What is the Perfect Life?
by cooper159
Summary: AU Rizzles- Jane Rizzoli just turned 18 is in her senior year at Boston High School. She is looking for a job, in order to put herself through the Police Academy. Maura Isles 30 married with children has recently moved to Boston. She has started a new job being the head of Science and teaching Pathology at Boston High School. As a friendship builds will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Sammiee** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Finally the house was considered a home, freshly painted walls, polished wooden floors, expensive furniture in every corner, cultural masks and books scattered neatly around the house. Yes finally this house was considered the perfect home for one Maura Isles. She knew she had gone overboard when purchasing a mansion-like house for three people located in Boston's finest; Beacon Hill - but Maura preferred the finer things in life, it's wasn't as if she couldn't afford it. Although one thing Maura Isles hated was people who bragged about their wealth.

At the age of 30, Maura Isles made one of the biggest decisions of her life and decided she wanted to move her family back to Boston were she was born. Deep down Maura knew it wasn't fair on the children to follow her husband around the world. Hope, four and Charles, six Maura knew they deserved a proper education and a stable home. They needed permanent friends not the local children to play with every now and then. They were never in the same place long enough for her children to make a true friend. No, Maura knew they needed some stability in their lives. So when she brought up the idea to her Husband, Ian Faulkner, about moving back to Boston to raise their family properly, he agreed with Maura that they did deserve some stability in their lives. So he agreed, telling her to go ahead and do it.

However much to Maura's dismay he made it clear that he was not going to move back to Boston with them. Although he loved his wife and his children, he felt that he was needed in places where families were sick and needed as much help as possible. Therefore he decided he was going to continue to travel back and forth around the world to give medical supplies to the less fortunate as this was where he was needed rather than with his family. Maura had argued that their children needed a father around, that she needed her husband and that she couldn't raise two young children on her own but after much arguing and pointless discussions as Ian like to call them, he still refused to move to Boston. He stressed the fact that his children had a wonderful mother, all the money that they could ask for and that they didn't need a father - he would visit when he could. It wasn't like he was abandoning them. Maura loved him and all his kindness and willingness to help others but she loved her children more and knew that a stable home and good education is what they needed so she left him in Africa and moved back to Boston.

She didn't stay mad at her husband for long, he was the love of her life after all and he did have a point. Sick families living in poverty needed him more than she did, but she never forgave him for not being there for his children. Forgive but never forget Maura told herself repeatedly.

This is how Maura Isles found herself living in Beacon Hill with her two young children, starting a new job with her husband showing up whenever he pleased but Maura knew she had made the right decision for herself and for her family. It was for the best.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli was late, she was _always_ late. No matter what it was for, how early she woke up, what time she set off, she was _always_ late. This is how Jane found herself jogging home with a bag full of books as opposed to getting the bus. She had been at the library getting her books for the subjects she'd taken for the new school year. She preferred to borrow the school text books from the library rather than buy them. She didn't see the point in wasting money on books when that money could be saved for more useful things. The Rizzoli's didn't have a lot of money, they weren't poor but they weren't exactly wealthy either. They were your typical blue-collar Italian Americans and just managed to scrape by, so when Jane had taken several subjects for senior year she found herself at the library searching for the right textbooks. She had taken Maths, English, History and Science as they were mandatory subjects. No matter how much Jane hated Maths and Science she had no choice. The other subjects were of her choice, much to Jane's pleasure, so she decided to take Criminology as she had always had an interest in the criminal mind and to be a cop she needed to know how criminals' minds functioned. She had taken Physical Education and would specialize in Baseball as Jane was a huge fan of the Boston Red Sox from the moment she could catch a ball. She also took Pathology and Forensic Science as her Mother always wanted her to become a Doctor and these were the subjects that seemed slightly interesting despite it not being a subject she particularly wanted to take, but did to keep the peace in the Rizzoli household.

When Jane finally arrived home she was greeted by her nagging mother, pestering her as to why she left her younger brother Tommy on his own. Jane argued that Tommy was old enough to be left on his own for a while and that they had made a deal; looking after him wasn't her job anymore. She continued to explain that she was getting her books to start the school year. Her mother, Angelia Rizzoli, huffed and puffed. _Leave it to Jane to get all her resources last minute. The night before the school year began, in fact._

Jane did everything she could to look after her younger brothers Frankie and Tommy when they were growing up as her mother was busy holding down occasional jobs whenever she could and her father, Frank Rizzoli Sr. was constantly working on the plumbing jobs on newly built houses; getting them ready for people to move in. That left Jane to basically bring up her brothers on her own. Therefore Jane had never been move relieved when Frankie had finally turned 16 and he had the job of looking after himself and their younger brother Tommy, who had recently turned 14. Jane could now concentrate on her school work and getting herself a job. Jane Rizzoli was determined to make something out of her final school year. She vowed herself to keep on top of her subjects, do her homework and never be late for school again.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Sammiee** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter two**

Jane rolled over and over again, burying her head in the pillow. The persistent ringing had woken Jane up and when it continued after a good five minutes, she realized that wasn't her alarm ringtone, it was her best friends ring tone.

"Shit! Not again." Jane groaned as she quickly sat up in bed and grabbed her phone.

"What?!" she yelled down the phone.

"Well good morning to you, too! You've clearly just woken up!" Frost chuckled down the phone. "You're late again, Jane…I've set off, and you better get your ass ready. I'm not being late for you on the first day!" Frost shook his head and huffed.

"God dammit! I'll be ready, don't worry Frost." Jane said whilst trying to put her arm through a red t-shirt, balancing the phone between her ear and her shoulder.

"Twenty minutes, Rizzoli." Frost said down the phone and ended the call.

Jane heard the beeping indicating the end of the call. She quickly threw the phone on her bed and continued to dance around her room looking for something, anything to wear. She grabbed the nearest item of clothing and without a second glance put them on. She zipped up her jeans which had rips at the knees; not the typical stylish ripped jeans. They were the dived for the ball, got grass stains and ripped my jeans type. She wanted to dress nice on the first day and make a good impression but appearance wasn't important at the moment, she needed to be outside on her porch by the time Frost pulled up to even consider making it to school on time. Running down the stairs Jane pulled her hair up and tied it into a high pony tail and walked into the kitchen to grab an apple.

"Bye ma!" Jane shouted through the house and headed outside. As she shut the door she faintly heard her mother shout out a reply of some sort but ignored it as she heard the beep of Frosts car horn.

"Jesus Rizzoli, you made it on time! We might actually make it before the late bell." Frost said with a light chuckle.

"Fuck you, Barold." Jane said with a heavy punch to the arm.

"Don't call me Barold." Frost replied with a stern look while rubbing his arm.

Frost put the car into gear and set off towards Boston High School in the hopes of being on time.

* * *

Maura Isles woke up at 6am just like every day - let it be a week day or weekend; she was used to waking up this early when travelling around the world and used to enjoy watching the sun rise at different angles, from different countries with Ian. It was always romantic no matter how many times they did it. However watching the sun rise in Boston was nothing compare to being sat in some remote village watching the beautiful sunrise with not a care in the world. The Boston sun was different, it was hard to watch it rise in such a pollution-filled sky. Now Maura liked to wake up early to pick an outfit for the day ahead to suit the weather and do some yoga before she had to wake her children up and get them ready for school.

This particular morning Maura had picked out an outfit that was suitable for the weather and to make a good first impression when starting her new job. She rooted through her walk-in-wardrobe and picked out a black skirt that stopped just above the knee, a white sleeveless top and a light blue blazer along with black high heels. Maura always liked to make an effort with her appearance, it made her feel confident and considering this was her first day to a new job, she wanted to be as confident as possible. Picking up her solid platinum watch she slipped it on her left wrist. Maura never liked to show off her wealth but it was an anniversary present from Ian and she liked to wear it every day as, what used to be a reminder of their love, was now just a reminder of him.

An hour later, after yoga and a nice long shower, Maura got her children up. Hope always had trouble waking up early whereas Charles always seemed far too energetic for a six year old at seven in the morning.

"Charles don't jump on your sisters' bed." With a raised eyebrow, Maura warned her six year old son.

"But Mama she never gets up on time, I don't want to be late on the first day!" Charles whined, looking up with his light blonde bed head, as Maura liked to call his morning hair.

"Honey, go and brush your teeth. It's a big day today." Maura smiled down at her son. She never could stay mad at him for long, he had Ian's light brown eyes that she fell in love with.

Charles jumped off of his sister's bed and ran into the bathroom he share with his little sister. Once Charles was out of sight, Maura brushed Hope's light blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled down at her. She could tell the little girl had been crying, she hated waking up so early and she hated meeting new people. She always liked to cling to Maura, so the fact that she was starting pre-school today was worrying Maura, she was dreading dropping her off in a few hours.

"Sweetie, why are you crying?" Maura said to her little girl. Little, teary, hazel green eyes looked up at her mother.

"Cause I don't wants to go to playschool Mama." The little girl started tearing up again. "I wants to stay home with you."

"Sweetie, Mama's not going to be home today. Mama's starting a new job, remember? Play school will be fun! You'll make new friends. Friends that you'll see every day, not like when we were with your father. These will be real friends; children your own age, and you'll get to play with them every day. It'll be exciting honey." Maura coaxes as she played with the bottom of the little girls' onesie.

Hope looked up at her mother, her brows furrowed and after what felt like forever, she released a toothy grin and an energetic nod before she hopped off of the bed and into the bathroom after her brother. Maura released a sigh of relief and got up to follow her children into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters from this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT._

_I would like to thank _**Sammiee** _for beta reading this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter three**

At eight o'clock Maura dropped Charles off at elementary school. He happily hopped out of the car and bounced towards the head teacher waiting for him. Maura greeted him happily and explained a few things and off went Charles into the school. Next Maura dropped Hope off at preschool which was a smaller building on the same campus as Charles' elementary school. A middle aged woman and a younger girl whom looked in her teens greeted Maura. The older woman explained as a school they did work experience and apprenticeships for teenagers. Extending her hand towards the younger girl, she talked about how Hope would be in the care of a seventeen year old a lot of the time, reassuring however that she would be supervised constantly; just checking if that would be okay with Maura. Maura thought this was a wonderful thing to do and a great way to give out experience to those wanting to learn. After lots of hugs and kisses Hope finally went with the teacher inside the school. Maura left her number with the teacher and informed her that she called her if she needed anything. After Maura stressed the **anything**, she got in her car and headed towards Boston High School.

* * *

When Frost finally pulled into the student parking lot at exactly twenty minutes past nine he and Jane took a deep breath and got out of the car.

"How the hell did we manage to be twenty minutes late?! We left at the usual time, you may have woken up late Rizzoli but you were out of the house on time." Frost said whilst slamming the driver's door shut.

"Damn Monday morning traffic! The day we are running on time, some jackass decides to take the longest route to school!" Jane said with an amused smirk.

"Hey, I told you! I don't care if you found a short cut to school over summer, Rizzoli. I'm sticking with what I know! You'd probably have gotten us lost!" Frost replied with an equally bright grin.

Grinning and shaking their heads, Jane and Frost headed towards the entrance of the school where they were greeted by Jane's _favourite_ person in the world, Sister Winifred Callahan. She was a nun and rather than stay in a convent she decided to be where she felt she was needed and found herself becoming the school Councillor and late attendant at Boston High School.

"Well, well, well, Miss Rizzoli it's been a while." The nun said in an amused tone.

"Late on the first day…again." Sister Winifred Callahan continued with a strict stance and a death stare as Jane liked to call it.

"Nice to see you too, Miss Callahan." Jane replied with a smug look.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Miss Rizzoli? I prefer to be addressed as Sister Winifred." The nun stated.

"And how many times do I have to tell ya? I prefer to be asked, not told." Jane replied with humorous look towards Frost.

With a long exhale and a shake of the head Sister Winifred Callahan ignored the comment and held out her hand out towards Jane.

Jane took her hand, with a bow and a playful shake. Sister Winifred Callahan reacted by snatching her hand back.

"Give me your journal Miss Rizzoli so I can stamp it with a late mark. You too Barold." Sister Winifred said whilst glancing towards Frost.

"It's the first day, we don't have our journals yet" Jane stated wide eyed with a _'duh'_ look.

Sister Winifred took Jane's hand and stamped it. In big, bold, black letters taking up most of her bare hand said 'LATE'.

Gobsmacked and too stunned to make a sarcastic remark, Jane just stood there staring down at her hand.

"On your way, Miss Rizzoli." Sister Winifred said with a devious grin.

With a hysterical chuckle from Frost, they headed into school and as they missed their form period, they headed straight to their first lessons. Frost had English first whereas Jane had AP Pathology. With a fist bump goodbye, they headed off in different directions to find their first lesson.

* * *

When Maura Isles pulled up at a building she was certain was the school, as it had 'BHS' in big bold letters on the wall, she found herself a parking spot near the entrance and pulled up. After a reassuring prep talk to herself and a deep breath, Maura stepped out of her car, gathered her bag and flask from the passenger's seat and headed towards the school.

When she arrived she was greeted by a receptionist on the phone giving her a nod of acknowledgement. Walking over to the desk she began to speak.

"Hello, I'm Doct-" However she was cut off by a hand in her face and then a finger pointed to a seat in the foyer.

After roughly twenty minutes of numerous glances down at her watch and staring at the receptionist on the phone, so engrossed in the conversation she hadn't even bothered to give Maura a second glance, Maura decided to stand up and have a look around the Foyer. She found herself looking at a trophy cabinet which was just around the corner from the Foyer when a tall dark haired man with a small build and moustache approached her.

"Can I help you?" The man said glancing oh-so-obviously at Maura cleavage and legs.

"Yes, actually. I'm Doctor Maura Isles, I was supposed to be starting a teaching job today but when I entered the reception the woman just told me to take a seat. I thought I'd have a look around as I've been of no use to anyone in the past twenty minutes." Maura replied in an annoyed tone.

"Isles? _You're_ Doctor Maura Isles?" The man replied with a flabbergasted look.

After a confirming nod the man spoke again.

"I'm sorry, it's just I was expecting someone a little older with your reputation, Doctor Isles. Please forgive me, I'm Mr Crane but please call me Harry. The head teacher of BHS, we spoke on the phone?"

After receiving another nod and a polite smile from Maura, he continued.

"Will you?" he replied, extending his hand back towards the office.

After Maura followed him back into the office, she was introduced to the receptionist and after a number of apologies from a small and rather plump woman for keeping her waiting, she was handed her ID badge with her name and picture on that she had sent in advance, attached to a black lanyard. She was told to wear this at all times as a security procedure and due to her being new, it would allow people to know she was a staff member.

"Here Doctor Isles, this is your office and your class room is just down the hall." He pointed down a small corridor and to the door on the end.

"I'm sorry I don't have time to give you a tour of the school and our facilities as I believe you have an hour before your first lesson and I'm sure you'll want to get settled in." He continued.

"You should find all the text books you need set up on your desk. Here is your timetable." He handed her a piece of paper. "The blocks that are highlighted are your free periods and I believe until you find help, you will be finishing at 3pm every day to pick up your children. From here on I will have another staff member to cover your afternoon classes for a few weeks until you get settled in and can work full time."

Maura looked down at the piece of paper and saw she did indeed have a lesson in an hour. She continued to nod to everything he was saying.

"If you just leave instructions on the board as to where your class is up to for the cover teacher, everything should be fine. The staff room is down the stairs and to the left. If you get lost, ask a student. Welcome to Boston High School, Doctor Isles!" He gave an encouraging nod of his head and Maura walked towards her office.

"Oh, and before I forget – here." He handed Maura a set of keys. "Don't forget to lock up your classroom and office, I will check up on you in the week! Good Luck Doctor Isles."

"Thank you." Maura replied with a sweet smile and headed towards her office where she began to prep for her first class. Looking down at her timetable she saw she had AP Pathology first. Smiling down, she exhaled and began setting up her desk.

* * *

When Jane Rizzoli finally found her classroom she looked down at her phone and realized she was ten minutes late.

"Shit, it took me twenty minutes to find this damn classroom." Jane walked over to the classroom and knocked on the door. Damn senior year building, Jane thought to herself whilst waiting. After receiving no indication of a_ 'come in'_, she decided to just go ahead and walk in. When she entered the classroom, she saw it was full of students; a few familiar faces and some whom she didn't even know existed.

"Is the teacher here yet?" Jane asked in a questioning tone, directed to anyone who wanted to answer it.

"She's just gone out to get an extra textbook, better hurry up and sit, Rizzoli." A boy in the front said. He obviously knew Jane, but she had no idea who he was.

As Jane began to walk, she was greeted by the bellowing voice of a boy she despised.

"_Roly-Poly Rizzoli_, it's about time!" Joey Grant, Jane's mortal enemy since Elementary School, said as he threw a paper ball at her from a few rows back.

In order to miss the ball of paper, she turned around quickly to avoid it and banged into someone, consequently dropping her textbook and timetable as well as the other person's belongings.

"Oh shit, I am _so_ sorry. Here let me." Jane said as she bent down to pick up the dropped items.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen.

I would like to thank **Sammiee** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter four**

By the time the bell rang at nine forty five, Maura was stood behind her desk, her name written in black marker on the board. _'Doctor Isles'_ the writing stated in large letters taking up most of the board. With one last brush of the imaginary wrinkles out of her skirt, she stood up straight, took a deep breath and went to open her classroom door.

After five minutes, more and more students piled in and her classroom seemed relatively full. Each student that entered seemed to give more of a stare rather than a glance at Maura. Both male and female seemed to walk in, look at Maura, then look at the board, back to her face then down to her breasts. She shook her head and when she saw most desks were occupied, she walked over to her door and shut it.

"Hello class, my name is Doctor Isles." She glanced to the board where her name was written.

"You can call me Doctor Isles or Miss Isles, whichever you prefer. I am the new head of science and I am going to be teaching you all AP Pathology. I also teach AP Forensics, so I may see some of you for more than one subject." Giving out a wide smile and taking a deep breath, Maura continued.

"Could I please have a show of hands for how many of you have also taken AP Forensics?" About 4 people raised their hands and with a smile to the class she walked back behind her desk and took a seat.

"I am going to start with the register. When I call out your name, could you either stand or raise your hand and tell me what your aspirations for the future are. If I pronounce your name wrong, don't be embarrassed to correct me." With a smile Maura began to read the register

"Amie Addison" Maura said then glanced up to look at the student.

A small girl who was about five foot stood up and smiled. She had dyed bright red hair which was pin straight, down to her shoulders and light blue eyes. At first glance you would think she was a child, not a senior student at High School.

"Yes Miss…I'm Amie, spelled I-E." she said, waiting for a response. When she received a nod from Maura she continued.

"People tend to spell it wrong, and I want to be a free lance writer when I'm older." Maura smiled and nodded to which the girl sat down.

Clearing her throat, Maura continued. "Alexander Alison."

Once Maura finished the register and took a mental note of each student and their names, she put a red dot next to one name that she had no reply to when asked. _'Jane Rizzoli'_. She did a quick count of the students and saw she was one short.

"Does anyone know where Jane Rizzoli is?" Maura asked with an intrigued expression.

"Ha, Rizzoli. She's always late." A boy Maura remembered was called Joseph replied. With a smile, she nodded.

"Okay class, before we get started I'm going t-" Before she could continue, Maura was cut off by Joseph.

"Miss Isles, I thought you should know before we start…I forgot my textbook. Do you have one I could use?" With a roll of her eyes, Maura looked around her desk and saw she didn't have a spare one.

"I'm going to check my office for one Joseph, talk amongst yourselves for a few minutes class." Maura said and left in search of a spare textbook.

* * *

Heading back from her office, she took off her lanyard. Although she knew she had to wear it when venturing around the school, she preferred to take it off when teaching. As she approached her class room she heard talking and the whole class giggling. Taking a deep breath she opened the door but banged into someone, effectively dropping her lanyard and text book to the floor.

Maura was too stunned to move. It felt like the air had been taken from her lungs. Her coughing fit was interrupted by a deep husky voice.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry. Here let me." A tall girl said as she bent down to pick up the dropped items. Maura was brought out of her trance as she heard the swear word. She cringed then looked down to see long, thick, black hair tied up, bouncing around as she gathered their things up. After another brush out of the wrinkles on her skirt she bent down to help the girl collect their things.

"It's okay, here; let me help you." Maura said as she also crouched down to help pick their things up. In the background, Maura noticed the class had settled down and retired back to their own conversations since Maura had re-entered the classroom.

Jane swept her hair to one side when the other women bent down to help her pick up her books. When she finally managed to pick everything up, she was about to stand when she looked up slightly at the other person.

Jane was met by golden honey blonde hair, curled into loose waves just past the shoulders. Creamy white silk like skin and these eyes, oh these hazel green-not even an actual colour-eyes staring back at her. Perfectly shaped eyebrows; raised slightly in an amused gesture, a small button nose and slightly parted wet pink lips. This was what was looking back at Jane. Too stunned by how breathtakingly beautiful this women was, Jane didn't say anything, she just stayed crouched on the floor staring up at this women, her mouth hanging open.

* * *

When Maura bent down to help the girl pick the items up off of the floor, she wasn't expecting to be face to face with such a natural beauty. Long, dark hair was tied into a high pony tail. Dark brown eyes stared back at her, not the light brown of her Husband, no; the opposite actually. They looked blacker than they did brown, though you would have to stare into them for a while to define the colour. Olive coloured skin that looked tanned to perfection, covered every exposed inch of the younger woman. Thick, black and carefully shaped eyebrows furrowed when staring back at Maura. The left one having a slight bend in it compared to the right when this girl pulled an expression. High cheekbones complimented her face – they could easily be traced by fingertips. A slightly crooked nose graced her face that, from Maura's medical experience, had been broken numerous times but suited the girls face perfectly and to top it all off - dark, dry, pink lips hung open, revealing beautifully white, straight teeth. The girls' bottom lip appeared slightly plumper than the top one and kept moving up and down as if the girl was having trouble finding her words.

Maura stood up, brushed down her outfit and smiled softly down at the girl. When she didn't move from her crouched position on the floor, Maura bent slightly once again and gently placed her hands on her shoulders, tugging upwards. Jane seemed to snap out of her trance when Maura gave her a smile, flashing her bright, white teeth. She stood up and cleared her throat as Maura's arm dropped back down to her sides.

"S-s-sorry I didn't see you there…I-I hope I didn't hurt you?" Jane asked with a side way tilt and a crooked grin. As she stood, she realized she was about two inches taller than the figure before her and found herself looking down at the older woman.

"No, of course not. It was just unexpected to nearly be tackled to the ground when walking into my classroom." Maura said laughing lightly.

Jane went to run a nervous hand through her hair when she realized she had it tied up.

"Yeah, sorry…I can be extremely clumsy." She replied, bringing the textbooks closer to her chest as if she was hugging them.

Maura glanced at Jane's hand, then to the textbooks encased in Jane's arms and back up to Jane's eyes with a knowing look etched upon her face.

"Oh! So you must be Jane Rizzoli?" Maura inquired whilst leaning back ever so slightly, crossing her arms with an expectant smile.

Again Jane's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she stuttered "Err, I-I-how did you- I mean yes. Yes, I'm Jane Rizzoli."

"Well considering there was only one student missing earlier and you weren't here when I called the register. Also the fact you're carrying an AP Pathology textbook indicates you're here for a lesson. Oh, and you have a nice large warning sign on your hand." Maura replied with a chuckle.

Jane thought for a moment as if taking everything in that the woman had to say.

"Wow, observant. I mean yeah cool, err-I-yeah." Jane stumbled over her words. She put her hand over her eyes, took a deep breath and then pulled her hand away, looking at her _'warning sign'_ as this beautiful women referred to it. She chuckled and looked back at Maura with a nod.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous." Maura said in a caring tone as she placed a reassuring pat to the younger girls upper arm.

"No, yeah - I'm fine, it's just, well its Monday morning," Jane laughed.

"But thank you for asking, I'm just gonna take my seat." Jane replied then began to walk off, but was stopped by her name being called.

"Jane?" Maura said in a questioning tone.

She turned around so quickly her pony tail whipped her on the back of her neck. "Ow!" Jane said, bringing a hand to the back of her neck. "Yeah?" Jane said, looking guilty.

Rather than say anything, Maura walked over to Jane and leaned into her and whilst still looking in her eyes, she put her hand on her text book and began to tug lightly. Jane, keeping eye contact, tightened her grip on the textbook as Maura continued to look at her, only then did she slowly release her grip.

"Also, I'd prefer it if you'd refrain from using such language in my classroom, Miss Rizzoli." Maura said in an amused tone as she leaned in extremely close to the Italian. She smiled at Jane who began to blush. Maura pulled the textbook and lanyard out of Jane's hand and walked back to her desk.

Jane took a seat at the very back of the classroom, placed her stuff down and took a deep breath effectively relaxing her shoulders.

"For those who don't know, my name is Doctor Isles; the new head of Science." Maura said whilst shooting a raised-eyebrow glance towards Jane who just smiled politely in response. "And I am going to be teaching you all AP Pathology for the rest of this academic year."


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen.

I would like to thank **Sammiee** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter five**

As the class got going, Maura explained her technique of how she was going to teach and how she expected to get through at least three chapters of the textbook per week. She explained how she was going to give her students a test at the end of each week on all three chapters to ensure that they knew what they were talking about. She explained how she preferred to have the textbook annotated rather than things written down on paper in bulky notes as she didn't find that good for revision and it wouldn't be as useful. She also explained that if her students had any concerns, just to write on a sticky note and stick in on the board at the end of the class and she would address the issue the next lesson. So after an hour of teaching from the board, she gave the class an activity to work on.

Maura began walking around the classroom, asking each table if they needed any help with anything. When she got a response of '_no's'_ and grunts, she continued to the back of the class where one dark haired girl was scribbling away on a notebook; drawing and writing down numbers.

"What are you doing?" Maura asked in a curious tone as she stopped by Jane's desk. Rather than be mad a student for doodling in her lesson, she was more interested in what the purpose of Jane's drawings and writing numbers was. As she spoke, Jane stopped writing. She sat up and looked at Maura.

Jane looked around and put her pen in her mouth.

"Who, me?" Jane asked, although it sounded muffled and barely audible due to her chewing her pen.

Maura raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk and looked around her as she crossed her arms. She looked back at Jane.

"Mm-hmm." She replied with a nod of her head.

"I-I'm doing the work?" Jane said in a questioning tone as she sat back in her chair.

"I thought I asked the class to do the annotations in the textbook, rather than on a notepad?" Maura replied, waiting eagerly for a reply.

Jane stared at Maura for a few seconds before her words sunk in.

"Oh!" Jane replied with a look of realization as it hit her. She looked down at the textbook and then to her notepad. She took the pen out of her mouth. "I-err-well, this isn't mine." She said whilst lifting the textbook up slightly.

Maura's brows furrowed whilst thinking and she squinted her eyes ever so slightly.

"So, you started the first lesson of the first day of your Senior year without a textbook? A bit like Mr. Grant." Maura said, tilting her head a few rows down towards Joseph grant.

"Oh no, no, _no_. I am **nothing** like Joseph Grant." Jane stressed the word _nothing_. Her face became dark as she glanced in Joey's direction with a disgusted look on her face.

"I just don't buy school textbooks. I borrow them from the library." Jane replied, blushing slightly as she opened the cover to reveal the stamp. _'Properly of Boston Library'_ was clearly printed on the inside cover.

"Oh." Maura replied in a high pitched tone.

"Yeah…so, I can't write on them because I have to give them back. So instead I write a paragraph, draw next to it if there is a diagram and write the page numbers down from the textbook." Jane said whilst using her pen to point to each section of her work.

"Hmmm." Maura hummed whilst walking off back towards the front of her desk.

Jane shrugged and put her head back down on the desk to continue with the rest of her work. As she began to read the paragraph, she found herself getting more and more confused with the work. Once again, she put her pen in her mouth and began tapping her foot. Jane's reading was interrupted by a pack of bright green sticky notes being thrown down onto her work. She stopped tapping her foot and looked up into those hazel green eyes of Doctor Isles, which were rapidly becoming oh-so-familiar.

"For your book." Maura stated, "That way you don't have to write on the textbook nor write in the notebook, wasting time drawing out the diagrams." Maura said whilst giving Jane a toothy grin, using air quotes as she said the word 'diagrams'.

"Hmmm, creative. Thanks" Jane said as she picked up the green sticky notes and nodded to Maura in appreciation whilst putting her pen back in her mouth. She began chewing it again.

Maura began to walk off but scrunched her face up when she saw Jane place her pen in her mouth **_again_**.

"You know that is highly unsanitary and can be very dangerous." Maura said with a serious look.

"What is? Using bright, fluorescent green sticky notes?" Jane said whilst shooting Maura a daring grin.

"Are you trying to blind me, Doctor Isles?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"What? N-no! A coloured piece of paper is hardly bright enough to even do the slightest bit of damage to your eyes. The eye works by refracting and focusing light onto the retina. Then it-" Maura's expression was extremely serious until she noticed Jane's expression was one of humour. "You're making fun of me." Maura said in a defeated tone.

"What?! N-no I'm just, I-I…it was a joke Doctor Isles! I wouldn't make fun of anyone - let alone you! I mean ya know b-becau-because you're a teac-oh very funny!" Jane stumbled over her words, rambling on until she noticed Maura's expression had also turned playful.

Maura let out a deep chuckle that caused some of the students to turn around. When Maura and Jane looked around, they noticed they'd attracted quite the audience. Clearing her throat, Maura's expression became serious again.

"In all seriousness, Miss Rizzoli…chewing your pen in highly unsanitary! You have no idea where that pen has been, let alone the amount of germs on it!" Maura said, her face scrunched up.

"I like to chew on things when I'm stuck or concentrating." Jane replied in a defensive tone.

Maura was about to ask what Jane was stuck on when another student called out her name.

"Miss Isles, I need your help. I don't understand this question".

Giving an apologetic glance at Jane, Maura walked over to the student at the front desk and sat down to help her with her work. Jane watched her go, mesmerized by her beauty and figure.

"Damn Rizzoli, stop it." Jane said to herself as she found herself looking at Doctor Isles' legs and ass as she walked off. She shook her head, attempting to clear all the inappropriate thoughts from her brain. She bit down once more on her pen, this time so hard that the plastic cracked and went into her lip.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jane shouted out so loud that everyone in the class turned around, including one shocked Maura Isles.

"Language, Miss Rizzoli!" Maura shouted over the giggles of her class before her eyes sought out Jane. When her eyes finally landed on Jane, she realized she was holding both hands to her lip and there was blood dropping down from between her hands and onto her notepad.

"Everyone go and take a 15 minute break, you've worked hard enough for it." Maura addressed the rest of the class as she watched Jane intently. "Rizzoli, you stay put." Maura continued. Maura realised the other students weren't moving; they were too interested in what was happening with Jane.

"Now!" Maura said in a raised, authoritative tone to the rest of the class.

* * *

Once every student had left the classroom expect for Jane, Maura shut the door and rushed over to Jane's desk.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Jane was saying to herself in a hushed tone, rocking slightly in her chair.

"Move your hands away Jane, let me see." Maura said softly.

"No." Jane replied, her hands coming up defensively to her mouth stronger than before.

"What do you mean _no_?" Maura said shocked and not for one minute expecting that reaction from a student.

"No, as in **no**; you'll touch it!" Jane said, her eyes beginning to tear up slightly.

"Jane, don't be so ridiculous! I won't touch it." Maura replied with a slight smile.

Jane's brow furrowed and after a few minutes of consideration, Jane reluctantly moved her hands down from her mouth. Maura saw that they were covered in blood.

"Oh my god, Jane what did you do?!" Maura asked, shocked. Her hands instantly went to Jane's jaw, tilting it around. Her thumb came to land on Jane's cleft chin.

Jane mumbled something under her breath that Maura didn't quite catch. She looked at Jane and found the younger girl was avoiding eye contact.

"What was that?" Maura asked, referring to what Jane had mumbled.

"I bit my pen." Jane said slightly louder as her eyes found Maura's.

Maura smirked slightly as her face portrayed the typical _'I told you so'_ look.

"I warned you that it was unsanitary and dangerous to bite your pen, Jane." A tut came from Maura's lips just before her right hand touched Jane's lip.

"OW! AND I WARNED YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!" Jane yelled louder than she expected. Her hands defensively coming up to her lip.

However Maura battered Jane's hands away when she tried to cover up her lip. She placed her hands once again on Jane's chin, tilting it in every direction to get a better look at the wound.

"It's gone right through your lip Jane!" Maura said once she released Jane's chin and moved her textbook away from the dripping blood.

"You must have hit an extremely sensitive bit of your lip for it to be bleeding this amount." Maura continued slightly worried.

"Ya think?!" Jane replied in what was supposed to be a cocky manner but due to her lip swelling she was mumbling rather than talking.

"You're going to need stitches. You have to go to the school nurse and get your lip fixed up, Jane." Maura said rolling her eyes before she began walking off.

"NO! You do it!" Jane replied, eyes wide.

"What? No. Jane, go to the nurse." Maura replied with a horrified look on her face.

"No, she hates me! She always gives me a lecture on how I'm a walking hazard! Please Doctor Isles, you do it! I mean, you are a Doctor after all!" Jane replied in a pleading, yet sarcastic manner.

"Jane, I'm a Doctor in _Pathology_! I've never worked on the living!" Maura replied in a mortified tone.

"It's not a kidney transplant; it's just a cut lip. Please Doctor Isles." Jane begged.

"I have no anesthetic Jane and besides it'll probably hurt." Maura replied, considering it but giving Jane an out.

"Although, it doesn't look too deep. It should only hurt a little." Maura continued as she examined the wound.

"I don't need it, just do it! I can take it!" Jane said whilst jutting her lip out and leaning towards Maura.

"Ugh, fine!" Maura huffed, walking over to her desk and grabbing some latex gloves. She placed them on, got a ball of cotton wool and dabbed it in some water. She brought over her bag.

As she approached Jane, she pulled out a small box from her bag that contained a needle and thread.

"I think it may need one or two stitches Jane. Are you certain you want me to do it? With the nurse you would have anaesthetic, you wouldn't feel a thing." Maura said again, trying to talk Jane out of it.

"Mmmphh." Jane replied, nodding enthusiastically.

Maura placed her left hand on the side of Jane's face to keep her still then brought her right hand to cup her face and used the thumb of her right hand to trace her lip. She bought her left hand down and grabbed some cotton wool, dabbing Jane's lip. Jane was too engrossed in watching Doctor Isles work, wondering how someone could be so beautiful that she didn't realize Maura had quickly yanked the piece of plastic out of her bottom lip until she felt a jolt of sheer pain in her lip.

"OW! UMM A LITTLE?! REALLY DOCTOR ISLES, IT WILL HURT A LITTLE! UM OW!" Jane questioned franticly, moving out of Maura's grip to dance around the room.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. Come here, Jane." Maura said as she brought her hand back to Jane's lip.

"I need you to jut your lip out as much as you can, okay Jane?" After Maura received a nod she examined Jane's lip then put the needle through. Expecting Jane to jump, Maura braced herself. However she found Jane impossibly still. She stilled her movements and when she looked up, she was surprised to find Jane looking back at her directly in the eyes. After what felt like a lifetime of starting at each other, Jane cleared her throat.

"Doctur eyses?" Jane attempted to say but it came out muffled as she still had the needle through her lip.

"Don't talk Jane." Maura said softly, snapping out of her daydream and back to the task at hand.

* * *

Once the class had returned from their_ meant-to-be-fifteen-minute-but-took-twenty-break_, they came back to find Maura waiting for them with new sheets of paper. The worksheet was of a detailed cartoon body with arrows pointing out to different parts of the body which required to be labelled with its correct scientific name as a starter activity. Looking to the back, they saw a distressed Jane Rizzoli with a stitched up lip holding an ice pack to her face.

"_Fat lip Rizzoli_." Joey grant sung, taunting her as he laughed hysterically.

Jane attempted to say '_Fuck you, Grant'_ but it came out muffled so instead she settled for the old middle finger.

"Miss Rizzoli, Mr Grant, settle down!" Maura said from her desk, giving them both a stern look.

Jane rolled her eyes and put her head down on the desk. What a way to start the new school year.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

At 12 O'Clock the bell rang for next period before lunch and the end of Maura's lesson. She looked up from her timetable, place her pen down and stood up.

"That's it for today guys, you've done great today. You can pack up and go." Maura said not directing it to anyone just saying it to the class.

"Next lesson I'm going to place you all in assigned seats" Maura smiled to herself as she received a number of groans.

After a lot of paper shuffling and mumbling the majority of students headed out of Maura's class room. Maura leaned back against her desk and smirked when Jane approached her she was fumbling with the ice pack on her lip and her kept fiddling with the bag on her shoulder. She glanced up at Maura and tried to smirk but her bottom lip hurt too much so she ended up wincing.

When Maura saw Jane pull a face, she approached her with a concerned expression. When she reached Jane she took the old ice pack from her lip and smiled as she put it in the bin and walked over to a little fridge in the corner where she pulled out a fresh ice pack.

"Here sweetie" Maura said with a polite motherly smile handing Jane the new ice pack. "No more chewing pens okay?" Maura said with an amused look as she watched Jane re-adjust her back pack nervously and take the ice pack and place it harder against her lip.

"Thanks" Jane mumbled as she lifted the ice pack towards Maura. Jane then turned towards the door and headed out. As she reached the door she turned around as she remembered something just as Maura headed back to her desk.

"Oh, I-here sorry, one sec" Jane said as she tried to juggle the ice pack and open her bag to retrieve Maura's sticky notes.

At the sound of Jane's voice Maura spun around, and stood smiling at Jane. She didn't reply, she waited for what Jane was rooting in her bag for. With a raised eyebrow and a questioning expression Maura stood leaning against her desk again.

Jane looked up just as Maura spun around. The way her honey blonde curls spun around so perfectly and the way her neatly shaped eye brows always seemed to raise in amusement around Jane and the way her wet pink lips turned up into a slight smile waiting for Jane to answer.

Only when Maura cleared her throat did Jane realize she had been staring at Maura so intensely. She just shook her head and continued to route through her bag and found what she was looking for.

"Here Doctor Isles" Jane said extending her hand that was clutching bright green sticky notes.

Maura looked down at Jane juggling everything in her hand and saw bright green sticky notes Jane was holding out towards her.

Maura smiled brightly and shook her head "Do you get all your books from the library Miss Rizzoli?" Maura asked.

Jane responded by nodding her head looking down slightly embarrassed.

Maura pushed Jane's hand back and smiled.

"You keep them honey. It will be useful for your other lessons." Maura said as she smiled and patted Jane's hand.

"Have a good day Mis Rizzoli" Maura said as she smiled brightly looking over her shoulder as she walked back to her desk.

"Thank you Doctor Isles" Jane replied with a bright smile and she stuffed the sticky notes in her pocket

"Have a good day Doctor" Jane said as she gave Doctor Isles her best Rizzoli grin.

At 3:30pm Maura checked her watch as she was waiting in the playground with the other parents for Charles and Hope. The teachers had informed Maura that they would bring the children out in the yard together as they were new here. As a stampede of children rushed out of the school doors and into their parents arms Maura stood and waited for Charles and Hope through crowds of people. Bouncing on the spot and looking side to side for her babies, she suddenly she head a screech.

"MAMA" Hope screamed from the other side of the playground. She rushed towards Maura's at full speed.

When Maura heard her little girl scream she focused on the little form rushing towards her with a paper in one hand which she assumed was a drawing of some kind and her Tom and Jerry lunch box flapping in her other arm. Bending down to Hopes level, arms wide open Maura embraced her little girl and lifted her into her arms.

Grinning Hope snuggled into her mother's neck when she was lifted up. "Mama" Hope said in a more calmed tone.

"Hey baby girl" Maura said as Hope pulled back to look up at her Mother. She twirled some of Maura's honey blonde hair and smiled up at her mother.

"Look mama I drawn a picturuh" Hope said as she released Maura's hair and held what appeared to be a picture of a cat and mouse.

"Oh very good baby, is it Tom and Jerry?" Maura asked as she took the picture for her little fingers.

Hope nodded and snuggled back into Maura's neck as she released a sigh.

Charles took his time to stroll over as he was chatting with another boy they were both walking extremely slow and looking down at something in their hands.

Maura re-adjusted Hope on her hip and glanced around and said "Charles honey" to get the older boys attention.

Charles looked up from the cards in his hand and put them in his pocket, said goodbye to his friend and jogged over to his Mother and sister.

"Hey honey" Maura said whilst running her free hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Hey Mama." Charles said as he began to fish out something from within his pocket.

"What is that baby?" Maura questioned giving her son a smile.

"Its baseball trading cards. Me and Andy were playing with them today at lunch mama" Charles responded in a rushed sentence. Too excited to tell his mother about his first lunch break at a new school.

"How lovely sweetie. Is Andy the boy you were walking out with?" Maura asked. She cringed at the sons poor attempt at grammar. She was about to correct him when she thought about something Ian always said. About how grammar was not important at such a young age, he'll grow and learn the correct grammar and pronunciation. Although Maura didn't agree, she let it slip.

Charles responded by nodding his head and pulling out the rest of the cards from his pocket and continued to stare and rearrange them all on the way home in the car.

By the time 3:00pm came around Jane was relieved to go home. After a summer of doing absolutely nothing, waking up early and not spending all day in bed. Jane was shattered, she just wanted to go home and get tucked up in bed and sleep all her life. But Jane couldn't do that, she was expecting a call from her work which was called Tiny's they had informed her about a potential client and that she may be the right candidate to suit their needs. Jane had spent a lot of her time getting to the process of meeting families that she could potentially be the nanny for but a lot of parents thought although she had good potential and exceptional skills but she was just too young. Jane had all of the qualifications to be a nanny, she was good with kids for some reason children seemed to adore Jane and she never would understand why. She was hopeful for this phone call as the women working in the agency said she had a client that had just moved to Boston and needed a nanny to work between the hours of 4:30pm and 9pm give or take and she was in desperate need of a nanny. Thankfully for Jane, she was the only candidate who could work these hours.

This is how Jane found herself sitting on her bed biting her nails and staring at her phone waiting for that phone call. It was meant to be any minute now, she found herself tapping her foot repeatedly then suddenly her phone rang even before the first ring had ended, Jane answered her phone.

"Hello" Jane said.

"Is this Jane Rizzoli?" The women on the other end said.

"Yes, this is she" Jane replied listening intently

"Oh hey Jane, Its Lisa. Sorry I thought you were a man, I keep forgetting you have a deep voice."

"Very funny Jane replied down the phone" Jane always liked Lisa she and Jane had known each other for three years since Jane first joined the company and to be honest Lisa liked Jane. She was obsessed with Jane, in a good way. She liked to flirt with Jane whenever she could. She was always laughing and too touchy around Jane. Jane never said much about it as Lisa was her boss. However Jane really wanted to cut the chase and get to the information on this family. Jane had, had a babysitting job here and there but nothing permanent and she really needed this job.

"I'm ringing to confirm that our client has looked over your file and is willing for you to come and visit so you two can meet and for her to get to know you better. Now as you know we don't give out names or gender to our clients. That all happens on the first meeting. All she knows about you is your age, hours you can work, qualification and experience" Lisa said, once again explain the businesses policy. As a business they preferred to just state the age, working hours, skills and experiences of their employees allowing every employee to get a chance of the job and so that the clients cant make a judgement on an employee whom they haven't met yet.

"Seriously?! She definitely knows my age? You know what the previously families have been like Lisa" Jane asked shocked that someone had actually considered to set up a meeting so eagerly even after knowing her age. Sure Jane was excellent with kids but it was her age people seemed to have a problem with.

Hearing a light chuckle down the phone Jane smiled to herself. "Yep, a word of warning though Rizzoli. This family aren't your typical too many kids and pawn them off on you type. These are high end, their rich Jane, I mean rich rich Rizzoli" Lisa said her voice showing concern.

"What? Rich rich as in Richie Rich" Jane smiled to herself at her film reference.

"As in Beacon Hill Rich Rizzoli" Lisa said.

"Holy fucking shit" Jane replied "Beacon Hill? Oh crap, I am not getting this job." Jane winded. "I'm an 18 year old Italian girl who's dream job is to be a cop. Beacon Hill type will be looking for Mary fuckin' Poppins"

"Damn she knows your age and shes seen your file. She likes you Jane, Just give it a go you never know. I'll text you the details and pick you up on Wednesday" Lisa said down the phone and hung up.

Once Jane heard the beep of the phone she put it down on the nightstand and fell back onto the bed and huffed. "Beacon fucking Hill" Jane said under her breath. Her phone beeped indicating a text and jane huffed again.

By 11:00pm Maura closed the medical journal she was engrossed in and finished off her glass of red wine. She placed the book back on the bookshelf. She placed her glass in the sink, checked the door was locked, turned off the lights downstairs and headed upstairs. Once Maura had checked on Charles and Hope she got into bed, set her alarm and lay in bed. Maura rolled over in bed and began to think of the past day, she had started a new job, Hope and Charles seemed to have settled in okay, she had managed to arrange an appointment with the nanny company but the thing that made Maura smile most of all was her encounter today with one student, Miss Jane Rizzoli. For some reason the moment Jane banged into her, she knew there was something about this Rizzoli girl. She had no idea what it was, or why she was so intrigued by Jane but what girl manages to come in late, look strikingly beautiful without even trying, bang into the teacher, use a number of swear words to express herself and manage to cut her lip open all in the space of two hours. Maura found herself smiling at the memory. Yes indeed Jane Rizzoli intrigued Maura Isles.

By the time 11:30 came around, Jane knew she was going to be late the next day, so after brushing her teeth she decided to get tucked up in bed. After setting her alarm for 7:30am Jane turned off her bedside lamp and rolled over in an attempt to go to sleep. However Jane found that she couldn't sleep, she was too busy worrying about this whole job opportunity, she really really really wanted this job but she knew with a wealthy family that lived in Beacon Hill it would be unlikely Jane would get the job. Wealthy families wouldn't want an eighteen year old not your typical Italian girl who wore ripped jeans and swore like a trooper working for them. No, Jane knew she wasn't the person for this job. She then began to wonder what it would be like to come from a wealthy family. She would only wear designer clothes, her hair would be done every morning by a professional, she wouldn't have to rely on her best friend to bum a lift from every morning. No she would have her own car to be independent. Jane knew she wasn't good enough to even be a cook for a wealthy family that lived in Beacon Hill let alone a nanny for their pride and joy children.

Although Jane knew it was pointless to go to the meeting she decide she would, it would be an experience and hey she might even get to see a billion dollar car and use a 100 dollar bill to wipe her nose. Once Jane had thought of all the things she would do if she was a billionaire, she began to think back to todays events, it had to be the worst day of her life. She had woke up late, got to school late, bumped into the devils worker, Sister Winifred Callahan, she had a late stamp printing on her hand which wouldn't come off and to top it all off she nearly rugby tackled her new teacher to the ground and manage to make a prick out of herself as well as cut her lip open. The thing that bothered Jane the most was the fact she had to tell her teacher about how she basically was too poor to afford proper school books. Yet she found herself thinking about Doctor Isles and how even though she was so embarrassed, the Doctor never showed judgement in her face and managed to make her feel at ease as if money wasn't everything. Laughing at the way the Doctor thought Jane was serious about being blinded by bright green sticky notes, Jane found herself drifting off into a much needed slumber with a huge smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

By the time Tuesday lunch time came around, Maura found herself settling in at Boston High School. She had gotten to know most of her students as a lot of them took double lessons so she taught mainly the same students every day. Which much to Maura's pleasure was a bonus. She didn't have that many students to teach, therefore not too many different names to learn.

Maura found herself waiting patiently in the dinner queue for her green tea. As she glanced around the cafeteria she noticed a lot of different students around. Maura was never one to stereotype but you could tell who was who and what was what in this School. So when she looked around more closely at the different groups of people sitting on tables Maura couldn't help but think back to when she was in school. She was always classed as a loner and a geek growing up but in Maura's defense she enjoyed her own company and loved to learn new things. So indeed she was a 'geek' and a 'loner'. Maura was frowning at this line of thought as her arms tightly hugged her body as if trying to block out the memories. However Maura was snapped out of her daze when the dinner lady, Mrs. Hall as her name badge said grabbed Maura's attention in a gravelly voice.

"Sugar the kettle is boiling, it's gonna take a few. If it's not too much to ask, would you mind moving your designer ass over there" She pointed to a small section by the tray rack next to a pillar where a few stray students were stood.

Meanwhile Maura's reply was delayed as she was shocked that a staff member would use such language when there were students around.

"Oh, of course. Sure sorry" Maua replied as she moved over to lean against the pillar.

As Maura looked at the teachers sitting on the table near the dinner queue she tried to remember the names of the ones she had met. However her line of thought was interrupted as she heard what sounded like the click of a can being opened and the oh so vile smell of Red Bull drifting through the air. Maura turned around to the other side of the pillar with a look of disgust plastered on her face, to see what person in the right mind could possibly drink such a horrid overly sugary concoction, when her eyes landed on a familiar figure.

There in front of Maura was a very tired looking Jane Rizzoli slumped against the back of the pillar, downing a can of red bull as if it was her last drink on this earth.

"Well Miss Rizzoli, I would have pegged you for a juice box type" Maura said whilst leaning fully against the pillar in a relaxed stance as she spoke to Jane in a humored tone.

Jane found herself nearly choking on her Red Bull as the stunning form of Doctor Isles appeared in front of her, arms crossed, eyebrows raised and a small smile tugging on her lips as she made a sarcastic remark.

Pulling the can away from her mouth and wiping the spilt drops from her chin with her sleeve. Jane swallowed and cleared her throat.

"As much as I love juice boxes, something has to keep me up and running for your class after lunch Doctor Isles" Jane replied with a serious eye flutter.

"Well I'm glad to see at least someone's enthusiastic to learn" Maura stated whilst shaking her head.

Jane's eyes met Maura's as she laughed and nodded her head to agree.

Maura exhaled as she laughed out loud. Glancing over her shoulder to check if her tea was ready and seeing no one trying to get her attention she turned back towards Jane.

"How is your lip?" Maura asked her expression and tone becoming serious.

Jutting her bottom lip out for Maura to see "Fine just fine, it hurts a little when drinking or eating anything too sugary but otherwise its good as new" Jane replied. "Thank you, for that by the way. I don't think I got the chance to thank you"

Glancing down at the can of Red Bull and raising her eyebrow as if to say really? Maura replied

"Good Jane. I'm glad to see I coul-" But Maura was cut off by the sound of someone grabbing Jane's attention.

"Well Miss Rizzoli, I see that the ink is still visible?" Sister Winifred Callahan said making her presence known to Jane.

Looking down at her hand Jane's face turned from soft to annoyed. "Why yes, it is. No thanks to you" Jane replied holding eye contact with a smirk.

Not expecting Jane to come up with a remark so quickly the nun picked at something else Jane was doing wrong and said.

"Why are you lurking around here Rizzoli? Clear off you shouldn't be stood here." The nun said her hands mimicking a brushing action in the air.

"Well I was actually having a polite conversation with Doctor Isles here…" Jane said her can-less hand gesturing towards Maura "Before you rudely interrupted us with your pointless statement" Jane continued exhaling loudly to make her point.

"Polite? Ha, You don't even know how to be civilized Jane Rizzoli let alone know the meaning of polite" Sister Winifred Callahan replied with a bite in her tone.

Eyes wide and mouth hung open at that remark towards her intelligence; Jane took a step forward her free handing turning into a pointed finger.

"Actua-" But before Jane could finish she was cut off.

Knowing the Rizzoli girl had a short temper, the nun was smirking as she knew Jane was about to react as her posture took a defensive stance but before she could have the pleasure of giving Jane a detention for comportanance Maura stepped in.

"Actually…"Maura said boldly, glancing towards Jane with a small smile then back towards the nun "We were having a civilized discussion about next lessons work Sister. I'm sorry if Jane's is stood where she shouldn't be. That is entirely my fault, I was too engrossed in our conversation I didn't even realize." Maura replied putting on her professional voice.

"Hey no it wa-" Jane began but was cut off by a wide eyed glare from Doctor Isles.

Jane had to bring the can of Red Bull to her mouth to stop herself from laughing and smiling at Maura's voice and the way she stepped in to defend Jane.

"Jane Rizzoli knows better than to be stood here. She knows the rules. As you are new miss.." The nun waited for Maura.

"Isles. Doctor Isles" Maura filled in the blanks.

"…I'll let you off. For future reference learn the rules" The nun replied in a harsh tone.

The smile from Jane's face dropped at this statement. She didn't mean to get Doctor Isles into the bad books of Sister Winifred Callahan.

Maura rose her hands up in a defensive pose "Honestly sister, it is my fault and I will don't worry" Maura said with a bright smile on her face.

Rolling her eyes Sister Winifred walked off to take her place in the dinner queue.

The second Jane's eyes met Maura's the smile soon returned to her face as they found themselves busting out laughing.

Once the giggling had settled "You didn't have to do that ya know? I can handle myself around Callahan" Jane said with a look of admiration on her face.

"Handle yourself? I believe you where heading the right way for a detention Jane…" Maura said her tone turning serious "and it's only the second day of the school year Miss Rizzoli. You do indeed match up to your reputation" Maura continued in an amused tone.

Looking down and shrugging Jane mumbled "But ya didn't have to step in. I don't want to get ya in trouble with the she devil"

Laughing at Jane's remark Maura said "Don't worry I can handle myself" Maura replied in an amused tone.

After a long minute of smiles they both settled down and Maura turned away and glanced around the room as she said.

"So Jane Rizzoli, what are you doing LURKING around here?" Maura said emphasizing the lurking.

Smiling brightly Jane replied "I'm actually waiting for Frost"

"Frost…?" Maura said waiting for Jane to explain. When she didn't she continued "As in ice crystals formed on the ground when the temperature drops below freezing?" Maura asked deadly serious with a head tilt in interest.

Unable to hold her laugh in Jane replied "No no as in Barry Frost, Barold Frost my friend. He's in the dinner queue" Jane's hand pointed a tall muscle black man in a Red Sox Jersey waiting in line."He's my best friend but don't tell him I told ya his real name though. He hates it. Its just Frost, or Frosty. Okay?" Jane said looking trustingly at Maura.

"Got it" Maura replied nodding her head.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence Maura began "So how's your other less-" But before Maura could finish her sentence her name was called out.

"Tea for Isles" Mrs Hall shouted out.

As Maura left Jane to get her tea, Frost appeared. Tray in hand, full of food and eager to eat.

"Come on Rizzoli, let's grab a table." Frost said leading the way up a set of three stairs onto the higher platform of the dinner hall used mainly for seniors.

Jane looked back at Doctor Isles, saw she was busy talking to Hall and followed Frost.

As Maura grabbed her tea and finished her conversation, she turned around to walk back to Jane to finish their conversation but saw she had gone. As she released a breath she didn't know she was holding she heard her name being called again and turned around to face the voice.

"Doctor Isles, over here" Said Mr. Crane waving his hand frantically to get her attention and again looking so lovingly at her cleavage.

Maura smiled and began to walk over. As she took a seat next to Crane, she caught a set of brow eyes staring down at her from across the dinner hall, on the upper platform.

Jane was watching Doctor Isles from across the room and due to her being on the higher platform of the dinner hall she could see everything from her seat and she had a clear view of Doctor Isles and saw where Mr Crane was looking when calling her over.

Just as Maura sat down, she and Jane were looking at each other. She saw Jane's eyes look from her to Mr Crane and back to her. Knowing what Jane was suggesting with her eyes about the whole cleavage glance, Maura looked down, smiled and shrugged her shoulders at Jane.

Shaking her head at Doctor Isles shrugging her shoulders Jane smiled her Rizzoli smile and turned her attention back to frost.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

After lunch Jane had AP Pathology, she was, not surprisingly excited about the class. Although she didn't have any friends in that particular class she was looking forward to sitting at the back, on her own and getting to watch the stunning form of Doctor Isles strut around the class room like it was a cat walk.

As Jane rounded the corner to Doctor Isles class room she was surprised to see everyone lining up outside. The door was open so Jane assumed Doctor Isles wasn't late and she knew she was in, as she had an encounter with her during lunch. Jane joined the end of the line and waiting patiently to see what was happening.

One by One students where going into Maura's class. She had them lined up outside as she knew nobody would remember what she had said last lesson about there being a seating plan. She had spent the evening before placing people in seats on her class room plan. Maura always preferred to do a boy-girl seating plan but as there was a lot more girls in her class to boys she decided to spread them out.

As each student got to the door Maura greeted them with a good afternoon and handed them work sheet and told them where they would be sitting. As the line was getting shorter and shorter Maura noticed she only had about five students left. Looking down at her watch, she smiled noticing she managed to do this formally with no trouble in ten minutes. As she looked back up she found herself face to face with Jane Rizzoli yet again.

"Afternoon Jane" Maura greeted her with a big smile as she looked at Jane's t-shirt and noticed it was a matching one to her friend she had pointed out in the dinner queue.

"Hey Doc" Jane replied with a shoulder flex and a smile. Jane noticed Doctor Isles looking at her t-shirt. Smirking to herself she continued.

"Do you like Baseball Doctor Isles?" Jane asked, already knowing the answer.

Pulling a face and glancing back up to Jane's eyes she replied "Oh god no!" Maura said in a light laugh. "I didn't notice your shirt earlier. If I'm correct is it the same as your friend, urm Frost?" Maura asked brushing the hair out of her face.

"It is, I had a jumper on earlier so you wouldn't have noticed it. But as I've said before you're very observant Doctor" Jane replied in a flirtatious manner.

Shaking her head at Jane's not to subtle attempt of flirting she took a breath but before she could come up with a reply, a comment was made towards Jane.

"Jheeezz Rizzoli stop flirting. Not enough girls your own age?" Joey Grant said as he joined the back on the line.

Jane turned around to face Joey and said "Oh Grant your hilarious and while you think ya so funny just remember…I've still had more girls than you" Jane said nonchalant as she left Joey speechless his hand clenching into a fist.

Smirking and turning back around Jane forgot in the heat of the moment that Doctor Isles was stood there. Exhaling and avoiding eye contact from Doctor Isles Jane looked down as her cheeks began to redden.

"Here Miss Rizzoli, fill it out then put it on my desk when you're done and I'll mark it." Maura said as she handed Jane the work sheet. "You're seated front row, on the right, last seat." Maura continued.

At hearing the words 'front row' Jane looked up eyes wide about to make a comment. Doctor Isles silence her with a stern look towards Joey then back to Jane. Knowing Doctor Isles had heard everything that had been said between Joey and herself, she took the sheet of people and walked into the class room throwing herself into the chair on the front row.

Maura was busy getting a work sheet for Jane as her and Joey where making comments towards each other when she heard the comment he had made towards herself and Jane. Shocked that he would make such a comment towards her sexual preference in front of people Maura was about to step in when Jane handled him with a rather crude comment. Maura wasn't homophobic, she had a lot of gay acquaintances she would called them rather than friends but that stopped when she met Ian. Ian hated gay people, Maura never knew why, he wasn't religious but he thought it was immoral and a sin. When Maura questioned him, he never liked to discuss it any further so Maura kept the fact she had, had sexual encounters with women in her youth to herself. When Jane turned back towards Maura, she noticed that Jane was uncomfortable at the fact Maura had to listen to that, she decided to make it easier for Jane and just ignore the comments and handed her, her worksheet explained what to do and told her to take a seat.

After about 45 minutes into the first half of the double lesson, more and more students were finishing the work sheet and placing it on Maura's desk to be marked. Whilst students went back to their seats she gave further instructions that they were to read over the last few pages of the text book from last lesson and do a self review on how well they think they did on the work sheet. Then Maura would hand back their work and they could compare how well they think they did, with how well they actually did.

Marking the last section on a students work sheet Maura glanced down at her watch. Seeing they had been in lesson for an hour and 15 minutes she looked around the room to see if everyone was done with the first work sheet. As she looked around the room her eyes landed on one person who was still working on the first sheet, Jane. She was sat leaning on one arm, tapping her pen in time with the bouncing of her foot. From Maura's studies of social behavior she noted this was a sign of stress or nervousness. Looking around, everyone else seemed busy doing their own thing and having small conversations with each other so she stood from her seat and began walked towards one particular desk.

Jane was stuck; confused and stressed. She began tapping her pen in time with her foot as a way to miraculously channel some stress to calm herself down. She hated not being good at things, hated it. The second day in and she found herself already hating the fact she took AP Pathology. Although she loved having Doctor Isles as a teacher, she knew she didn't have the brains for this subject, hell even Joey Grant was excelling in this subject. Jane knew as head of Science, it wouldn't take long for Doctor Isles to pick up on her struggling with this subject and kick her out of her class, in the polite manner the good Doctor did things. Jane knew it; any day now she would be told she couldn't take this subject anymore, she knew it.

Low and behold Jane heard the sound of clicking heels coming towards her. Here it was Jane thought to herself, she's gonna get rid of me.

"Jane sweetie…" Maura said politely and she smiled down at Jane.

Oh god here it comes Jane thought, she's being overly nice, even after everything she heard outside. As she looked up she noticed the doctor was just stood in front of her desk.

"er yeah Doc?" Jane said dropping her pen to give the older woman her full attention.

"Are you okay? I've noticed you haven't handed in your work sheet yet.." Maura said as she brought her hands together and twiddled her thumbs.

Oh god she's noticed quick say something she said having an inner monologue with herself.

"I'm fine and er I er yeah I know" Jane replied looking away from the hazel green eyes as she played with the corner of the work sheet.

Maura stood in front of Jane's desk waiting for her to continue but when she didn't she unfolded her hands, walked around the desk and sat down on the empty seat next to Jane. Maura's feet were hurting in these new Jimmy Choo heels and she was glad to take a seat. She mentally thanked herself for deciding to split the students up in the class and leaving a space in-between them. As she sat next to Jane, she noticed the younger girl was trying to hide the work sheet, Maura reached out and placed her right hand over Jane's and brought her left hand round to pick up the work sheet.

As Doctor Isles took the seat next to Jane, she knew it was happening now. Her suspicions where confirmed when she placed her hand over Jane's and took the work sheet from her which Jane was holding onto with dear life. Well at least she's not saying it in front of the class Jane thought to herself.

"Jane, Honey you've only done seven out of the twelve questions" Maura said her thumb brushing lightly on the back of Jane's hand.

Jane was beginning to sweat the second the Doctor touched her hand and now, now she was brushing her thumb back and forth over it. Trying her best to form a stutter less sentence Jane spoke out a reply.

"I know..I er I, well I know" Exhaling Jane looked down at a chip in the wood of the table she was sat on.

"Hey, look at me" Maura said her head lowering to catch Jane's eyes. When Jane looked up her eyes found Maura's and they just looked at each other for a while.

"If you're stuck Jane, all you have to do is ask.." Maura said with a small smile. "I'm here to help not to judge" Maura continued as her smile widened on her face.

Jane nodded as her pearly white teeth worried her bottoms lip, purposely avoiding the stitches.

"Do you need my help?" Maura asked trying to get a sentence from Jane.

"Y-Y-yes" Jane said barely a whisper as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Okay, well I'm just going to finish marking Sarah's work sheet, and then I'll come sit with you for the remainder of the lesson and help you. Does that sound okay?" Maura said as she began to stand from the seat and walked around Jane's desk.

"Wait what you mean you- you're not gonna kick me outta ya class?" Jane asked in disbelieve.

Maura turning around as Jane spoke, her head tilting to right and her eyes blinking repeatedly trying to understand why Jane thought she would do that.

"What no? Why on earth would I do that? Maura asked.

"Well er ya no cause I'm not any good at this" Jane said whilst looking down as she began to play with a lose strand on her jersey.

Maura walked back to Jane's desk and took both of her hands in hers and said "Honey this is a hard subject, it's not something that you can just understand over night. It takes time. Everyone needs help sometimes. I know I do" Maura said as she gave Jane a reassuring squeeze and let go of her hands.

Jane looked up at Maura a bright smile taking up her face and exhaled. Jane looked up at the clock and realized, if the doctor was coming to sit with her for the remainder of the lesson that would be a whole forty minutes of the divine Doctor Isles sitting be her side within her breathing space. Swallowing the lump in her throat Jane's foot began to tap against the metal of the desk again.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen.

**Chapter Nine**

As Maura finished off marking Sarah Chapman's work with a well done comment at the bottom of the page she glanced at her watch and saw there was half an hour of the lesson left before she was needed to be in the school playground waiting for Hope and Charles. Maura looked towards Jane and saw her head on the desk. She felt guilty for not picking up earlier on Jane struggling with the work. Even though it was only the second lesson they had, had together Maura felt she should have picked up on it sooner. As Jane had said, Maura was indeed very observant so she was annoyed she'd missed this. Jane Rizzoli struck Maura as the type of girl who didn't like be wrong or bad at anything. Maybe it was the way she always had an answer for everything or the way she was so defensive when people tried to help her. Either way Maura had an inkling getting Jane to agree she needed help with this work, was a big thing for the younger girl. Maura decided to dedicate the last half an hour of class to helping Jane. She also decided to see if Jane wanted to spend half an hour of her lunch every other day with the Doctor so that she could help her with what they had gone over in class if she wanted it.

Maura picked up Sarah's work, a piece of paper and her pen and headed towards Jane. As she came to Jane's desk she placed her items down which effectively caused Jane to jump and sit up from having her head on the table. However Maura continued to three rows back to hand Miss Chapman her work. Maura made her way back to Jane took a seat and opened the textbook.

"Right shall we start from what you don't understand the most and work from there?" Maura asked taking the lid from her pen and smiling towards Jane.

Jane smiled to herself, she felt special that Doctor Isles was taking the time to sit with her personally. But that thought was soon dismissed as she was a teacher for Christ sakes' of course she's going to a student struggling with the work.

"Erm well I understood the first chapter we covered on Monday and the labeling of the human body I did that relatively well. I think anyways but ya know the whole hematology thing we covered today? I'm really confused with that" Jane said truthfully she wasn't going to beat around the bush if the Doctor was spending the time to help her; she was going to get down to it.

"Okay Jane, we'll start there" Maura said as she grabbed Jane's text book, opened it on the correct page. Smiling to herself as it was covered in green sticky notes she began to write down things in sections to explain to Jane how the clotted blood within the tissues worked.

What felt like barely five minutes of Doctor Isles helping and explain things to Jane the bell signalling the end of the day for some, or next lesson for others went. Looking up and around towards the clock Jane couldn't believe it was three O'clock already. Sighing she looked at Maura and saw she was staring back at her.

"That felt like thirty seconds, not thirty minutes" Jane whined.

"Well I'm glad that went quick for you Jane. I tend to go on with myself a lot of the time, people find it off putting and useless. Too much information at once." Maura said genuinely happy that Jane didn't find her boring when teaching. She just got so excited with anything death related and found herself going on for far too long. Hearing what the sounded like, Maura was glad she didn't say that out loud.

Jane began packing up her bag as Maura walked towards her desk to gather her handbag. Looking up she noticed Jane was once again the last student in her class room. It wasn't anything deliberate Jane just didn't like to rush when packing up as she didn't want to bend any of the borrowed text books or she'd end up having to pay for them.

"Hey Jane, I was thinking if you'd like, I could er well I could spend half an hour every other day at lunch helping you with this subject if you want?" Maura asked cringing at how pathetic she must have sounded. The girl was obviously a teenage and wouldn't want to spend her lunch time stuck inside with a thirty year old.

"Oh, erm well I er-" Jane began trying to find a sentence to come up with. At the start of this lesson she thought she was going to be thrown off this course not asked to spend more time with the Doctor.

"Forget I asked, I understand you're young, you have friends, you don't want to spend your time stuck inside with boring old me I get it" Maura said as she was straighten some files out on her desk feeling embarrassed at the rejection that reminded her so much of her youth.

"What no! No NO that's not what I mean." Jane said as she began walking over to the Doctor. "I do sports, Baseball actually and well they do a lot of training during lunch times in the next few weeks and I really need to be there if I want any chance of getting on the team" Jane said smiling towards the Doctor. She continued.

"I mean why on earth wouldn't I want to spend my lunch with you Doc" Jane said. Maura raised an eyebrow at this. Jane realizing what she had just said corrected herself " I mean cause ya know you'll be helping me and like I want to pass this subject" Jane said bringing a hand to rub the back of her neck.

Laughing Maura perked up and came up with an alternative. "Well how about after school in a couple of weeks? I can't right now as I'm needed somewhere but soon?" Maura said, for some reason not wanting Jane to know she had two young children. She didn't want to make herself seem less interesting towards a such a intriguing young woman such as Jane.

"Hmmm, well I actually might not be ab- NO ya know what? Sure. Only if you're available though Doc, don't go out of your way to help me" Jane said cutting herself off thinking about the job interview she had tonight. Knowing she wouldn't get it

Smiling at Jane accepting Maura's help she replied "Great! I'll let you know when we can start say about an hour after school every other day to begin? And of course I'd go out of my way to help any student" Maura said with a grin.

'Any student' were the words ringing in Jane's head. She convinced herself she was special to the Doctor, like a favorite student or the Doctor just liked being around her company. Laughing to herself she said a thanks to the Doctor and left the room without another word.

Maura was confused as to why Jane had gone quiet all of a sudden then smiled to herself and said a quick goodbye and left the class room. She was hoping to continue to talk to Jane and maybe even walk down the hallway with her. Sighing and grabbing her lanyard and bag she locked up her room and headed outside to pick up her children from school.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen.

**Chapter Ten**

On the way home Jane found herself thinking about the Doctor. Before Jane could over analyse anything she blocked all thoughts of Doctor Isles out of her head, for now anyway. She needed to be focused for this job interview, she needed to be sharp and in the right state of mind. Even if Jane didn't get the job she could potentially get a good review from this high end couple which could maybe lead her to getting another job and hell it would look good on her Resume.

Jane had jumped into the shower as soon as she got home from school. She was going to make an effort with her appearance. Hell she even put conditioner in her hair. Walking out of the bathroom Jane began to ponder

"What do you wear to a job interview for people who probably piss champagne?" Jane asked herself out loud into her empty house. Her Ma and Pa were both at work and her younger brothers were both still in school.

Jane rooted around her wardrobe for anything even slightly suitable to wear for a job interview that would be located in Beacon Hill. Finding nothing but ripped jeans and stained t-shirts she walked into her parent's room for anything better. She looked in her mother's wardrobe at items she had bought for Jane but the girl refused to wear them. Picking up dress upon dress Jane pulled a face she wouldn't wear a dress for the President of America let alone a snobby rich family. As she reached the back of the wardrobe she noticed a red plastic bag, being her curious self, she pulled it out and opened it to reveal a white jumper that felt like silk and next to it on the floor of the wardrobe a pair of brand new light denim, hole less jeans with the label still attached. Shrugging Jane grabbed them and headed back into her room. These will do she said to herself.

By the time half five came around Jane was just finishing off the last touches to her appearance. She had on light denim Jeans that turned up at the bottom, a white baggy jumper that had a hint of silver running through it and some black converse. She had even gone to the effort to wipe down her shoes with a damp cloth to make them appear nicer. She had tried to straighten her hair but as she was fresh out of the shower it was pointless to try and tame it so instead she put a bit of gel through her hair, keeping it back out of her face and giving it a sleek like look. She had applied a touch of her mother's eyeliner to her eyes and a hint of mascara to make her eyes stand out more and her face appear older. Looking at herself in the mirror she took one last breath, grabbed her phone and headed outside.

Just as she was locking her front door, Lisa pulled up with a honk of her horn and a wolf whistle she waved at Jane. Running to the car and placing herself in the front seat she greeted Lisa with an awkward over the gear box hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"Wooft Rizzoli, you scrub up very well!" Lisa said as she eyed Jane's attire.

"Do you think it's alright? I mean Beacon Hill rich I know but I couldn't find anything else" Jane said her voice holding slight panic.

"Honey if they don't hire you with an ass like that, they don't know what they're missing" Lisa replied winking at Jane.

Jane laughed out loud; trust Lisa to be the one to turn every situation sexual.

"Seriously now, thank you Lisa for putting my application all up in this! I really appreciated it man" Jane said her voice into a serious tone.

"Anything for you Jane" Lisa replied as she pulled out of Jane's drive.

Twenty minutes later, Lisa and Jane found themselves parked outside a gate that lead up to a humongous white house with a large garden, a swimming pool to the side, a mini jungle gym but still big enough for at least six children to play in comfortably at the front and a black Mercedes Benz parked by the garage.

"Holy shit. Are you sure this is the right house?" Jane asked in amazement.

"Yep, she said on the phone, the only white house in Beacon Hill…I don't see any others white mansions" Lisa replied equally amazed.

Lisa and Jane got out of the car, approached the gate and clicked the buzzer. When a voice spoke through the buzzer.

"Hello, How may I help you?" the woman spoke though the mini speaker with a hint of a Spanish accent.

"Um hi, we're her for the nanny interview…Lisa" Lisa said.

"Oh yes yes, do come right in" the woman replied as the large gate began to open.

Whistling Lisa and Jane began to walk up the patio and towards the large white mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen.

**Chapter Eleven**

When Maura had got back from picking up her children, she had them both hop into the bath and scrub all the mud from today's events in the playground from under their finger nails and hair. Once they were both out of the bath she told Charles to go and get change with the outfit she had left on this bed earlier that morning. While Maura got a quick shower she let Hope stay in the room with her, playing with a rubber octopus and frog on the floor. As Maura stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, the little girl was extremely cranky and refused to get changed into her chosen outfit of a little pink dress and tights. She had apparently declined to take a nap in school and therefore was tired now but Maura wouldn't let her sleep as they were expecting guests.

"Hope sweetie, please put it on. You won't have to wear it for long just an hour then you can take it off" Maura pleaded with her youngest whilst brushing the knots out of her damp hair.

The little girl shook her head, no and threw the dress on the floor. When Maura bent down to pick it up, Hope ran pass her mother and out her bedroom door screeching laughing.

"HOPE COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT" Maura shouted from the girls bed room. When receiving no reply she left the room on search of her daughter.

As Maura came out of Hope's room she saw a little figure down the hall with wet blonde hair, toddling side to side in just her nappy holding her rubber frog and laughing. Maura hid the small smile that crept onto her face as the little girl just looked so adorable. She was the complete opposite to both Maura and Ian. She was so cheeky and knew how to play you to get her own way. Although she was only four, the little girl was extremely intelligent in other ways. Her pronunciation was awful as any child of three but she watched everything that happened around her and took it in. She also loved to ask questions about anything and everything. In that respect she was the image of Maura. But her attitude and cranky ways, Maura had no idea where that came from.

By the time half five showed itself in the Isles residences Maura was pleased she had managed to get Hope to wear the pink dress and tights after half an hour of begging. Charles was like his father, quiet and kept himself to himself. At home he was never any trouble. As soon as he got out of the bath he got changed straight away into his jeans, shirt and sweater. Looking like the spitting image of his father only with blonde hair he set off downstairs in search of a drink. As he retrieved a juice box from the fridge some new toy being advertise on the television caught his eye. Juice box forgotten about on the table he sat on the couch astonished by what was on the television.

By the time Maura managed to get Hope ready she went downstairs and Miss Rosa appeared.

"Everyone ready?" Rosa asked.

"Just about.."Maura said as she placed the little toddler on the floor as she ran into the living room. "I managed to persuade Hope to wear the dress with a promise of ice cream after dinner" Maura said smiling.

"Well they should be arriving within the next five minutes Madame" Miss Rosa said. After numerous times asking her to call her Maura, she refused out of respect, which Maura understood and let it slip.

Looking at herself in the mirror Maura tucked a stray blonde hair behind her ear and just as she walked into the living room she saw and image that made her heart sink.

Just as she was walking into the living room, Hope was reaching out for the juice box that Charles had left on the table. Knowing what was about to happen Maura shouted out.

"NO HOPE WA-" But before Maura could finish her sentence and reach the little girl in time, it dropped.

As Hope was slightly too small to reach the drink on the table, her little fingers couldn't get a hold of it safely and it fell all over herself. Looking down at the juice box on the floor the little girl reached down and picked it up, oblivious to the fact she had just soaked her clothing. As she took the straw into her mouth and made a slurping sound, indicating there was no drink left the little girl cried out.

"MAMA"

As she turned back towards Maura the older woman couldn't help but laugh. The toddler was drenched in raspberry juice that would no doubt stain her clothes her little lip jutting out but before she could cry Maura scooped her up and walked towards the stairs.

Before Maura placed her foot on the first step the buzzer of the gate came through the house.

"Oh god, that must me them" Maura said panicking as she looked between the door and the little toddler in her arms.

"Miss Rosa could you please answer that and let them in. I'll be down as soon as I can" Maura said not waiting for a reply she set off and hurried up the stairs little girl attached to her hip.

When Lisa and Jane reached the house after many glances about their surroundings they where face to face with a large wooden oak door.

"Here goes Rizzoli…Good luck" Lisa said towards Jane as she took the lead and rang the door bell.

The large door opened to reveal a middle aged tanned woman with dark hair tied up and in a work uniform that was pink with a white apron on.

"Mrs. Faulkner…?"Lisa said in a questioning tone.

"No no Madame will be down in a minute. Please, come on" The older woman said as she held the door for them and extended her arm towards a little waiting area.

"Can I get you girls anything? Water, coffee tea?" The middle aged women said.

"Urm coffee for me please…Jane?" Lisa said looking for the older woman back towards Jane.

"Erm water please" Jan answered.

"Okay no problem. Please sit, make yourselves at home. Miss will be joining you soon" The older woman said as she left the little room.

After about ten minutes of waiting Jane stood from the couch and began to look around the room. She was busy pulling a face at an ugly mask that was located on the wall when she heard an oh so familiar voice speak out.

"Hello, I am so sorry I didn't greet you at the door. Mrs. Faulkner" Jane heard Doctor Isles say as she took a breath she continued "Hope my youngest.. decides to spill her juice box all over herself, two minutes before you were expected to arrive. Please forgi-Jane" the Doctor said as she looked up from Lisa and straight into the Jane's eyes. Jane swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and stood there motionless.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

As Maura was picking out a new outfit for Hope to wear she heard the door bell echoing thorough the house. Picking out a dark blue denim dungarees and a white long sleeved top Maura continued to get Hope changed. After finally getting the girl to look presentable Maura picked her up and set off downstairs. As she was walking through the house she could hear voices and the boiling of the kettle in the kitchen. Guessing that Miss Rosa was making beverages for her guests Maura decided to head inside the Foyer where she was greeted with a girl who must have been in her early twenties sitting on the sofa.

"Hello, I am so sorry I didn't greet you at the door. Mrs. Faulkner" Doctor Isles said as she shook Lisa's hand. "Hope my youngest.." Maura said indicating to the little girl on her hip. "decides to spill her juice box all over herself, two minutes before you were expected to arrive. Please forgi-Jane?" Maura said as she looked up from Lisa straight into the eyes of Jane Rizzoli.

There stood Jane Rizzoli looking more gorgeous than usual. She was wearing a white jumper that was baggy and didn't show off her thin frame but worked well with her tanned skin tone. Tight light blue denim Jeans that were turned up at the bottom and made her legs appear endless and hugged her ass perfectly and a pair of worn pair of black converse but suited Jane's appearance. Her hair was down looking its natural wild self but had a slight shine to it making anyone who saw it want to tangle their fingers in it. And her face was natural with a hint of mascara and eyeliner. Indeed Jane Rizzoli looked stunning.

"Doctor Isles?"Jane said too busy staring at how beautiful the doctor looked she failed to notice the little girl strapped to Maura's hip and the boy stood behind her.

There stood Doctor Isles looking absolutely flawless. She was wearing a tight black top that stopped at her forearm with a v neck that showed a generous amount of cleavage. A medium brown skirt that stopped just above the knees showing off toned pale legs that were attached to black high heels. Honey blonde hair was hung over her shoulders in loose curls. The Doctor had light foundation on with black eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara giving off a natural look.

As Jane's eyes traveled lower did she notice the little girl on Maura's hip. There was no denying she was the daughter of Doctor Isles. Dressed in a little dungarees and white shoes was a little girl who had the hazel-green eyes of her mother, dark blonde hair, a little button nose and small lips. She was absolutely adorable.

"What are you doing here Jane?" Maura asked since Jane had failed to explain herself and was just stuck looking between Maura and her daughter. The voice of Maura seemed to bring Jane out of her trance.

"I-well I'm here for the j- Wait Faulkner-" Jane said cutting herself off as she realized something. Looking down at Lisa sat on the couch "Are we in the right house?" Jane asked.

Flipping over a piece of paper and locating the address Lisa began to read out loud. "Faulkner, 172 Beacon Hill , Boston" Lisa nodded in confirmation "Yep" When Maura cut in.

"Sorry let me explain. My married name is Faulkner. I just keep Isles for my profession and publicity name, as I'm associated with the Isles foundation so.." Maura began to explain but was cut off by Jane.

"Wait you're married?"Jane interrupted

"Why yes Jane.." Maura said laughing lightly she lifted her left hand showing off a rock of a diamond and a wedding ring.

"Oh right. Sorry, I just never really noticed before" Jane replied with a hint of disappointment in her tone. A tone that didn't go unnoticed by Maura.

Lisa cleared her throat "Shall we proceed Mrs Faulkner? I assumed you're okay with knowing Jane? If not we can just leave and arrange for someone else to come if you like?" Lisa said hope she would decline as Jane needed this job.

"No no we'll continue if that's okay with Jane? Maura said looking back to Jane.

Jane nodded in confirmation.

"Well this is Hope my youngest, she's four" Maura said whilst lifting Hope slightly.

Hope looked from her mother's neck at the mention of her name and stared at Jane.

"Honey say hello to Lisa and Jane" Maura said looking at Hope staring at Jane.

"Dane" Hope attempted to say as she continued to look at Jane.

"Hey sweetie" Jane said as she played with the little girls foot.

Giggling the little girl kicked her feet towards Jane and with a big smile she shouted "Off Dane off"

Maura smiled at the reaction she had towards Jane, she was usually shy when meeting new people. However that didn't last very long as the little girl didn't take to Lisa. When the girl approached her raising her hand to tickle the Hopes chin, she hid her face in her mother neck again.

Giving Lisa an apologetic smile Maura introduced them to Charles.

"And this is my son Charles he's six and not as shy as Hope" Maura said as Charles stepped forward to shake Lisa and Jane's hands.

"Hello" He said greeting the women with a smile.

As Charles reached out to shake Jane's hand she noticed he had a Rex Sox wrist band on.

"Hey Charles. I like your wrist band. Red Sox right?" Jane said smiling to him.

"Yeah! How did you know?" He said to Jane.

"err because they're the best Baseball team in the world and I happen to love them" Jane said smiling at how the little boys eyes lit up.

"You? But you're a girl? Dad says girls shouldn't like boys sport" He said his eye brows furrowed.

Jane not knowing what to say as it was his father and she couldn't possibly say he was wrong and sounded like an arrogant prick. So she looked to Maura for help.

"Baby remember what we talked about this. That is your fathers opinion, it doesn't mean its right or wrong, its just an opinion. Everyone male or female is entitled to like what they want" Maura explained to the boy.

After receiving a nod from Charles Maura continued.

"Anyway, Please follow me I'll give you a tour of the house" Maura replied readjusting Hope on her hip and trying to let everything process.

After about twenty minutes Maura had given Jane and Lisa a tour of the bottom floor and the outside of the house with Hope on her hip and Charles trailing behind. Coming to the second floor Maura continued on with the tour.

"And this is hopes room…"Maura said whilst opening her door. "It full of soft toys, books and stickers" But before they could enter she struggled in her mother's arms "Down mama" she said, Maura obeyed and lowered the girl to the floor where she brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked up at Jane as she slipped her little hand around Jane's and lead her into her room.

As the little girl led Jane into her room, Lisa tried to follow behind, however the little girl turned around and shout "NO just Jay." Hope said in an angry tone as she stomped her foot.

Lisa not expecting that reaction stopped in her tracks and looked towards Maura.

"Hope sweetie, you can't speak to people like that it's not nice. These are our guests." Maura said as she crouched to be eye level with the little girl.

Huffing as she shook her head, Hope still clutching onto Jane's hand, hid behind the Italians girls never ending legs as her mother gave her a warning glare.

Maura still crouched released a deep sign and looked up at Jane with apologetic eyes. Jane could see why Maura needed help as adorable as Hope was she was obviously quite the hand full.

"How about Hope shows me her room while you guys go ahead and we'll catch up with yous?" Jane said looking between Maura and Hope.

"YEAH" the little girl screeched as she ran over to pick up a teddy that was almost bigger than her to show Jane.

Maura found herself smiling at how Hope and Jane interacted as if they known each other all their lives.

As Maura led Lisa ahead they decided to wait for Jane in the hallway.

"I am so sorry about that, she's never normally that moody, she wouldn't go down for a nap in preschool. I believe" Maura said apologizing to Lisa.

"Its fine Mrs. Faulkner, its not me she has to like, its Jane. Which I think she does" Lisa said smirking, children never liked Lisa they must sensed a bad vibe from her.

"I know, that with Jane, she's never done that before. She's usually extremely shy around new people, even people she's known for years. She can sometimes even be funny when her father tries to hold her for too long." Maura said still shocked that Hope was happy alone with Jane.

Laughing Lisa replied "Well that's our Rizzoli for you. Kids just love her"

Nodding Maura agreed with Lisa.

"Will Mr. Faulkner be joining us?" Lisa asked Maura.

"No he won't. He doesn't live here. He works away travelling around the world. We only see him every few months, hence why I need help with the children" Maura said embarrassed as her voice showing disappointment.

Just as Lisa was about to reply, Hopes door opened to reveal Jane and Hope looking extremely happy. Hands still joint the toddler was walking along with a teddy bear that was dragging behind her on the floor.

"HEY MAMA" Hope shouted clearly in a happier mood than before.

"Jane let me put a sticker on her top mama" Hoped said as she giggled and pointed up towards Jane her eyes shining brightly.

"Oh did she now? That's nice" Maura said smiling at Jane.

Maura continued on with the rest of the house.

It was nine O'Clock by the time the tour of the house was finished. The three adults and the little toddler, who refused to leave Jane's side found themselves in the kitchen. As they all sat around the kitchen Island with the toddler sat on Jane's knee putting stickers in her book. Maura and Lisa were discussing some things. Charles had long abandoned the girls and went into his own room to play on his Xbox.

"So that's everything.." Lisa said as she handed Maura some last minute form and papers. "Just give me a ring within a week, when you've made your decisions and I'll let Jane know" Lisa continued.

"Oh that won't be necessary.." Maura said as she looked towards Jane playing with Hope helping her aline the stickers properly. "I've already made my decision" Maura said getting Jane's attention.

"The job is yours, if you want it Jane." Maura said smiling as Jane's face showed disbelief.

"Wait what?! You mean y-yo-you actually want to hire me?" Jane asked stuttering and trying to comprehend what the Doctor had just said.

Laughing Maura replied "Why yes Jane. I know you, I'm comfortable around you and I trust you with my children." Maura said bringing a hand to rub Jane's arm. "And to be perfectly honest I've had a number of people in here from different agencies and not one of them interacted as well with my children as you do."

"Wow, Thank you Doctor Isles!"

"Oh Honey please call me Maura outside of school" Maura replied with a grin.

"Wait, you two know each other from school?...Are you Jane's teacher" Lisa said raising her eye brow with an unreadable expression.

"Yes I am" Maura said glaring at Lisa. Although she had been very polite, there was something about this girl she didn't like. And her daughter obviously sensed it too. Maybe it was because she was far too touchy feely with Jane or maybe it was the fact she stared at Jane's ass like she wanted to devour her. She didn't know but either way she wasn't fond of her.

"Congratulations Rizzoli" Lisa said with a kiss to Jane's cheek whilst glancing back at Maura and giving her smirk.

Jane blushed the second Lisa's lips touched her cheek. Not at the fact it was Lisa kissing her but the fact she did it in front of Maura.

Maura too embarrassed about Lisa kissing Jane cleared her throat and said

"Well you start tomorrow afternoon at four. For the next week I'll pick the children up so that you can get into the hang of things. Then I'll provide you with a car to pick them up at three and allow you to use if for you own personal use as well as work use." Maura took a breath to allow Jane to process everything before she continued. "I will provide you with money every day if you take the children somewhere as well as your pay cheque at the end of each week. Also Jane during holiday breaks for the children I will expect you to stay in the house. I have a guest room set up for you and that will be it for now." Maura said a small smile gracing her lips as Jane seemed to have gone quiet at the mention of her own car.

"Wow seriously? All that just for a nanny? Hell I'm in" Jane said smiling to herself.

"You're not just a nanny Jane, you'll be looking after my children so I will provide only the best" Maura said.

Lisa rolled her eyes at the obvious flirting going on between them. She cleared her throat and broke the casual eye glances.

"Well if that's all Maura, we should be heading off I need to take Jane home" Lisa said giving Maura a smirk as she stressed the word I.

"Yes that's everything I'm looking forward to working with you Jane." Maura said flirtatiously as she walked them both towards the door, Hope in tow.

"I bet you are" Lisa said under her breath.

Maura hearing what Lisa said and assumed she was obviously jealous decide to push her a bit more.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow Jane" Maura said as biting her lip looking Jane up and down ignoring the fact Lisa was stood there.

Jane seeing this banter and the way Maura chewed her bottom lip said "Yes you will….Maura" Stressing the name Maur out in her name. With a wave to Hope and a wink to Maura Jane left the house towards Lisa's car.

Once Lisa and Jane got into the car she was punched in the arm.

"OW! The hell was that for?" Jane questioned frantically rubbing her arm up and down.

"You two eye fucking each other in there Rizzoi! Jesus the sexual tension could be cut with a knife." Lisa said in a serious tone to Jane.

"What don't be stupid shes my teacher and now my employer." Jane said laughing and shaking her head as she put her belt on.

"Exactly Jane. Your TEACHER aswell as your employer. Shut that shit down before it even begins Rizzoli" Lisa said warning Jane.

"Shut what down? Nothing happened and nothing is gonna happen either. Hell shes married with two kids Lisa." Jane said in a very defensive tone.

"I mean it Jane she's a lonely housewife and you're a hot Italian woman with ripped abs. You're playing with fire" Lisa said facing Jane arms crossed.

"You're imagining things. Just take me home" Jane said.

"Fine. But when it all goes to shit, don't say I didn't warn you." Lisa said warning Jane.

The car ride home was quiet, neither knew what to say. Lisa knew what she saw back in the Isles house. There was obvious flirting whether both were aware of it or not. Jane denied that anything even happened in there. They weren't flirting that's just the way her and Doct- Maura spoke. Some people may see them being friendly as flirting.

Jane should have been ecstatic, she just landed herself a job for one of Boston's richest families but instead she was slightly disappointed in finding out the Doctor was married with children. Then again someone as stunningly beautiful and intelligent as Maura of course she would have been married, Jane just never thought about it. At least she'd got herself a job she thought.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. The characters in this story below to Tess Gerritsen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Thursday lunch time came quicker than expected for Maura. She had done a whole morning teaching students about the human body and what begins to happen once a person has died. She had a lot of interesting questions and remarks about certain topics from students but nothing she couldn't handle. However Maura found herself missing one particular face in her lessons. The Italian girl didn't have AP Pathology today much to Maura displeasure as she checked her timetable that morning. Come to think about it she actually hadn't seen Jane since she left Maura's house last night. Grunting she picked up her lanyard placed it on and headed downstairs towards the cafeteria in hopes of seeing Jane. Maura didn't know why she was so eager to see the young Italian girl but she couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up within her when she opened the cafeteria doors.

Going to line up in the dinner queue and order her usual green tea she looked towards the platform when Jane usually sits. When Maura couldn't spot her among the crowds of seniors, she glanced around the rest of the room. No such luck. However she spotted the young boy Jane had pointed out as her best friend Frost sitting down with another girl. She wasn't sure of her name but she was exceptionally pretty. She was no Jane Rizzoli but she was pretty. Contemplating the fact that perhaps Jane wasn't in school Maura began to worry. She had an evening of marking ahead of her that needed to done and she was relying on Jane to keep the children entertained while she did some work. Maura began to think back to the previous evening. At no point did Jane leave her contact details with Maura for her to get in contact. Maura was considering phoning the agency and asking for Jane's number when she got home, however she dismissed that thought encase she gone Jane into trouble for not showing up. Maura would work something out, she always does.

As the dinner queue got smaller and smaller, the dinner lady Mrs. Hall approached Maura from over the counter.

"Green tea right, designer?" The dinner lady said giving Maura a nickname.

"Yes, Please. You know you can call me by my name..." Maura stated "…Doctor Isles"

"Doctor huh?...Fancy" Mrs Hall said as she handed Maura her tea.

"Thank you" Maura replied whilst handing over the money.

"No probs designer" She said, stressing the name designer.

Rolling her eyes Maura was about to make her way through the cafeteria doors back to her office when she banged into Mr Crane.

"Hello Doctor Isles!" He said remaining eye contact for a change rather than staring at her chest. Although Maura did have a top on that showed no cleavage.

"Hello Mr Crane."

"Oh please call me Harry! Have you already had lunch Doctor?" He asked noticing Maura only had a cup of tea in her hand.

"Yes, I had a free period before lunch so I ate then." Maura said as she began stirring her tea.

"Oh well that's good. Hey how about I give you that tour I promised hmm?" He said realizing he hadn't been to check up on Maura so what better time than now.

"Erm well I-" Maura began unable to think of anything she needed to do.

"Oh come on Doc. I'm sure you've not left the Science department since you've been here. This school has a lot of facilities I'd like you to see" He said nudging her arm.

Not knowing what else to say Maura agreed.

As they made their way through the school. Maura saw they did indeed have a lot of facilities available for the students as well as teachers. Which is her mind was great. Maura could see herself enrolling her children in such a school as this. As far as she was aware the results were outstanding and the facilities seemed good. She wouldn't force her children to go to an all boys and all girls boarding school as she had to when growing up. Maura always thought it was important to mix boys and girls up.

From the time she was eighteen and left school Maura hadn't had much interaction with any boys accept one Garrett Fairfield who her mother had tried to marry her off with. So when she was approached by men, chatting her up in her later years she was always nervous and found herself diagnosing them with medical disorders. Which to a lot of men was very off putting. With the exception of one or two who wanted to play Doctor and Nurse.

Walking through the sports hall, Mr Crane pointed out some equipment available for the students doing physical education. At the end of the hall they came to a set of green double doors that were open and lead up to a big field where a group of girls were playing a sport.

"Oh look Doctor Isles, some of our girls are doing Baseball trials…Shall we have a look?" He asked Maura. Rolling her eyes she nodded. She hated Baseball but thought it would be best to indulge her boss.

Looking down at the ground Maura noticed the grass was soft and knew her heels would go straight through it. Taking a breath she spoke out.

"Mr Cr-Harry…" She said grabbing the older man's attention. "Would you mind…"Maura said as she pointed down to her heels.

"Oh of course Doctor" He said holding out his arm for her to take it with a huge grin on his face. Maura regretted telling him her husband worked out of the country and only come home every few months as he constantly flirted with her even though she made is so obvious she wasn't interested in the slightest.

Nodding as a silent thank you, they headed off towards the edge of the pitch.

As they approached the edge of the pitch a rather large girl was getting in the correct stance ready to bat the ball. As the ball was thrown towards her she whacked the ball with a cracking sound, dropped the bat and headed off into the direction of the first base.

Putting her hand in front of her face to block the sun, allowed Maura's eyes to follow the ball. That's when she saw her. The young Italian girl who had been the start of Maura's inner monologue earlier this afternoon. She was running forward slightly in order to catch the ball. Dressed in a red jersey and black running shorts with her hair tied up into a high pony with a red cap on her head she looked in her element. Maura could tell out here on the field wasn't the polite, kind yet slightly clumsy Jane Rizzoli. No, this was badass in the zone Jane Rizzoli. Maura's suspicions where only confirmed when Jane dived forward and caught the ball. Effectively putting the other girl out of the game.

"NICE ONE RIZZOLI" a team mate shouted as Jane jogged forward a bit, smile on her face as she threw the ball back to the bowler.

As the next batter took her place, Jane turned to the side slightly to pull off her cap and wipe the sweat from her forehead when her eyes caught those perfect hazel green ones. Standing there in a trance starting at Maura and wondering why she was out here on the field, watching Jane and her arm linked with Mr Cranes. As the two began a staring competition both failed to noticed the other girl had batter the ball at some speed and was running to the first base. Jane's eyes still on Maura smiling stupidly at her she failed to hear her name being shouted out.

"WATCH OUT RIZZOLI" a team member shouted causing Maura to look away from Jane and towards the voice and that's when she saw it.

It all happened to quickly and Maura didn't get a chance to process and warn Jane before it happened.

Jane seeing Maura look away from her followed her line of sight but before she can react she is smacked in the face with the Baseball.

Due to the full force of the hit from the bat, when the ball collided with Jane's face it knocked her to the ground where she lay un-moving.

Maura seeing Jane being wiped clean out by the ball rushed over to her. Heels getting stuck in the grass long forgotten.

By the time Maura gets over to Jane, Mr Crane hot on her heels, she is surrounded by other team member and the Baseball coach.

"Someone go get the nurse!" The coach shouted.

"No, it's okay. I'm a Doctor. I'll attend to her" Maura said to the coach. After receiving a nod from Mr Crane the coach ordered the rest of the team to move away and give her some space.

Looking down at Jane lying unconscious, her face and jersey covered in blood. Telling herself the injury's looks a lot worse than what they are, Maura tries to calm herself. Yet she can't help the slight fear that is creeping up on her.

She bends down to Jane's level and pushes the loose strands of hair from her face before she speaks.

"Jane" Maura says her voice showing no response she tries again.

"Jane honey" Maura tries nudging her shoulder.

Blinking her eyes a few times everything looked fuzzy to Jane. As she closes her eyes for a long minute she re opens them to a much clearer image of Maura.

"Hey Doc-oh wow jeez what happened?" Jane says her hands coming up to her nose and head as she tries to sit up.

"No Jane, stay there while I examine you. You've been hit by the ball and I think you have slight concussion as well as a broken nose." Maura says as she reaches in her bag for a torch that is attached to her keys.

"Oooooh examine me huh? Ya welcome to do that whenever ya like Doctor Isles" Jane said laughing.

Maura was thankful Mr Crane had walked off to walk with the coach as Jane made that comment.

"Sit still and don't talk for a minute okay Jane?" Maura said whilst opening Jane eyes wider and shinning the light in.

After a few minutes of Jane fidgeting and Maura holding her still while she examined her she was done.

"Okay well the good news I don't think you have concussion. However I'm not too happy about you nose" Maura said as she allowed Jane to stand up.

As Jane pulled herself up to her feet the blood from her nose began to pour out. Maura seeing this didn't know what else to do so pulled the bottom of Jane's shirt up to her nose to help absorb the blood. However Jane only had a sport bra underneath therefore leaving her abs on display for Maura. Maura felt a light tingled in her stomach as she glanced at Jane's abs.

"Wow, hey there. Slow down…" Jane said as she batted Maura's hand away. "Ya gotta buy me dinner before ya try to undress me doc" Jane said laughing to herself but winced as she snorted in her laugh.

"That's what you get" Maura said as she once again pulled Jane's shirt up to her face. She couldn't help but peek again at Jane's ripped stomach and receive another tingle. Shaking her head of those thoughts Maura begins to walk.

"Come with me and I'll help you clean up and examine your nose" Maura said bringing her left arm around Jane's back to help her walk and her right hand cover Jane's while she held the shirt up to her face.

When they made it back to Maura's office where she kept a first aid kit she sat Jane down on a desk. Maura retrieved the first aid kit and a lot of tissues and came to stand between Jane's legs. Jane sat back on the desk and opened her legs wider when the Doctor approached her and walked in-between them. As Maura began wiping the blood from Jane's face she couldn't help but attempt a smile at how sexy the Doctor looked in action.

Once Maura had cleaned up all the blood she stepped back to put the used tissues in the bin. Walking back to stand between a Jane's legs she said

"Hairline fracture. The nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage" She began as she touched Jane's nose. "It's not disfiguring" Maura said.

Staring at Maura when she used her scientific terms she blinked repeatedly.

"So… a broken nose?" Jane asked.

Maura stepped back looked at Jane and shook her head.

Smiling her charming grin at the Doctor she said "So…Can ya pop it out for me?"

Exhaling loudly and bringing her hand back to Jane's nose

"Can't you do something safe? Like Yoga" Maura questioned as she popped Jane nose back into place.

"OW! Holy shit, mother fucker" Jane said as her eyes began to water and she brought her hand instinctively to her nose. Knowing Jane would have screamed out if she wasn't slightly hazy from being hit in the face.

"I hope you won't use that language around my children Jane" Maura said

"Hey I just got took out by a damn baseball. During trials may I add! I don't need a lecture right now Doc" Jane said as she wiped her eyes.

Ignoring that comment Maura began to speak when she remembered something.

"By the way Jane, how did you expect to do after school classes with me if you'll be looking after my children?" Maura asked in an amused manner.

Opening her mouth to say something, she realized the Doctor had a very good point.

Laughing slightly Jane began to Explain

"Well you see Doctor Isles, I didn't think I'd get this job ya know, and because of you being so wealthy why would you want a blue-collar Italian teen looking after ya kids. It's not like I'm important" Jane said

Looking at Jane in a sympathetic way Maura said "I don't care about what background you come from Jane. I care how good you are with my children and in my household you are just as important as everyone else."

After a few minutes of silence, Jane spoke up.

"You have a very high opinion of me Maura" Jane said her eyes meeting Maura's as she rubbed her nose slightly.

Rather than reply to that statement Maura took a very risk move as she leaned forward towards Jane lips but stopped barley an inch away. Her hands coming to rest on Jane knees. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion but still reaming eye contact Jane didn't move back. She sucked in a deep breath and bit her lip as her eyes landed on Maura's lips. Maura leaned in closer still and just as their lips where about to touch she tilted her head up slightly and placed her a long kiss on Jane's nose. With a pat to the younger girls knee she stepped back grabbed her handbag.

"I'll see you later tonight okay Jane?" Maura said as she looked back to Jane who was frozen to the spot. "Don't forget to ice your nose" She continued as she left the room with a smirk and a wave.

Jane felt a flush of arousal course through her body the moment the doctor was within her breathing space. Shaking her body out and trying to dismiss the aroused she tried to get her mind around what the hell just happened. Jane thought about what Lisa said about her "Playing with fire" and thought maybe, just maybe she was right. Hopping off the desk she left Doctor Isles office in search for some fresh air.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the Characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen.

I would just like to say thank you for all the reviews, follow and favorite I appreciate that a lot of you like my story. Just to make you all aware this is going to be a slow burn to Rizzles. Thanks again and continue to leave reviews!

Also I would like to apologize for how long this chapter took. I wrote it and just before the last sentence it didn't save, so I had to restart it.

**Chapter 14**

Later that afternoon at four o'clock Jane found herself stood outside those large gates once again. Due to her incident on the Baseball pitch that lunch time she was allowed to go home. As when she banged into her form tutor she told Jane to go to the hospital to get her nose check out. However Jane trusted Maura's opinion as she was a doctor, whether it was for the dead or not she trust her judgement so instead she went home. When she got home she dropped her school bag down with a thud and headed for a quick shower. After a change of clothes she headed out to Beacon Hill. Jane preferred to walked rather than getting the bus as she had a lot of time to kill. What Jane didn't realize was just how long it actually took walking to Beacon Hill. Luckily for Jane she managed to reach Maura's mansion at the agreed time of four.

Pressing her finger to the buzzer of the gate she waited for Miss Rosa's voice to ring through.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The Spanish woman said.

"Its Jane…" When she received no reply so continued "..the nanny"

"Oh yes yes, do come in"

As the gates opened and Jane walked along the patio up to the house, she began to think about that afternoon. Doctor Isles had nearly kissed her. She had nearly kissed her right? Or was she imagining things? Playing back what happened in her head Jane couldn't tell if she was imagining that the Doctor had leaned in towards Jane lips or if she was leaning in to get a better look at Jane's nose. Well she definitely kissed my nose. Jane thought as she brought her hand up to touch her nose as if trying to reassure herself.

The problem was every time the doctor was around Jane she found it hard to concentrate. She could barely remember how to breath when the doctor was so close to Jane. Let alone stood in-between her legs and touching her bare knees. Jane looked up and realized she had reach that same wooden oak door as the previous evening. As she raised her hand to knock the door flew open and there stood Miss Rosa with a extremely happy looking Hope.

"Jay-nu" The little girl screamed as she broke down her name trying to spell out the J sound.

"Hey kiddo" She said picking up the toddler as she ran full speed at Jane, her hands mimicking an up movement.

"Hello dear, She's been waiting for you at the window ever since I mentioned your name" The older Spanish woman said.

"Yous came backs" Hope butted in whilst playing with Jane's hair.

"I did! I'm ya new nanny" Jane said smiling at how the little girls eyes lit up at this information.

As Jane walked into the house carrying the little girl she heard a light chuckle. Looking towards the stair case she saw Maura stood there. She was dressed in a loose grey top with three buttons undone showing off a lovely amount of cleavage. She had on black slacks with her hands in either pockets and of course black heels. Her hair was pulled back from her face into a pony tail and she looked just at stunning at ever.

"Wow" Jane said more to herself but Maura heard it.

Hands still in her pockets, raising her shoulders and shaking her head slightly as if to say what Jane continued.

"Oh er well its just- I've never seen you in pants" Jane replied laughing. At this Hope looked from Jane to her mothers pants.

"And is there something wrong with me wearing pants" Maura asked as she pulled her hands from her pockets and crossed her arms over her chest giving her cleavage a lift.

Jane's eyes widened at this."What, not of- of course not. Its nice. You look nice" Jane said struggling to find her words once again.

"Nice?" Maura said smiling as she walked towards the living room. Jane followed not far behind rolling her eyes are her poor attempt to compliment the Doctor. Really? Nice Reaaally?

"Well Charles has been on his Xbox for about half an hour.." Maura said as she went to brush her hands through his hair but he dodged his mother hands whilst moving his body in time with the car on the television. "…He had another hour left on it then he needs to do his Math homework so I hope you're good as division" Maura said as she stopped to look at Jane nodding in confirmation.

"Hope doesn't get any homework as she's too young. Find something to entertain her she usually likes drawing and stickers as I'm sure you're aware." Maura said as she went to tickle the little girl in Jane's arms.

"Stop it Mama" the little girl said giggling whilst squirming away from her mother, her grip on Jane tightening as she tried to hide in the Italian girls wavy hair.

"They both usually eat at six but I'm willing to let it slide to seven as you've just started and they can be a hand full." Maura said looking back up from Hope to Jane.

"No no, they eat at six I got it" Jane said whilst swapping the toddler from her right arm to her left.

"There's food for them in the bottom left cupboard next to the cooker as well as on the third shelf in fridge so just make them whatever. There's nothing they don't like to eat. Trust me" Maura said laughing as she eyed her little girl. "Treats and snacks are in the top left cupboard to avoid wondering little hands" Maura said looking again at her youngest and raising her eyebrow.

"Please try not to give them any snacks at least an hour before before dinner otherwise they won't finishing it. And again at least an hour after dinner as I don't want them to be sick but other times are fine" Maura said as she continued. "And don't give them treats unless they deserve it Jane. Don't be fooled they will try" Maura said as she looked between the two children.

"Some ground rules when you come to stay with us on holiday breaks Jane. I don't mind you going out in the evening if I am in the house. On weekdays I expect you in at 12 and 2 at the latest on weekends. I will allow you to drink alcohol in the house as long as the children are not around. Growing up in Europe the drinking at is eighteen which I feel is acceptable here, in my house. I trust you Jane." Maura said as she began telling Jane more about what she expects for her.

Jane smirking to herself got lost in her thoughts at hearing the normally well put together, rule following Doctor Isles say she'd allow Jane to drink alcohol. As she snapped back to reality at Hope poking her cheekbones she realized Maura was still talking.

"Anyway, I've cleared the bottom shelf and and the top right cupboard for you to store you food your food in. Tonight help yourself to anything to eat. I'll be in my study if you need me Jane. Good luck." Maura finished as she began to turn around and walk to her study.

"When do you eat?" Jane asked as Maura began to walk off.

"Excuse me?" Maura asked turning around not sure she heard right.

Looking around at both Hope then Charles and back to Maura she asked again."When do you eat?"

Out of everything she had just said to Jane she was expecting her to ask her to repeat something not a question about Maura.

"Oh well I'm usually very busy so I tend to eat when I'm hungry. Don't worry about me, I'll pop down to eat something later on." Maura said as she walked down the hall to her office.

Sighing she went to sit on the couch next to Charles watching him on his Xbox as Hope climbed down and went to retrieved something from the toy basket.

"Hey guys, do you like Spaghetti Bolognese?" Jane asked getting both Charles and Hopes attention.

"Yeah!" Charles responded as paused his game to give his full attention to Jane.

"Spaheti bolenese" Hope shouted from the toy basket she was satting in as she lifted her favorite frog in the air.

"Okay good. Well I'm gonna get started on dinner. Hope baby come with me sweetie. Charles another hour on your Xbox then we'll do your homework okay buddy" Jane said as the little girl plodded towards Jane carrying her frog. Charles responded by raising his arm.

Two hours later both Faulkner children where sat at the table homework done and waiting for Jane to serve the food. Hope was strapped into her booster chair and was banging her sticker covered frog on the table. While Charles closed his book that he had to read for English.

"Guys I'm just gonna go get ya Ma then we'll eat okay?" Jane said as she turned off the hob and placed the wooden spoon down.

"Mama never eats with us, she usually eats later on" Charles pointed out as he reached down to pick up the frog his sister dropped on the floor. Handing his sister back the frog with a kiss to her temple.

"Well she's never tried my famous Spaghetti Bolognese" Jane said with a wink to Charles as she un-did the apron she had on.

"Watch your sister for two minutes okay spud?" Jane said as she ruffled Charles hair. Passing Hope she blew a raspberry on her little pink cheek as she giggled uncontrollably, Jane set off in search for Maura.

Walking through the house, Jane poked her head in a number of different rooms. She knew she should have been paying attention when the Doctor gave her the tour of the house. Approaching a door that was slightly ajar with the light shinning through Jane guessed she'd found the Doctor.

Knocking on the door she poked her head in. "Maura?" Jane said waiting for a response.

As she looked into the room she saw the Doctor with glasses on and her left hand keeping her head up on the desk as she was scribbling away on a piece of paper. Smiling to herself at how sexy the Doctor looked in glasses she leaned back against the frame of the door. Seeing the stack of books on the desk, Jane assumed she was marking school work.

Hearing the knock and the raspy voice of Jane, Maura stopped marking placed her pen down and looked up over her glasses at the Italian girl.

"Hi..." Jane said as she smiled brightly at Maura. "..I was just wondering if you wanted to come and eat with us. I know you said you'd eat later but I made famous Spaghetti Bologonese and I think you'd be a fool not to try it" Jane said as she put her hands behind her back anticipating the Doctor response.

"I'd be the fool? I told you I'd come and making something for myself later on. I don't appreciate you barging in here disturbing me. I told you I was very busy. I hired you to look after my children Jane, not to look after me." Maura said in an annoyed tone. It was nothing personal she just didn't like to be interrupted when marking work.

The smile dropped immediately from Jane's face. "Oh wow, well okay. I apologize for barging in here and disrupting your busy schedule. Have a good evening Doctor Isles" Jane said shaking her head, using her formal name and slamming the door shut.

Sighing Maura took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. She didn't mean snap at Jane and speak to her in such a manner she just had a lot going on right now and she really needed to get her marking done without any disruptions. Hoping the teen wouldn't take it personal Maura placed her glasses back on, picked up her pen and began marking again.

Sighing as she leaved again the study door, her hand still on the handle Jane shook her head. She did not expect that reaction from the Doctor. She only wanted to put a smile on the older woman's face from making her dinner. Jane began to think she was getting in over her head accepting a job from her the teacher she had a crush on.

As she began to walk back to the kitchen she wondered if she had done something wrong to piss off the Doctor. Her mind instantly went to the whole was she going to kiss me incident. Panicking Jane began to think was it her that leaned in and tried to kiss the Doctor. Hearing the sound of cutlery hitting the floor and a screech from Hope, Jane pushed all thoughts aside for now. Entering the kitchen she saw Charles trying to wipe the food from his sisters little hands. She had obviously wanted to play with it rather than eat it.

"Hope sweetie whatcha' doin?"Jane asked as she went over, picked up the dropped fork and placed it in the sink.

"Mama feeds me" The little girl said as she crossed her little spaghetti covered arms.

"Well Mama's busy at the moment sweetie, so can I feed you?" Jane said as she grabbed another princess styled fork.

The little girl nodded her head and banged her hands on the table as a yes. Smiling Jane began to scoop up a little bit of pasta and twisted it on the fork. As she went to direct the fork to the little girls mouth she closed it and turned her head slightly. Pulling the fork back and looking at Hope the girl smiled and said

"DO A NOISE DO A NOISE" The little toddler yelled arms raised.

"Hmmm What noise shall I do?" Jane asked as she looked towards Hope and Charles.

"Urmmm a wog" The girl shouted happily.

"What a wog?" Jane asked as she scrunched her face up. She looked to Charles for help but he had a mouth full of food.

" A WOG A WOG" Hope shouted as she banged her plastic frog against the table.

"Ohhh you mean a frog?" Jane replied as she understood what the little toddler meant. She emphasized the FR for the girl to try and grasp the way to pronounce it.

Nodding the little girl opened her mouth.

Jane made a ribbiting sound as she put the fork into the little girls mouth.

By the time nine o'clock came around Jane had managed to get Charles to go for a bath and ready for bed. He was a good kid, a little shy but he listened to everything Jane asked. With a hug to Jane and a kiss for his sister he hoped into bed and continued to read his English book. Whereas Hope wouldn't get out of the bath. Every time Jane attempted to lift the little girl out of the bath, she screamed crying until Jane put her back where she seemed to giggle hysterically. Jane once again had to wash the bubbles from the little girls hair.

From downstairs Maura's marking was interrupted by the little toddler screaming and giggling and the sound of her splashing happily in the bath. Knowing half of the water would be on the bathroom floor Maura decided to go up and give Jane a hand with her but as she crept upstairs she head talking.

"I'll tell ya what. If you come out of the bath and straight into your pajamas, I'll sit in bed with you and read a story?" Jane said trying to bride the little girl into coming out of the bath.

Maura heard a large splash, the little girl screaming laughing and Jane groaning.

Assuming the little girl had just soaked Jane, Maura smiled to herself and headed back downstairs knowing Jane had everything under control.

After half an hour Jane finally managed to get the little girl off to sleep. Placing a kiss to her temple she put the book back on the shelf and headed downstairs. As she entered the kitchen she began to pick up dishes and forks and washed them up. After the kitchen was clean she headed into the living room to pick up toys and juice boxes.

Maura finished off the last of her marking and placed the marked books in her bag and headed out of the study. Leaving the books on the table by the bottom of the stairs she headed into the kitchen and saw it was spotless. Smiling to herself she went into the cupboard grabbed a tin of ravioli and a bowl. As she opened the microwave she saw a bowl in there. Picking it up she noticed a little note saying 'Doctor Isles' in Jane's hand writing. Pulling off the clingfilm she saw it was a bowl of Jane's famous spaghetti Bolognese she wanted Maura to try. Maura felt guilt wash over her at the way she spoke to Jane when she was just trying to be nice. She couldn't help the feeling that started to bubble up as she couldn't remember the last time someone cooked for her, except when she went out for a meal.

As she placed the food down on the kitchen Island she headed for the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of white wine and poured herself a glass. She climbed up on the chair she began to dig into her food. As she took her first bite of Jane's spaghetti Maura could swear she'd never tasted anything so delicious in all her life. There was no denying Jane was Italian.

After the living room was tidy, Jane grabbed all the used juice boxes and headed into the kitchen when she saw Doctor Isles sat up on a stool with a glass of wine. Not knowing what to say or how to react she decided to just stay quiet. Walking past the Doctor she headed for the recycling bin.

"Oh Jane Hi" Maura said quietly as she brought her hand to her mouth to stop herself spitting any pasta out.

Jane nodded in acknowledgement as she closed the lid of the recycling bin.

Maura could tell the girl didn't know how to act since Maura had literally bit her head off a few hours ago in the study so instead she tried to put Jane at ease.

"This food is delicious Jane! I've never tasted anything so good before. Have you ever considered catering as a career?" Maura said. She wasn't trying to win Jane's affection by complimenting her she was just telling the truth.

"Thanks" Jane said as she washed her hands. She purposely ignored that last question. She'd rather not bring up the subject of wanting to be a cop in her future career. That would just remind the Doctor of the kind of background she comes from.

"Well if that's everything Doctor. I'm gonna head home now." Jane said as she looked at the Doctor.

"Oh please Jane we've discussed this. Call me Maura outside of school" Maura tried as she gave Jane a small smile.

Nodding in acknowledgement of what Maura said she continued "Well I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Doctor Isles" Jane said stressing the Isles as she walked past Maura.

"Hey, no. Jane please wait" Maura said grabbing Jane's arm as she walked past.

Jane looked down at Maura's hand around her wrist and looked up to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to speak to you the way I did. I was out of order" Maura said as she released Jane arms trusting she wouldn't walk away.

"Its fine I get it. You were busy I interrupted. I don't expect you to treat me like anything but a staff member Doctor Isles. It's perfectly fine." Jane said shrugging her shoulders.

Standing Maura was still a few inches smaller than normal as she had taken off her heels. "Jane Rizzoli you are not just a staff member, I consider you a friend. I just- I have a lot going on right now and I apologize for being snappy at you. You didn't deserve that. You deserve to be treated a lot better. The food, it was a lovely gesture, honestly. I didn't mean to be ungrateful. Please forgive me" Maura said pleading with Jane unable to look the Italian in those deep brown eyes.

"I'm you're student and employee Doctor Isles. Not a friend" Jane responded.

"Oh. I see, Don't, Don't you want to be my friend Jane?" Maura asked feeling rejected.

"Of course I do. I thought you just wanted me to be a student in your class and a nanny to your children. Nothing more." Jane said as she walked closer to the Doctor.

"Well I do Jane. I really do. I don't have many friends and I feel more comfortable around you than I have with anyone else before. Sometimes even my husband" Maura said still looking at a marking in the wooden floor. She regretted mentioning her husband the second the words slipped from her mouth. She didn't know why but she disliked talking about him in front of Jane. Expecting her to ask where her husband was Maura braced herself for the questions. However they never came.

Jane placed her hand under the Doctors chin and made her look up into her eyes. Smiling she said

"Then friends we are. But if you ever refuse my cooking again I will be extremely offended." Jane said hinting that she was joking, she a bright smile.

Maura smiled and hit Jane's arm as she released Maura chin.

"Honestly Jane this is fantastic. You'll have to cook for me more often" Maura said as she picked up the fork and took another large bite.

Jane laughed at the doctor taking a hue bite. "Anyway, I really do need to go now. I'll miss my bus otherwise" Jane said as she retrieved her coat from the hook and headed for the door to grab her shoes.

"Bus?" Maura asked as she got up from the stool and followed Jane.

"Yeah ya know the large motor vehicle. Carries passengers by road" Jane said sarcastically.

"Very funny" Maura replied as she squinted her eyes. "No more buses Jane. Follow me" Maura said as she reached into her hand bag to grab something and walked outside. Jane not knowing what the Doctor was getting at followed her.

As Maura opened the garage door, their sat unused was a white BMW X3. Throwing Jane the keys she said "Here's the car as promised" Maura said smiling at Jane.

"Wait what?" Jane asked unsure she heard correctly.

Frowning Maura said "You can drive can't you? It said in your application you could"

Shaking her head Jane replied "Yeah I can. My Ma got me lessons for my sixteenth birthday but Maura I can't drive this"

Tilting her head Maura replied "I assure you, you can. It's fully insured..." After getting no reply from Jane she thought perhaps it was the model of the car itself. "...I do apologize that it's not a better car. I'd let you use my Mercedes but it only has two seats and you'll need more, for the children."

"What do you mean better car? This car is amazing! Hell Maura it probably cost more than my house" Jane said in amazenment. Maura felt guilty about letting her use such a flashy car. She didn't mean to make her feel not worthy of using it.

"Maura I can't. What if I scratch or crash it?" Jane said wide eyed staring at Maura.

"I'd trust you'd keep yourself safe when driving Jane. Plus as I've said its fully insured. Please Jane accept it after the way I've acted tonight, its the least I can do" Jane couldn't believe what Maura was saying. She was actually trusting Jane with this car.

"Maura you don't need to let me use your car for my forgiveness. I like you for you. Not your wealth or ya big old Mansion or cars. Just you is enough" Both looked away at realizing what Jane had said. Maura decided to change the subject.

"Hurry up and get in it Jane. Its getting late and you have school tomorrow." In her excitement Jane picked the Doctor up in a hug and spun her around.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means. I promise I'll look after it! Promise!" Jane said as she placed the Doctor back on the ground and hopped in the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow at four Maura" Jane said as she waved at the doctor and drove off.

Maura didn't hear anything Jane said from the moment she was wrapped up in strong Italian arms and lifted from the ground. She could still feel Jane wavy's hair on her skin and her lavender scent on her clothes. Bringing her hand to her heart she swallowed harshly and headed inside.

What do you guys think? Leave some reviews or pm me!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen

**Chapter 15**

A few weeks went on and Jane settled in perfectly. Her nose and lip healed fine and she was enjoying the time she spent with the Isles. After the confrontation between her and Maura on the first night Jane was working, they spent a lot of time together. They would spend break and lunch time talking if they saw each other in school. Jane was improving in her lessons. Not just in Pathology but all her lessons with the help of Maura every other evening. They ate meals together, played with the kids together, went out together with the children and had a few drinks together on the weekends when Jane would stay over in the guest room, rather than drive home. Hell even when Maura was busy and had a lot of work to do she still managed to help Jane out with bath and bed time. They had more of a friendship relationship rather than a student teacher or employer, employee relationship and strangely much to Maura's surprise it worked. They made it work. It was going well, Maura was happy, Jane seemed happy and the children were constantly happy with Jane around. Yes indeed this was another decision Maura knew she'd made the right choice.

Maura stripped herself of all clothing and placed them neatly in the wash basket. Turning the dial on the shower she reached out to feel the cold water powering down. Waiting until the water was at the perfect temperature she slid open the shower door and stepped in. Pulling the clip from the back of her head, she placed it on the shower shelf and shook her head to let her curls free. Stepping under the warm water Maura let her head fall back as the water cascaded down over her face and hair. Running her hands thorough her hair to ensure she covered every strand she began to massage her scalp. As she released her hair from a tight grip she felt a pair of calloused hands wrap around her slim waist. Jumping, Maura tried to turn around in her intruders arms. However she was held in place by a strong grip as the unforgettable voice of Jane Rizzoli husked in her ear

"Ah ah ah Doctor Isles, don't even think about moving" using a sultry tone, sending shivers down the Doctors spine.

"Jaaane" Maura breathed out as the young Italian brought her hand up a toned torso, towards a heavy breast. She could feel the Goosebumps's rising on her skin.

Biting her lip to resist the moan that threaten to escape, Maura turned her head slightly to the left and looked up into Jane's eyes as she said

"What are you doing?"

Smiling at Maura's poor attempt to stop Jane's assault on her body she skimmed past a perky nipple as she reached out to take Maura's hands from her hair.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jane said her voice dripping with sex.

Before Maura could answer Jane brought the Doctors right hand down, underneath her own to cup her heavy pale breast and squeezed lightly.

"I-ah…" Maura's breathing becoming more labored by the second. "I think you're trying to seduce me" Maura replied as she felt Jane's thumb and forefinger pull lightly on her left nipple making it harder than it already was. Maura's hands, still under Jane's, were resisting the urge to reach out and touch the Italian girls smooth olive skin.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing and breast fondling, Jane spoke out.

"I think you're already seduced Doctor Isles" Jane said, her voice raspy as she brought her right leg in-between Maura's and pushed them open slightly.

Releasing Maura's hands, Jane brought her right hand up to once again cup Maura's stiff left nipple and pulled at it roughly as her left hand cupped between Maura's legs.

Unable to control the moan that vibrated from her throat, Maura threw her head back onto Jane's left shoulder.

"Oh god" Maura said hiding her face in Jane's neck as her chest was raising and falling in attempt to control her breathing. Jane's right hand switched to a right breast that was equally heavy as she palmed it making the nipple as stiff as its twin.

"Please.." Maura begged as Jane's left hand stilled. She needed to feel Jane inside her now.

"I like hearing you beg, Doctor Isles" Jane said as she began leaving light kisses down the Doctor neck up to her ear as she sucked a lobe between her teeth and bit down lightly.

"Oh god, Please. Please, I need to feel you inside of me"

Releasing Maura's lobe with a pop. Jane's voice turned demanding as she said

"Say it. I want to hear you say it" Jane said as her hand crept down in between the doctors legs. Feeling the warm there Jane dipped her fingers lower and parted the drenched folds she found there. Bringing her middle finger up to the Doctors slit she found a hard clit poking out. She pressed down lightly as it pulsed under her touch.

"Jaaanne" Maura breathed louder as Jane was pulling harder at the Doctors nipple and began pressing down heavier on her clitoris.

"Say it" Jane demanded as she pulled Maura harder against her. The Doctor could feel Jane's hard nipples on her back.

"Fuckk Me" Maura purred out as she looked into Jane eyes barely able to keep them open.

Jane's right hand, abandoned Maura's breasts and replaced her left hand as she drew tight circles around the Doctor's clit. Just as Maura could feel two of Jane's slim, long fingers begin to enter her she was interrupted by hearing her name being called out.

"Doctor Isles"

"Doctor Isles"

"Maura, are you okay?

"Maura"

Maura could feel a hand on her shoulder shaking her. Opening her eyes she was face to face with a concerned looking Jane Rizzoli.

"JANE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Maura shouted out loud making Jane who was holding Hope stumble backwards slightly. Her chest raising and failing erratically Maura looked at her surroundings taking everything in.

"It was…just a dream….Just a dream" Maura said to herself.

Bringing a hand to touch Maura's shoulder Jane laughed as she asked again.

"Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep.."

Maura looking down at the same calloused hand she had seen in her dream on her shoulder. She couldn't help but feel the arousal seeping through her panties. Nodding as she looked down she replied "Ye-Yes…Ju-Just a bad dream" Wiping her eyes she realized Jane hadn't answered her question.

"What are you doing here?" Maura said whilst swinging her feet off the couch.

"Err its Saturday. You said you needed me to come over early…yesterday in Pathology… So here I am" Jane said as she and Hope looked down at Maura with raised eyebrows.

"Right right…I must have fallen asleep down here." Maura covered her eyes from the sun as she looked out of the window.

"What time is it?" Maura asked. Jane reached out to take the Doctors left hand and read her silver colored watch with a smirk.

"It's just turned nine…" Jane said as she dropped the Doctors wrist. "…I came here about half an hour ago and when I couldn't find you around the house. I assumed you were still in bed so I went to check on the kids. Charlie was up reading his book. And as I went to check on Hope and she had just woke up and she wanted to be picked up. Charlie mentioned you sometimes fall asleep down here lost in your marking …. So here I am" Jane replied.

Nodding in response the Doctor continued to rub her eyes.

"A little too much wine Doc?" Jane said laughing lightly as she picked up the empty bottle of wine and headed into the kitchen. Leaving Maura with her thoughts.

Maura couldn't believe what had just happened. For starters, she had consumed much more wine that intended whilst marking and had fallen asleep on the couch in her study. She had the best night's sleep in a long time whilst having a sex dream about her young female student/employee. Before her dream could get too out of control, she was woken up by the star of that dream staring her in the face holding her youngest daughter. Not knowing how long Jane had been stood there, she had obviously heard Maura moaning and to top it all off, she was still in yesterdays work attire with her makeup smudged and her hair all over the place. Perfect. Just perfect.

Maura shook her head and stood up from the couch. She brought a hand to her head just as Jane was returning to the Doctor with a cup in her hand.

"Here, it's Coffee" Jane said handing Maura the cup.

Taking the cup Maura looked down at it and back towards Jane.

"Is this instant Coffee?" Maura asked as she eyed Jane suspiciously.

"..No" Jane replied.

"Then how did y-"

"Miss Rosa taught me how to use it last night, whilst you were putting Hope to bed" Jane said as she remember how useless she felt when the little girl refused to go down for Jane so Maura had to deal with her. "…Although I don't know why you bother. All that effort with the damn machine and the coffee don't even taste much better" Jane said as she placed the little toddler on the floor who, without a sound walked back into the kitchen.

Maura gave Jane a warning glare as she used a swear word around the little girl. However Hoped seemed oblivious as she toddled off.

Out of curiosity Jane followed Hope into the kitchen to see where she was off to, Maura not far behind. The little girl toddled along with not a care in the world. She walked through the kitchen, down the hall and headed for the laundry room. Jane raised an eyebrow at Maura; the toddler was far too quiet. She was up to something. As they approached the laundry room they heard rustling, Maura wanting to see what the little girl was up to. She pulled Jane back encase Hope saw her and stopped what she was doing. As they waiting for the little girl to reappear Jane wondered why she was spending her Saturday morning following the tiny Isles girl around the house.

"Hey Maura, how come you wanted me over so early anyway? Assuming you didn't want me to watch the kids while you get over your hang over" Jane asked laughing as she leaned against the wall.

Taking a sip of her Coffee Maura swallowed before she replied "I am not hung over" Maura replied eyeing Jane up and down. "…Well Hope has her swimming class at 11 for two hours and she wanted you to take her…"

"ahhhh fair enough. Are you coming?" Jane asked.

"Yes I will be there along with Charles, he likes to play in the big pool while waiting for Hope and I" Maura said as she took yet another long sip of her coffee.

"Awh, he's a good kid. Are you coming in the water?..." Jane replied, her mind instantly going to the image of Maura in a bathing suit. Biting her lip she looked towards Maura waiting for her reply.

"I don't know yet, I will see how my head feels. It's killing me…But if not I'll sit on one of the benches so that I'll still be able to keep an eye on Charles." Maura replied as she brought her hand up to rub her head.

"Hmmm, I thought ya didn't have a hangover" Jane replied her cheeks puffing as she tried to hide her smile.

Maura just gave Jane a glare and a shake of her head.

"I can't really imagine you in the water, you would worry too much about messing ya pretty hair up" Jane replied humouring Maura.

Before Maura could reply to this sarcastic comment Hope reappeared looking as adorable as ever. She had her pink princess inflatable jacket on, her arm bands on and around her ankles, the rubber ring around her head and her goggles on.

"We gots swim swim today" Hope shouted as she struggled to walk with the arm bands around her ankles making a rubbing sound each time she took a step. Jane couldn't control the laugh that erupted from her throat.

"Awhh…" Looking down at the toddler who was not impressed "…I'm sorry she just looks like a little pink life raft" Jane said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Maura too hid a small laugh behind her cup of coffee as the little toddler looked up at both adults not very amused. Huffing she walked back into the laundry room.

"Wow Maur, you really do like to make sure she floats" Jane said grinning at the older woman.

Maura couldn't help the smile that crept on her face at Jane giving her a nickname. It sounded so natural as if she'd been doing it all her life.

"Drowning is a serious thing Jane. At least 3,533 children, under the age of five, die every year from drowning in a public pool, due to parents carelessness. Even with the correct swimming equipment provided. And that's just in America Jane. It's better to be safe than sorry." Maura replied as she blurted out all the fun facts.

"Wow you're better than Wikipedia!" Jane said laughing at the way Maura was always so serious.

"No. Wikipedia is frequently incorrect. Very little is rigorously peer-reviewed" Maura responded shocked that Jane would compare her to a website.

Jane took a breath before she realised, she didn't know how to respond to that but was saved when Hope appeared again. She was still dressed in her swimming gear, but this time she was carrying a black piece of clothing. As she approached the adults again she held up the piece of clothing towards Jane.

"Jaynee..swim swim" Hope said whilst wiggling the piece of clothing in the air.

Understanding the little girl wanted Jane to take the item of clothing. As she took if from tiny figures she held it up and realised it was a swimming consume that obviously belong to Maura. Scrunching her face she said

"That chest wouldn't go anywhere near me. It would be down to my stomach" Jane said referring to Maura large breasts.

"Well, we'll just have to buy you one on the way" Maura replied laughing at Jane's face.

As Maura was helping Charles grab a few odds and ends for the pool, Jane was crouched in a squatting position facing the stairs, and lining up little velcro straps to Hope's shoes as she sat on the second to last step on the stairs waiting. As Jane was finishing off the left foot her phone began to ring. Grabbing it from her pocket she saw it was Frost, answering it on speaker phone and placed it on the bottom step next to Hope's little feet.

"Yo Frost what's up?" She asked as she finished off fastening the toddlers shoes and began tying her hair up. It was curly blonde hair just above her shoulders so Jane was struggling to get it all in a pony tail on her little head so that it was out of her eyes.

"Not much, not much. Just wanted to check you're coming to Taylor party tonight?" Frost said slightly out of breath. Jane assumed he must of be training, Hell he always was.

Meanwhile Maura had just finished packing a bag with toys for Charles to entertain himself with at the pool when she heard Jane speaking. She wasn't breaking down words or using nick name so she assumed she wasn't talking to any of her children. Curiosity getting the better of her, she headed towards the stairs to see who she was speaking to.

"Nah I can't man. I'm working" Jane replies as she once again, gathered all of the toddlers hair and attempted to put it in a pony tail.

"Pft. C'mon Rizzoli you're always working. Skip it, come for one night" Frosts pleads.

"I can't do that Frost. And to be perfectly honest I don't really like Taylor so I'm not that fussed" Jane said as she successfully manages to get Hopes hair in a pony tail.

"Oh C'mon. Riley's gonna be there." Frost said in a sing songy tone. "You know that girl wants your pus-" But before Frost can continue. Jane dives on her phone, putting it back on headset and shouts out louder than she expected.

"NO!..." Gather her breath as she notices Maura was stood, leaning against the Foyer door frame listening. "I'm good…I'll see you on Monday…yeah…yes….Okay bye Frost" She says whilst hanging up the phone.

Jane's face turned bright red when she looked to face Maura. She looked guilty. She was expecting Maura to say something about what she just heard. But instead she ignores it.

"Everyone ready?" She asked.

Receiving three nods, she smiles as Jane grabs all the bags and heads out to the car. However before Maura locks up, she can't help but think who this Riley person could be. Was it a girl? It must be, Frost referred to her as a she. Maybe Jane's girlfriend? She hadn't mentioned anyone; then again she rarely talked about her love life with Maura. It wasn't a subject either brought up. Surely if it was a girlfriend Jane would be on the phone with a lot more. She was hardly on her phone only when her mother called to check up and even then Angela usually wanted to speak with Maura to ensure everything was going okay and that Jane was behaving. She hardly saw her with any other girls at school. Dismissing the thought she heads out after everyone towards the car. A morning of swimming awaited them.

At 11 o'clock Jane found herself lining up in the pool with the other parents holding Hope. Looking around she could see they were upper class people. Maura's people. Understanding that this must have been a private swim club for children she sighed. She didn't belong here and she felt extremely uncomfortable in a purple binki holding a child that wasn't her. While the other parents fussed over each other's children in their designer swim suits she rolled her eyes and looked towards Maura. Maura who was sitting on the edge of the pool looking back at Jane. Charles in the water, at her side playing with an inflatable ball.

Maura was worrying about Jane in that crowd, knowing from experience how bitchy the woman could be when complimenting each other's children. Maura feared Jane would end up hitting one of them or even worse drowning them, if they even looked at Hope the wrong way. Trusting Jane to keep her cool Maura smile back at the Rizzoli girl when she rolled her eyes to Maura about the other parents. Guessing that they were once again talking about what designer swimsuits their children were wearing, Maura laughed to herself.

As Jane turned back to face the instructor who was getting into the pool she was approached by one of the parents.

"I don't believe we've met. Susan Peckham" A tall woman who was plastered in makeup with her hair tied into a loose bun and earrings that she assumed where real diamonds said holding her hand out.

"Jane Rizzoli…I'm a nanny for the Isles" Jane said taking the older women's hand and grabbing onto Hope tighter as she leaned down to scoop some water up in her plastic frog, oblivious to the world around her.

"A nanny?" Susan replied laughing out loud. "Oh dear do forgive me, it's just you look more like a window cleaner on the highway, rather than a nanny for one of the richest families in Boston." The woman said openly offending Jane. Before Jane could reply, she continued. "Where's Maura anyway?…" The woman said looking around the toddler pool but before Jane even had the chance to breathe a word she continued "…Busy I suppose? Nothing new. And I don't imagine Ian's around. Such a shame, she's such a pretty girl, could do better than a husband that's never around…" Although Jane agreed with the husband bit, she wasn't going to judge a man she'd never met. Although she was sure she wouldn't like him, for the simple fact he had Maura. As she was about to tell this woman to watch it and learn some manners Hope intervened.

"WOG" She shouted out loud as she squeeze her little frog that squirted out water and splashed the older woman right in the face. Effectively ruining her makeup and drooping her hair.

"Oh dear, do forgive me. It's just, you look more like a hooker on the corner in Southie, than in a wealthy family" Jane replied in a fake accent mimicking the older woman as she howled in laugher as she walked off speechless. Kissing the little girl on the head she made eye contact with Maura who saw everything that transpired since Hope shouted out and was also to in hysterics at her little daughter's outburst.

As the class was coming to an end Hope and Jane had got the hang of today's main task. Each parent had to explain to their child to close their eyes and hold their breath as the parent dunked them under the water for a few seconds than back out still holding them. However Hope pointed out to the rest of the class, she didn't need to close her eyes as she was wearing goggles and she liked to see what was under the water. The instructor had made a big fuss about this, much to the other parents disgust. The instructor thought it was a great way for the children to learn as a lot of them were scared when going underwater and if they could see under the water, they would see there was nothing to be scared of. Therefore she advised the other parents to bring goggles next lesson.

Jane stepped out of the toddler pool holding Hopes hand as they headed towards the big pool where Maura was sitting on the edge hitting the ball back and forth with Charles. Jane could tell Maura hadn't been fully in the water as her upper half was relatively dry.

"Hey you guys" She said with a wave to Charles who dived under the water and stuck his hand from the surface to wave back. "HI" Hope shouted out mimicking Jane by waving her hand out too but because she was holding her frog, it was more of waving the toy around.

Maura looked up as she heard the Italian girl's voice and was greeted by the full view of Jane Rizzoli in a bikini. She didn't get the chance to properly look earlier as she took Hope out before Maura and Charles so that they weren't late for the lesson. She had only see Jane's back and glimpses of her front when Hope was dunked under the water. Maura couldn't find any words to say. Jane looked so sexy, straight wet hair was dripping down her back as she had pulled it from the pony tail when coming out of the toddler pool. The purple bikini worked well with her tanned olive skin that had a shine to it due to being wet. Her collar bones stuck out and trailed down to the cleavage of small breasts that fit Jane's frame perfectly. Her arms were strong from playing Baseball but still looked feminine. You could tell her abs were rock solid just from a glance. Although Maura had seen them before, she never really got the chance to see them up close and personal as there was so much going on. Her long, long legs were toned in all the right places and her toes were painted with black nail varnish. But that wasn't the best, no. As Jane approached the pool she lowered Hope into Charles arms, who was still in the pool and she happen to bend down right in front of Maura. The Doctor got a perfect view of Jane ass. Biting her lip at the toned, tanned, tight ass Maura found herself speaking with actually processing what she was saying.

"Do you work out Jane?" Maura asked stating at Jane's ass. She couldn't get the image of Jane in her wet dream out of her head. Feeling her bottoms flood with arousal Maura realised she was lusting over her student/employee. Panic filled the Doctor as the realisation hit her but was soon forgotten as images of her dream flashed through her mind. Over taken by lush, she was unable to take her eyes off Jane's ass. Maura hadn't realised Jane, still bent over with Hope in her arms was look back at Maura, eyes wide and mouth hung open as the Doctor was so openly gawking at Jane's figure.

"Yes, I do. I run a lot. All though I haven't much since I started working as your nanny. You give me all the work out I need, Doctor Isles" Jane said straightening up. She used that reply purposely making the comment sound sexual, trying to catch Maura out.

At this response Maura's eyes snapped up from Jane ass to her eyes. Realising she was caught staring at the younger girl, she felt a slight blush but was more concerned if she heard Jane correctly.

"You, as in…yous" Jane said as she raised her arms pointing towards the children in the water and smirking to let the Doctor know she knew exactly where her eyes were glued to. Maura nodded as she watched the young girl dive into the water, splashing her two children.

As time passed Maura watched the way Jane interacted so well with her children. She was stood holding Hope in her arms whilst hitting the inflatable ball back and forth to Charles, occasionally letting Hope have a go at hitting it when she wasn't more interested in squirting water from her toy frog. Only then did Maura feel, whilst looking at the Italian and her children the tightening in her stomach. She realise the sight of them together made her heart accelerate at an erratic speed. Maura hadn't felt that feeling since Ian got down on one knee and ask her to be his wife.

The fact that she was having the very same unforgettable feeling just by watching her children play in the pool with Jane, terrified Maura. She knew what was happening but didn't want to admit it. This was more than a crush. She realized she might actually like Jane and not in the friendly way. However before Maura could over think it she began to think about Ian and realized she didn't miss him as much anymore. Actually she rarely noticed he was gone when Jane was around and she barely thought about him. Maura felt guilt wash over her. She hadn't thought about her husband in weeks. How he is, what he was doing. Hell he could be hurt and Maura hadn't even given him a second thought over these past few weeks.

Maura was brought out of her thoughts by a giggling Hope. As she looked up from splashing her feet in the water, she noticed a plan was being put into action. She saw Charles approach from one side and Jane and Hope approaching from the other, frog ready for the squeeze. As the three got closer they were just about to splash Maura but unfortunately for them, she was too quick. She had begun to stand up before they could reach her in time. Jane took a chance, passing Hope over to her brother, she placed one hand down on the side of the pool and lifted herself up to grab Maura by the waist. Maura tried to squirm from Jane's grip but the teenager was far too strong and she ended up falling backwards into the pool. Upper half well and truly soaked, Jane couldn't control the raspy laugh she let out as Maura brushed the wet hair from her face and spat the water out from her mouth. Charles and Hope were also in giggle fits as their mother was soaked to the bone.

"Oh no. You did not just do that, Jane Clementine Rizzoli" Maura said in a stern voice instantly silencing Charles and Hope.

"Clementine?! How the hell did ya know that?!" Jane replied, she was also silence by Maura's tone as well as the shock of her full name being used.

"I have my ways.." Maura replied as she stared Jane down and began to approach her.

"Oh you do…" Jane said backing away from her. "…NOPE" She screamed as Maura dived towards her. Hope and Charles began giggling again at their Mother and Jane jumping around the pool after each other.

Maura managed to grab Jane by her hips and push the Italian under the water. Not long enough to drown her but enough to humour her. As Jane struggled under the water she managed to push off from the ground as her long legs just managed to touch the floor and push herself up. As she came back to the surface she instantly grabbed Maura by the waist and pinned her against the pool wall. As they were too occupied by laughing at each other, they didn't realise the position they ended up in. Jane was holding Maura by the hips as if picking her up and had her pin against the wall of the pool. Maura being picked up by Jane and pushed against the pool wall, instinctively wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and held Jane's face in her hands. Jane could feel Maura breath on her face. Once the laughing died down, both instantly realised the position they were in. Yet neither made an attempt to move. Jane hair was covering her face but she could still make out Maura's face. Maura without really thinking about it brushed the wet hair from Jane's eyes and placed her hands on either side of Jane's cheeks.

"Beautiful" she whispered as she brought her thumb to rub Jane's high cheek bone.

"Beautiful?" Jane questioned as she looked into Maura's eyes.

Not caring what the consequences might be from what she just said she repeated with a smile and looking into Jane's eyes "Beautiful" nodding she held Jane's face in her hands for a while longer as they stared into each other's eyes.

There intimate moment was ruined when Hope spoke out from her brothers arms "Mama I'm hungaree" The girl said sticking a non-existent e on the end of the word. Maura suddenly remembering her children were stood there released her grip on Jane's face and waist and avoided eye contact. Jane seeing the Doctor look anywhere but her, to released her grip on the Doctors waist. They headed out of the pool into the changing rooms and went off to find food.

Later that afternoon after lunch time in McDonald's much to Maura's disapproval; both Charles and Hope were asleep in the back of the car. As they pulled up to the Isles household, Maura turned off the ignition turned to look at the children fast asleep and smiled at Jane.

"I'll grab Charlie, you grab Hope, okay?" Jane said to Maura as she unbuckled her seat belt and reached for the door handle when Maura spoke out

"Jane wait..."

Jane stopped reaching, sat back and looked at the Doctor. "Yeah" She replied.

"Listen, earlier I couldn't help but overhear Frost and you on the phone…" Maura began. Jane braced herself; she was waiting for Maura to shout at her for allowing Frost to use such language in front of her children. "I know you're meant to be working tonight and tomorrow but…Well I could give you the rest of the weekend off. I mean if you want, so you can go to that party…and spend the night with that Riley person" Maura said genuinely offering Jane the night off but also trying to get information out of her about who this Riley was.

Jane raised her eyebrows at this, she was not expecting Maura to ignore the fact her youngest nearly heard a swear word and better yet allow her to go to a party and suggest she go and spend the night having sex with a girl. Smiling at the Doctors subtle way of finding out who Riley was.

"I would rather spend that night in with you, tucked up on the coach with the kids, watching ridiculous cartoons and eating more fruit than I have consumed in my whole life than go out to a party, of a boy who I dislike and spend a night with a girl I have no interest in" Jane replied as opened the car door and went to retrieve Charles. Maura couldn't control the smile that broke out on her Face. Getting out of the driver's seat she went to get Hope.

Well what do you think?


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen.

I don't like this chapter, I don't know why I just don't.

**Chapter sixteen**

October approached quicker than either woman would have liked, especially Jane. She never lived the month October, the weather was always changing. It was always a mix of hot and cold. By the mornings light you could never tell if you needed to bring out a light jacket or a water proof coat. Jane hated October. At eleven O'clock on a scorching Sunday afternoon, Jane found herself walking up the patio once again towards the Isles household. She was looking on her phone, at Face book pictures people had posted up of Taylor's party the night before. Jane found herself sighing, although she didn't really want to go and she had a lot of fun sat cuddled up with Maura and the kids, she could help feel a little regret. Jane reached into her back pocket to retrieve the key for the house, as she was about to unlock the door she heard laughing coming from the back of the house. Jumping off the porch steps she headed to the side gate that lead into the back garden. As she opened the gate she saw Charles chasing Hope with a water gun as the little toddler screamed running away as fast as her little feet would carry her. Her eyes instantly located the figure of Maura who was lying on her side, looking down at a book she was reading. Jane assumed it was another one of those medical books the Doctor's shelves were full of.

"JAY!" Hope screamed as she ran towards Jane, her brother still chasing her.

Jane crouched to the ground, phone still in hand and picked up the little toddler who was slightly wet from the water.

"Chars tryna shoot me jay-ane. Make him stop!" The toddler cried as her brother got closer.

She looked up at Charles, who had a large water gun in his hands and was walking towards Jane. She raised her childless hand in the air, in surrender.

"Hey, no Kiddo.." Jane said as she saw the older boy was aiming the gun at her. "..I have my phone on me bud" Holding her phone out as proof. Although the boy didn't seem to care as he pumped the gun and took a step closer to Jane.

"Charles Ian Faulkner. Don't you even think about it" Maura warned her son from the other side of the garden.

"But Maaa I'm only playing" Charles wined dropping the gun to his side and looked in the direction of his mother.

"No buts Charles. Jane has her phone on her. They're not cheap. If you wet it, you could break it." Maura explained as she put on her sun glasses.

"Fineeee." The boy said in a defeated tone, as he walked towards the fence to make water patterns with his gun.

Jane smiled at the boy obeying his Mother. She knew for a fact if that was Hope with the water gun. She would be soaked and phoneless. Walking towards Maura with Hope, still in her arms she took a seat next to the Doctor and leaned against the tree Maura was hiding under.

"Hi" Jane said as she crossed her legs, with Hope sat in the middle.

The Doctor looked up from her book and at Jane, then down to the little girl in-between her legs. Frowning she looked around and located a pink hat. Picking it up she placed it on Hope's head and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" She responded as she looked back up at Jane then back to her medical journal.

"Whatcha reading?" Jane said while pulling Hope's hand away from her head as she was fiddling with the hat.

"A journal.." Maura replied licking her finger to turn the page.

"Oh..What's it about?" Jane replied playing with a piece of grass that was poking out from the end of the blanket.

After a few minutes of silence she replied

"Medicine."

Jane smiled to herself. The usually talkative, fun fact sprouting Doctor was reduced to one worded sentences by a book. Jane sensed she didn't want to talk picked up her phone and continued to scroll through pictures on Face book from the party.

"Wat dat?" Hope asked as she too was looking at pictures of teenagers kissing and holding drinks up to the camera.

"It's called Face Book" Jane responded as she liked a few pictures.

"Fa-ce buk" The little girl tried. Jane smiled at her attempt.

"I never cared for Facebook…it's too confusing" Maura piped in as she put the book marker on the chosen page and shut the book, looking up towards Jane and Hope.

Hearing Maura's response Jane looked from her phone.

"Too confusing?! It's the simplest social networking site to use!" Jane responded looking horrified that the Doctor thought it was confusing.

"Well then, I must definitely be showing my age!" Maura said with a wide smile.

"You're not old Doctor Isles! You're only twelve years older than me. If my Ma can use it, then so can you" Jane replied looking at Maura with a wink.

Hope lost interest as the adult began to talk, she crawled off Jane's lap and headed towards her brother who was now kicking a ball.

"Teach me…"Maura said moving into a sitting position as she bit her lip.

"Teach you..?" Jane questioned suddenly very interested in the Doctor's mouth.

"Yes..teach me how to use Face book…" Maura said as she too looked down at Jane's lips turning up into a smile.

Smirking challenge accepted.

"Okay then" Jane said as she snuggled closer to Maura's side, leaned back on her hand and held her phone out for both of them to see.

After twenty minutes of explaining how everything worked and what the difference between likes and shares are Jane handed her phone to Maura.

"Right okay. Show me how to get onto my friends from the Home page.." Jane said as she looked at Maura thinking and the press buttons.

"Done" Maura said as she found Jane's friends list and smirked up at the brunette.

"Hmmm" Jane said looking down at Maura.

As they were both smirking at each other with the phone in between them, Maura felt the phone vibrate. Looking down, the page refreshed and she saw a little red number one were the inboxes are and the start of a message popped up for both of them to see. It read;

_**Riley Cooper**_

_'__Hey Sexy. ;) I missed you last night __L__I thought maybe we could hook-" _

_2 minutes ago_

"Shit" Jane said under her breath as she grabbed the phone from Maura's hand.

"Sorry…" Jane said.

Maura wasn't sure what for Jane was sorry for. The fact she saw the message? Or the fact she swore? Either way she chose to ignore it and address something else.

"No interest huh?" Maura said referring back to what Jane had said about Riley yesterday.

"No.." Jane said shaking her head and looking Maura in the eyes.

"Sure doesn't seem that way.." Maura said as she pulled her glasses from her head.

"It was a onetime thing…that keeps happening. She seems to think it's more." Jane said as she locked her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"So…you had-have sex with her?" Maura asked. She startled herself that the words actually left her mouth. Looking up at Jane to see she was speechless.

"Sorry, that- that was out of order. Its none of my bus-"

"Yes…" Jane replied.

"Oh…." Maura said her tone sounding a little defeated. "...Are you two….dating? You never mentioned her?" Maura said sitting back a bit too also lean against the tree.

"No…Where just-I-it. It means nothing. It's just sex" Jane replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it obviously means more to her Jane" Maura replied giving the younger girl a hard look.

"I know. I know. It's just…I don't like her like that…I just like to have sex with her" Jane replied looking away. This was getting uncomfortable. They'd never had any conversations like this before. Although Maura had an idea Jane was gay, she never asked. Jane just preferred not to talk to about sex in general. Let alone to her teacher about students she's slept with and could possibly teach in the future.

"Ar-Are you bothered I sleep with women Maura?" Jane asked looking back at the Doctor.

Shaking her head no. After a few minutes of silence Maura spoke.

"Ian might be though...He seems to think being gay is a sin. That it's immoral. Which is odd because as a scientist, he knows you can't control who you're sexual attracted to. It's one of his traits, I dislike."

"And you hired me to be the nanny of his children?" Jane responded laughing at the irony.

"You were-well, are extremely good with our children Jane. I personally don't care about your sexual preference in relation to this job." Maura said smiling as she spoke.

However Jane's eyebrows were furrowed. What did she mean in relation to this job? Was she bothered who Jane slept with as a student? Or as a friend? Before she could ask, Maura stood up.

"Besides Ian never has to know" Maura said as she brushed down her outfit.

Out of breath Charles and Hope appeared.

"Mama, Mama. I'm boreeed" The boy wined.

Maura raised an eyebrow at her son and looked around at all the toys filling the garden, she was about to reply when Jane beat her to it.

"How about we go to the park? I could help you with your batting skills bud" Jane asked looking towards the Baseball bat leaning against the shed.

"Really?...Father never has time when he's around." Charles responded looking at this shoes.

Receiving a nod from Jane the little boy looked up to his mother.

"Can we Mama? Can we? Oh Please! I need to get better at batting" Charles begged as his little sister nodded please too.

Looking down at what she was wearing and back to Jane shook her heard.

"Fine. But you guys go ahead and I'll catch up later. I need to do some work first"

"But Mama, you always have work to do" The boy cried as he folded his arms. He wasn't much different from his sister after all. Before Maura could answer Jane stepped in.

"Hey come on now. Your Ma's very busy. She worked extremely hard for you two…" Jane said whilst pointing between the two children. "… She said she'd catch up and she will! Now go grab your stuff kiddos"

Smiling at the children running around the garden to choose which toys they wanted to bring. Maura nodded a thank you and walked inside. Jane began to follow the kids around the garden and hold the chosen toys.

Half an hour later Jane was humping a bag full of toys down the stairs. The kids had insisted on bringing everything they could get their hands on. Unable to say no, to sad looking faces Jane did her best to pack everything in one bag. As she came down stairs she noticed Hope was sat on the floor hatless.

"Hope baby, where's your hat Mama gave ya?" Hope looked up at Jane with a mischievous smile and shrugged. Maura had mentioned the toddler didn't like wearing hats and tended to take them off and hide them. Maura was still looking for about six hats the toddler had hidden.

Taking off her Red Sox cap, she placed it on the girls head. It was far too big but Jane was worried she'd get sun burn on her face so it would have to do as her cap had mysteriously disappeared. Jane couldn't help but feel butterflies as she looked down at Hope. She was the spitting image of Maura but with darker blonde hair and every time she looked up the cap would fall down over her face. Jane knew as long as the girl had her mother's hazel brown eyes, she would never be able to say no.

"Charle- Oh hey bud, you ready?" Jane asked as the boy appeard carrying his Baseball bat and glove. Nodding yes, Jane shouted a good bye to Maura and left the house.

Walking along, Jane looked down at two sun creamed faces smiling happily along the street. It was amazing how happy you could make a child just by doing something as simple as taking them to the park. They had no worries, no exams, no bills to pay, no job and most of all no worrying about attachment and rules. Jane wasn't going to deny it, over these past few weeks she had become extremely attached to these children and Maura. She somehow wished she could understand her feelings towards the Doctor. From the moment Jane banged into her, she knew there was something so enticing about the woman.

As their lives became entwined Jane found herself liking the Doctor more and more. Was it love? Lust? Attraction? She didn't know. She never believed in love. It always seem so overrated. Jane had people claim to be in love with her but she'd never been in love with anyone. Her mind went to Riley. She knew the girl had strong feelings for her but Jane felt nothing in return. They fucked and that was all. Jane had made it clear numerous of times, as she never stayed over after sex, she always left no matter what time time was. They barley spoke to her in school and Jane hadn't even give the girl her number. Riley had added Jane on Facebook about a year ago. Jane had accepted and they began to talk here and there. As cruel as it sounded, she was just another pretty face to Jane, that was all. Snapping back to reality she noticed they were just across the street from the park.

As they crossed the street to the entrance of the park, it was pretty quiet considering it was a hot Sunday afternoon. Dropping the bag down on the ground Hope dived into it and retrieved the water gun Jane was held hostage with earlier that morning.

"Jane, come on lets make a pitch" Charles said as she swung the bat around in the air hitting an imaginary ball towards the distance.

"Okay bud I'm coming" Jane replied keeping her eye in Hope as she ran over.

About an hour later Charlie's got the hang of how to position himself ready to hit the ball. Doing a few practice swings he nodded to Jane to throw the ball. As she does he swings and it collides with the bat shooting towards a set of bushes.

"DID YOU SEE THAT JAY?" Charles shouted from a few feet away. He was so excited he managed to hit the ball so far.

As Charles ran to retrieve the ball, Jane heard the sound of a car door shutting. Turning to the left she saw the Doctor walking over dressed in what would be considered casual clothing to Maura, would be dressy to Jane. Smiling at the Doctor she waved her hand. Maura smiled back as she waved to Charles and blew a kiss to Hope, who was chasing a butterfly.

Maura opened the bag she was carrying and pulled out the blanket. She set it down on the ground not far from where the little baseball pitch was and sat down. She began to unpack a few more things from bag and pulled out a bottle of sun cream. She waved it out in front of her for Jane to see. Jane, still looking at what Maura brought in her bag, possibly not more toys rolled her eyes at Maura. She was obsessed with sun cream, making Jane and the children apply it every fifteen minutes over the past few sunny days. She made a fair point of stating that both children had her freckly complexion and normally burn very easily. However Jane made the point of reminding Maura, she is Italian and tends to tan in the sun rather than burn.

As Maura settled down in the shade, she looked towards her children and Jane. Her perfect little family. Maura opened her medical journal from earlier and found the page she left the book mark in and began to read. As Jane and Charles practiced hitting the ball as far as possible, Hope was looking around the field for flying insects to chase. Indeed Maura Isles had the perfect little family.

Three chapters into her medical journal, Maura decided to take a break and check on her children. Looking around she saw Jane running across the field to catch the ball that Charles had just whacked. Whilst he was running around the bases the two made with the toys they brought he attempted to beat Jane. Hope was busy walking around dragging the water gun, that is far too big for her but insists on carrying as she's watering the plants. Just as Maura looked back towards Jane and Charles the boy had just managed to reach fourth base before Jane. Smiling at the two laughing, Charles turned to face his mother.

"Hey Mama! Do you want a go?" Charles said holding the bat out to his mother. Before she can reply Jane answers for her.

"Oh no Charlie, this isn't the kind of sport for your Ma. She might break a nail" Jane said challenging Maura. Raising her eyebrow, she closed her book and stood up. Approaching the Italian girl, she took the bat from her son's hands and walked to the little area of dry grass they had been using as the batting square. Maura positioned herself and was waiting for Charles to throw the ball.

"No Mama, you're standing wrong" The little boy said refusing the throw the ball until his mother got into the correct stance.

"Well how else am I supposed to stand?" Maura asked. This was exactly one of the reasons she hated Baseball.

"Jane, show Mama how to stand, like you showed me" The boy suggested as he ran to his sister who was trying to walk off with one of the toys they were using as a base.

Looking at Jane she nodded. Whether she liked the sport or not, Maura liked to learn new things so she agreed. Jane approached Maura and tried to explain how to stand by taking the bat and showing her. However Maura couldn't quite get the hang of it so Jane ended up coming to stand behind her. Wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's body. She brought her right hand to hold the bat just below Maura's and her left hand to hold the Doctor's to show her she needed a tight grip. Resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder she began to sway them and move to bat.

"As you swing for the ball, you need to bend slightly, then hit" Jane said as she moved their bodies in sync with what she was explaining. However Maura hadn't heard a thing from the second Jane wrapped her hands around her body.

"Are you listening Maura?...Bend your ass as you swing" Jane said bringing her mouth to the Doctor's ear as she said ass. Maura inhaled sharply when Jane breathed down her ear. Snapping back into reality she realised the game Jane was playing. Oh no, the Italian wasn't going to get off that easily.

"Bend.." Maura repeated as she grinded her backside into Jane's crotch. "..as you swing" It was Jane's turn to inhale as she felt herself becoming aroused the second the Doctor pushed out her ass into Jane pelvis.

Smirking to herself at their silent game, Jane thought she'd push it a bit. Glancing around to see what the kids where doing, she brought her face back to the Doctor's neck, happy the kids were far enough not to see anything.

"You're a fast learner, Doctor Isles" Jane said as she turned her face into Maura hair and inhaled down the back of the Doctor's neck. This effectively made Maura shiver with arousal. Two wrapped up in each other, they both failed to notice the children had come back and where watching the two women. Maura leaned back to look at Jane with hooded eye lids. They both licked their lips subconsciously and just as they're about to lean in, Jane was sprayed in the face with water.

Coughing as the water went up her nose, she heard a loud scream of laughter and saw Hope run off dragging the water gun along. Wiping her face of the water, she moved away from Maura and headed after Hope. In three long strides she scooped the toddler up and threw her over her shoulder, patting her bum just hard enough to feel the nappy through her clothing. As little feet kick in excitement Jane spun around making a rawr sound successfully making the toddler scream with laughter even louder. As the toddlers kicking got too much, Jane placed her on the ground, with a big sloppy kiss to the cheek. When she straightened up she saw Maura bent over, arm around her stomach in hysterics laughing.

"Ohhh you think that's funny do you?" Jane asked as she picked up the water gun Hope dropped when squirming away from Jane's kiss and headed towards the Doctor.

Maura knowing exactly what Jane was about to do, she shot off running in the opposite direction from Jane.

"Oh no ya don't" Jane shouted as she chased the Doctor. Maura was running in circles trying to get away from Jane, when she headed back towards the blanket, as if it was some sort of safety den. Hope and Charles were too chasing each other around mimicking the adults actions.

Maura slowed down slightly as she approached the blanket not realizing how close behind Jane was, before it was too late. Jane had grabbed the Doctor by the waist as she lost her footing, trying to avoid banging into Maura and sent them both hurling to the ground. The fall was cushioned by the blanket but that didn't stop Jane. As she landed next to Maura, she sat up and straddled the Doctors waist and grabbed the water gun. Maura still laughing as she hit the ground, was silenced when Jane straddled her hips.

"Think that's funny do ya?" Jane repeated.

Maura found herself face to face with the water gun that caused all the laughed in the first place. She looked up to find Jane showing a toothy grin as her arm pumped back and forth charging the gun.

"Jane no. This is my favorite Alexander McQueen top…no no JANE" Maura begged but before Jane had the chance to pull the trigger Maura used all her strength to change their positions.

Jane stunned as she suddenly found herself lying on her back with a flustered yet happy looking Maura on top of her.

"Wow…strong" Jane said her face breaking out into a grin.

"Yoga" Maura said after a long pause.

The situation became very serious once again as the woman found themselves in a very intimate position. It was the third time in a very short period, that Maura found herself in a position to kiss Jane Rizzoli. Smiling to herself, Maura thought this was her conscience's way of telling her something. Jane looked up to see Maura smiling. As her dark brown eye's meet those hazel green ones, she reached up to tuck a loose strand of honey blonde hair behind the Doctors ear.

"Ian's very lucky to have you Maur" Jane says as she brought her thumb down to trace the Doctor's bottom lip. Maura's faced was unreadable as she watched Jane.

Jane closed her eyes to take in the moment. She took a deep breath, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her legs and chest as the air she inhaled, was forced from her lungs.. Jane's eyes shoot open in panic as the blood rushed to her ears. Trying to sit up she came nose to nose with a grinning Hope. The little isles children saw their mother pinning Jane to the ground in laughter. Knowing they were joking and thought it would be fun to help their mother hold her down. Hope had dived right onto Jane chest and was bouncing up and down, effectively forcing the air from Jane's lungs. Hope's little knee was digging into Jane's throat, unabling her to take in a breath.

Whereas Charles had sat down on Jane's legs from a height. This made the older girl feel a stabbing pain in her legs. With all three Isles' on top of her, in the position they were, Jane couldn't breathe and could barley move. Jane tried to push off from the ground with her back to try and wiggle them all off. Unsuccessfully, making her look like a limp fish out of water.

Maura who was still in a haze from what Jane had said to her was oblivious to what her children were doing, until she felt Jane's body stiffen and then struggle to move uncontrollably. Not knowing how long she had been day dreaming she looked down to see the Italian girls face turning bright red and her eyes became very dull. Looking around she registered that with all three of them on top of her, she couldn't breathe. Maura's medical training kicked in, grabbing Hope by her waist as she moved herself off Jane, she yanks the little girl from on top of the Italian and in the process pushing Charles harder than she meant to off her. Sending him flying to the ground.

Once all three of them were off her, Jane she rolled off her back and on to her stomach, one hand coming to her chest as if trying to force it open and the other around her throat. Coughing uncontrollably she inhaled in short as each time she tried to take a breath she ended up coughing more.

Maura sat on her bum with shocked looking Hope between her legs. She saw Jane's eyes roll back into her head as she tried to take her first breath. Maura was frozen to the spot as she watched Jane struggle to breath. She swore she felt her heart grow cold and momentarily stop. Maura's instincts kicked in again as she saw Jane was struggling to calm herself down, effectively making her unable to breathe. Lifting the toddler from in-between her legs she crawled over to Jane. Grabbing the Italian girl by her shoulders, Maura pushed her on her side into the recovery position as she continued to cough.

"Jane honey, just breathe okay, baby? Just take deep breaths" Maura said trying to sound confident as she to, found herself needing to take deep breathes to calm herself. Her eyes began to water as she looked at Jane's form struggling to breathe. Maura found herself not ever wanting to image her world without Jane Rizzoli. However she was brought out of that line of thought as she felt a hand grab her wrist. Looking down she saw Jane's hand wrapped around her wrist pulling at it. As she looked up into the brunettes eyes she saw her nodding. Maura felt the heat return to her heart as she understood. The younger girl was trying to reassure Maura everything was going to be fine. Maura who was breathing fine and well was being reassured by a girl who just a minute ago, lips were turning blue and whose eyes were lolling back into her head.

Once Jane's breathing turned normal again, she noticed everyone was in silence. Maura who was in shock at everything that just happened. Charles who was hugging his little sister as he understood Jane was in danger. And Hope who had her face hidden in her brother's chest as she heard the terror in her mother's voice.

"Well…Doctor Isles, you trained your children well." Jane said her voice sounding dull and gravely from the lack of oxygen. Yet her face portrayed a huge smile as she looked up at the Doctor.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Jane Rizzoli!" Maura said her voice stern as she grabbed Jane's shoulders and pulled the girl tight.

Jane's laughing was muffled in the hug by Maura's chest.

"Careful their Doc, you might smother me" Jane said although Maura was just able to make it out.

Pulling Jane's face back she brought her mouth down and kissed all over Jane face.

"Don't.." A kiss to her forehead "You."A kiss to her left cheek "Ever" A kiss to her right cheek. "Do" A kiss to her nose. "That" A kiss to her left side of the jaw. "To me" A kiss to the right side of the jaw "Again" A final kiss to her cleft chin. As she pulled Jane's face back slightly, she looked directly into deep dark brown eyes. Maura's eyes began to water as relief washed over her, that Jane was fine. Maura dropped her eyes down to Jane's lips and took a deep breath. With one last glance to her eyes she leaned down and kissed the girl on the lips. A barley their kiss. It was more of a peck, than a kiss. It didn't last long enough for either to know what the others lips felt or tasted like. Looking back into her eyes Maura pulled Jane back into another hug. However this time Jane wrapped her arms around Maura.

Thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen.

**_Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long. I want to let you all know, I'm going away today for a week and I don't know if I'll have internet. Therefore I'm leaving you all with this long chapter. If I do have internet I will be posting new chapters, but not as often until I'm back. When I'm Home I'll have plenty to post! Thanks!_**

**Chapter Seventeen**

As the bell rang, Jane yanked her head up from her desk and stood up. She gathered up her books and stuffed them in her bag. She grinned at Frost who was seated was a few desks across, they both thanked God English was finally over. She hated the subject, it was always so boring. All they ever did was take turns to read a few pages of a book. This went on for a whole hour each lesson and they weren't even a quarter of the way through the book.

Bringing her pack back up on to her shoulder, she headed over to Frost.

"Yo man" Frost greeted Jane as they made their way out of the class and headed for the cafeteria.

"Hey!" She replied happily as it was finally lunch time.

"How boring was that lesson? Jesus I fell asleep ten minutes in!" Frost replied rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I noticed I could hear ya snoring from miles away!" Jane replied playfully bumping into his shoulder.

"Very funny Rizzoli" Frost replied.

"Hows the job going?" He continued

"Pretty good. The wife and children like me and its good pay" Jane said talking about the Isles.

"Is the wife hot? Would you bang her?!" Frost asked, suddenly very interested and wanting all the details as he held the cafeteria door open for Jane.

Nodding a thank you. She brushed the question off. Maura and Jane had agreed not to tell anybody in school that Jane was working for her. Maura thought people might start saying she was favorting Jane in class. Jane hadn't mentioned it to Frost because she didn't see why he would need to know that she was working for her sexy Pathology teacher, who she happened to have a crush on and who pecked her on the lips a few weeks ago. Neither had mentioned the kiss since that afternoon in the park. Jane for the simple fact that she didn't think it meant anything as it was barley a kiss and Maura for the fact she couldn't believe she actually leaned in to kiss her student and employer in a public place where anyone could have been watching.

Jane was about to head over to their normal seats to put her bag down when she saw the Riley there. She was sat on the seat next to where Jane normally sits.

Jane moved backwards to hide behind the corner of the wall next to the door.

"What the hell Frost?!" Jane said pointing her thumb backwards, indicating where Riley was sat.

"What?! He said smiling. Frost knew exactly what.

"Riley…Why is she sat in our seat?! Everybody knows that our seat? Hell even the Freshmen's know that's our seat!" Jane replied looking at Frost annoyed.

Frost began to chuckle and tried to pull Jane out from hiding.

"What? She asked in Biology is she could sit with us…and I said yes" Frost said with a huge grin. Oh how he loved to make things awkward for Jane.

Jane's mouth hung open in disbelief "…you said what?" She asked as she pointed at Frost accusingly.

"I said yes" Frost replied with a smug look.

"Why would you do that?! You know I can't stand when girls get clingy!" Jane said as she brought her middle finger and thumb up to rub her eyes

"Jane don't be ridiculous, she nice. You could do with settling down for a bit.…" Frost said his voice turning serious. "…Besides she's kinda hot" Frost said as he leaned from behind the wall to check out Riley. Who was now sat on their table talking to another girl.

"If you think she's 'nice' and 'kinda hot' you bang her then!" Jane replied as she used air quotes.

"Well that would be difficult considering she wants you inside her, not me" Frost said with a loud chuckle.

"Fuck yo-"

"Jane Rizzoli, how many times do I have to ask you? Watch your language!" Maura said as she was stood leaning against the now open cafeteria door.

"S-sorry Doctor Isles" Jane said as she looked towards the honey blonde.

"Just be careful Miss Rizzoli…I was actually wondering if you could come up to my officer at the end of dinner, I need to talk to you about something?" Maura asked as she crossed her arms waiting for a response.

"Incoming.." Frost said in a sing songy tone as he ran off.

"What?" Jane said as she looked from Maura to Frost but came face to face with Riley.

"Hey Jane..I've missed seeing you around" Riley said in an extremely flirtatious tone as brought up her hand and twirled a strand of Jane's hair in her finger, oblivious to Maura standing there.

Swallowing thickly Jane replied "Hey Riley...I've been er busy working.."

Oh so this is the famous Riley Cooper. Maura thought to herself as she recognized her as the girl that was sat with Frost, a few weeks ago when she found Jane out on the Baseball pitch. The girl was extremely pretty. She had a dark skin tone, if Maura had to guess she would say someone in the girls family was of African descent. She had long dark brown hair with the front of it clipped back on top of her head. Her eyes were dark brown, not as dark as Jane's but dark. Her eye brows were black and trimmed neatly. She had a sloped nose that lead down to thick lips. As the girl brought her hand up to play with Jane's hair, Maura noticed she had skin colored tattoos up and down her arms. In all honesty Maura thought she looked pretty badass. That didn't stop the fact Maura could feel the jealously bubbling up inside her, although she did her best to hide it.

Whilst Maura was busy inspecting every inch of the girl, Jane and Riley were still talking. Standing there feeling like a spare part, she decided to leave them to it and join the other teachers.

As Maura began to walk off, Jane followed her with her eyes and cut off her conversation with Riley.

"Doctor Isles.." Jane said as she walked past Riley slightly.

Maura turned around at the sound of her name and looked at Jane with raised eyebrows.

"You wanted me to come to your office..?" Jane said giving Maura a look as if to say go along with it.

"Erm-well-I-I actually said at the en-" Before Maura could finish Jane turned back towards Riley.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later Riley" Jane said as she walked over to the Doctor nodding her head to begin to walk out of the cafeteria. Maura said nothing about the whole conversation as she could see how embarrassed Jane was, since the Doctor knew about them.

"Oh, I actually wanted to as-.." Riley said but Jane walked off before she could finish. Exhaling loudly she brought her hand up to wave goodbye but dropped it back to her side.

Once Maura and Jane arrived at the Doctor's office, Jane sat down on an extremely uncomfortable chair in the corner while the Doctor put her bag down on her desk,

"What did you wanna talk to me about Doc?" Jane asked as she leaned forward.

"Well it could have waited Jane. It's nothing important, just about Halloween." Maura said as she leaned against the wall.

"Well it occurred to me today that Halloween is a week away and well I noticed people in the neighborhood have started to put decorations up. I know you're not working on Halloween and well it got me thinking…What are you doing on Halloween?" Maura asked. She found herself waffeling on.

"Me?...erm well I-I erm I usually take Tomm- Actually, nothing" Jane corrected herself as her youngest brother had mentioned he didn't want to go trick or treating with Jane this year.

"No go on. You usually do something? That's fine, it doesn't matter." Maura said as she looked down at her watch and began to fiddle with the links.

"No, I was going to say I usually have to take Tommy?..." Jane said looking to Maura before she continued.

"Yes your youngest brother if I'm correct?" Maura replied as she looked towards Jane.

"Yeah, well anyway I usually take him trick or treating but he's decided since he's turned fourteen he's too cool for his big sister to take him. So nothing. I'm doing noting. Why?"

"Ohh well that's children for you! Are you not going that party all the seniors have been talking about? It's been the talk of my class room for three weeks" Maura said slightly annoyed that she had to tell the same group of students repeatedly to leave that kind of talk until break.

"As if you know about that! But no I'm not but I really wanted to go! My Ma doesn't like Ryan, the boy who's party it is. My Ma knows his ma's sister from the bakery and she's always saying how Ryan's nothing but trouble, always drinking, fighting or doing drugs so she doesn't want me to go!" Jane said she was looking forward to going and quite annoyed her mother warned her not to go. She was eighteen now and was old enough to do her own thing. However her mother threatened to make Jane work with her father doing plumbing jobs on every other Sunday that she had off, so she agreed not to go not wanting to risk her days off.

"You wouldn't believe some of the things I here in my class room Jane…" Maura said making a disgusted face. "..And personally I agree with your mother if he's as much trouble as his aunt says he is" Maura continued.

"But anyway I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come pick out some decorations with us after school today? We've never had the chance to decorate for Halloween as we've always been moving around. So I really want to make this year special for the children. I'd love for you to be there?" Maura asked, blushing slightly. She sounded so desperate but she found herself wanting to share special holidays with the Italian girl.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Maur." Jane replied she was ecstatic that the Doctor wanted to spend time with her even when she wasn't working.

Just before Maura could reply she heard her phone ringing. Looking down at her watch, she pulled a face. Who could be calling her at lunch time? She walked over to her handbag and retrieved her Iphone. As she looked down at the number on the screen she looked back at Jane with a worried expression.

"It's the playschool." Maura says looking down to check she'd read the number right. Jane instantly stood up and walked over to the Doctor. Maura swiped her phone to the side and brought it to her ear.

"This is Doct-Mrs Faulkner.." Maura said with a panicky voice.

"….umhum….wait…what?...She did what?..Are you sure?...Okay. No that's fine….I'll come down their right away." Maura said as she ended the call.

"What's happened?" Jane asked equally worried.

"I don't know. They said Hope's had an incident with another child. Just that it was a serious incident and they need me to come down their right away." Maura said her eyebrows furrowed, thinking what her daughter could have possibly done.

"Do you need me to go?" Jane asked.

"What? No! Jane it's school time" Maura replied as she began grabbing her coat and bag.

"I don't care. Are you sure?" Jane asked following the Doctor around the room.

"No it's fine I'll go. I'll pick them both up today okay? I'll see you at the house later?" Maura said as she indicated for Jane to follow her out of her office so that she could lock up.

Nodding okay, Jane watched the Doctor rush off. She shouted out a reply of text me if you need me but she wasn't sure the Doctor heard her. Looking at her phone, there was still fifteen minutes of dinner left so she headed back to the cafeteria.

When Maura arrived at the school she was asked to go into the Head Masters office. Walking in the officer she saw Hope sat on a chair looking down at her feet, swinging them back and forth. Her clothing was covered in mainly red paint with the odd blue and yellow here and there. As the door opened, the little girl looked up at her mother and twiddled her little fingers.

"Have a seat Mrs. Faulkner" The head teacher, Mr Hanson said looking over his glasses. Maura looked from her daughter and took a seat opposite the little girl.

"I'm sorry to have distributed your day by calling you down here Mrs. Faulkner. I would like to thank you for coming down so quickly" Mr Hanson said.

"Well you said it was a serious incident so I came as fast as I could…" Maura said waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

"Well thank you again. We called you down here today as Hope was involved in an incident during art class. As she was painting with a group of other students, she pushed another student, Luke into the table that had all the paint pots on. Effectively covering herself and a number of students in paint. However once the boy was on the floor, she continually hit him until a staff member, Miss Reid had to pick her up in order to make her stop." Maura was nodding her head as she was told this information. She knew Hope had a temper but she'd never see or heard it this bad unless provoked.

"Now, normally she's an extremely well behaved girl Mam. So I'm wondering what has caused this reaction from her. Myself and Miss Reid have sat down and had a talk about it with her but she is refusing to tell us why she did it. I'm sorry to pry Mrs. Faulkner but has anything happened at home, any changes to cause her to act like this?" Mr Hanson asked, whilst leaning on his desk and folding his hands.

"No, nothing that I'm aware of, I mean I hired a nanny to help me with the children but she's been working with us for weeks and Hope adores her. I myself have been very busy with work but I've still been spending a lot of time with them, especially hope because she's so young." Maura said as she looked towards her daughter who was still refusing to look at Mr Hanson.

"Well Mam, I would like you to have a conversation with her because we need to find out why she acted like this to avoid it in the future. We have rules in this school and I see this as a form of bullying and I do not tolerate bullying in my school…" He said looking towards Hope.

"Hang on a minute. …Bullying? She's four years old. She doesn't even know what bullying means let alone do it. Did it ever occur to you that maybe this Luke boy said something to provoke that reaction from her?" Maura asked sitting up straight and looking Mr Hanson dead in the eye.

"Well yes it did actually. I've also had a talk with Luke and he said he was just stood there getting some paint and she just pushed him into the table and started hitting him. So…?" He said taking his eyes off the girl to look at the doctor.

"So? So you just take his side? Without even hearing my daughters version? How dare you sit there and accuse her of bullying when you've not even got all sides of the story." Maura said standing up, her voice raised in defense.

"Well she won't tell anyone what happened, Mrs. Faulkner. What do you expect me to do?" He said also standing. He didn't like the way Maura had turned from understanding to hysterical all because she can't accept what her daughter had done.

"I expect you to do a thorough investigation into the incident. Where was the teacher who was meant to be supervising them? I also expect you to hear all sides of the story, maybe ask the other children that were around what happened? Before you pull my daughter out of her lesson, distributing her education and ringing me whilst I am in work and asking me to come down here. I work in a school myself Mr. Hanson, I know exactly how the system works." Maura said. She was so angry she didn't realized she had made her way over to him, her hands on his desk.

Just a desk separating them Mrs Hanson took a breath. He hated it when parents got all high and mighty when their children did something wrong. Their little angel's. God forbid they're told they've done something wrong.

"As she won't talk, there is nothing future I can do. Miss Reid had her back turned as the incident took place. I have asked each child in her class, the majority of them didn't see anything, just Hope hitting Luke whilst he was on the floor. I have made my decision; she needs to learn the difference between right and wrong. She needs to be punished to avoid doing it again. I would also prefer if you could take your hands of my desk and sit down Mam." He said in a patronizing tone.

"How dare you speak to me like something underneath your shoe? I will have a talk with my daughter and find out exactly what happened and inform you. Then when you've heard all sides of the story and got all the information, only then will you make your decision Mr. Hanson. Have a wonderful rest of your day." Maura said as she held her hand out towards Hope. The little girl hopped off the seat and took her mother's hand.

As Maura turned to walk out Mr. Hanson spoke out.

"Hope is suspended for the time being until I deem her safe enough to be allowed back in a class room, around other children. And you Mam need to learn your place" He spoke out his voice high pitched in anger.

"What did you say? Maura asked as she turned back around to face him, not sure she heard correctly.

"I said she is suspended.." Before he could continue Maura cut him off.

"No, the last bit? I need to learn my what?" She said staring him down.

"You need to learn your place. I will not have you come into my office and speak to me like that in front of a student and a staff member" He said his tone arrogant and smug.

"Do you have any idea who I am Mr. Hanson?" Maura said quietly as she walked back towards his desk.

"I assure you, I couldn't care less." He responded smirking at the Doctor.

"My maiden name is Isles…" Mr. Hanson's eyebrows furrowed trying to place the name. Maura continued. "…Doctor Maura Isles…" Recognition dawned on his face as he realized exactly who Maura was. "…My mother, Hope's grandmother is the head of the Isles foundation. And if I'm correct, the biggest donator to this School's fund. Maura hated using her wealthy name as a way to resolve things but this man needed to learn, just because he is was the head of this school doesn't mean he can treat people like dirty. He needed to learn some manners and respect.

Mr. Hanson stance turned from defensive to tense. He didn't have the time to deal with petty fights but as head of the school he had to. Having more important things to do, all he wanted to do was place all of the blame on a student, suspend them and be done with the incident. But no instead he decided to pick a fight with, unknowingly the daughter of one of the richest family in Boston. He knew the second her heard 'Maura Isles' if he didn't make this right, he'd be saying bye bye to his job.

"I'm so sorr-" He tried but Maura cut him off with a shake of her head.

"How dare you speak to me the way you did? Better yet how dare you single my daughter out and punish just her without getting all the facts straight? In despite of who I am, how dare you speak to a parent with such an attitude? Where are your manners? Trust me when I say, you will be hearing from our foundation Mr Hanson. Meanwhile if I was you, I would start looking for a new job." With that Maura picked up Hope and stormed out of his office.

On the car ride home with both children, Maura tried to talk to Hope about the incident but all she did was shake her head. She often did this when something was bothering her; she would go into silent mode for days. When she arrived home, Maura found Jane sat in the kitchen looking over a text book. Explaining to Maura that her last lesson was cancelled she decided to come over early and see if she could help in any way. Asking how it went, Maura waited until both children were out of the room and described everything in detail that had taken place, down to the exact wording. After ten minutes of Maura ranting on about how rude and arrogant Mr Hanson was, she looked towards Jane and found the younger girl laughing. Jane couldn't believe Maura actually used her wealth card to get back at the man for the way he spoke to her. Being aware of how much Maura hated people bragging about their wealth, she knew it took a lot to aggravate the Doctor but when it came to her children, she did what she needed to, as any mother would. Although it was nice to know she worked for a woman who was extremely powerful in Massachusetts.

"Wow Maur…He sounds like a right…" Jane looked around to ensure neither of the children were around and continued "prick"

Maura was about to tell Jane to watch her language when she released there was no better word to describe the man.

"Yes I believe that would be the correct term to describe him." Maura said smiling as she took a sip of her Coffee.

"But anyway enough of him, I need to find out what's bothering Hope. She goes into silence for a few days when something upsets her. It either passes or she tells someone. When she was two, she wouldn't talk for nine days and she finally blurted it out to the cashier at whole foods. Turns out she had ripped my favourite blouse when playing dress up and hid it in the back of Charles wardrobe. I loved that blouse; it was a one of a kind, made by one of my mother's designer friends…priceless" Maura said as she was thinking back to how much she adored that blouse.

Jane just nodded along as Maura was talking. She loved hearing family stories about funny things the children did. However, she too was worrying about Hope, it was only a week until Halloween and she wanted to toddler to enjoy it but how could she if she wouldn't speak.

Four hours later, both children fed and bathed Hope was still not talking. Charles had fallen asleep on the couch and Jane had taken him to bed, as she walked past Hope's room she heard rustling and knew the toddler was still up. As she came back into the kitchen she approached the earlier subject again to Maura.

"Have you just tried asking her out what happened? Maybe say you're not angry, you just need to know the truth?" Jane asked as she closed the History text book that lay open on the counter from earlier.

"Yes, I've tried asking her, she's not talking for a while. You saw yourself she just walked in the house and went straight into her room until I called her down for dinner. I really wanted Halloween to be special for them." Maura said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Can I try talking to her?" Jane asked. She hated seeing the Doctor so defeated.

"Go for it. I hope you have better luck than me" Maura said as she shrugged her shoulders and began washing up some plates.

Jane crept up the stairs and headed straight for Hope's room. As she peaked in she saw the toddler sat on the floor lining up all her stuffed animals in size order. She's so Maura daughter Jane said to herself as she knocked on the door. Pushing it open slightly and slipping in side, she saw the toddler sat on the floor in her Tom and Jerry pull up pants and vest.

"Hey baby girl, you're up late…can I play?" Jane asked just being normal with the girl. The toddler nodded and scooted over slightly for Jane to sit down.

As Jane sat down she crossed her legs and began to pull a few teddies out of the little toy basket and line them up.

"Biggest to smallest?" Jane asked referring to the order they were lining the toys up in. Nodding the little girl continued on with straightening out the toys that kept falling over.

After a few minutes of silence, only the sound of the basket rustling each time either girl picked a teddy out Jane spoke out.

"So I heard you got into a bit of a tiff at school today" Jane said, not questioning the girl or staring at her, just in general as she continued to play with the toys. Hope stopped and looked up at Jane, expecting her to either shout or question her. When she received neither she continued playing. Nodding her head yes.

"I see. Did you get paint all on your clothes?" Jane asked just bringing the subject up slowly before she asked any sensitive questions. Once again the girl stopped playing and looked at Jane. She stared at Jane until the Italian looked towards her. When she did, Hope turned her head to the pile to paint stained clothes on the floor by the bed. Understanding this was the toddlers way of saying yes she nodded back.

"Ohh got ya. Well there only clothes, nothing too important" Jane said as she stopped playing with the stuffed animals but looked around the room at various drawing, toys and books.

"Did you push that boy today sweetie?" Jane asked casually as she closed a book that was sat open on the floor. Nodding her head yes Jane knew they'd gotten through to the toddler.

"Did you mean to do it?" Jane asked as her eyes looked at all the drawings around the room, she noticed she was in a lot of them and then it hit Jane, her father. There wasn't one picture of an adult male, that could be her father on the wall, they were all either of Maura, Charles or Jane, heck even Miss Rosa was in one.

Hope hadn't responded to that question as Jane looked towards her, she saw the little girl thinking. As she was about to ask her again she saw the girl pick up a teddy of an over-sized turtle and stand up. The toddler walked over to Jane and climbed in her lap. As she sat in Jane's lap she looked up at her and nodded yes.

"Okay. Well that's not nice Hope.." Jane began and she saw the toddlers eyes begin to water. "…But do you know what I think?.." Jane said waiting for another nod or some sort. After receiving one she continued. "…I think he said something to upset you and you pushed him and hit him….It's not entirely your fault honey but you need to tell either Mama or me, what he said so we can sort it out in school okay?"

Jane received no answer for this but felt the toddler lean back against her chest and relax.

Neither Hope nor Jane had noticed Maura standing outside the door poking her head in every now and then. She saw the toddler was responding to Jane's questions with a nod, it wasn't much but it was further than Maura had gotten. This also confirmed Maura's suspicions of the boy saying something to provoke such a reaction from the child. When she saw Hope crawl into Jane's lap and began to cry lightly, she just wanted to run over and take her baby girl into her arms. However she refrained as Jane wasn't finished yet.

As Jane was about to pull Hope off her lap due to getting nowhere the little girl spoke.

"Luke said I donts have a daddy and that my mama dosunt love me cos she never picks me up from skool. You do. I tolds him my daddy fixes hooman beans up in other places and that my mama is a teachur. He saids I was lyin and started laughin at me so I pushed him to makes him sut up." Hope said sniffling as the tears streamed down her face.

There it was the answer she was looking for. Jane felt little wet droplets hitting her arm every now and then and guessed Hope was crying but didn't want to cuddle her until she finished. Once the little girl was finished Jane picked Hope up in her arms she walked over to the bed and place them both down.

"Hope honey, your Mama and dad love you so so very much. I only pick you and Charles up from school to make it easier for your Mama because she works so hard and she needs a break sometimes. They both love you unconditionally sweetie trust me"

At this point Maura could feel her heart breaking. The girl didn't think she or Ian loved her. Of course they did so so so much. Maura walked into the room at this point and crouched down to be eye level with Hope who was sat on the bed.

"Baby, Mama loves you so so so SO much. I don't pick you up from school because that's Jane's job. Mama needs a break sometimes and that's why Jane;s here to help me look after you and Charles because sometimes it's hard. Your father loves you too baby trust me." Maura said as she wiped the tears from the girls cheeks with her thumbs.

"Are you sure? Daddys never here mama, I never see him" Hope said sniffling as she looked at her mother.

"Of course we do. You father looks after people who are very sick honey, people who need him, do you remember Tabi from Africa?" Maura said, as she waiting for the toddler to nod in confirmation. As she did she continued. "Well Tabi was very sick and daddy made her better remember?.." Another nod. "…Well there's more people like Tabi that need Daddy's help to make them better. That's why here not here sweetie. It's nothing to do with you." Maura said as she brought the little girl into a hug and kissing her head.

"Do you loves me Jayne?" Hope asked as she pulled back from her mother.

"More than you'll ever know" Jane responded accepting the hug the little girl gave her.

Maura couldn't stop the tears that came pouring out of her eyes. She couldn't believe she'd be so caught up in everything she failed to notice the toddler, thinking her mother and father didn't love her. Bringing her hand to her mouth to muffle the small sob that escaped her mouth she began to cry uncontrollably.

Jane had looked up from the toddler the moment she heard Maura sob. Not wanting the little girl to see her mother so distraught she hid her face in her hair as she picked her up and walked round to the other side of her bed so she would have her back to her mother. As Jane walked around the bed, Maura stood up and darted out of the room.

As she placed the toddler into her bed, she began rubbing her eyes furiously. All that crying had worn the girl out. Once the covers where up over her chest, her eyes began to droop, indicating she was about to fall asleep. With a kiss to her head, she turned off the toddlers light and left her with only her nightlight on.

As Jane closed Hope's door quietly until she heard the click then went in search of Maura. As she approached the Doctors room she saw the door was ajar and the Doctor was crying her eyes out, one hand covering her mouth and the other supporting her up against the wall. Not needing any further permission she entered the Doctor's room. Shutting the door she rushed over to the Doctor.

Once Maura entered her room, she couldn't take it any more, the stress of not having Ian around was getting to her. She was such an awful mother, her daughter was in need and Maura hadn't noticed. She began to think about how everyone left her, her father, her mother, Ian and now Hope. She let her tears flow freely and sobbed miserably. She braced herself against the wall, she was trying to muffle her sounds with her hand but found it didn't do much good. As she was about to slide to the floor, she felt strong arms pull at her and hands touch her face.

"Hey, its okay, its okay" Jane said as she grabbed the Doctor's face trying to get her to look at her. Maura shook her head as she tried to pull away from Jane, she couldn't bare the teenager to look at her with pity.

"Hey, calm down, it's okay. I'm here" Jane said as she tried to pull Maura into a hug but the blonde kept pushing away.

"I-i-I c-can't. g-go awa-ay J-jane" Maura said. Each word coming out as a cry.

"I'm not gonna leave you Maura." Jane said knowing she'd hit a nerve within the Doctor's emotions.

At this Maura stopped resisting Jane and collapsed into the taller girls arms. She cried desperately into her shoulder and clawed at her shirt trying to pull her impossibly closer.

"P-P-Please don't leave me" She managed to cry out into the girls chest.

"I'm not going anywhere Maura" Jane said as she felt Maura's legs buckling underneath her. Not in the right position to pick her up she lowered herself and Maura to the ground gently. Understanding the Doctor needed to get this out, whatever this was. She allowed the older woman to crawl into her lap and hide her face in Jane's neck as she continued to cry. She wrapped her arms around Maura's small broken frame and held her close as if she was a child.

Jane wasn't sure how long they'd been sat on the ground but she could see the blue evening sky had turned pitch black, with just the moon's light shining through the window as her eyes. Noticing the smaller woman's sobbing had stopped and her breathing had evened out, Jane assumed the Doctor was fast asleep. She slowly felt the honey blonde's once tight grip on her shirt loosen until her hand dropped. Knowing this position was no good for her back or Maura's neck she scooted forward ever so gently and put her right arm underneath the Doctor's knees and her left around the woman's shoulder as she stood up and held the woman close to her.

As she walked over to Maura's bed, she carefully placed the Doctor's limp body on the bed, her head resting against the pillow. Just as she was pulling away from her, she felt Maura's arms tense around Jane's shoulders and neck as she grabbed the brunette tightly.

"Stay" Maura whispered into the darkness, her voice full of sleep.

"What?" Jane said, not sure if the Doctor was talking in her sleep.

"Stay with me.." She repeated again as she pulled Jane down on top of her. Jane willingly let the doctor lead her.

Once the Brunette was on the bed, Maura tilted them over slightly so that Jane was on her back and Maura was on her side.

Jane fidgeted around for a while until she got comfy on her back. Once she relaxed she felt the Doctor snuggle up to her side and hide her face again in the brunettes neck, her leg over both of Jane's and with her arm resting on her chest just below her heart. Just as Jane was about to fall into a deep slumber she heard Maura speak out, not hearing what she said she asked her to repeat it.

"What?" Jane whispered into the darkness.

"Take off your shirt" Maura said a little louder.

Eyes snapping open at this, surely the Doctor didn't say that consciously however she felt Maura's head move and look up at Jane.

"Er Maura I don't think that's such a good idea" Jane said biting her lip not wanting the Doctor to ask why. However instead of answering Maura sat up slightly and pulled her top from over her head and threw it on the floor. Jane felt herself become speechless and her mouth became dry, the Doctor was well and truly nicely endowed in the chest area. Her large bra clad breasts were straining against the thin lace material. Looking anywhere but the Doctor, she was extremely glad the darkness hid the blush on Jane's face that showed her obvious arousal. Slipping her hand underneath Jane's shirt she dragged her nails up her torso and back to her chest where she felt Jane's heart beating against her hand.

"I need to feel you against me, Jane."

At hearing the word need, Jane understood. This wasn't any game or a way to seduce Jane it was a comfort thing, a reassurance thing. With the heat of another body against Maura it reassured her Jane wasn't going anywhere, so she complied. Sitting up she unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it on the floor as she settled back down into the pillows with Maura at her side. Once she was convinced the Italian was comfy, Maura lay back down at her side and snuggled as close as possible to the girl. Every inch of skin from her collar bone to her pelvis was pressed against Jane's side, sighing Maura fell into a deep, well needed sleep. Once Jane was certain the Doctor was asleep, see leaned forward and pulled up the blanket to cover them both as she too fell into a much welcome sleep.

The next morning Jane woke up lying on her back. She opened her eyes but the bright morning light shone in, causing her to close them. As she reopened them, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sighed. As she stared at the ceiling she noticed the sheets were a lot softer then the ones she was accustomed to. Looking around she saw light purple walls with a white boarder and little trinkets and pictures, clearly hand drawn, handing from the wall. Jane realized she had no idea where she was.

"The hell.." Jane husked her voice full of sleep as she tried to sit up in a slight panic when she released she was topless only in a plain black bra, with a dead weight holding her down.

As she looked down she saw Maura never looking more beautiful, fast asleep head resting on Jane's bare chest with her hands wrapped around her waist. Everything from last night came flashing back into her mind, the Doctor rushing out of school when she had a phone call, Hope telling Jane what she did, Maura breaking down in her room and Jane coming to comfort her. This is how Jane found herself topless in the Doctors bed with the older woman asleep on top of her.

Jane felt honored that the Doctor trusted her enough to let her see her in such a broken state, although she tried to push Jane away, Jane never left her. As she smiled down at the Doctor and brushed the messy honey blonde hair from her sleeping face she began to think. Why was it that Maura had to be comforted by a girl she'd only known for a fee months and not her husband? It should have been him holding her while she cried. It should have been him carrying her to bed. It should be him lying in bed with her right now but no. He's not here for her like Jane is. Jane would never leave her.

Although Jane had never met Ian, she didn't understand how Maura could love a man who wasn't there for her. Jane thought back to what her Nonna said about true love before she died and how once you understand it, it can be as simple as being there for someone who needs you. Just like Jane's granddad did while her Nonna died in hospital. He held her hand throughout everything; he never complained or questioned anything she did, he was just there for her. Suddenly everything became clear to Jane, all the uncertain, mixed up, confusing feelings she had going on since she met the Doctor, did she understand what it all meant. She was completely in love with the older woman.

As soon as the realization dawned on her, she felt physically and emotionally sick. She had never ever been in love with anyone and the first person she truly fell for, was a married woman who was twelve years older than her with two children. Not only that but she happened to be Jane's teacher and employer. This couldn't be happening. Jane could never have a future with this woman. Maura was living her future right now with her husband and children. Jane's reality was Maura's future. Jane would never be her future.

Lost in thought Jane hadn't noticed the Doctor had stirred awake when Jane brushed her hair out of her face. As she looked up to say something, anything to explain her actions last night to Jane, did she see the Italian girl looking pale and lost in thought. She had a terrified expression on her face and her eyebrows were furrowed. Maura left her for a couple of minutes worried she'd frighten the younger girl out of her trance.

"Jane…" Maura whispered.

The younger girls eyes snapped down to Maura when she spoke. Her mouth hung open as she tried to find the words to say. It was awkward, lying topless in bed with your married teacher/employer. Receiving not reply Maura sat up, looked Jane in the eye and spoke again.

"Jane…I wanted to, well I-I-I Thank you for last night."

Jane just nodded in response as she gazed back at the Doctor. Shaking her head, she looked around for her shirt. Spotting it on the floor she got up off the bed, leaving Maura still sat their looking back at her.

"Well, I erm I'm gonna go make the kids breakfast" Jane said her back to the Doctor as she buttoned up her shirt.

"Jane its six in the morning. The kids won't be up for a few hours.." Maura said as she leaned back against the headboard.

"Oh..okay well I'm gonna go for a run then" Jane said as she tied her hair up into a pony tail, facing the doctor but not quite looking at her.

"…Do-don't you want to stay here with me?" Maura asked as she brought her knees up to her chest as if shielding herself from something.

"N-no I should really go for a run. I'm getting out of shape." Jane said with a light laugh and a pat to herstomach. She needed to get out of here. She needed to think.

Maura just nodded in response as she clutched onto her legs tighter. She didn't understand why Jane was running from her. Was it because she'd broke down and looked like a complete idiot? Or was it because she told her to take her shirt off? Maura didn't know but she wasn't going to dwell on it. Jane needed her space and she understood that. Hearing the front door shut she got off the bed and headed for a shower.

Jane was running, she had been running for god knows how long. But she hadn't stopped once, she just needed to run, it was like she was out running her feelings. Every time she thought about being in love with Maura she picked up her pace and ran even faster. She had placed her head phones in when she left the Isles house but she had no music on, it hadn't occurred to her to press play. Rather than listening to music, she was listening to her mind. She felt awful about walking out on the Doctor this morning but she didn't know what else to do. See every time something happened that Jane didn't know how to handle, she ran. As much as she wished she could stop running away from things she laughed at the thought that at least she'd be fit to start the Police Academy.

When Jane finally sorted out everything going on in her head she finally stopped running. Looking around she noticed she ended up in Dana Avenue. Pulling her phone from the fitness strap on her arm she saw she had two messages from Maura. Unlocking her phone she opened the message window. The first message she had received about twenty minutes after leaving the house and the second she received 4 minutes ago.

_"__Be safe while running. Don't forget to hydrate every fifteen minutes" _

_"__Where are you? You've been gone for four hours. Text me to let me know you're safe please, Jane."_

Jane smiled to herself, the Doctor and worried mother in Maura showed up in every conversation. She decided to text back a reply to put the Doctor at ease.

_"__I'm fine, just a long run. Ended up in Dana Ave."_

Jane received a reply straight away.

_"__Do you want me to come and pick you up?"_

_"__No. It's okay, I'll run back"_

_"__Are you sure? When are you coming home?"_

Jane's heart felt all warm and fuzzy at Maura saying 'Home' as if it was their home.

_"__About another hour."_

_"__Okay. X"_

As Jane placed her phone back in her pocket she noticed a little shop crammed in-between a large butchers and a hair salon. It had a little gold sign saying 'J's Jewels." For some unbeknownst reason Jane walked towards the little shop window where she saw a number of necklaces, rings and pendants. There was one that caught her eye, unable to stop herself she walked into the shop.

It had been nearly two hours since Jane said she was heading back. Maura couldn't help the panic that flooded through her. It was half twelve, Hope and Charles were sat on the table eating their lunch of fruit and honey. The little girl was sucking a piece of water melon as she followed her mothers frantic pacing up and down the kitchen. Whereas Charles had nearly finished his food and was drawing pictures of vampires in his notebook. Maura had rules about doing any activities when at the table, other than eating, when it was lunch time, she never allowed toys, books, or phones at the table. However as she was wearing down the heel on her shoes ,pacing up and down the kichen she was oblivious to what her children where doing. Miss Rosa was also sat down at the table wiping the up the dropped food from Hope's booster seat.

"Madame she will be fine, she's an adult" Miss Rosa said trying to reassure the honey blonde.

Just as Maura was about to reply, she heard the front door open. Rushing towards the door, she saw Jane stood there.

"Where the hell have you been Jane Clementine Rizzoli?!" Maura asked frantically as she stood tall, hand on her hip waiting for a reply.

"Woow calm down Maur, I was just getti-" Jane tried smiling but Maura cut her off.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? YOU SAID YOU'D BE BACK IN AN HOUR JANE. THAT WAS NEARLY TWO HOURS AGO." Maura said raising her voice to the younger girl.

Jane was shocked, Maura was shouting at her for being late? Late for what? She was eighteen and had her own life.

"I lost track of time Maur. I'm sorry I didn-" Again the Doctor cut her off.

"YOU LOST TRACK OF TIME? DID IT EVER OCCUR TO YOU TO SEND A TEXT OR BETTER YET, ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE?" Maura was shocked she'd used a swear word but she was furious she'd been here worrying for the past two hours about the Italian and all she had to say was she lost track of time.

Jane clenched her fist as best she could, carrying a lot of bags. Calmly she walked towards the kitchen, smiled at the kids who had both looked towards their mother, when shouting and placed the bags down on the counter.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Jane." Maura said quietly but still in a warning tone.

The brunette shook her head and walked back towards Maura, still stood in the hall way.

"My phone was on silent because I was in a store, getting Halloween decorations for the kids, since we didn't have time the other day.." Maura's face seemed to soften at this. "…Then I went to a shop and got this for you..." Jane held up a box in her hand. "...but had to wait an hour for it to get specially altered. But now? Now I'm not sure why I even bothered" Jane said as she pushed the rectangle shape box at Maura chest as she passed and walked off upstairs.

Maura looked down at the box in her hand as she heard Jane stomp her way upstairs. She felt guilty for raising her voice at Jane but she was just so worried when she wouldn't answer her phone. Opening the leather box Maura knew just from the feel of the box, whatever it was, was expensive. As she lifted the lid she looked down to find a silver necklace, with a thin chain and a pendant attached at the bottom. The pendant was the outline of a love heart entwined with a circle that had an emerald green Peridot gem in the middle. Maura felt her heart race at the gift. It was stunning, the Peridot was Maura's birthstone. The whole thing was beautiful, it wasn't too flashy but still looked elegant and refrained. Maura felt guilt bubble up inside her, the young girl had spent most of her morning waiting for a necklace to be made for Maura and when she finally came back Maura shouted at her for being late. Closing the box she rubbed her eyes and shook her head, why did she have to be such an imbecile?

It was two o'clock when Jane had decided to come downstairs. After a shower she took a nap to calm herself down. As she walked quietly through the house she saw the children had taken a nap on the couch whilst watching The Lion King. As she headed for the kitchen she heard someone clear their voice. Turning around she saw Miss Rosa stood by the stair way. She smiled at Jane and pointed towards the study, silently indicating Maura was in there. Looking towards the study she saw the door was open, she looked back to the middle aged woman and mouthed a thank you as she headed for the back garden.

Once Maura had entertained the children by sitting and watching film after film, they finally fell asleep watching the Lion King. Hope had fallen asleep at the beginning when the music began and Charles had made it up until Simba was a fully grown lion. Covering them up with a blanket she headed into the study. She kept the door open in hopes she would hear Jane coming down and approach the girl to apologize. After half an hour of trying to mark work but nothing made sense because all she could think about was Jane. Sighing, Maura gave up and headed to the kitchen to make a cup of green tea. In the kitchen she went to grab a tea bag when she heard the sound of water splashing in the back yard. Putting the cup and tea bag down she headed towards the pool. As she approached the pool she saw the Italian girl was sat on the pool side with just her feet hanging in.

Maura approached the girl with caution she didn't want to get into another fight as she got closer she spoke out.

"Mind if I join you?" Maura asked, trying to be confident but her voice betrayed her and she sounded small and pathetic.

Jane just nodded in response, not trusting her words.

Maura sat next to Jane and dipped her feet in the pool. After a few minutes of silence Maura knew she had to take the first step.

"Listen Jane…about this morning, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. I just got so worried when you didn't answer your phone. I know you're an adult but when you're living here with my Jane, despite your age, you're still my responsibility." Maura began, she paused waiting for Jane to respond. When she didn't she continued.

"I know I shouldn't have spoke to you the way I did, especially infront of the children and Miss Rosa. I'm so sorry. I can't believe you where out getting the children Halloween decorations and all I did was bite your head off. And the necklace Jane, its-I-I.."

"Do you like it?" Jane said, ignoring everything else Maura had said.

"..Jane It's perfect…but I can't accept it." Maura said looking down at Jane's feet swinging back and forth, before they stopped.

"What? What do you mean you can't accept it? Why not?" Jane said looking at Maura, who refused to look at the girl.

"Because, I don't want to begin to think how much it cost. You shouldn't have spent your money on me Jane, I don't deserve it especially after the way I spoke to you today" Maura said as she felt ashamed and embarrassed.

"Hey, look at me…" Maura looked up from the pool and into Jane's dark brown eyes. "…you deserve so much Maura, so much that I can't give…so here's something small. I forgive you for today." Jane said with a smile

Maura's eyes began to water, how did she get so lucky having a friend like Jane in her life? Nodding she pulled out the box out of her pocket.

"Can you put it on?" Maura asked as she turned her head and moved her hair to one side.

Jane tilted slightly to get a better angle. She took the box and pulled out the necklace. Bringing her hands in front of Maura's she clipped the necklace into place. As Maura dropped her hair and turned around to face Jane she smiled. The Italian girl brought her hand to the pendant around Maura's neck.

"Peridot is the birthstone for people born in August. It is believed to protect the wearer from evil and help improve relationships. It signifies friendship and beauty. You are successful in whatever you do, have a creative mind and your friends adore your nature. Peridot is everything that is you Maura Dorothea Isles. You are God's gift" Jane said as she looked directly into Maua's eyes as she said the last two sentences.

Maura had began to cry lightly when Jane began talking. She couldn't help it, she couldn't remember a time someone said something so beautiful to her.

"Ca-Can I hug you?" Maura asked as she sniffled.

"You don't have to ask Maur" Jane said as she smiled at the Doctor.

Maura stood up and yanked Jane with her by the hand. When Jane was finally up, she pulled the brunette down, wrapped her hands around her neck and rested her head on Jane's chest as she inhaled the scent of lavender and closed her eyes.

It was the evening before Halloween, Jane, Maura, Hope and Charles where just finishing off the last of the decorations. Hope was running around dressed up as a pumpkin and was putting fake plastic spiders everywhere. Charles was wearing a pirate's outfit and placing 'do not cross' tape down the banister. Jane was stood wearing devil horns and was filling up the giant cauldron with candy that Maura had decided, she wanted placed on a small table in the Foyer. Considering this was the children's first Halloween where they could actually go trick or treating Maura decided to open the Foyer to the public so that children could walk in and grab a hand full of candy. Maura had also gone overboard with the costumes, neither Hope nor Charles could decide what they wanted to be so Maura bought one of every costume in their sizes for them to try on and pick. Charles had seen the pirate outfit straight away and knew he wanted to be that. Whereas Hope had been changing outfits all day and still couldn't pick which one she wanted to be. First it was a bat, then it was a cat, then a princess, then it changed to a ghost and now she wanted to be a pumpkin. Jane knew it wouldn't be long before the toddler got bored and changed her mind so she and Miss Rosa kept the sewing equipment out to mix and match different parts from each outfit to make whatever the girl chose next as the store didn't have a lot in her size.

"Right that's everything done outside." Maura said as she walked into the foyer with a witch's hat on her head. It took a lot of persuading for Jane to convince Maura to dress up. They had decorated outside with toilet paper, fake spider webs, lights, plastic adult size plastic zombies and goons and outside on the porch were pumpkins each person in the house had calved out, even Miss Rosa.

"It's looking good Maur and the kids are so excited." Jane said as she took a piece of candy and popped it in her mouth.

"Jane Rizzoli, if you place another piece of candy in that mouth of yours. I'll put you on door duty tomorrow night." Maura threaten with a smile. Jane swallowed the sweet and put her hands up in surrender.

Hope came running through the Foyer dragging the police tape and dropping spiders everywhere. Charles was chasing the little girl but was finding it difficult to keep up with the sword attached to his belt.

"Mama, she pulled the tape off the banister!" The boy stated as he huffed that his sister had ruined his hard work.

Maura and Jane looked down at the little girl who was spinning around in a circle and had wrapped herself up in the police tape.

"Well, I think its time for bed don't you think Jane?" Maura said as she saw just how excited each child was becoming.

"Yup" Jane said as she scooped the little toddler up who was busy trying to untie the knot she made in the tape, effectively trapping herself.

Once Jane was sure each child was asleep she headed back downstairs. On the way she fixed up the police tape back to the banister and headed into the kitchen where Maura was pouring a glass of wine. Jane smiled at Maura in the witches hat humming to herself.

"God I loved Halloween as a child, all the excitement and dressing up. Didn't you?" Jane asked as she got up and sat on the stool.

"No, I've never dressed up or been trick or treating. We never celebrated it growing up." Maura said shrugging.

"What? Why?" Jane said in disbelief.

"My parents through it was a ridiculous idea, all money making. They said it was ludicrous, children knocking on people's doors and expecting candy. My mother said it reminded her of poor people begging." Maura said as she took a sip of wine.

"Wow…So what you never asked to go trick or treating?" Jane said feeling a little bad she'd nagged Maura to put the hat on. She understood now, why she was so reluctant.

Maura shook her head no.

"I asked my mother one year and she laughed and said, I quote 'I will not have any daughter of mine dressing up in ridiculous costumes and expecting candy from people like a peasant.' Since then, I never asked for much. But to prove her point she made me stay with our housekeeper and answer the door to children and see how 'ridiculous' they looked. When all I wanted to do was dress up…One year this little girl, she must have been about six was dressed as a princess and she saw me staring at her tiara. At this point I was obsessed with princesses. It's all I ever wanted to be, anyway she saw be staring at it, it was so magical; it even lit up and made a sound when you clicked a button. She walked over to me and saw I wasn't dressed up, took the tiara of her head and placed it on mine and said 'Now you're a princess' and walked off. I never forgot that, I was about four and it's one of my first memories." Maura said as she had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Awh what a cutie. I'm sorry you never got to celebrate it Maur..." Maura shrugged at this. "...That reminds me Hope, wants to be a frog now." Jane said as she smiled at Maura rolling her eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me. Do we have a frog costume?" Maura asked furrowing her brows.

"Well we have a dinosaur costume from Charles pile, so I'm sure was can make something. I better go give miss Rosa a hand." Jane said as she hopped off the stool and into the study where costume camp was set up.

An hour later Maura was settled on the couch reading one of her many medical journals when the doorbell went. Placing her glass of wine of the table, she folded the page she was up to and headed for the door. In the study Miss Rosa and Jane had successful transformed a dinosaur into a frog. They just had the legs to finish off then it was done.

"What inch is Hope's inside leg Jane?" Miss Rosa asked as she began to line up the measuring take to the green material.

"I'm not sure, can't you go off her other costumes?" Jane asked as she was sewing little green dots onto the Frog's head.

"No, it has to be an exact size, encase it doesn't fit her. Don't want the little girl wearing pants that are too short" Miss Rosa said laughing to herself.

"Okay, I'll go ask Maura, I think she has it written down somewhere" With that Jane headed from the study in search of Maura.

As she walked into the hallway she was busy playing with her finger where the needle had stabbed her when she spoke out.

"Hey Maur, What inch is Hope's inside le-.." Jane began as she looked up but stopped when she saw a site that made her heart throb.

There in the door way was a tall, muscly, light skinned man with brown hair wearing a brown coat and dark pants. With Maura's arms wrapped around his head and her legs wrapped around his waist as he had one hand underneath her bum supporting her weight and the other around her back. They were stood there kissing; lips connected and tongues battling for dominance. As the man opened his eyes, still kissing Maura he looked at Jane and pulled back nodding towards her, causing Maura to follow his line of site and turn her head.

"Oh god…"Maura said as she released her grip around the man's body, as he placed her down, feet on the ground. "..Sorry Jane." Maura said laughing as she wiped her mouth from the sloppy kiss she just received.

"I-it-its okay. I-i-I was jus-" Jane couldn't get her words out, her mind over run by the pain in her chest. "…Who are you?" Jane said as she looked towards the tall man who was smirking back at her.

"Oh sorry Jane, this is Ian…..my husband."

**_Let me know what you think? See you in a week!_**


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. The characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen.

Hey guys, I managed to get internet here and there.

Although this Chapter isn't very exciting!

**Chapter Eighteen.**

_There in the door way was a tall, muscly, light skinned man with brown hair wearing a brown coat and dark pants. With Maura's arms wrapped around his head and her legs wrapped around his waist as he had one hand underneath her bum supporting her weight and the other around her back. They were stood there kissing; lips connected and tongues battling for dominance. As the man opened his eyes, still kissing Maura he looked at Jane and pulled back nodding towards her, causing Maura to follow his line of site and turn her head._

_"__Oh god…"Maura said as she released her grip around the man's body, as he placed her down, feet on the ground. "..Sorry Jane." Maura said laughing as she wiped her mouth from the sloppy kiss she just received._

_"__I-it-its okay. I-i-I was jus-" Jane couldn't get her words out, her mind over run by the pain in her chest. "…Who are you?" Jane said as she looked towards the tall man who was smirking back at her._

_"__Oh sorry Jane, this is Ian…..my husband."_

At hearing the words 'my husband' Jane felt like she couldn't breathe. The feeling in her chest was overwhelming; all she wanted to do was run. Maura's husband? Why did he have to show up now? Just went Jane had realised she'd fallen in love with Maura. She was struggling to sort these feelings out and the last thing she needed was a husband in the way to complicate things and how to deal with them. She was in her own world that she didn't hear Ian talking. She was brought out of her trance by Maura's voice.

"Jane.."

Coming back to reality she looked towards the pair and saw Ian had moved closer to her and had his hand held out. Looking down at his hand and back up to his face she pulled a confused expression.

"Again…Ian Faulkner…It's a pleasure to finally meet you Jane. I've heard a lot about you." Ian said in his thick Australian accent.

"Jane Rizzoli." Taking his hand she nodded.

As Maura watched the two interact she couldn't help but feel horrible that Jane had to meet her husband that way. Seeing them kissing like that was not how she wanted to introduce him to Jane. Maura knew the younger girl found her attractive, she could tell every time they flirted and her suspicions where only confirmed when they had almost kissed. What Maura didn't know was just how deep Jane's feelings went. As much as Maura was glad to see her husband, for her children's sake she couldn't help but be annoyed at how awful his timing was. She loved spending her time with Jane in the evenings and she was so looking forward to spending Halloween with the younger girl but now she wouldn't be able to do that for however long Ian was going to be around. She was watching Ian talk with the younger girl and she knew he was trying to work Jane out. He could be a bit arrogant when he was asking questions. However Jane seemed extremely dazed and uncomfortable, what made Maura laugh to herself was the way she never backed down. If he used a cocky tone, she'd match it.

"Hmm Rizzoli…That's Italian. How old are you Jane?" Ian asked as she stared down at the younger girl.

"Yes, it is…I'm Eighteen.." Jane responded starting back at the older man.

"Hmmmm. Why are you here so late?" Ian asked in a smug tone, as he noticed it was nearing on eleven o'clock.

"I'm working, what else?" Jane responded just as cockily.

Before he could respond they were interrupted by a little voice on the stairs. All three of them turned their heads towards the stairs.

"Mama…" Hope said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She was standing on the fifth from the bottom step rubbing her eyes dressed in a Halloween onsie with little ghosts all over it, holder her plastic frog.

As the little girl made her way from the stairs she stopped about a metre away from Maura, Ian and Jane.

"Hope darling.." Ian said as he crouched down to Hope's level and had his arms wide open, encouraging the girl to come into them.

As the toddler walked closer to her father, she stopped just before he could pick her up. Looking up into his face she studied him then turned to her mother then back to her father. Scrunching her face up, she turned to the right where Jane was back in a trance.

Jane was glad the toddler interrupted them when she had. She could tell Ian was an arrogant bastard; by the way he looked Jane up and down with an unimpressed expression when questioning Her. She could feel herself getting angrier and angrier. As she was trying to calm herself down she felt a little tug at her shorts. Looking down she saw Hope stood there holding her hands up.

"Jayne.." She repeated holding shaking her arms to be picked up.

"Hey there baby girl.." Jane said as she scooped the little girl up in her arms.

When the little girl walked straight over to Jane after looking between her mother and father, Ian's face darkened. He was her father; she should have come to him not some girl she'd know five minutes. He also couldn't help but wonder why Jane had reacted the way she did when she saw Maura and him kissing. She obviously knew Maura was married so that couldn't have been a shock. There was something about Jane Rizzoli he didn't like but he would most defiantly work it out.

"I hads a bad deam Jay" The little girl said as she lay her head on Jane's chest.

"Oh sweetie. How about some warm milk then I'll come and sit with you until you fall sleep?" Jane said as she held the girl close and walked past both Ian and Maura and headed for the kitchen.

"Well, I think it's time for bed. Don't you Maura?" Ian said wiggling his eyebrows and walking towards her.

Jane heard what he said and felt physically sick. She headed into the kitchen as a fast as she could not wanting to hear anything else.

"Well, actually I don-" Maura tried but Ian cut her off with a kiss.

"Jane's in the next room Ian." Maura said in a warning tone as she pushed him back slightly.

"So? Just keep it down" He said as she brought his hand around to grope Maura's ass.

"Ian I said no, Jesus." Maura said as she pushed him away roughly and shook her head.

"I've been gone for twelve weeks and all I want to do is make love to my wife. Whats so wrong with that?" Ian said in a persuading tone.

Maura knew she was being unfair to him. He had been gone for a long time but she really wasn't in the mood to have sex with him. But she knew, she'd never hear the end of it so she walked up stairs and indicated for him to follow, which he did taking two steps at a time.

Jane was waiting for the milk to warm on the stove when she heard footsteps going upstairs. She cringed at the thought of what Maura and Ian would be up to. She looked down at the little girl she'd placed on the counter and wonder how he could possibly be the father of something so adorable and perfect. Hope had a look of Ian, although she had her mother's eyes and freckles, she had the nose and mouth of her father, there was no denying that. Jane didn't understand why the little girl didn't rush into her father's arms after the whole incident in school, Jane assumed the little girl adored her father.

"Hope sweetie, are you happy your daddy's home?" Jane asked as she turned off the stove and poured the warm milk into the a bottle.

Hope just shrugged and pulled at Jane's shirt.

"Here's your milk baby" Jane said as she handed Hope a sippy cup and headed upstairs with the toddler.

When Maura and Ian entered the bedroom, Ian grabbed Maura by the waist and stuck his tongue down her throat. As they continued to kiss, he slipped his hand up Maura's t-shirt and began to massage her left breast. Maura inhaled sharply as she pulled away from Ian's lips, she turned her head to the side as he kissed down her neck. She bit her lip trying hard not to push him away, he was always too rough when trying to please Maura, and it was very rare she didn't have to fake an orgasm to save his ego. Ian picked Maua up and placed her on the bed then fumbled with her shirt and pulled it over her head. He pulled off his own shirt and began to kiss Maura's neck again. Maura was not aroused in the slightest, she closed her eyes in the hope Ian would come soon and fall asleep. She lifted her hips when he pulled off her pyjama bottom and panties as he settled in between her legs. She could feel his stiff bulge in his pants and rolled her eyes. She didn't know why she was so annoyed, she usually didn't mind having sex even when she wasn't aroused but tonight she just didn't feel interested, in his anyway.

Jane heard light snores and looked down to find Hope fast asleep. Carefully slipping out of the younger girls embrace, she got up out of the bed and covered her little body, back up. She turned on the toddlers nightlight and headed out of the door. As she walked into the dark hallway she noticed a light coming from Maura's room, sighing she headed for her room. As she passed the Doctor's room she heard a noise that made her stop in her tracks.

"Ohh Jane" She heard the Doctor moan that was followed by grunts from Ian.

Jane shook the image from her mind and headed downstairs. She couldn't stand listening to them fucking all night. As she headed outside to sit by the pool she began to think did she actually just her them two having sex while Maura moaned Jane's name. Surely not, Jane signed this whole being in love with the Doctor was playing havoc with her mind. She kept imagining things like the Doctor staring at her ass or her abs when she comes back from a run. She kept taking things the doctor says in a sexual way which effectively made her think of an image that made her aroused and now she was hearing Maura moan her name. Bringing her hand to rub her eyes she exhaled. Being in love was horrible.

As Ian began to make his way further down Maura's body she began to think about anything to entertain herself. Suddenly she remembered the dream she had about Jane a few weeks ago in the shower. She pictured the way the Italian girl came behind her and used her own hands to play with her nipples. Maura's buds hardened at the thought, she couldn't help the arousal that began to show as she continued to picture Jane touching her. Long tanned fingers pinching and pulling at her hard nipples, soft lips kissing down her neck as a long toned leg separated her legs to open Maura up, leaving her vulnerable. Maura felt the wetness begin to grow between her legs as she pictured the way Jane's left hand released a rock solid nipple and travelled down her torso and to cup in between her legs. She felt lips on her stomach as a hand began to press down onto her clit. Maura couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips.

"ohh Jane" Maura whispered as her hips rose with each touch. Ian was too busy unbuttoning his pants to free his fully erect cock that he didn't really pay attention to Maura was moaning.

Finally feeing his cock and pushing his pants down slightly to allow enough room to move, he slid down Maua body again inching closer and closer to her sex.

Meanwhile Maura's mind had lost itself whilst picturing Jane touching her and flicking her finger over Maura's clit. Jane pulled back and smirked at the Doctor as she moved down the Doctors body as she took her first swipe of Maura's sex. Maura began to pant and raise her hips higher as if trying to force herself into Jane's mouth, as the younger girl blew over Maura's clit before taking it in her mouth she moaned louder. As Maura reached down to grab onto long thick curls to force her face harder against her sex, she heard a broad, thick Australian voice.

"You're so wet. So so wet, it looks like you missed me very much" Ian said as he was about to take his wife into his mouth. Maura then felt a stubbly jaw graze her right thigh. Only then did Maura realise she was imagining Jane between her legs not her husband. Sitting up cause Ian to move his head up as she began to panic. Maura's heart was beating rapidly as she tried to struggle out of her husband's embrace

"Get off me" Maura said in a croaky voice.

"What?" Ian asked as he looked up further from between Maura's legs

"Get off me now" Maura said as he sat back slightly, allowing her room to move.

"What the hell Maura? We've not even fucked yet." Ian said frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I c-can't I-" Maura began.

"But I'm still hard" Ian said as he had a look of disbelief on his face.

Maura got off the bed as fast as she could and put her robe on. When Ian made that comment she looked at him and grabbed the nearest thing to her, which luckily for him was a medical journal and threw it at him as she walked out of the room.

"What the hell?" Ian questioned to himself as he got under the covers. Shaking his head at his wife's dramatic outburst he put his hand under the covers and began to stroke himself until he ejaculated.

Maura made her way downstairs, she needed air, and she needed to be away from everyone to be alone with her thoughts. This whole attraction and lusting over the young Italian girl had gotten way out of hand. It was bad enough dreaming about her but when she it was the only thing that would turn her on when trying to make love with her husband, it began to worry Maura. Maura knew Ian would pick up that something was wrong with the Doctor and force it out of her and the last thing she needed was her husband or anyone for that matter, finding out about her attraction to her student and employee.

Just as Maura took a seat on the kitchen stool, the back door opened and in walked Jane who was too busy lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the Doctor sat in the dark.

"Jane..What are you doing outside at this time of night?" Maura asked as she pulled her robe tighter and looked at the younger girl.

"Oh hey Maur, I-i-I w-was-well I just needed some fresh air so I went to sit outside" Jane said as she noticed the Doctors messy hair and flushed face. Knowing what the Doctor and Ian had been up to, she found she was too embarrassed to look at Maura in the face.

"Oh, that's fair enough. How come you're up this late anyway?" Maura asked, she was embarrassed that the girl who she had just been picturing on top of her, touching her and making her come was stood there.

"I just needed some fresh air and well the sound of the water in the pool is relaxing" Jane sais as she nervously played with the bottom of her top.

"Oh sweetie is something wrong? Do you need to talk?" Maura asked, embarrassment forgotten about as worry over took her. She stood up and reached for Jane's hand.

"NO! No I'm fine. I-i-I'm fine honest." Jane said as she took a step back when Maura reached out. She kept her eyes fixed on the spot over the Doctors shoulder.

Maura was shocked that the younger girl backed off so abruptly. She also noticed Jane wasn't looking at her properly she was looking at Maura's eye level but not actually looking at her.

"Are you su-" Maura began as she took a step back but Jane interrupted her.

"You know what? I'm just gonna head to bed..I'll see ya in the morning Maur" Jane said as she dashed past the Doctor and up the stairs.

Maura didn't even have time to function what Jane said, let alone reply before the girl had gone. Maura guessed something was bothering Jane by the way she was reacting. Earlier that evening Ian and Jane didn't seem to get on well, neither had mentioned it but you could tell by the tension in the air that they didn't like each other. Maura was just waiting for how long it would take Ian to find a flaw with Jane and mention it to Maura. Sighing she began to boil some hot water on the stove.

The next morning Jane woke up at 10 o'clock. She was shocked no one had come to wake her up, she's usually up around eightish. Getting out of bed, she pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail, threw on her Red Sox jersey and a pair of shorts. She headed downstairs where she heard Hope and Charles talking. As she walked into the kitchen she saw that Maura, Ian, Hope and Charles where all sat around the table. Maura was busy wiping Hope's face of food, Charles was cutting up his sister apples and Ian was reading a newspaper.

"Jayun" Hope tried to say as her mother was wiping her mouth.

This caused Maura to look around and smile at the younger girl.

"Morning Jane, honey" Maura said as she was in awe of how beautiful Jane looked when she just woken up.

"Morning? Just about. Are you always this lazy Jane?" Ian asked, not looking from his newspaper.

"Ian!" Maura said in a shocked, yet warning tone.

Ian just looked up from over his newspaper and smiled smugly.

Jane went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and rolled her eyes at Ian's comment.

"Morning Maur" Jane said as she walked past the table seeing that all four seats where occupied. She gave hope a kiss on the temple and ran her hand through Charles hair as she walked to the back door.

As Maura watched Jane leave the kitchen, she turned to Ian.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"My problem? I don't have a problem, I'd just prefer people who work for us to be up at a reasonable time" Ian replied as he watched Maura exhale and shake her head.

When Jane walked out of the door she murmured asshole under her breath. Ian had known Jane for under twenty four hours and he was being an arrogant bastard with her. Why the hell did Maura marry such a man? She began to walk up the patio and towards the tree that was providing a bit of shade. Today was Halloween and it was extremely hot with a slight breeze. She was meant to be looking forward to today but now that Ian was here and he clearly didn't like Jane, she wasn't so sure. She'd be a third wheel tonight and feel awkward around them both but she wanted to be there for the children, she was going to be there for the children. Jane was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed someone approach her.

"Jane.." Miss Rosa said.

"Oh hey Miss Rosa, sorry you scared me." Jane said as she jumped a little when Miss Rosa spoke.

"Shouldn't you be inside with the children?" Miss Rosa asked with a smile on her face.

"hmm should be.." Jane said as she referred back to Ian.

Miss Rosa walked closer to Jane and placed a strand of hair behind her ear as she stroked her cheek.

"You need to stop darling" Miss Rosa said as she looked Jane in the eyes.

"Stop? Stop what?" Jane replied searching the middle aged woman's face for recognition.

"I know sweetie" Miss Rosa said.

"You know what?" Jane replied, still completely lost.

"You and Doctor Isles" Miss Rosa responded with a sympathetic look.

Jane's face showed shock and fear, she was not expecting that.

"T-there is no me and Doctor Isles." Jane replied as she swallowed thickly.

"I know you're in love with her Jane" Miss Rosa said as she gave Jane a small smile.

The younger girl could feel the tears stinging her eyes but she blinked back to hide them.

"I-er I don't know what you're ta-" Jane began, her voice sounding shaky before the Spanish woman cut her off.

"I'm not here to judge you Jane. I know you can't help who you fall for but it's wrong. I'm not homophobic honey but she's married with children" Miss Rosa said as she wiped a silent tear rolling down Jane's cheek.

"I -i" Jane replied sniffling she was trying so hard not to cry. She wasn't one to talk about her personal life to strangers but she needed to talk to someone. She considered talking to her mother but knew she'd be so annoyed and disappointed with Jane.

"She's married with children and she would never give that up. Think about the children Jane, I know you love them children heavens know you adore them and you wouldn't want to hurt them Jane." Miss Rosa said as she rubbed the girls upper arm.

"How can she love him?" Jane asked. She nodded to everything else the older woman said but she didn't understand how Maura could be in love with such a man.

Miss Rosa shrugged and pulled the girl into a long hug, with a kiss to her head she walked back towards the house.

When Jane walked back to the house, she saw a few plates in the sink so decided to wash them, spare Maura having to do it. As she began washing them she heard someone clear their throat, turning around she saw Ian stood there. She turned back to the dishes and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready for tonight? Assuming you're coming with us." Jane asked referring to trick or treating.

"Oh you bet I'm coming..." Ian responded as he walked beside Jane and dropped his cup in the sink, causing the water so splash all over Jane's jersey. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" He said as he walked off smirking.

Jane clenched her jaw and her hand turned into a fist under the water. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. As she finished off cleaning the dishes she went to find the children.

Jane walked into the living room to find Charles on his Xbox with Hope holding a controller pretending she was playing too but Charles had taken the batteries out. Jane smiled; he was so good with his little sister.

"Hey you guys, you excited for tonight?" Jane asked as she sat down next to them on the floor.

"YEAH" They both shouted in unison. Jane smiled at their reaction.

Maura walked into the room and saw all three of them sat on the floor talking about Halloween. She was glad they were so excited and with Jane here, she knew it would be perfect.

"Do you both have your costumes ready for tonight?" Maura asked as she sat in the couch.

"Yes Mama" Hope replied, Charles just nodded too busy racing on his game.

Maura looked to Jane and noticed she was extremely quiet, standing up she spoke out.

"Jane could you give me a hand in the kitchen please" Maura asked.

"Yeah sure" Jane said, she still wouldn't look at Maura, she continued to look at the spot over her shoulder.

Following the older woman in the kitchen she stopped when Maura turned around to face her as she nearly banged into her.

Maura turned around and just stood looking at Jane smiling before she reached out to place a loose strand behind her ear. But before she could actually touch Jane the younger girl moved out of her way.

"Jane what's wrong?" Maura asked as she brought her hand back and sighed.

"Nothing" Jane said as she stepped back and looked towards the fridge with the little magnetic letters spelling out various misspelled words and pictures.

"Please don't lie to me Jane. You've barley spoken to me and you woke look at me!" Maura had enough; she stepped closer to Jane as she began to raise her voice slightly. "Tell me what's bothering you, so I can help you sweetie" Maura said, she brought her hand to Jane's arm.

Jane was shaking her head; she refused to look at Maura. "Nothing Maur, I'm fine" Jane said as she began to walk off.

Maura grabbed Jane's arm as she began to walk past her. "Is it Ian?" Maura whispered as she watched the girls facial expression change.

"I er-" Jane began but was cut off.

"Everything all right in here?" Ian said, newspaper under his arm as he stood in the door way his eyes fixed on Maura holding Jane's arm.

"Y-yes" Maura replied as she released Jane's arm and looked towards her husband.

Jane didn't even acknowledge Ian, the second Maura let go on her arm she walked out of the kitchen.

Following Jane with his eyes until she left the room he began to walk towards Maura. "She's a very odd girl" he said as placing the paper down on the island counter.

"No she's not." Maura mumbled barely able to hear it.

"What?" Ian said as she moved closer to his wife.

"I said no she's not. She's been nothing but helpful ever since she stepped into this house. I don't know where I'd be without her" Maura said more loudly as she played with the necklace around her neck.

Ian noticed the way Maura was smiling when talking about Jane and how she was playing with a charm he'd never seen around her neck.

"That's a very nice piece of jewellery you have there…suits you" Ian said as he brought his hand to replace his wives and inspected it.

"T-thank you" Maura said as she swallowed hard.

"Looks very expensive." Ian said watching his wives face. He didn't care that his wife spend ludicrous amounts of money on clothing and jewellery. It was the fact he has a sneaky suspicion this particular piece of jewellery was bought for her by the Italian girl. What was the teen doing buying his wife expensive necklaces? Dropping the pendant he stared at his wife waiting for her to react.

As six o'clock approached it was madness in the Isles household. Although it was a relatively hot day, the sun began to set early and the darkness soon appeared. It was the perfect weather for Halloween. It would be pitch black by the time it was around seven and it was relatively warm, therefore no need for coats. Maura was busy upstairs helping Hope and Charles get dressed as they were too excited they wouldn't stay still. What normally took about ten minutes to get the children ready, took half an hour. Jane and Miss Rosa where getting ready downstairs by pouring more candy into the caldron and plastic Halloween party bags for children to take. As Jane walked was picking up the dropped candy she heard her name being called out.

"Jane" Ian said in his thick Australian accent from the Foyer doorway leading into the hall way.

Jane looked up at the older man and saw he wanted her to come over. Turning back to Miss Rosa she rolled her eyes as she placed down the bag of candy. Walking over to him she nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have a word please?" He said as he walked into the hallway indicating for her to follow. Nodding Jane followed.

"You're not coming tonight" Ian said referring to trick or treating after he glanced around the room to ensure that no one was around.

"What? Yes I am" Jane said with a look of amusement on her face.

"No you're not" Ian responded crossing his strong arms.

"Jesus, you're wife hired me, not you. You can't tell me what I can and cannot do" Jane said laughing as she began to walk back to the Foyer.

"She doesn't want you there Jane…." Ian said making the younger girl stop in her tracks. "..I wanted to spare your feelings Jane but she doesn't want you there."

"W-who-what?" Jane said turning back towards Ian. She felt a stabbing in her chest, surely he didn't mean who she thought he meant.

"Maura…she doesn't want you to come." Ian responded with a sympathetic look.

"T-that's a lie. Sh- she invited me, she-" Jane was finding it extremely hard to get her words out the lump in her throat felt like it was getting bigger and bigger.

"Look I know we've not exactly seen eye to eye but well Maura wants it to special, just be the family. Just the four of us. I know I've not been around and she's taken to you, but I'm back now Jane. I'm back for my wife and children and I don't know how much long she'll be needing you…I'm sorry Jane" Ian said as he brought his hand to the girls arm and gave her a sympathetic squeeze.

Jane couldn't breathe, it would be like Maura to just want the family around on such a special occasions but she invited Jane. Then again Ian wasn't around then and she was probably lonely and took to Jane. Maura would never be able to say such a thing to anyone let alone Jane, so she probably asked Ian to do it. She couldn't help the tears that began to form. Not wanting anyone to see her cry, she headed for the door.

Half an hour later, Maura had two children dressed up in their costumes. Charles dressed as a pirate and Hope as a frog. Happy that they were both comfy and ready to go she headed to find Jane to see if she was ready. Walking downstairs she looked in the Foyer where she'd last seen the girl, not finding her there she walked around the house. After a good ten minutes of searching most of the rooms she headed back towards the Foyer where Miss Rosa was still setting up.

"Miss Rosa, have you seen Jane?" Maura asked the older woman.

"Last time I saw her she was talking with Mr. Faulkner." Miss Rosa responded, not looking up from the table cloth she was straightening out.

Maura shrugged as she went to Ian's room a few doors down from Maura's study. Finding him sat down she spoke out.

"Ian, have you seen Jane? I want to know if she's ready so we can get going."

Ian looked up from the book he was reading and smiled. He was satisfied he'd got ridden of the younger girl.

"She's gone dear." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Wha-what do you mean she's gone?" Maura asked not understanding what he was saying.

"She was getting ready when you where with the children. She said something about a party tonight." Ian responded in a nonchalant way.

"A party? Oh well I thought sh-she-I." Maura asked looking hurt.

"She's eighteen Maura. A party or trick or treating? Which do you think she'd choose?" Ian said as he stood up and walked past his wife.

Maura couldn't help but feel extremely hurt. She knew something was bothering the Italian girl and it was obviously something to do with Maura after she changed her mind about coming trick or treating. Sighing she didn't know how she was going to tell Hope, Jane wasn't coming. The little girl would be devastated.

Maura back towards the Foyer and saw Hope had been crying.

"What's wrong baby?" Maura asked as she crouched down to scoop the girl up.

"Jay-une isn't coming trick or treatin Mama" Hope said as she sniffled.

"Who told you that baby?" Maura asked.

"I did, thought I'd save you having to do it. I know how much Hope adores Jane." Ian said with a sad expression as he'd followed Maura into the Foyer.

"Oh honey, it's not you. She just has other things to do" Maura said as she mouthed a thank you to Ian. She really didn't want to tell her daughter. Maura couldn't help feel annoyed at the Italian girl. Oh what she going to get a mouthful when she came back.

"Come on lets go have some fun babies" Maura said as she put Hope on the ground, grabbed her purse and headed outside, Ian and Charles following.

When Jane left the Isles house, she went for a long well needed walk to clear her head. She took her time allowing the perfect little family to go out before she came back; she couldn't bare watching them go knowing Maura didn't want her there. Approaching the house she saw the door was open and heard giggling, the trick or treaters had arrived. Jane smiled as she saw a heard of children, bags full of sweets smiling as they headed out of the Isles house. Walking into the door she saw Miss Rosa carrying more bags of sweets and bringing them into the Foyer.

"Oh Jane there you are! Where've you been?" Miss Rosa said as she placed the sweets down on the table.

"I went for a walk, just needed to clear my head." Jane said as she shrugged to warn Miss Rosa she didn't want to talk about it.

"Madame was looking for you earlier by the way." Miss Rosa stated as she struggled to open the bag of sweets.

"Oh right. How many kids have come?" Jane said as she tried to should like she wasn't bothered.

"About three different groups. We're expecting a lot more." Miss Rosa said smiling as each little child's eyes seemed to go wide when they saw just how much sweets they were allowed to take.

"Here let me help." Jane said smiling as the middle aged woman struggled to open the bag.

"Thank you honey. You can go out if you like? I'll be alright here." Miss Rosa said as Jane handed her the bag back.

"No, no. I's okay. I'll stay and help you." Jane said as she gave Miss Rosa a small smile.

It was almost eight o'clock when Maura, Ian and the children had been to almost two blocks of houses and had two extremely heavy bags full of sweets. Maura and Ian would watch while Charles took Hope to the door so that they could get some sweets. It made Maura's heart melt, although she was still extremely annoyed at Jane, Hope wasn't her normal happy self. She was giddy from the candy she had eaten but you could tell the girl was upset Jane didn't come. Sighing she felt Ian pulled her by her waist to hug him.

"I don't know why you insisted on taking them trick or treating. It's so ridiculous going to strangers houses and expecting candy. Such a waste of time, I could have been doing some work in the two hours we've been out." He complained in Maura's eye.

"I never asked you to come." Maura said as she pulled out of her husband's embrace and rolled her eyes. He used to be so sweet and kind but now all he did was complain at almost everything she did.

Before Ian could reply to that comment Hope and Charles came back, the toddler was slouching and dragging her bag along.

"Mama I'm tired of walking" The little girl said as she rubbed her eyes then put her hands up to say pick me up.

Maura bent down and picked up the little girl and held her close.

"Mama…." Hope whispered as she buried her face in her Mother's neck.

"Yes baby" Maura replied listening carefully to her Daughter.

"I miss Jayne" The little girl said ever so quietly.

"I know baby." Maura responded as she gave her daughter a big kiss on the head.

"A few more houses and then we'll head home okay Charles honey?" Maura said to her son. He nodded in response.

Meanwhile back at the Isles house hold, Jane was busy giving out party Halloween bags to little children while Miss Rosa took a break to make tea for them both. Another group of children came rushing through the door and Jane walked towards the table and got a few more party bags she saw a group of older girls push past a few younger ones and got to the front. One girl stood out to Jane, she was tanned and was dressed up in a little skeleton costume, she looked extremely shy and was eyeing up one of the little zombie teddy that Jane had bought and placed around the house. As most of the children had left, Jane approached the little girl and crouched down, as she began to back away Jane spoke out to grab her attention.

"Hey sweetie, its okay." Jane said trying to encourage the little girl to some to her.

The girl took another step back until Jane reached for the teddy and she stopped, her eyes glued to the soft toy.

"Here baby, do you want this?" Jane asked smiling as the little girls eyes widened and her face had a huge smile she handed the little girl the teddy.

"Bethan-Oh my God, Jane Rizzoli." Riley said as she came in searching for her sister and saw her and Jane talking.

"R-riley, hey" Jane said as she stood up straight putting her hands in her back pockets.

"Are you out trick or treating with Tommy?" Riley asked as she knew Jane didn't live in Beacon hill.

"Erm, No. I-I actually work here. I'm a nanny for this family…" Jane said as she brought her left hand out of her pocket and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Where are the children?" Riley looked around and didn't see any children.

"Oh they went out with their parents to trick or treat and erm well I'm on door duty." Jane said smiling awkwardly.

"Oh that's sweet…This is my little sister Bethany…" Riley said as she pointed towards the little girl who was still cuddling the little teddy. "Bethany, this is my friend Jane."

The little girl looked up at Jane and smiled.

"Hey, how come you're not at Ryan's party?" Jane asked Riley.

"Erm, well I er-I didn't want to do if you weren't going…" Riley said as she felt embarrassed and looked anywhere but Jane.

Oh I er-" Before Jane could continued Miss Rosa interrupted them.

"Jane Rizzoli, introduce me to this gorgeous girl?" She said walking over from the doorway. She had been watching the two talking and could tell Riley liked Jane.

"Erm this is my friend Riley…Riley this is Miss Rosa. She's a house keeper for the same family so we kind of work together." Jane said looking at Miss Rosa, who was raising her eyebrows and smirking.

"Pleasure to me such a beautiful girl, isn't she beautiful Jane?" Miss Rosa said looking from Riley to Jane with a huge smile on her face.

"Erm yeah, she is. You are." Jane said as she looked towards Riley.

"Anyway, it was nice to see you Jane, I should really get going, my other sister is outside waiting with her friends." Riley said blushing and looking slightly disappointed.

"Oh No. No no. You should stay dear, Jane could do with a break." Miss Rosa said winking at Jane.

"Oh, I shouldn't really, I'm with my little sister…." Riley said looking down at her younger sister.

"Oh sweetie please…Jane's worked hard today, she could do with relaxing."

"I don't think-"

"Oh nonsense, Riley sweetie stay." Miss Rosa said more

"Well my other sister is outside and normally takes Bethany trick or treating, I just tagged along so I guess I could.." Riley said looking to Jane for confirmation but Miss Rosa answered for her.

"Go take her to your sister sweetie and come right back" Miss Rosa said encouraging the girl to go.

As Riley picked up her little sister and headed off outside, Jane turned to Miss Rosa.

"I don't think Doctor Isles would appreciate me having a girl here, Miss Rosa." Jane said.

"You let me deal with Madame. Go and have fun Jane, you deserve it." Miss Rosa said trying to persuade Jane to go with Riley, in the attempt to take her mind off the Doctor.

Jane didn't have time to reply when Riley came back.

"All sorted." She replied looking at Jane with a big grin.

"You girls go have fun. I have everything under control here." With a wink to Jane she shooed them both off.

Maura and Ian where making their way home each carrying a child and a big bag full of candy.

"They're both worn out. Good plan; maybe we can finish what we started last night." Ian said winking at his wife.

"I'm not in the mood for sex Ian." Maura whispered so that the children wouldn't here.

"You never seem to be anymore.." Ian said under his breath but Maura heard it.

"You've been gone for months. You come home for two days and all you want to do is have sex. When I tell you I'm not in the mood you get all high and mighty. I'm bringing up our children on my own and it's extremely hard and it's tiring. My panties don't drop the second you come waltzing back in to my life Ian, for Christ sakes." Maura said as she shook her head and walked faster. She could see her house and just wanted to put the kids to bed and get tucked up on the couch with a glass of wine. This day had turned out to be a disaster for Maura, she was just glad Hope and Charles seemed to have had fun even though Jane decided to go out last minute.

As Maura got near her the house, she saw a groups of trick or treaters coming out of the gates with big bags on candy and huge smiles on their faces. She was pleased the children were so happy and that she was responsible for the smiles on their faces. Walking up the Patio, she noticed most of the candles in the pumpkins had died out, she smile at the creative carving from her children. Walking though her door she was greeted by Miss Rosa.

"Madame, you're home" Miss Rosa didn't acknowledge Ian, she never liked him, he always spoke to her like a servant.

"We are indeed with two extremely sleepy children and personally I'm exhausted." Maura replied as she cradled Hope in her arms.

"Oh, here let me put them to bed for you." Miss Rosa said. Charles came down from his father's arms so that he could go to bed, while Miss Rosa took a sleeping Hope from Maura's arms.

"Thanks you Miss Rosa. You have no idea how much I appreciate it" Maura said as she kissed both children on the head and headed towards the kitchen to retrieve a glass of wine.

Ian followed Maura into the kitchen and watched her get a glass of wine. He hadn't seen Jane around and assumed she'd taken the hint. Although Maura and him hadn't spoke since their little dispute earlier, he was glad the Italian girl was out of the picture.

"I'm going to be in my study if you need me." He said.

Maura didn't even speak, she just nodded her head and took a big gulp of her wine.

As she went to settle down in the living room, she began to think about Jane and how, although she was annoyed at the girl and would be having a talk with her when she came back, she was slightly worried about her. She was hoping she would be safe and wouldn't do anything stupid like the Ryan fellow did. She was lost in thought she hadn't heard Miss Rosa come in, until she walked past Maura and spoke.

"They both went out like a light when I put them down" Miss Rosa stated as she smiled at the Doctor.

"Thank you for that. I really do appreciate it." Maura said. As the older woman began to walk off, she spoke again.

"I don't suppose you have any idea what time Jane will be back?" Maura asked as she turned slightly in the chair to look at the older woman.

"Back? Madame, she's been back for hours." Miss Rosa said, confused as to why Maura would think she would have been gone for so long.

"She's back? Where is she?" Maura said, placing her glass down and straightening up.

"She's upstairs, I think. Or out the back." The older woman said assuming the Doctor just wanted to know she was safe as she walked back into the kitchen.

Maura set off out the back to look for Jane. As she approached the pool and looked around her garden she didn't see the girl anywhere. As she turned back towards the house, she saw a small light coming from Jane's bedroom window. Oh so she is indeed back. Maura found herself in a hurry up the stairs to confront the teenager as to why she thought it would be acceptable to go out last minute and not let her know, as well as letting Hope down.

As Maura rushed upstairs, she began to walk down the hallway towards Jane's room. She was so angry as she began to think more about how much Jane let her daughter down, range began to fill her. As she came to Jane's door she barged in, not bothering to knock.

"You have no idea ho-" Maura began in a raised tone but was stopped by what she saw in front of her.

There in bed was Jane sat up against the headboard, topless with a very naked Riley straddling her lap. The tattooed girl was using one hand to lead back slightly to support herself as she lifted her hips up and down riding Jane's fingers and moaning repeated words of oh God. It took Jane a few seconds to realise Maura was stood there as she had her head buried into the other girls chest, sucking her nipples as her right hand was around Riley's back squeezing her ass and pushing the girl harder down onto her hand. Only when Maura spoke did she realise she was stood there.

"Oh fuck. Shit, Shit" Jane said as she pushed Riley off her and pulled the covers up over them.

Maura stood there speechless, she had no idea what to say or how she felt about what she just saw. After a few seconds, words found her lips.

"Get dressed and get the hell out of my house." Maura said to Riley as she threw the skirt that was discarded on the floor, with a number of clothing at the coloured girl. Maura looked at Jane and shook her head in disgust. When neither made an effort to move she spoke again.

"You have thirty seconds to get out of my damn house." Maura warned the girl in a serious tone, which effectively made her move.

Maura turned away and walked downstairs. She didn't know what this feeling was but it felt like she couldn't breathe. She tried to take deep breathes but it made it worse and she felt like she wanted to burst into tears but kept them under control.

Back in the bedroom, Riley was busy rushing around looking for her clothing and shoving them on anyhow. Whereas Jane was still in the bed in shock, she assumed Maura and the kids would be out a lot longer considering it was their first Halloween trick or treating. Them coming back early hadn't even crossed her mind.

"That did not just happen" She said covering her face not really addressing it to anyone just saying it out loud.

Miss Rosa was at the bottoms of the stairs and saw Maura was in distress and struggling to breathe. "Are you okay?"

Maura couldn't speak, in fear she would cry. She didn't want to seem weak in this moment she was barley keeping it together. Before Miss Rosa could ask again both girls came bounding down the stairs.

Riley had her skirt on, with her t-shirt backwards with her shoes and panties in her hand. She didn't look at anyone as she rushed out of the door as fast as she could. Jane was not far behind biting her thumb. She couldn't believe that just happened, she had no idea how to explain this to Maura.

"Maur let me-" Jane began as she swallowed hard.

"Don't you dare. Don't even think about coming up with an excuse. For a start, you think you can just disappoint my daughter like that by telling her you'd be with us tonight and then going off to a party without telling me. A party you said you weren't going to. Then you think it's acceptable to bring back that girl into my house for sex." Maura started she took a deep breath allowing Jane to cut in.

"I'm so sorry Maura. I know having sex in your hou- wait what? A party? I didn't go to a party?" Jane said confused as to why Maura thought she went to that party.

"Don't you stand there and lie to my face Jane. I know you went to that party. You chose partying and sex over something you knew meant too much to me." Maura said in a raised tone. Miss Rosa was stood in the living room out of site, listening to everything that was going on. She never expected Jane to be having sex; she only hoped the girl would distract her mind from the Doctor as she knew it was bothering her.

"Maura I never intended to have sex with Riley in your house. It just kinda happened and you're right is not acceptable. But what the hell are you talking about? I never went to any party; it was you who didn't want me to come trick or treating." Jane said in a raised tone back at the Doctor. She knew having sex was risky but she wasn't thinking straight, she was too court up in the fact Riley basically stripper herself of clothing and pounced on Jane. Jane would admit that but she wasn't being accused of going to a party.

"Of course I wanted you there, Hope wanted you there. It was you who decided to ditch us for a party! Ian told me you wanted to go to that party!…" Maura shouted at the girl.

Jane wasn't listening to anything else after she heard 'of course I wanted you there' suddenly it hit her. Both Maura and she had been played.

"That son of a bitch" Jane said to herself but out loud.

"Excuse me?" Maura said confused.

"Your fucking prick of a husband lied to me! And you for that matter." Jane said.

"What are you talking about?" Maura said in a more settled tone yet looking extremely confused.

Jane took a deep breath to calm herself before she began to explain.

"Your perfect husband told me this morning, that you didn't want me to come trick or treating. That you only wanted it to be family, just the four of you. So yeah I-well I was hurt, so i-I went for a walk to clear my head and you had all gone when I came back. And I'm assuming he told you, I went to a party when he noticed I'd left the house." Jane began to explain.

"Why would he say that Jane?" Maura said as she defended her husband.

"Maura for Christ sake, you know the man hates me!"

When the Doctor just shook her head, Jane continued.

"Oh my God you don't believe me! I cant-urh how can you-I mean-Maura how can you not trust me?!" Jane was lost for words. She had no idea what to say to anything. How could Maura not believe her.

"Jane I don't know what to believe I- he's my husband he-" Maura said but Jane cut her off.

Jane shook her head; she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. Looking at Maura directly in the eyes for the first time in forty eight hours she said "I would do a lot of stupid things like have sex in your house Maura but I would never lie to you. I thought you knew me better than that." With that she walked out of the Isles house.

Maura shook her head she could feel the tears rushing down her face. Jane had a point, Ian was nothing but rude to her since he got here. Would he do something like that to get rid of Jane? But he was her husband, he wouldn't lie to Maura. Would he? Maura realised Jane had walked out of the house and she couldn't bare the thought of losing Jane so she rushed out of the door and after her. She saw the young girl wasn't far and caught up to her.

"Jane wait, I'm sorr-" Maura began as she pulled Jane by the arm.

"Don't Maura." Jane said as she pulled her arm out of Maura's grip.

"Please Jane, don't walk away from me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Maura said as she ran in front of the girl and stop her walking away.

"H-how can you tr-rust him? How can h-he always leave you? How can he l-love y-you and leave y-you. I would n-never leave you-u. He d-doesn't d-d-deserve you Maura. I-I lov-" Jane was unable to control what she was saying, weeks of struggling with emotions finally burst out. She didn't finish her sentence before she was cut off by Maura.

Maura was glad the older girl finally stopped when she ran in front of her. Until Jane began saying all these things about Ian and how he always left her, Maura could help but feel hurt at each thing Jane said. Not because she was saying them but because she finally realized it was true. If he honestly did love her, he wouldn't continue to leave her. Maura was overcome by emotion. Both She and Jane where crying, Jane was saying she'd never leaves Maura and that her husband didn't deserve her. She couldn't help but feel her heart swell at the younger girl's words. Words she didn't realize she wanted Jane to say. Maura didn't think or hear the last thing Jane said as she brought both of her hands to the Italian's wet face and pulled her down to connected their lips.

Jane was in shock, she didn't react for a moment as she was trying to process that Maura was kissing her when she felt the Doctor was about to pull away, she leaned forward and continued the kiss. Placing her right hand on Maura's hip, she brought her left to the Doctors face and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Maura's left hand stayed on Jane's face while her right one got lost in dark brown thick curls putting the girl impossibly closer. Maura brushed her tongue against Jane's bottom lip, where the stitches once where, begging for entrance. Opening her mouth Jane allowed Maura's tongue to enter and seek out her own. Moaning as their tongues first touched, the kiss turned from conveying weeks of pent up emotions and love into desire and need to consume each other. Maura began to push Jane backwards ever so slightly to indicate for her to move, while still kissing her.

Lips still connected Maura slammed Jane hard against the oak wood door as she had her left hand still on the door handle and the other one pulling frantically at Jane's shirt from her shorts.

"Oh God" Jane said as the older woman pulled back onto to kiss down the Italian's neck and back up to her lips still pulling at her top.

After a lot of stumbling they finally managed to close the door, when Maura pinned Jane against it as she began to lift her shirt up.

"God I want you" Maura said against Jane's lips. Jane began to pant and moan when she felt Maura lift her shirt up. As the shirt just got up to her rib cage. They heard a bang.

Jane pushed Maura back, just as she herself, had moved back rapidly. Stood about a foot away from each other, lips swollen, hair a mess and chest heaving up and down quickly with arousal and panic. They both looked towards the noise that had interrupted them, there by the stairs, phone in his hand stood **Ian**.

Let me know what you think?


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters from this story belong to Tess Gerritsen.

Sorry this has taken so long, I've been traveling a lot! This chapter isn't that exciting in all honestly.

**Chapter Nineteen.**

_Lips still connected Maura slammed Jane hard against the oak wood door as she had her left hand still on the door handle and the other one pulling frantically at Jane's shirt from her shorts._

_"__Oh God" Jane said as the older woman pulled back to kiss down the Italian's neck and back up to her lips still pulling at her top._

_After a lot of stumbling they finally managed to close the door, when Maura pinned Jane against it as she began to lift her shirt up._

_"__God I want you" Maura said against Jane's lips. Jane began to pant and moan when she felt Maura lift her shirt up. As the shirt just got up to her rib cage. They heard a bang._

_Jane pushed Maura back, just as she herself, had moved back rapidly. Stood about a foot away from each other, lips swollen, hair a mess and chest heaving up and down quickly with arousal and panic. They both looked towards the noise that had interrupted them, there by the stairs, phone in his hand stood __**Ian**__._

Neither Jane nor Maura said a word as Ian was looking at them. Maura felt dread fill every inch of her body. She felt glued to the spot whilst a tidal wave was heading right at her. Maura didn't know what she was doing, she just kissed Jane on impulse and it had to be the best kiss she'd ever had. The second their tongues touched Maura felt arousal course through her body. She couldn't control the need to possess Jane, to touch her, feel her, taste her but when Maura saw it was Ian stood there she felt like her life had just ended.

Jane felt guilty, earlier that day she'd promised she'd never do anything to ruin their marriage for the children and now she had potentially destroyed that marriage as well as the promise. She couldn't even form a sentence in her head the second the Doctors lips touched hers. She couldn't control how much she wanted the Doctor and the Doctor clearly wanted her. When Maura slammed her against the door in a state of arousal, Jane could feel the wetness pool between her legs.

"There you are! I was about to ring you!..," Ian said looking at Maura as he held the phone up and completely ignoring Jane. When Maura didn't reply just stared at him he continued. "…I dropped the damn thing and smashed my screen." Holding up his iphone for Maura to see.

Maura just started at Ian, why wasn't he shouting? Why wasn't he going mad at Jane? She just stood and looked at her husband with a blank expression.

"Where were you anyway?" Ian said looking more bothered at his cracked phone screen rather than his flustered wife.

"I-er-I-well Jane and I where-we-where outside talking." Maura said, careful with the words she was choosing, worried any second her husband would flip.

Nodding, Ian looked at both woman and guessed because neither where flipping out at him, that they didn't know he'd lied. Smirking to himself he glanced at Jane and saw the young girl was on edge, he assumed it was because of everything from earlier.

"Are you ready for bed?" Ian asked again looking down at his phone, sighing and looked back up at his wife and noticing she was just nodding and not using her words. He walked over to Maura and pulled her slightly by the arm, he was expecting her to flip out as they hadn't spoken properly since earlier. But she willingly walked with him without saying a word.

"Night Jannnne" Ian said looking over his shoulder with a smug look.

As Ian and Maura were walking up the stairs, her arm still in Ian's hand she looked back at Jane with a worried expression on her face. The Italian girl just stood there never taking her eyes off Maura, she looked as if she was about to cry.

Jane was so relived she assumed Ian hadn't seen them kissing because he dropped his phone allowing them time to separate. She had no idea what the hell to do. She had just made out with her married teacher and employer. They had both broken the law, although Jane knew it was extremely wrong to be in love with your married teacher, she had promised herself to keep in under control. She knew it was one thing being in love with her but a completely different thing to act on it. How could she be a nanny for the children whose mother she had just kissed? Jane's mind was still in an aroused state, deciding she couldn't think straight, she just sleep on it and deal with everything in the morning.

The next morning, Maura hadn't slept a wink. She had spent all night thinking about Jane and was on edge, waiting for her husband to go mad at her, but it never came. She put the clues together and guessed that when he dropped his phone, it allowed herself and Jane to move away from each other in time before he looked up at the woman. She didn't realise just how much she wanted Jane until she felt the girl's lips on hers and her young body pressed up against Maura's. Maura couldn't remember the last time she'd craved someone so much. Rolling over in bed, she looked at Ian in his sleep, she didn't even want to begin to imagine what could have happened if he had seen them. Although he was usually a polite and kind man with people he liked, he had an awful temper. She knew she needed to talk to Jane before things got awkward. Sliding out of bed not wanting to wake Ian up she put her robe on and headed downstairs for a cup of Coffee to prepare herself for the day.

As she came downstairs she headed for the kitchen and flicked on the Coffee machine. As she turned back around she saw a head of thick black curls on the table. Despite everything, Maura smiled. Jane had obviously fallen asleep on the kitchen island. Maura didn't know whether or not to wake the girl up but thought what better time to have that talk? They rarely got time alone together anymore. Maura ran her hand through Jane's hair.

"Jane sweetie, wake up.." Maura said as she rubbed the girl's cheek.

Jane made a grunting noise as she was disturbed from her sleep. Opening her eyes she complained at the position she fell asleep in, blinking a few times, she brought her head up off the table and looked straight up at Maura. Remember everything from last night and sat back so quickly she nearly fell backwards only for Maura grabbing her.

"Hey, wow calm down Jane." Maua said as she smiled at the younger girl panicking.

Jane however did not calm down; she nearly fell again out of the chair as she went to get up. She began to back away from Maura so much her back hit the wall.

"Jane honey calm down, we need to talk." Maura said trying to reassure the girl.

"I-i-I er I we.." Jane began to stutter.

"How about I talk and you listen?" Maura said as she pulled Jane over to sit back on the stool.

Jane just nodded in agreement.

Once Jane was sat down, Maura stepped back a bit and thought about how to start this.

"Well yesterday was…well it was extremely confusing for both of us. I-I honestly thought you left to go to that party and I don't know, I thought you'd changed your mind because you had been acting strange around me so I-I-I thought you'd gotten bored of me."

"Maur, I would never be bor-" Jane began but Maura stopped her.

"So I believed him. However you were right, I know you and I know you'd never have done something like that but I got caught up in everything. I'm not blaming it on you acting odd sweetie, believe me but I honestly thought I'd done something." Maura took a breath she could feel herself getting emotional at this next bit.

"But believe me Jane, you have no idea how much you've betrayed my trust by having sex with Riley in my house. What if the children had walked in Jane? I gave you your own room, so that you could have some privacy but I do not ever want you to pull a stunt like that again." Maura wanted the teen, trying her best to keep her tone under control.

"I was imagining you." Jane whispered.

"What?" Maura said. She heard Jane mumbling something but didn't hear what she said.

"I-i-I wanted it to be you Maura. Not Riley you. But I was so hurt after thinking you didn't want me there and when Riley showed up, I duno I juu-st-I I didn't think before I acted. I'm so sorry I did that. It was so disrespectful and I ruined your trust." Jane said a little louder.

"I'm glad you agree" Maura said looking down.

"Trust me Jane, if I wasn't married, your teacher and your employer despite our age difference, I would be with you." Maura said smiling.

"Do-do you love him?" Jane asked feeling her eyes begin to water.

Maura sighed, she didn't know how to answer that question. "There are things I love about him…"

Jane just looked anywhere but at Maura.

"Jane this can't happen, not because of him but because I could never do that to my children and well its illegal!" Maura said stating the facts of their situation.

Jane just nodded in response.

"Let's not bring up the fact we know Ian lied okay Jane? Let's just try and go back to normal okay sweetie?" Maura said about her husband. She felt awful but it was true, she really didn't need Ian finding out about their kiss.

Again Jane nodded.

"I'm really sorry about the whole Riley thing Maur." Jane said looking up at the older woman.

The vision of Riley riding Jane came back into Maura's head and she felt jealousy boil up within her so she just nodded in response.

As Jane got up to walk out of the kitchen she turned around and spoke out. "Don't worry Maura, I won't tell anyone about our kiss. I don't want you losing your job."

Maura felt relief floor through her, although she knew Jane wouldn't say anything. That extra reassurance was good. "I'm so sorry things aren't different Jane." Maura said giving her a small smile.

Jane didn't response she just walked off.

The day went on as normal; Maura was with Ian for a lot of the time, while Jane was with the children. Jane wasn't feeling up to much, she had decided to head home tonight, she really didn't want to spend the night at the Isles. After lunch Jane went upstairs into her room and packed a few things before heading over to her house. As she came downstairs, Maura walked past but saw the bag in Jane's hand and stopped.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked eyeing Jane's bag up.

"I've finished for the day so I'm gonna head home for the night" Jane said whilst putting on her hoodie.

"But you normally stay here overnight?" Maura asked, it was unlike Jane to go home, she rarely went home to stay overnight.

"I thought I'd go home and leave you guys to have the house to yourself since Miss Rosa wasn't working tonight.." Jane said as she picked up her bag.

"Oh Jane, you don't have to do that! We love having you here!" Maura said smiling.

Jane just shrugged "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow in school maybe? It's my three days off so.." Jane replied reminding Maura she wouldn't be around.

"What you're not staying here at all on your time off?" Jane usually still stayed at the Isles' even when she had a few days off she just had lie ins and didn't do much around the house.

"No. I think I'm just gonna relax and meet up with a few friends. I've not exactly been spending time with them recently." Jane stated as she had been spending all her time with Maura.

"Oh, well okay. I'll see you in school then." Maura said as she smiled at Jane, until the younger girl turned her back and went out the door. Once she heard the door shut, she couldn't help but feel sad. She hoped everything would have gone back to normal but it seems not. Sighing she headed back to the living room.

Monday morning was a drag for Maura; she was expecting Jane to be in her first lesson but she never was, assuming she was just going to be late she began her lesson. By the time the first hour of the lesson was done, Jane still hadn't come in. Sending everyone on a ten minute break she went into her bag and got out her phone to send Jane a text.

_"__Are you coming in?"_

By the time all the students came back from their break, Jane hadn't replied so she put her phone back in her bag and continued on with the lesson.

Maura had just finished off her last lesson before lunch when she managed to have a minute to herself. Gathering all her things, she headed down for lunch. She hadn't had time this morning to make herself some salad to bring to school, as she didn't have Jane there to help with the children. So Maura decided to have lunch in the cafeteria. Making her way down to the hall, she got in the queue. Whilst she was waiting, she checked her phone for any new messages. Looking at the screen she saw she had a new message. Unlocking the phone she felt butterflies in her stomach receiving a text from Jane, only to find it wasn't from Jane, it was from Ian.

_"__Pick up some shaving foam on the way home?"_

Rolling her eyes she didn't reply; just put her phone back in her bag.

"Doctor Isles!" Mr Crane said as he approached.

"Oh hello Mr Crane" Maura replied with a small smile.

"What are going lining up? Us teachers get to cut to the front!" He replied, putting his hand on the small of the woman's back and leading her to the front.

Jane had woken up on time for a change, rolling over in bed she grabbed her phone to check if she had any messages. Seeing she had a Facebook notification, she logged onto Facebook and she saw she had receiving an inbox from Riley, opening it she read the message.

**Riley Cooper**

_"__Morning, I know it's early but my brothers letting me use his Harley today. Fancy skipping first lesson and coming for a ride?"_

06:30am

Jane sat up and smiled; she loved motorbikes and had been dying to get her hands on a Harley. She sat up and typed out a reply.

**Jane Rizzoli**

"_Hey, yeah definitely! Can I drive?"_

07:17

Jane looked down at the chat window and saw Riley was typing.

**Riley Cooper**

_"__Hmm what's it worth?"_

07:19

**Jane Rizzoli**

_"__Depends on how long you let me drive for"_

07:22

**Riley Cooper**

_"__We'll see! I'll pick you up in an hour"_

07:26

Jane hopped out of the bed and dug out her leather biker jacket that she had bought two years ago. It still fit her perfectly. Sticking on some light denim jeans and her black Doc Martens she headed downstairs. Grabbing her sun glasses she left on the table and her gym bag, she checked her Baseball gear was in there and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Honey, you're up early" Angela said surprised Jane was actually up on time.

"Just woke up before my alarm." Jane said happily she was so excited to ride on the Harley.

"Oh, very good. Are you using Mrs. Faulkner's car today?" Angela asked as she was about to hang Jane the keys off the hook.

"No actually, Riley is picking me up today." Jane replied scooping up some cereal.

"Oh, that's nice. You've been spending a lot of time with this Riley girl.." Angela said trying to get some information out of her daughter.

"Meh, not really. I see her here and there." Jane replied nonchalant.

"Oh, aren't you sleeping with her yet?" Angela replied in her motherly way.

"MA!" Jane shouted embarrassed her mother would ask something like that.

Before Jane could answer her properly, she heard a beeping, thanking god for Riley's timing, she hopped off the chair, put her glasses on, grabbed her bag and headed out of the door.

Strolling over to the bike Jane couldn't help but feel happy. It was beautiful.

"Wow, its smoking!" Jane said referring to how good it looked.

"Thanks" Riley replied in a flirty way.

"You're not so bad yourself." Jane replied.

"So…do I get a kiss?" Riley asked eyeing Jane up and down.

Jane didn't know how to respond to that. Did Riley think they were together? It wasn't such a bad idea Jane thought to herself. She was beautiful, she was a good fuck and she was funny but Jane just didn't feel anything more. However, if Maura and she were to go back to normal Jane needed to rid these feelings for the Doctor.

"Maybe when were not stood outside my house.." Jane replied smirking back at her. Hopping onto the back of the bike, she placed her arms around Riley's slim waist and they set off.

Finding a quiet secluded area just on the outskirts of Boston, they spend most of the morning taking turns to ride the Harley up and down a dirty track before they headed to school, arriving just before lunch. Jane headed off to Physical Education, while Riley headed towards English.

Maura had decided on a salad for lunch, while Mr Crane settled for unhealthy option of Pizza and fries. They both sat on the usual table to join a few other teachers. Maura was busy chatting with a Miss Andrews, who taught Biology when she heard loud whistling and cheers. Most of the teachers looked up from the table and saw the girls from the Baseball team had entered the cafeteria and where cheering about winning a friendly game against a rival school during third period.

As Maura looked around at most of the team, her eyes instantly found one tall, tanned, gorgeous Jane Rizzoli, who Maura couldn't help but noticed looked sexy in her Baseball outfit. Maura felt her face grow warm as she imagined all the things she would do to Jane wearing that outfit, crossing her legs she tried to dismiss the arousal. Jane was dressed in the Schools Baseball kit. A white t-shirt with the Schools Logo on, underneath a dark green long sleeved top, white pants that where tucked into green socks and white shoes. And to top it all off she had her trusty Red Sox hat on. She noticed Jane was looking down at her phone. Thinking maybe she'd replied to Maura's text this morning, she routed around in her bag for her phone. Unlocking the screen, she noticed she had no new texts but that Jane had read the message about ten minutes ago. Maura felt slightly hurt, why wasn't she replying? Putting her phone down on the table, she looked back up at Jane and saw she was talking with a few of her team mates, when tanned arms wrapped around her waist and a chin came to rest on her shoulder. There stood cuddling Jane from behind, in front of everyone was Riley Cooper.

Maura felt anger boil up inside her or was it jealously? Either way she couldn't help but wish it was her hugging Jane. As Maura watched Riley and Jane talking, she couldn't help but notice how happy Jane looked, she was extremely flirty with Riley when previously she wasn't and even said she wasn't interested. Maybe that was for Maura's benefit. Maura was so lost in thought she didn't have time to look away when she saw Riley lean forward and take off Jane's hat slightly and kissing her on the lips for a long few seconds. Almost every team member started whistling and shouting, the cafeteria was full of people chanting 'Rizzoli Rizzoli'.

Jane as well as most of the team members where still all hyped up and giddy from their win during third period. They had beaten one of the best schools in the league by nearly double the points they scored. Although it was only a friendly game, it did show that they had the potential to beat them in the league. Making their way into the cafeteria, Jane was smiling to herself while all the team was chanting and giddy. Checking her phone, she noticed she had a text from Maura

_"__Are you coming in?"_

Jane decided not to reply to it because she didn't fancy explaining to Maura she had skipped her lesson and second lesson to go out on a Harley with Riley. Plus she didn't have Maura for the rest of the day so it would be pointless telling her she was in now. Jane was busying standing in the dinner queue, so engrossed in checking her Facebook and Twitter that she didn't hear or see Riley approach her until she felt her arms wrap around her and her chin on her shoulder.

"Hey" Riley said smiling at Jane.

"Hey you" Jane replied, locking her phone and turning so she was facing Riley in the embrace. Riley released her grip on Jane and walked around so that she was face to face with her.

"Did you win?" Riley asked pulling at Jane's top.

"We did indeed! I won the last few points" Jane replied smirking as she stepped close to Riley and was tracing one of her Tattoo's on her arms.

"That's good…" Leaning closer she whispered in Jane's ear. "You look so sexy in that outfit" Riley pulled back as smirked at Jane.

Jane didn't reply she just smirked back at Riley with a knowing grin.

"So…Do I get that kiss now?" Riley asked as she was eyeing Jane up and down.

"Er I do-" Jane began but was cut off by Riley lifting her cap up and placing her lips to Jane's.

"Rizzoli Rizzoli" Most of the team began to shout, making everyone in the cafeteria turn around to face Jane and Riley and join in with the cat calls and whistling.

Jane pulled back from the kissing feeling slightly embarrassed at everyone staring she moved back slightly and as she was adjusting her cap she caught those Hazel Green eyes from across the room. The older woman had obviously seen everything that just happened and was staring back at Jane, looking hurt. Jane felt awful, she didn't mean for the Doctor to see that but in all fairness, she had no idea Riley was going to kiss her or the fact that the Doctor was there, she was rarely ever in the cafeteria, she usually got her tea and went back up to her office.

Maura was shocked that Jane would be so intimate in public, although she didn't start the kiss, she didn't exactly do much to stop it. Maura couldn't help feeling jealous and extremely hurt. It made it worse when Maura wanted Jane but couldn't have her, wouldn't allow herself to have her. When dark brown eyes met with her hazel green ones, Maura stood up from the table, grabbed her bag and tray and walked off all while keeping eye contact with the Italian girl until she turned her back.

After lunch Maua had a free period, so she decided to stay in school and do some marking. She was interrupted by a knock on her office door.

"Come in" Maura said as she put down her pen and took off her glasses.

"Hey Doctor Isles." Miss Andrews said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"What can I do for you?" Maura said as she stood up to walk over to the slightly older woman.

"I was actually wondering if you could do me a massive favour…" Miss Andrews said smiling slightly at Maura.

"I was wondering if you could possibly cover my after school detention today… my son's not been well and I need to go and pick him up. I've asked every one and everybody's busy…" Miss Andrew was practically begging.

"Erm Well I was actually bus-" Maura began but the woman cut her off.

"Oh please Doctor Isles! I'm desperate; I'll cover the next two detentions for you! Please!" The woman was standing closer to Maura with pleading eyes.

"Oh well okay. Just leave me a list of students who should be in the detention on your desk." Maura said giving in.

"Oh thank you so much Doctor! Thank you. Thank you!" Miss Andrews said hugging Maura. Before she ran out of the room.

Maura exhaled loudly, she knew Ian wouldn't be happy with her staying longer but she did need to get some marking done without any distractions. Pulling out her phone she began to type out a message to Ian.

_"__I'm going to be home later than usual today. I have to cover a detention. Sorry." _

Maura received a text straight away.

_"__I'm busy tonight. You'll have to cancel it."_ Ian text back.

Maura rolled her eyes, she really didn't know what happened to the kind, sweet and caring man she married.

_"__I can't just cancel it. You'll have to work something out." _Maura replied.

"_I can't. Isn't Jane working?_" Ian text back.

_"__No, she has three days off."_ Maura replied, typical Jane was useful to him when he needed her.

_"__Well ring her and ask her to look after the children?"_ Ian replied back.

_"__I can't do that it's her day off" _Maura replied, she was becoming more annoyed with him by the second.

_"__Well you need to sort something out, I have a meeting tonight."_ Ian replied.

Maura didn't even bother to reply to that text. She placed her phone down and sighed. How could she possibly ask Jane to babysit tonight on her day off. However Maura had no choice, she grabbed her bag and headed down towards Jane's form room.

Walking down the small corridor, she noticed Jane's form room door was open. Walking in she knocked on the door, effectively grabbing everyone's attention.

"Doctor Isles, how can I help you?" Mrs. Jones, Jane's form teacher said.

"I was wondering could I possibly borrow Jane Rizzoli for a few minutes?" Maura said looking around the room and locating the dark haired Italian, sat at the back with a few guys.

"Of Course..Jane!" Mrs Jones said, getting the girls attention.

Jane looked up from her phone at Mrs Jones, then back to Maura.

"Go with Doctor Isles, Miss Rizzoli" Miss Jones said.

Jane got up from her seat with a few 'oooos' from classmates and followed Maura out of the room.

"What's up?" Jane said to Maura.

"I know it is your day off but I was wondering could you please, please babysit for a few hours after school today? I'm busy and Ian's at a meeting! I don't know who else to ask. You know I wouldn't ask if I was desperate.." Maura explained to the girl.

"I'm busy tonight. Sorry Doctor." Jane said as she was about to walked off and back into her form room when Maura spoke out.

"With Riley?" Maura asked, the words slipped out of her mouth.

Jane turned around, shocked at the Doctor.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes, with Riley" With that Jane walked back into her form room.

Maura didn't say anything, it took a lot for her to ask Jane for a favour after everything and she would hope the girl would agree but knowing she was busy with Riley made Maura feel worse.

Maura had no choice now she had to ring Miss Rosa. She cringed at the thought she had to ask the older woman for help, she Knew Miss Rosa disliked Ian and it wouldn't exactly improve her opinion of him, if he was too busy to look after this own children.

Maura made her way back to her office. Once again she shut the door and called Miss Rosa.

"_Madame, is something wrong?"_ The voice of Miss Rosa rang through the phone.

_"__No, no. I-I was wondering if you could possibly babysit the children for about two hours after school today? I've been landed with last minute detention cover. I know its short notice but I'm desperate"_ Maura said down the phone cringing at how needy she sounded.

_"__Oh what's Ian doing?"_ The older woman asked. Of course she'd ask that.

_"__He-He's busy at a meeting."_ Maura replied.

"_Oh, well I suppose I could" _Miss Rosa said, Maura felt relief flood through her.

_"__Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means! I did ask Jane but it would appear she's busy with that girl who we met the other night_" Maura said in a sarcastic tone.

"Riley_? Oh she's a lovely girl. Despite what happened, she's good for Jane."_ Miss Rosa said, waiting for Maura's reaction.

_"__Hmm. She's not made a very good first impression on me. Anyway, thank you Miss Rosa, I really appreciate it!"_ Maura replied.

"_You've not given the girl a chance Maura. No problem. I'll see you later Doctor."_ Miss Rosa replied.

Maura didn't get the chance reply by the time Miss Rosa hung up. Maura sat down at her desk and began to rub her eyes, everything was going downhill since she and Jane kissed. She didn't regret it in the slightest she just wished things would go back to normal. Maura put her glasses on and did a bit of marking before she had to cover that detention.

Jane had just come out of her last lesson when she remembered she was supposed to meet Riley in by the English hallway. Walking down the corridor she saw the dark haired girl stood with her back to Jane waiting.

"Hey!" Jane greeted Riley.

"Hey lovely" Riley replied leaving forward to give Jane a kiss on her cheek.

"Urh you ready for this shitty detention?" Riley asked rolling her eyes at Jane.

"I suppose, wonder if Mrs Andrews will let us go early" Jane said smirking.

"I damn Hope so. Let's get going" Riley said linking her arms with Jane.

When they arrived at the class room, they saw a few people sat inside, so walked in and saw Mrs Andrews wasn't there yet, so they took a seat at the back of the class. After about ten minutes, they still hadn't had a teacher so Jane decided to put her head down on the desk and have a nap, whilst Riley was playing a game on her phone.

"Sorry I'm late class. I'm Doctor Isles, Mrs Andrews isn't here so I'm covering for her. Please write your name on a piece of paper and pass it along" Maura said as she was trying to balance her bag, coffee, phone and books she was marking in her hands.

Jane's head shot up at the voice of Doctor Isles. Looking at the Doctor placing all her items down, she realised she hadn't noticed her yet so kept her head down. Riley looked up from her phone, when Jane's head shot up and looked in the same direction. She knew that woman from somewhere but couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly it hit her.

"Shit, Jane that's the woman who caught us fucking" Riley said in a high pitched tone looking at Jane.

"I know" Jane said keeping her head down but looking at Riley.

"You know? What do you mean you know?! You work for a teacher?" Riley asked looking at Jane, then back at Maura.

"Err Yeah.." Before Jane could continue she was interrupted by someone who was sat a few seats in front. She had no idea who he was but he knew Jane.

"JANE!" The boy shouted.

"Wawhat?" Jane said louder than she expected. The boy was holding out a piece of paper, when she didn't move he waved it in her face.

Maura looked up when she heard Jane's name being shouted out. The Doctor put down her pen and looked over her glasses at the Italian girl then over to Riley who had her head down on the desk. She raised an eyebrow at Jane. So this is what she was 'busy' doing. How wonderful, she was stuck in detention for an hour with Jane and the lovely Riley. Maura never took her eyes of Jane, when she took the piece of paper and sat back down next to Riley. Once the younger girl was seated she continued on with her marking.

When Jane sat back down, she looked at the piece of paper and saw it was a register having no pen she passed it to Riley indicating for her to write both their names down. She could feel the Doctors eyes on her while she was walking back to her seat and felt extremely nervous, this day couldn't get any worse. She wasn't trying to make Maura jealous; their timing was just extremely shitty. Wrong place, wrong time. Sighing she placed her head back on the table and waiting for this hour to be over.

After about forty five minutes Jane had practically fallen asleep on the table until she felt something poking her in her ribs.

"Jane.." It was the sound of Riley's voice.

"Numhh" Jane responded waking up.

"Jane take this to the teacher" Riley said holding up the register.

"What? No. You take it!" Jane responded feeling more lively.

"Hell no, she saw me naked! You do it!" Riley responded slapping Jane with the paper.

"Urh fine." Jane said as she took the paper and stood up.

Maura was busy arranging her marked students school books in alphabetical order, that she didn't see Jane stood at her desk until she cleared her throat. Looking up at the younger girl through her glasses, she sat back.

"Yes Miss Rizzoli?" Maura said.

"I-er-here" Jane said handing the register to Maura.

Maura took the paper but held onto it as she spoke out.

"So this is what you are busy doing?" Maura said in a whisper smirking to Jane.

"No actually we're going out after.." Jane replied still holding on to the paper.

"Hmm since when was everything a 'we'?" Maura replied staring at Jane. She really didn't like herself when she got like this but she couldn't help it. This jealous brought it out in Maura.

"Be careful Doctor, some people might think you're jealous" Jane replied smiling at the Doctor as she let go on the paper and walked back to her seat.

Maura didn't reply because she felt slightly embarrassed Jane worked her out so well. As she watched the Italian girl walk away she saw her smirk back at Maura when she took her seat.

When the hour was up Maura allowed everyone to go. As she looked up at the students leaving the room, she watched Jane and Riley as they packed up their bags and headed for the door. She vaguely heard them talking about if Jane wanted to go back to Riley's. Maura cringed at the thought and busied herself with gather her things.

The next day flew by for Maura, her lessons went quick, she got her marking done relatively quick, she'd seen Jane during her lesson but it was an exam, so they didn't really talk and her lunch time seemed to be over in ten minutes. She was supposed to be meeting Ian after school to spend some time alone together. Hope was in after school club for a few hours and Charles was at a friend's, leaving Ian and Maura an evening to themselves. They had decided to do a bit of shopping in the mall as Ian wanted to get a new suit tailored and Maura fancied getting some new heels. Maura was busy walking around Macy's looking at the different clothing while Ian was busy trying different suits on. After about forty minutes of Ian trying on different suits Maura was extremely bored. Ian took longer picking a suit than Maura did deciding what outfit to wear for the day. Walking back to the dressing room, she knocked on the dressing room door and spoke out.

"Ian, I'm going to get some tea from Starbucks. Do you want anything?" Maura spoke from behind the door.

"No I'm fine." Ian replied admiring himself in the mirror.

Maura just nodded in reply even though Ian couldn't see and walked out of Macy's towards Starbucks.

After waiting ten minutes in the queue, she finally got her green tea. Looking around she noticed it was very busy and there was nowhere to sit so she decided to go for a walk. Maura headed back towards Macy's but stood outside the shop, on the upper tier of the Mall looking down at the busy rush of people coming from work. Maura was busy sipping her green tea and looking down at the different people shopping when something caught her eye. Looking towards a little fountain that was surrounded by benches her stomach sank. She could have sworn she had just seen Jane. Looking around at the crowds of people, she couldn't find the Italian girl. Maura shook her head; recently the younger girl was really filling up Maura's thoughts.

As she continued to drink her tea, she was busy looking at little children throwing money into the fountain when a little black girl caught her eye, she had dropped her toy in the fountain and began to cry. Maura was looking at the girl looking around for her parents, when a long tanned arm went into the fountain and pulled out the toy and handing it back to little girl. Maura couldn't believe her eyes, it was the arm of Jane Rizzoli. Maura was staring at how Jane interacted with the little girl and smiled. She managed to cheer the little girl up and help her find her parents who were busy with a younger child. Maura looked around and noticed Jane was on her own. So this is what she was so busy doing. Maura smiled, she was glad Jane wasn't with Riley, it made Maura feel better knowing Riley wasn't getting to spend off of her time with Jane. However Maura spoke too soon, coming out of a little shop in the corner, she heard Jane's name being called out. Looking towards the voices, she saw Barry and Riley holding what she thought were a skateboard and smiling at Jane. She watched as Riley ran up to Jane and gave her a big hug and a quick kiss on her mouth while Barry rolled his eyes. Maura was never the jealous type so she couldn't understand why every time she saw Riley near Jane, she felt this horrible feeling boil up inside her. Maura watched as they hugged and kissed and held hands as they walked off. Maura didn't see or feel Ian walked up behind her until he spoke out.

"So you hired a dyke to look after our children?" Ian said in an annoyed tone.

Maura had no idea what to say. She turned around slowly and looked up at Ian.

"I-er-wha-what does it matter?" Maura said swallowing.

"What does it matter? She's a fucking Dyke Maura." Ian said looking shocked.

"Ian let's not do this here please.." Maura said quietly.

"Why? Am I embarrassing you?" Ian said loudly.

"Jesus Ian what does her sexual preference matter?" Maura said as she began to walk away from him.

"Its matters because I don't want a know it all dyke around my wife or children!" Ian shouted back. A few people in the Mall had stopped and where looking at them, they had attracted quite the crowd.

"Christ what are you scared of? That she's going to come on to me?" Maura said with a slightly laugh.

"As if a scrawny, messy haired, butch could take you away from someone like me! Don't be ridiculous Maura. I just don't like those people" Ian said laughing.

Maura didn't reply, she couldn't believe how big headed her husband was. Why had she never seen it before? Jane was a stunning, thin, tanned, dark haired beauty. Not a scrawny, messy haired butch. She couldn't help feeling angry at the way her husband was talking about Jane. Keeping her cool, she threw her tea in the bin and walked away from him. She could hear him shouting at her not to walk away from him but for once, Maura didn't give in to him. She continued walking and headed for the exit.

The next morning Maura came down stairs to find both children dressed and sitting at the table eating their breakfast. She and Ian hadn't spoken much since yesterday's argument in the Mall, she had told him to sleep on the couch. So you can imagine her surprise when she came downstairs to find her children dressed and ready for school. This was new from Ian to have the children ready for a change.

"Hey babies" Maura greeted her happy children.

"Hey Mama!" Hope shouted loud enough to wake the house.

Charles had a mouth full of cereal so he just smiled at his mother.

"Where's your father?" Maura asked looking around not seeing Ian anywhere.

"Hes still a sleep on the couch" Charles said letting his mother know, he knew they had argued last night.

Maura was speechless for a few seconds not expecting her children to know about their dispute.

"Well who got you u-" Maura began but was interrupted.

"Sorry I took so long guys but I fina-Oh Hey Doctor Isles.." Jane said standing there holding a bottle of milk.

"Jane? Wh-what are you doing here?" Maura said slightly shocked that Jane was here on her last day off and with Maura looking a state.

"Well after I was too busy yesterday, I assumed you could use my help today and since I have the morning off school, I thought I'd give you a hand.." Jane said eyeing the Doctors morning attire and smirking.

"Oh so you're not busy with Riley?" Maura said before she could process what she was saying.

Jane rolled her eyes and put the milk back in the fridge.

"No, I thought I could spend some time with the kids before school." Jane said smiling down at Hope and Charles.

"Hmm I guess you two are together now?! Maura said.

"Erm no why?" Jane replied giving her full attention to the Doctor.

"So why did I see you holding and kissing? Thought you weren't interested?" Maura replied under her breath.

"What? How di-" Jane began but was cut off by the Doctor.

"I saw you two at the Mall." Maura said shrugging.

"So what you're following me now?" Jane asked shocked. She glanced at the children and saw they were too engrossed with making shapes in their cereals that they weren't listening.

"What? No. I was with Ian, he was busy getting a new suit and I saw you both.." Maura said looking down.

"So it's okay for you to kiss Ian but I can't kiss Riley?" Jane said in a patronising tone.

"Oh I'm sure it was probably more than kissing." Maura said quietly but Jane still heard it.

"Okay, let me rephrase it. It's okay for you to fuck Ian but I can't fuck Riley…" Jane said slightly louder and emphasising the fuck but not so loud that the children would have heard. "..You don't own me Maura. We agreed we can't do this." Jane continued pointing in between them.

"He's my husband Jane and I know but it doesn't mean you have to go out and sleep with the first person you see. It hurts Jane." Maura said feeling herself on the verge of tears.

"Well not you know how I feel every time he's in the same room as you." Jane said brushing past the Doctor and heading for the living room to get the children's bags ready.

"Jane I'm so-" Maura said

"NO!.." Jane said loud enough for the children to look up. Looking around she smiled at the children until they carried on with what they were doing. "..Stop apologizing for how you feel Maura. I know it hurts, believe me I know. But we can't do this. Riley, sh-she keeps me busy Maura, she takes my mind off you. If we're going to get through this, you have to stop approaching me in school. Don't drag me into your office on personal things. Only text me when you need me for something to do with work. In school we talk about nothing else other than the work. Okay Maura?" Jane said standing tall to the Doctor.

Maura just nodded she was trying so hard not to cry. Jane walked past the Doctor and squeezed her shoulder getting the older woman's attention. Maura looked up into Jane's eyes.

"We'll get through this Maura." Jane whispered. The Doctor nodded in response.

As Jane removed her hand from the Doctors shoulder, she looked up to see Ian walking towards the kitchen yawning and rubbing his hair.

"Well I'm going to get the children's bags ready." Jane replied walking past the man and nodding.

Once the Italian girl was out of sight Ian spoke up.

"What is she doing here?"

"She came over to see if I need any help today since she couldn't come over yesterday." Maura said pulling her robe tighter around her body.

"How sweet" Ian said in a mocking tone as he went in the fridge to get a bottle of water.

A few weeks had passed and Ian was still at home. This was the longest he had ever stayed in one place. Maura was glad he was around, although all they seemed to do was argue, he had been spending a lot of time with the children. However this didn't make up for his absence over the years but it made Maura feel better, that her children had a father figure back in their lives. It was fast approaching the end of November and Maura was seeing less and less of Jane. She had a lot of Baseball practice and matches so she had asked for a day off here and there, which Maura happily granted. She had noticed in Pathology Jane's work had been improving by a dramatic amount and Maura was suspecting the younger girl had a tutor. It hurt Maura slightly at the possibility the younger girl could have a tutor. Did she not feel comfortable enough around Maura to ask her for help anymore? Maura didn't know but she was definitely going to find out.

Maura was busy sat in her officer browsing for shoes online when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" Maura shouted so whomever it was could enter.

"Hey Doc" Jane replied smiling at the Doctor.

"Jane. Hello" Maura said as she bent the screen on her laptop down slightly and smiled at the younger girl.

"Hmm, shoe shopping in school time are we Doctor Isles?" Jane said smiling at the Doctor as she put her bags down and sat on the world's most uncomfortable chair.

"Oh very funny." Maura said rolling her eyes at Jane.

"Anyway, what can I do for you Jane?" Maura asked sitting forward and leaning on her hands.

"I was wondering if it's okay with you if I could be excused from your lesson this afternoon. We have a big Baseball game, well the semi finals and I need your permission to go.." Jane said as she showed the Doctor, the letter the PE staff had written needing the teacher of the lesson they would be missing to sign off on.

"Hmmm…" Maura said as she took the letter from Jane and began reading it.

"Well I've noticed over the past few weeks your work and grades in the practise tests have been extremely well…I'm rather impressed." Maura said smiling at Jane.

"Thank you Doctor Isles." Jane replied with a huge smile on her face.

"I was actually wondering if you had a tutor…" Maura said eyeing Jane up.

"I-er-i- One of my friends is really good at Science and she spends a lot of time helping me…" Jane trailed off suddenly interested in her shoe laces.

"Hmm…is this 'friend' Riley?" Maura said reading the Italian girl like an open book.

"Maura don't start-" Jane began.

"I'm not starting anything Jane. I-I think it's good she is helping you. She's clearly intelligent enough to do it, so I'm glad you're getting help when needed. But please don't feel like you can't come to me if you're ever stuck okay Jane? Despite everything I am still your teacher and it's my job to help you" Maura finished with a smile and signing the piece of paper and handing it back to Jane.

Jane didn't know what to say, she was expecting a big lecture or a sly comment about Riley but she received neither. Looking down at the signed piece of paper Maura was handing out she nodded as she took it.

"Thank you Doctor. I really appreciate it." Jane said as she stood up and gathered her bags. As she was about to head out the door the Doctor spoke up.

"Good Luck Jane. I expect a win for missing my lesson." Maura said as she winked at the younger girl and watched her leave the room.

It was nine o'clock and Jane was on the way back to the Isles household. They had won the matched and effectively placed themselves in the final thanks to Jane hitting a home run in the last few seconds of the game. She was hyper, excited and full of energy. She couldn't wait to get back and tell Maura, oh how the Doctor would be pleased. Jane was singing along to the radio as she turned down the street leading to Beacon Hill. Most of the team had gone out for a meal straight after winning the match; it was a treat from the coach. She had text Maura to let her know she was going to be late but never said why or what time she'd be back, wanting to surprise the Doctor with the good news. Pulling up to the Isles resident she put the code in for the gate and parked just outside the garage. Jumping out of the car she headed inside.

"MISS ROSA" Jane shouted as she entered the house and saw the middle aged woman stood holding a sleepy looking Hope in her arms.

The older woman looked at Jane and saw the big grin on her face.

"Well, what has you all exc-" She began but was cut off by two big kisses to either cheek from the Italian girl.

"We won! We're going to the finals!" Jane said happily as she ruffled Hopes hair.

"Well done Jane!" Miss Rosa said happy for the girl as the toddler clapped her hands, not fully understanding what was going on but clapping as everyone was smiling.

"Thanks! Where's Maura?" Jane said looking around and not seeing the Doctor anywhere.

"She's upstairs but-" Miss Rosa began.

"Daddy made Mama cry!" Hope said sadly as she cuddled closer to the older woman.

Jane didn't need to hear anything else before she ran off upstairs taking the steps two at a time.

"Jane!" Miss Rosa shouted but the girl was long gone.

Jane barged into Maura's room without even a second thought to knock. The thought that Ian had upset the Doctor or even worse hurt her sent Jane into a rage. Looking around she saw no one in the room but a light coming from the ensuite bathroom. Jane opened the door to find the Doctor sitting on the floor against the bath crying her eyes out.

"Maura sweetie what's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Jane asked as she darted to the floor beside Maura checking her for any signs on harm.

"H-he left J-jane. Ian left." Maura stuttered out.

Jane didn't answer, she simply sits back against the bath tub knowing what the Doctor needed and allowed the older woman to crawl into her lap. Jane held her close while she sobbed.

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews.**

**If you are interested in being a Beta reader for me, please private message me! Thanks.**


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Izzy** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty.**

_"__Jane!" Miss Rosa shouted but the girl was long gone._

_Jane barged into Maura's room without even a second thought to knock. The thought that Ian had upset the Doctor or even worse hurt her sent Jane into a rage. Looking around she saw no one in the room but a light coming from the ensuite bathroom. Jane opened the door to find the Doctor sitting on the floor against the bath crying her eyes out._

_"__Maura sweetie what's wrong? Did he hurt you?" Jane asked as she darted to the floor beside Maura checking her for any signs of harm._

_"__H-he left J-jane. Ian left." Maura stuttered out._

_Jane didn't answer, she simply sat back against the bath tub knowing what the Doctor needed and allowed the older woman to crawl into her lap. Jane held her close while she sobbed._

* * *

Once Maura's sobs calmed down enough for her to be able to form a proper sentence, she looked up from Jane's chest and sniffled.

"He left me and the children again... " Maura said sighing loudly. "…I came home from work and he-he had his bags packed and sai-said he had been gathering medical supplies over these past few weeks and that he had enough to take back to Africa." Maura could feel the tears threatening to fall again; she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Oh Maur, I'm so sorry." Jane said holding the woman tighter.

"No you're not. You disliked the man.." Maura said laughing.

"That may be true but it doesn't mean I'm not sorry he left. I don't like seeing you upset or hurt Maura." Jane said brushing her honey blonde hair from her face.

"You're sweet…" Maura said smiling up at the Italian girl. "…Anyway I begged him not to leave for the children. This was the longest he's ever been around for and the children were getting so used to having him home. How am I going to tell them he left again?! Things were becoming normal." Maura said shaking her head. "I can't believe I begged him. Me beg? I must have looked so pathetic." Maura said laughing pathetically.

"You're not pathetic Maura. You begged him for your children's sake. If he can't see what he has in front of him, it's his loss. You are twice the parent he could only wish to ever be. Hope and Charles are used to not having him around, more than they are to him being around. They're kids Maura they adapt; they'll be over it before you know it." Jane said wiping the tears from the Doctor's cheeks as she smiled at her.

The Doctor just stared back at Jane and could feel her heart beating so fast, Jane always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"You're so perfect Maura Isles. He really doesn't know what he's missing." Jane said lost in the Doctor's beauty.

Before Maura knew what was happening she'd leaned forward and kissed Jane lightly on the lips. Jane kissed back only for a few seconds before she pulled away. Maura felt Jane pull away so she looked at the Italian girl with hooded eye lids. Maura watched Jane inhaled deeply before opening her eyes and dark, almost black, dilated pupils looked back at her. As Jane's eyes glance down to Maura's lips she couldn't help herself, she lent forward and kissed the Doctor with more force, the kiss turned deeper by the second. What started as a reassuring kiss turned into a heated passionate kiss. Once again as tongues touched before dueling for dominance each woman let out a simultaneous moan. Unable to stop herself Jane pulled the older woman into her lap, where Maura gladly straddled her hips. Jane could taste salty tears but didn't care. She couldn't control her desire anymore, she needed the Doctor.

As Maura straddled the brunette, she instantly soaked her panties when their tongues touched again. Maura slipped her hand underneath Jane tops and searched and found a bra clad breast and began to palm the semi hard nipple through the material as she began to kiss down Jane's neck.

"M-Maura, Oh God.." Jane moaned as Maura slipped her hand underneath Jane's bra and captured a now fully erect nipple between two fingers whilst sucking on the Italian girl's ear lobe. "..Mau-Maur-Maura wa-wait.." Jane struggled to get out as the pleasure was becoming too much.

At hearing Jane say wait, Maura pulled pack instantly feeling she'd gone too far. She began to panic at what the younger girl would say.

Seeing the older woman's face in panic Jane brought her hand to Maura's cheek.

"No, no sweetie. I-I-I don't want you to stop, it's just I-well I'm all sweaty from Baseball.." Jane said shyly. Neither Riley nor Ian had entered Jane's mind, all she could think about in this moment was the Doctor.

"Ohhhh-OH. I don't care. God I don't care, just touch me." Maura replied smiling at Jane looking all flustered. With that Jane smashed her lips back to Maura as she lifted the Doctor's shirt over her head, quickly followed by her own.

Maura's teeth scraped across Jane's bottom lip as both hand's found their way pulling and pinching at dark nipples. Jane's hand's were busy pushing Maura's skirt up to her waist as she dug her nails into the Doctor's firm ass, most defiantly drawing blood.

"Take this off" Maura whispered as she pulled back from the brunette encouraging her to remove her bra.

Jane raised her arms as she pulled off her sports bra and shivered as her back hit the cold material of the bath tub. Maura wasted no time and continued kissing and sucking on Jane's neck as she made her way ever so slowly to the younger girls erect nubs. Looking up to maintain eye contact with Jane, Maura brought her tongue and traced her right nipple first as the younger girl tried not to throw her head back in pleasure. Maura moved over to the left nipple giving it the same treatment before taking it between her lips and sucking.

"Ohhh shit!" Jane moaned as she threw her head back against the bath tub, barely hearing the sound of plastic banging. Her moans echoed through the bathroom.

"Mmmmm" Maura moaned as she moved to suck the right nipple again while her hand came up to play with the other, leaving neither unattended.

Jane's chest was moving up and down frantically as she became more aroused. She was certain she had soaked right through her Baseball pants. Maura however loved the feel of Jane's erect nipple in her mouth and the way they stood to full attention with Maura's careful sucks and nips.

Releasing Jane's nipple with a loud '_plop'_ Maura smiled up at the younger girl looking flustered. Just as Maura was about to slip her hand into Jane's pants, the younger girl stopped her.

"Not so fast." Jane smirked as she shifted to stand, lifting the older woman up. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist as she lead them out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Checking the bedroom door was shut tight; Jane threw Maura down on the bed and crawled on top of her. Jane just looked at Maura with a huge smile on her face.

"Are you going to stare at me or **fuck **me?" Maura said in a sultry tone biting her lip as she looked up at Jane.

Jane felt like she could have cum just from hearing Maura swear. With shaking hands, due to her intense arousal, Jane released the front clasp on the blue lace of Maura's bra and slowly pulled each strap down off her shoulder before she removed the whole barrier. As she removed the bra, full, large breast fell into Jane's palms. Jane was amazed with the size of the Doctor's breasts; she lifted each one in either palm testing their weight before brushing her thumb over each already erect nipple.

Maura moaned softly as the younger girl gently played with her nipples. Pushing her breasts into Jane's palms encouraging her to squeeze harder, the younger girl complied. Jane palmed Maura's breasts harder and pulled on each dusky nipple as she learned forward and kissed the Doctor.

"Oh God Jaaaane.." Maura moaned into Jane's mouth. Maura put her hands into Jane's thick curly hair and pushed her down towards her breasts. "Ohhh God. Suck my nipples." Maura demanded.

Jane smirked as she lowered her mouth to Maura's waiting nipple and sucked hard.

"Yyees…" Maura's hands tightened their grip in Jane's hair. "..J-just like that. Oh God harder." Maura panted.

Jane sucked harder before she bit down on Maura's left nipple, while her hand was pinching and pulling at the right.

"Shittt….Oh god I can't take it anymore, c-come up here." Maura tugged Jane's hair upwards. Jane moved her head to Maura's as their lips connected again. As tongues seeked each other out Maura's hands slipped down to Jane's pants as they unbuckled the belt and threw it to the side. Struggling to undo the button and zip, Jane helped by kicking them down her legs and off.

"Y-you too" Jane panted as she felt Maura's hand slide up her inner thigh. She was surprised she hadn't come yet, she'd never felt more turned on in her life.

Maura nodded and pushed her skirt and panties down and off her legs. Maura was now lying underneath Jane naked, whilst the Italian was still in her panties. Jane's eyes raked down Maura's body before she learned down and kissed her gently.

"You're so beautiful Maur." Jane said smiling.

Maura smiled back at the younger girl but before she could reply she felt Jane's hand moved down and cup her sex.

Jane slowly slid her left hand down the Doctor's body, she reached trimmed blonde curls, dipping lower, she teased two fingers around the older woman's lips were she was met by drenched folds. Jane gathered up some wetness before bringing them back up the Doctor's body. Both women looked between their bodies where they saw Jane's fingers glistened with wetness. Jane smirked at the Doctor as she brought her fingers to her mouth but before they could reach her lips, the Doctor grabbed the younger girl's wrist and guided her fingers into her mouth.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned as she sucked and traced her tongue around each of Jane's fingers tasting her own juices.

Jane couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat as she watched the Doctor suck her own wetness off her fingers.

"Fuck me Jane." Maura whispered as she leaned up to the girl's ear while placing Jane's hand back between her legs and sucking her ear lobe.

Jane could feel her own wetness seeping through her panties. As her hand was placed back between the Doctor's legs Jane slowly circled Maura's clit. Maura's hips bucked up into Jane's hand, desperately trying to push herself harder.

"I-I need-Ohhh god." Maura tried.

"You need what Maura?" Jane replied smiling into the Doctor's neck.

"I-I need you inside." Maura moaned as Jane pushed down harder on her clit.

"Say it." Jane demanded.

"I need your fingers, I need to feel you inside me, fucking me until I cum so hard in your hand." Maura said in a frustrated tone.

Jane waited no time by thrusting two fingers deep into Maura. She could feel the Doctor's walls clamp around her fingers. Considering Maura had given birth to two children, Jane was shocked at how tight she was.

"Mmmm you're so tight." Jane whispered.

"Yes, Oh God, Jane. Harder." Maura begged as she met Jane's thrusts with her hips.

Jane complied by pulling both fingers out and thrusting three back in. As they found a rhythm Jane curled her fingers up and rubbed the Doctor's soft spot. She could tell the Doctor was close by the way her walls got tighter and tighter around her fingers but it wasn't enough. Jane knew exactly what the Doctor needed. Moving her hand slightly, she extended her thumb to rub the Doctor's clit with each thrust of her fingers. This effectively sent Maura into a shattering orgasm.

"Oh G-god Ja-ja-janeeeeee." Maura shouted before her cries were muffled by Jane's lips.

Jane continued to rub the Doctor until she came down from her high. Once Maura's breathing settled Jane removed her fingers, receiving a grunt from Maura before she took them into her own mouth desperately needing to taste the Doctor. Jane couldn't believe how good the Doctor tasted, most defiantly a unique taste.

Jane brushed sweaty honey blonde hair from the Doctor's face before Maura opened her eyes and smiled at how caring Jane was after sex.

Before Jane could say a word Maura pulled Jane's panties down her legs, revealing thick neatly trimmed drenched curls. The Doctor smirked at how soaked the garment was before throwing it somewhere out of sight. Maura looked at Jane and leaned back as she readjusted the pillows giving her head more height. She began tugging at Jane's hips.

"W-what?" Jane asked, confused as to what the Doctor wanted.

"Come up here." Maura said pulling harder on Jane's hips.

Jane just stared at the Doctor, she didn't mean what she thought Maura meant? Did she?

"Sit on my face, Jane." Maura said biting her lip.

"I-I can't. What if I hurt you?" Jane said although she was overcome by arousal. She'd never heard something so sexy.

"Yes you can, I want you to ride my face." Maura said before finally yanked Jane hard by the waist forcing the younger girl up her body.

Jane gave in, she moved up the Doctor's body placing both knees beside the Doctor's head. Jane was carefully lowering her sex onto Maura's mouth, when the Doctor became impatient and circled both arms around the girl's ass forcing her dripping sex down. Jane nearly bucked into the Doctor's face when Maura's mouth finally make contact with her wet center. She'd never felt anything so pleasing in all her life. Maura's whole mouth covered Jane's mound as she sucked her folds before slipping her tongue as far as she could into the younger girl's wet aching center.

"Oh shit." Both of Jane's hand's reached out and grabbed the headboard of the bed, trying desperately not to grind down hard on the Doctor's face. Jane used the headboard as leverage to gently lift herself up and down to meet Maura's thrusting tongue.

Maura couldn't believe how sweet Jane's tasted. She'd never tire of doing this; she could tell Jane was close. Maura's suspicions were confirmed when she felt a pool of hot liquid pour into her mouth.

"Oh fuckkk, th-that feels so good…" Jane panted. "..Oh oh god wh-what is th-Oh God Maura." Jane moaned as the Doctor's tongue was circling her clit before she sucked the hard bud into her mouth and bit down on it.

Jane was trying not to move so quickly but her hips kept moving faster and faster.

"Do it Jane." Maura said as she pulled back slightly swallowing before she thrust her tongue back into Jane's tight core.

Jane needed no further instruction she grinded her sex harder and faster against Maura's mouth.

"OH SH-SHIT MAURA FUCK" Jane shouted her voice raspy and full of sex. After a few more minutes of well placed nips and sucks, Jane came violently all over the Doctor's face before she collapsed on the bed beside her.

Panting and trying desperately to control her breathing, Jane looked towards the Doctor and saw she had Jane's juices smeared all over her mouth, nose, cheeks and even down her jaw and in her honey blonde hair. Jane felt so embarrassed, she'd never cum so hard before, she could even feel her own wetness down her thighs.

"Hey." Maura whispered brushing Jane's cheek bone with her thumb.

"H-hi.." Jane began feeling extremely embarrassed. "..Listen Maur I-I'm sorry about you know.." Jane nodded towards the Doctor's face.

"Why are you apologizing Jane?" The Doctor said tilting her head.

"Because-I ya know 'blew my load'" Jane said, referring to it as it slang name.

"You female ejaculated Jane. There's nothing to be sorry for. It was intimate and quite arousing." Maura said as she bit her lip.

Jane smirked at the Doctor, receiving the silent invitation, she didn't need any further instruction, she slid down the Doctor body and parted her legs. When Jane took her first swipe on the Doctor, Maura's hand's tangled in thick black curls to keep the younger girl in place.

Both women spent most of the night fucking each other in different ways, neither could get enough of the other. Names were moaned, sheets were torn, sweat was shared, tongues were mixed with each other's juices and blood was most definitely drawn. Both would find it extremely difficult to lean their backs against anything and walk without wincing the next day. They both finally fell asleep overrun by exhaustion, wrapped up in each other.

* * *

Jane woke up in the once again unfamiliar surrounding but quickly remembered she was in the Doctor's bed. Images of last night were still raw in her mind and her back and sex were aching. Rolling over to see Maura fast asleep her hair all sticky and bit marks along different parts of her body Jane smirked. Maura Isles loved to be bitten during sex. Jane wrapped herself in the sheet as she went in search of her clothing to find her phone. Grabbing her pants that were thrown on the floor she retrieved her phone. Unlocking it she saw she had a few messages from Riley. The two had exchanged numbers a few weeks ago. Shit Riley! Jane sat back on the bed as she began to read each message.

_Riley Cooper_

_21:30_

_"__I heard you won! Congratulations! I'm so proud you got the final inning."_

_Riley Cooper_

_22:02_

_"__Are you still wearing your Baseball uniform? If so, get your sexy ass round to mine."_

_Riley Cooper_

_23:34_

_"__Jane…Did you get home safe?"_

_Riley Cooper _

_00:45_

_"__Jane how come you aren't replying?"_

_01:29_

_"__You're probably out celebrating, I'll leave you be! I hope you have a great night baby! I'll miss you! Night."_

"Shit" Jane said under her breath. Riley hadn't crossed her mind at all during everything last night. Neither had the fact Maura was married, with two children, her teacher and her employer.

"Shit. Shit. Shit" Jane said louder.

Maura had woken up when she felt Jane moving around, sitting up she leaned over to Jane and kissed her shoulder and neck.

"Hey beautiful." Maura replied until she looked down and saw the phone in Jane's hand.

"What's the matter?" Maura asked, sensing Jane was worried about something.

"R-riley texted me last night. Sh-she thought I was out celebrating. Not in bed with my married teacher and boss." Jane said shaking her head.

"Well I guess we could count last night as celebrating your win." Maura tried with a slight laugh.

"Jesus, it's not funny Maura." Jane said turning to face the Doctor.

"Oh come on. It was a little." Maura said smiling at her poor attempt of humor.

"Do you have any idea what the fuck we have just done?" Jane said raising her voice.

"Well I think we made each other cum multip-" Maura began smirking.

"Jesus Maura. You're married with two children as well as my teacher and boss and we fucked." Jane said beginning to panic. Reality was setting in for her and she was not looking forward for the consequences.

"Didn't you enjoy the sex?" Maura said in disbelief.

"God Maura, you know I did but-" Jane tried.

"But what? No one knows so don't panic. Just tell Riley you were out with a few friends." Maura said pulling on a top from her dresser.

"Exactly, that just it! You may be okay lying to everyone but I don't want to hurt Riley!" Jane argued.

"You should have thought about that before you jumped into bed with me Jane." Maura responded.

"It obviously meant more to me, than it did to you." Jane whispered.

"W-what?" Maura asked.

"This was a really big mistake." Jane said ignoring the question as she began searching around for her clothes.

"Oh come on Jane. We can carry on fucking. I know it was as good for you as it was for me!" Maura tried.

"No we can't. This isn't happening again. Jesus if I didn't need the money, I would walk away from this job right now." Jane said before walking out the door and closing it with a slam.

Maura sat on her bed not knowing what to do or say. They both had enjoyed having sex last night. She was cheating on Ian, her husband, and she wasn't feeling guiltily so why was Jane feeling guilty about a girl who wasn't even her girlfriend? Maura couldn't help but feel bad; she wasn't feeling guilty about cheating on Ian because it felt so right to have Jane touching her in all the ways she had last night. More natural than it did with her own husband. Maura dismissed the thoughts and headed for a shower. She was certain Ian had slept with a lot of women when he was away, that was Maura's way of accepting what she was doing.

When Jane stormed out of Maura's room, she was thankful no one seemed to be around. Looking at her phone she noticed it was 6am and remembered Miss Rosa didn't start until 8am. Thankful for the woman not being in, Jane headed for her room. Once she entered her room, she stripped herself of clothing and took a long shower, trying desperately to rid herself of the feel and smell of Maura. She felt so guilty about Riley about but she couldn't help herself, she was to be fair, in love with Maura. Jane felt guiltier about the fact she'd slept with a married woman. Although she knew Ian didn't deserve her, she seemed reluctant to leave him. Jane thought more about how Maura would never leave Ian. They had been married for years despite the fact he was a prick, Jane couldn't expect Maura to leave a handsome, seemingly wealthy and intelligent man for a young blue collar Italian like Jane.

* * *

Once the cool water hit Jane's body in the shower, she began scrubbing herself harder as if trying to remove each kiss, suck and bite from Maura. After about an hour and a half in the shower Jane finally came out and stared at her naked form in the shower. She had bites and cuts all down her neck, back and ass. There was no physically denying what happened last night, the evidence spoke for itself.

Jane had spent most of the day in her room, no one came to disturb her so she assumed Maura was keeping the children at bay. She had spent most of the day just sat in bed ignoring phone calls and texts from Riley; she wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now. The more Jane thought about it, the more she saw the sense in what happened. Maura would never leave Ian for Jane, it was purely sex for Maura, a compassion and comforting thing for her, nothing more. Ian was never around so Jane could see why Maura would want to continue to have sex, however Jane couldn't control her strong feelings for the Doctor, so she wasn't even going to consider continuing to have sex with Maura. She was going to handle this like and adult and carry on as if nothing happened. Jane was strong, she always was - she would deal with this.

Walking down stairs at half 3 in the afternoon, she saw the children watching TV and had an idea. If she stayed with the children all the time and avoided being alone with Maura, she could definitely deal with this and go back to normal. Walking into the living room she sat in-between Charles and Hope. She could feel Maura's eyes on her from where the older woman was sat in the arm chair.

"Hey Jayne." Hope said happily looking at the older girl.

"Hey baby." Jane replied smiling.

All four of them sat in silence as they watched the film, only talking when Hope asked what something meant.

Maura had tried all ways to talk to Jane or interact with her but the Italian girl was replying with short and simple answers, not allowing a proper flowing conversation to take place and if it did, she changed the subject. Jane had managed to get through the full day without any confrontation and neither woman brought up what happened as the children were always around. Around seven, Jane timed heading home perfectly. She waiting until Maura took Hope upstairs and shouted up as she reached the top step that she was off, quickly heading out the door before the Doctor could respond.

Maura heard Jane say she was going home as she reached the landing and began to say wait and head back down a few steps but she heard the door being shut before she could actually see Jane. Sighing, she walked back upstairs and put the little toddler to bed. Maura decided she'd give Jane some time to get her head around everything then, once she calmed down, Maura was sure she'd come back to her.

* * *

What do you think? Leave a review or pm me :)


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen.

Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long I've been busy these few days. **I don't know if I'm going to finish this story**, I have an idea in my head of how I would like to finish it and it's no where near there. I've had a lot of negative comments about this story so...If you want me to finish it please leave a review or message me.

I would like to thank my Beta reader **Izzy** for reading through this chapter.

**Chapter Twenty One.**

About a week had passed since Jane and Maura had slept together. Jane had sorted things out with Riley, giving the girl some poor excuse which she happily believed. Jane had avoided Maura whenever she could. In school, she'd stick with someone at all times and when she was working, she would be sure to always be around the children or Miss Rosa and at night she went back to her own home, rather than stay at the Isles'. Maura had given Jane plenty of space but the younger girl was having none of it. Maura was sick of Jane avoiding her both in work and school. Maura had, had enough. She was determined to get Jane alone to talk to her about what happened - they couldn't go on like this. Maura asked Miss Rosa to take the children to the pool while Jane was upstairs getting Charles' goggles allowing the two women to be alone when she came back down stairs.

Jane made her way back downstairs and headed into the living room to get a few toys for the children to play with. However when Jane walked over the threshold, she was grabbed by the shoulders and pinned against the wall by Maura. The Doctor was so close to her she could feel her breathe on her lips. As Hazel green eyes stared back at Jane she spoke out.

"Holy shit, you scared me!" Jane said looking anywhere but the Doctor.

"You've been avoiding me..." Maura whispered as she leaned into Jane's ear.

Jane didn't get chance to reply when she felt Maura suck her ear lobe between her lips and nibble at it with her teeth before she kiss her way down Jane's neck. Maura bit down lightly on her pulse point causing a purple bruise to form. Jane began panting heavily, she was so aroused by the Doctor's dominance, as she struggled to move out of the older woman's grip, she found she was surprisingly strong. Trying to resist the older woman, Jane spoke out.

"We can't do this Maura." Jane breathed, nearly as a moan.

"Why not? I need you Jane…" Maura said slipping her hand into the younger girl's shorts and cupping her hot sex through her panties. Jane's back arched as she pushed down into Maura's hand.

"Shit." Jane whispered.

"I know you want me Jane. I can feel how wet you are." Maura said in a husky tone as she began to move her hand back and forth.

Leaning up she trailed her tongue along Jane's neck and up to her ear again.

"I want to feel you come in my mouth Jane." Maura breathed before biting down on an ear lobe.

Jane braced herself against the wall as Maura spoke out. Only when she felt the older woman's hand begin to creep past the elastic of her panties, did she regain her self control. Placing her hand on top of Maura's through her shorts, she stilled her movement and leaned forward so close, stopping just short of her lips.

"You're right Maura. I do want you.…" Maura grinned and bit her bottom lip. "..But I want all of you." Pulling the woman's hand out of the shorts she walked off.

Maura stood there flustered and speechless. What did she mean 'all of her'? Maura knew she was an extremely intelligent woman, but she was never one for social cues. She had absolutely no idea what Jane meant by that comment but she was going to find out.

"Jane wait.." Maura said as she chased after the girl.

"What Maura?" Jane stopped and turned around with an expecting look.

"I-I-wh-what do you mean you want 'all of me?'" Maura said, afraid of the answer but she had to know.

"Come on Maura, you're smart. Work it out." Jane said as she began to walk off again.

"Jane I don't know wh-" Maura tried as she grabbed the younger girls arm but was cut off.

"Jesus you really are the dumbest genius I know…" Jane said with a slight laugh as she pulled away from Maura's grip. "…I-I-I'm completely in love with you Maura…" Jane said throwing her arms up. "I love you so much and it's the worst thing that could have happened to me. You're married to an arrogant, selfish bastard who personally I don't think you love, but for some reason, which for the life of me I cannot work out, you're still with him." Jane blurted out to the older woman. She'd had enough of hiding her feelings and being messed around by Maura. She needed to get this off her chest.

"And to make it worse, I have this stunning girl, who for God knows why is completely smitten with me and all I've done is treat her like shit." Jane said, shaking her head she had realized just how bad she had been treating Riley.

Maura still hadn't said a word all she had done was step back and brace herself against the wall while Jane confessed her undying love for her.

"J-jane I don't kn-I do love Ia-I love my children-I"

"No you don't. Jesus even a stranger can tell you don't love that man. Your children? Yes. But your husband? No. I can see it in your eyes by the way you look at your children, it's full of joy, pride, love but Ian? You look at that man with empty eyes. You force a smile every time you're around him. Why are you with him Maura? What are you so worried about? Your family name? Your reputation? What is it? Jesus why are you still married to a man you don't love?" Jane shouted out losing her voice as she got to the end.

Maura snapped at hearing Jane say all these things.

"I've been married to him for years Jane. It's hard to just up and leave a man you have children with, despite how your feelings may have changed. You have no right to right to tell me who I do and do not love Jane. You're just a teenager for Christ sake! You have no idea what it is like to be stuck in a loveless marriage with children. I can't just leave him, it's not that easy!" Maura shouted back.

After a few minutes of silence, each processing what the other had said, Jane spoke.

"You're right, I am _'just a teenager'_ what could I possibly know about love? It's not like I've spent the past few months falling in love with a woman who hasn't done much to stop me. It's not like I've been more of a parent in these few months to two children, than their own father has been in their whole lives? So yes, you're right I have no idea what it's like to be stuck in a loveless marriage, but I know **exactly** how it feels to be stuck and in love." Jane replied back just as snappy as the older woman.

Maura couldn't bear to hear Jane say all this. Maura knew exactly what her life was like, but she didn't need to hear it from a teenage girl. She knew exactly why she was stuck married to a man she no longer loved. How could Jane understand what it was like? She could never just simply leave Ian - she couldn't do that to their children. Maura knew it was selfish to let Jane think she was just using her but it wasn't like that at all. Maura cared so much for Jane, but couldn't give her what she knew the girl wanted. how could she possibly tell Jane that? It would break her. She loved her family and that was exactly why she wouldn't, couldn't, leave Ian. However it may have seemed, Maura always put her family before herself.

When Maura hadn't responded to what Jane said, the Italian continued in a much calmer tone.

"Just give me some space to work this out, Maura. I can't-no-I **refuse** to be your play thing any longer." Jane said looking at the older woman in the eyes. Maura looked lost in her own thoughts. Jane refused to cry, she refused to look weak in front of Maura. The Doctor still hadn't spoken, so Jane just nodded and walked off to towards the back garden, goggles still in her hand.

Maura began nodding even though Jane had already walked off. She could feel the heat rising up her body and her heart beating faster. Maura headed for the kitchen, she had no idea what to do, she had never expected that reaction from Jane. Turning on the tap, she scooped up some water in her hand and splashed it on her face. She looked at the young girl though the kitchen window, she was stood by the pool playing with her children and she knew Jane would have left sooner if she didn't need the money. Maura began to think about her career, if anyone found out about them sleeping together, her life and reputation would be ruined, as well as her marriage and family name. Shaking her head she promised herself she'd give Jane some time, mainly because she needed time to process all of this as well.

Jane was thinking about everything she had just said to Maura whilst throwing a blow-up ball back and forth with Charles. She couldn't believe she'd actually told the Doctor face to face that she was in love with her. She must have looked so pathetic and stupid, like an immature child. Jane shook her head at her own actions, how could she expect Maura to react any other way that what she did. Sighing, she sat down on the pool side and dipped her feet in the water; she just wanted to run but knew she had to stay for the money. She had worked out she had would have enough money by the end of this school year to be able to go to the Police Academy so she knew she had to stick with this job. Plus she loved Hope and Charles and couldn't bear to leave them before she needed to. Jane smiled as she watched Hope push herself around in her arm bands and rubber ring.

Maura had decided to stay inside and make some lunch for the children rather than join them outside in the pool. She could see Jane was in a state of deep thought just by her body language so thought she'd stay out of her way. After about an hour, Maura had made some ham and cheese sandwiches for the children as well as peanut butter and fluff ones for Jane and a salad for herself. She'd made extra salad, allowing the younger girl to decide which one she wanted. Walking to the back door she opened it.

"Lunch is ready you guys!" Maura shouted, three heads to turn around and faced her. Maura smiled as Jane helped Hope and Charles out of the pool and wrapped them up in a towel.

"Oh Miss Rosa, there you are. I made some lunch if you would like to join us." Maura said as the older woman came into the kitchen to wash her hands.

"Oh, no thank you Madame." Miss Rosa replied as she pulled a bucket from under the sink and filled it with water.

The children came walking into the kitchen followed by Jane. Both were wrapped up in a towel with a hood and little holes to put your arms through. Hope's had turtles on it and Charles had little sharks on it.

"Eat up!" Maura said smiling at how cute both child looked.

Charles got up on the chair while Maura grabbed the sandwiches and salad and moved them on to the table. Meanwhile Jane had picked up Hope and strapped her into her booster seat.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Maura asked as she walked to the fridge.

"MILK!" Hope shouted. Charles nodded in agreement.

Maura smiled and looked to Jane who was stood looking at her phone.

"Jane…" Maura said questioning.

"Oh-sorry…" Jane began realizing she had her phone out around the table, while they were meant to be eating.

"No Honey It's okay. Play on your phone, I was wondering what you wanted to drink?" Maura smiled at the young girl.

"Oh.. erm water please." Jane said taking a seat across from Maura's place.

Maura walked back to the table smiling at her two babies eating their sandwiches. Placing two cups of milk down, she handed the bottle to Jane and smiled as she accepted it. Taking her seat, she grabbed a plate and began to make her salad.

Jane looked around at the table and had no idea what to say, it was quiet as both children were eating. She began to pull at the label on her bottle, but remembering what Maura had said a few weeks back about that being a sign of sexual frustration she immediately stopped.

"Jane…I made some peanut butter and fluff sandwiches for you or you can have some salad." Maura said pushing the salad closer to the girl.

"I-I'm not that hungry but thanks anyway." Jane said.

Before Maura could reply, the sound of Jane's phone ringing interrupted them.

"Sorry, I'm gonna take this." Jane replied as she looked down and her screen and stood up as she walked off into the hallway.

Maura smiled at each child before she stood up and quietly followed Jane into the hallway stopping behind the living room arch way.

"No…Yes I'm fine. Ye-Yes I promise.." Maura heard Jane say to whomever was on the phone.

"No I can't tonight, I'm working…Yes I know. I know I-I miss you too Riley." Jane said as she scratched the back of her neck. Oh how Maura disliked that girl, a hell of a lot.

"Yes okay, bye. Yeah you too." Jane said before taking the phone away from her ear and ending the call. As she turned back around she saw the Doctor stood there. Jane opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Yo-you can go if you want." Maura said stepping closer to Jane but still far enough.

"What?" Jane asked not sure what the Doctor was referring to.

"You should go…. Go and spend some time with Riley." Maura said trying her best to hide her jealousy.

"I don-" Jane tried but didn't get to finish.

"Go home Jane. I can see how uncomfortable you've been here. Take a few days off and sort yourself out. I think we could both do with a break. Don't worry, I'll still pay you." Maura said stepping closer yet to the girl.

"Are you sure?" Jane said.

"Yes sweetie. Take as long as you need." Maura replied, she didn't know whether to reach out to the girl or not.

Jane just nodded before heading upstairs to get her things. Maura watched until Jane disappeared up the stairs and headed back to the kitchen. Jane began to pack her things, not everything as she was sure she was going to come back but she packed a lot. She had so many clothes at Maura's house that she needed to bring them along not sure how long she'd be away for.

Maura walked back into the hall way when she heard Jane coming back downstairs. Bags packed Maura watched as the younger girl, dropped her bags by the door and routed around in her pocket for something.

"Here.." Jane said, handing the car keys over to Maura.

"No, you keep them." Maura said smiling.

"Thanks." Jane said as she put them back into her pocket. After a few minutes of complete silence Jane spoke out.

"C-can I say goodbye to the kids?" Jane asked putting both hands in her pants pockets and scuffing her shoe.

"You don't need to ask." Maura said as she walked towards the kitchen, Jane following close behind.

"Hey you guys." Jane said grabbing each child's attention.

"I need to tell you both something.." Jane started as she crouched between the children who were still sat at the table. Maura leaned against the wall, arms folded as she watched Jane talk to them. "..I'm not going to be around for a bit…I'm taking a break for a while. I don't know when I'll be coming back but I promise you both, I will be back." Jane said as she looked mainly at Hope. Charles just shook his head at this information and looked towards the table.

"Are you leaving…like daddy?" Hope said not understanding what Jane was saying.

"No baby. I promise I'll be back soon." Jane said smiling at the young girl. Hope just pulled an annoyed face and huffed.

Maura walked over at seeing Hope react like this and crouched down next to Jane and cupped her youngest face.

"Honey if Jane says she will be back soon, she'll be back soon." Maura said smiling getting the girl to nod.

Jane was busy looking at Charles, he was refusing to look back at Jane.

"Hey bud, look at me…" Jane said putting her hand on the younger boys chin, getting him to turn his face. "..I promise you I'll be back soon, I just need some time to myself okay?" Jane said smiling at the boy.

Just as Jane was about to stand up, she was pulled down into a hug from Charles. Maura stood up and watched this transpired, understanding the little boy had become just as attached to her as Maura.

Jane hugged Charles back tightly. As he released Jane she turned around to face Hope. She picked up the toddler and cuddled her so tightly the little girl began to fake cough. Kissing the little blonde head of hair, she placed Hope back down in her chair.

Jane gave both children one last smile before she walked back into the hallway and picked up her bags. Maura followed and watched as Jane bent down to picked up her bags. As they both walked towards the door, Jane stopped and turned to face the Doctor.

"I-I really appreciate you letting me have space Maur." Jane said giving the Doctor a small smile.

"I think we both need some." Maura nodded in response.

"Ca-can I hug you?" Maura continued not sure what to do with her hands.

Jane smiled at the Doctor. She dropped her bags and walked closer to the Doctor pulling her into a long and tight embrace. Maura wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and inhale the scent of her lavender smell. Sighing she leaned into Jane's ear.

"Please come back to me." Maura whispered.

Jane just nodded as she pulled her tighter before taking one last deep inhale and pulling away from the Doctor, grabbing her bags she headed out the door not looking back. Maura wanted to cry, she felt like someone else had just walked out of her life, although she would see Jane around school, it wouldn't be the same but she knew this was for the best.

When Jane arrived home, she was surprised to open the door to her mother.

"Janie, why are you home?" Angela asked.

"Hey Ma." Jane said ignoring the question.

Angela eyed up the bags in Jane's hands and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you have all those bags? Have you done something to upset Mrs Faulkner?" Angela asked putting her arm on her hip waiting for Jane to reply.

"No Ma. I've just got a few weeks off." Jane said as she was about to head upstairs.

Angela knew something was up; she waited until Jane was out of sight upstairs and headed for the phone. Dialing the number on the fridge she heard a few rings and waited.

"Hello." The voice said over the phone.

"Hello dear, Its Angela Rizzoli." Angela said.

"Oh. Hello Mrs Rizzoli. How can I help you?" Maura said worried as to why Jane's mother was ringing.

"I was just wondering if you've fired Janie…" Angela said getting straight to the point.

"Wh-what no? Why would you think that?" Maura said her voice high pitched.

"Oh that's good. It's just she came home with all her bags..." Angela trailed off.

"Oh no. I've given her some time off and well I guess most of her things were at my house." Maura said relief flooding her.

"But she's just had time off…" Angela said in a questioning tone.

"We-well it-it's just she's been working so hard an-and I don't need her help as much. S-so I thought I should give her some more time off, to concentrate on her work and with the Baseball final coming up and whatnot." Maura said stuttering. Even through the phone, she could tell the older woman knew something was up.

"Oh that's so kind of you. Thank you!" Angela said. She knew something was happening by the way the woman stuttered. She was determined to get it out of her daughter.

"Well thank you for being so kind to Janie. I know she can be quite the handful." Angela continued.

"No! No she's really not. She's been nothing but helpful. Anyway, I have to go and attended to the children so if there's nothing else…" Maura trailed off.

"Oh go ahead darling, I'm sorry for keeping you. Have a good night."

"Thank you Mrs Rizzoli. Please if you ever need anything, feel free to call me. Goodnight." Maura said.

"Oh I will, night dear." Angela replied before putting down the phone.

Angela cocked her head to the side and huffed. She knew something was happening, she headed upstairs in search of her daughter, to interrogate her about the Doctor. Although she had never met Maura, she could tell by her voice something was up. Angela's initial thought was that Jane must have done something to annoy her. What Angela would never suspect would be that her daughter had, had an affair with the older woman. However when she walked into Jane's room, she found her passed out on her bed, fast asleep. Angela smiled, turned the light off and shutting the door allowing Jane to sleep.

Remember to leave a review please!


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

Hey guys, so I decided to continue this story from all the positive comments and messages I got. I wasn't going to stop this story because of negative comments, I just thought people weren't enjoying the story but obviously some of you are! Feel free to continue with either **positive or negative comments** I welcome both! Thank you all for the comments some of you have left.

I would also like you all to know this story is **far from over** it's going to be a **sloooooow burn** as I stated in the start and some of you may not like the way I'm going with this story but it is FAN**FICTION** and it is my story so...Thanks again for all the comments!

I would like to thank one of my Beta readers **Izzy** for reading through and checking this chapter!

**Chapter 22**

It was three weeks before Christmas and Maura had been busy decorating the house, shopping for presents for the children and sending holiday cards to her family and acquaintances. She had been thankful that she and Jane decided to get some space before Christmas because Maura had something to busy and distract herself with. It had been weeks since Maura and Jane had a proper conversation that wasn't related to anything other than school work. They hadn't been texting each other and if they saw each other alone in the hallways or in the cafeteria, they'd just smile and share a polite hello. Maura was surprised at how well she was dealing with everything related to the younger girl, if she saw Jane and Riley in the dinner hall, she'd ensure to involve herself with a conversation with the teachers or if she covered a detention with them both in, she'd be sure to allow the students to talk so that she didn't hear just them two.

Everything seemed to be going well for Maura, although she was missing Jane terribly, she was dealing with it. However, the only odd thing Maura found herself doing was masturbating daily thinking about Jane riding her face or Jane's strong calloused hands touching her, those long slim fingers entering her. The older woman was so sexual frustrated she sometimes found it hard to concentrate when memories of that night flooded through her mind, she'd just cross her legs and hope it would pass.

These past few weeks Jane herself had been extremely busy too, she had been running around different shops before and after school trying to find each present Frankie and Tommy had wrote down on their wish list. Jane went around and got the presents each year for their mother so that she didn't have to take any more time off work that what she needed and this year she was thankful Maura allowed her to keep the car. Every present the boys wanted seem to get bigger and bigger. This year Jane had told her parents not to get her anything as she had her own money now and to put the money they would have spent on her into each of her brothers spending limit, allowing them to get more presents this year. Jane was also glad that Maura and she had decided to have some time to their selves with Christmas around the corner because it was always hectic time in the Rizzoli household and Jane didn't need the extra stress on top of everything.

It had been weeks since Jane had actually spoken to Maura properly, if they spoke it was about the school work or a polite hello, nothing more. Jane was proud at how well she was dealing not being around Maura and the children; she was missing all three of them so much but knew it was for the best. Jane had gone out of her way to avoid being around Maura in the cafeteria she'd sit right at the back, as far away from the Doctor as possible and she'd even started bringing in her own lunch spare having to line up and be near Maura. If Jane was in a detention that Maura was covering, she'd sit as far away as possible from the Doctor and if Riley was with her, she'd keep her head down and pretend to be asleep. The only Maura related thing Jane seemed to do which she couldn't shake was when she was having sex with Riley, she would close her eyes and see no one but Maura touching and tasting her. She had tried to shake it but it only seemed to get worse, she was sure she'd moaned Maura's name a few times but Riley never mentioned it so it must have been Jane's imagination.

Jane was bored. She was sat in Pathology, bored. It was Friday afternoon and Doctor Isles had said she was going to get a few things and would be back as soon as possible. She had been gone for about 20 minutes and each student was getting restless.

"Oh I'm so sorry! It took longer than I thought." Maura said coming back into the room wearing her safety goggles and carrying a box full of equipment.

"Now, since it's nearing Christmas time, I thought we'd do some fun experiments. Now I know it's not related to Pathology but you've all been working so hard so why not a little fun?" Maura said as she was handing out Bunsen Burners, a safety mat and safety goggles to each table.

"I want you all to come and get some Magnesium, matches and tongs from the front. Before you do anything wait for me to demonstrate first…" Maura began as she made her way back to the front. "Now we've used Bunsen Burners before so you should all know how to set them up. Don't forget to tie your hair back and remove anything that could get caught. Don't forget to put on your safety goggles." Maura continued to explain as she herself began tying her hair back and adjusting her goggles.

"Now I've turned the gas on from the main switch, so connect your Bunsen Burners before you turn on the gas. Once the gas is on, use a match to light the flame." Maura said demonstrating as she went along. "Once the flame is lit grab some Magnesium and the tongs and see how far I stand back from the flame? Try not to move any closer…"Maura explained. "And see-woah-see what happened when it lights." Maura said as the Magnesium set alight and made a big spark like a mini firework. After receiving a numbers of 'oooos' and 'wows' from the students, Maura smirked that they seemed amazed by an experiment a twelve year old could do. She allowed them to go off in each group and do the same thing.

She began walking around each group and seeing if they needed any assistance, once she got to the last group, she noticed the group had an odd number and one student was missing, Joey Grant. As Maura looked around the room, she spotted him about to do one the most stupid, idiotic, foolish and dangerous thing's anyone could have ever done. Before she could stop him, it was done. She watched as Jane was about to put her tongs into the flame, when Joey grant had a can of deodorant in his hand and sprayed it, turning the flame into a sort of mini flamethrower. What Joey didn't realise was just how big the flame became until it was too late.

"OW OW SHIT SHIT SHIT" Jane began screaming as her hand set on fire for a few seconds, long enough to leave a horrific burn, if not treated. Dropping the tongs, she began shaking her hand around and screaming.

Joey dropped the can once he realized what he had done. He just stood there and watched as Jane shook her hand around and began screaming. Maura knowing what was about to happen rushed to the front and pushed all of the students out for the way as she grabbed Jane's arm and lead her to the sink. Turning the tap on as high as it would go, she quickly shoved Jane's hand under the water.

"GET OUT NOW!" Maura shouted at Joey, from over her shoulder.

The teen just stood there not knowing what to do, he was shocked at what he had just done.

"ALL OF YOU WAIT OUTSIDE." Maura shouted to the rest of the class. Joey only seemed to move when the group of students rushed out of the class room.

Once they were alone Maura turned back to Jane.

"Jane, I need you to keep your hand under the water for as long as possible okay?" Maura said looking at the younger girl who was trying desperately not to cry. Jane nodded in confirmation.

Maura rushed off to her desk and pulled out a box from the draw. She was so glad she was prepared for anything; she had all sorts of first aid items in there. Digging to the bottom she pulled out some hydro-cortisone cream. As she was about to walk back to Jane she remembered something from years ago, walking to the door she opened it.

Looking around she spotted the closest student to her and shouted out to grab her attention.

"Sara, come here please."

"Yeah, Doctor Isles?" The girl replied.

"Run to the cafeteria as fast as you can and ask the staff for a roll of Clingfilm and say Doctor Isles needs it. Please hurry." Maura said. The girl nodded and ran off.

Shutting the door she walked back over to Jane. Looking up at the clock, she saw Jane had her hand under the water for about ten minutes.

"Let me see.." Maura said to Jane.

Jane removed her hand from the water and allowed the Doctor to look at it. As Maura inspected the burn she was relieved to see it wasn't as bad as she initially thought. The blister was mainly on her wrist, it had obviously taken the full force of the flame.

"I'm going to dab it dry now okay? It may sting a little." Maura warned before she began dabbing Jane's hand and wrist dry with a cloth.

Jane clenched her jaw but kept quiet. She was blinking back the tears that were trying hard to escape. Maura glanced up at Jane every now and then to give her a reassuring smile.

"Doctor Isles?" Sara said as she came back into the class room holding some cling film.

"Bring it over here please." Maura said as she grabbed Jane's other hand indicating her to carry on dabbing her own wrist. Maura walked and met Sara half way.

"Thank you." Maura said as she smiled at the girl before she turned around and headed back out of the room.

"What's that for?" Jane said eyeing up the cling film.

"It's ideal to cover the burn once the cream is on. Its sterile and it doesn't stick to the skin." Maura explained as she threw the first few centimeters of the roll away and began to pull a large piece off.

"Give me your hand." Maura continued as she walked back towards Jane.

Jane nodded at the Doctor and held her arm out.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you and I'll stop okay?" Maura said to Jane.

The younger woman nodded.

Maura checked the burn was dry before she began to rub some hydro-cortisone cream on it. She noticed Jane's free hand had a white knuckled grip on the table. Once the burn was fully covered in cream Maura began to wrap Jane's wrist in cling film. Once it was safely secure Maura glanced up at Jane and saw she had her eyes shut tight.

"Jane, you can open your eyes now." Maura said as she went to wash her hands.

The Italian opened her eyes and looked down at her wrist. She sighed and added it to the list of injuries she already had on her body.

"Will it leave a scar?" Jane asked.

"I don't think so, no." Maura said as she glanced over her shoulder at the younger girl.

"Good. Thank you, Doctor Isles." Jane said examining her wrist.

"You're welcome. In about three days go to your Doctor or come and see me and I'll check the burn okay?" Maura said in a professional tone.

Maura just smiled as she walked towards the door and held it open for Jane. The younger girl took the hint and walked out to join the rest of the class.

"Joseph Grant. In here now." Maura said once Jane was out of the room.

The younger boy walked from the middle of the crowd and headed for the Doctor never taking his eyes off the floor. Once the boy entered the room, Maura slammed the door shut.

"Doct-" Joey started but was cut off.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Maura said standing tall towards the boy. She was glad she had her heels on as they made her about two inches taller than the Joey.

"I was just having a laugh." Joey said stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Having a laugh? Do you have any idea how stupid that was? You could have seriously hurt Jane." Maura said her voice getting louder and louder.

"I know. I was jus-" Joey replied.

"You were just what? Being an idiotic child? You're supposed to be an adult. My six year old son would have behaved better than you." Maura said crossing her arms.

Joey just nodded in response not wanting to upset the Doctor more.

Maura was so furious, how idiotic could an eighteen year old boy be? It wasn't just the fact he could have seriously hurt Jane, it was the fact he should have known better. Maura took a minute to gather herself before she lost it.

"You're in detention every day for a month. You're never taking part in any experiment we do within this lesson and I will be speaking to Mr Crane about this incident." Maura said strictly.

"But I have Socc-" Joey tried.

"Oh you can say goodbye to that Mr Grant." Maura said shaking her head at the fact the boy was more concerned about his Soccer rather than what he did to Jane.

"What that's not fai-" Joey began.

"NOT FAIR? YOU THINK WHAT YOU DID TO JANE WAS FAIR? HOW DARE YOU EVE-I CAN'T BELIEV-…" Maura took a long breath before she continued. "I want you to give Jane an honest and sincere apologize. I will be speaking with your Soccer coach to ensure you're removed from the team. Now get out of my class room." Maura said as she pointed towards the door. She noticed a few students' heads were looking through the glass in the door when Maura raised her voice.

Jane was busy talking to a few class mates about never hearing Doctor Isles shout then the door to her class room opened and out came Joey Grant looking as if he was about to cry. He pushed past everyone and headed down the corridor. Jane looked back towards the door and saw Maura stood there.

"I think we'll finish early today class. I'll see you next week." With that Maura walked back to her class room and shut the door.

It was just over a two weeks before Christmas and Jane was busy at Riley's house getting ready for a sort of early Christmas/new year party that one of the girls in their year decided to throw. Jane was busy playing a game on her phone lying on Riley's bed. She had been ready for hours while Riley had changed numerous of times trying to pick the best outfit.

"Jeez Riley, just pick something to wear." Jane moaned covering her eyes as Riley changed her top once again.

"I need to look good, Jane." Riley snapped back.

Jane just rolled her eyes and hid her face in the pillows.

"Don't forget to bring a jacket." Jane mumbled reminding Riley that it was freezing cold in Boston and the snow covered almost everything.

It was about quarter to ten when Jane and Riley finally arrived at the party. As they pulled up to the street, you could tell which house it was straight away. There was music blasting, cars parked everywhere and loads of people crowded outside with red plastic cups all over the front garden all ready. Riley parked the Harley up on the curb, once she was sure it was safe and secure, she pulled out the keys and hopped off.

"You ready?" Riley asked smiling. She had finally decided on some black leather pants with a matching waist coat that showed just enough belly. Black boots there made it easy to ride in as well as get around in the snow but still managed to look sexy. She hadn't done much with her hair, she had the fridge pinned up as usual but had curled her hair in looser curls than normal. To top it all off she had a similar leather jacket to Jane's making them both look sexy.

Jane nodded in response. The Italian girl was dressed in her trusty Black Doc Martins with the laces tucked in rather than tied. Black tight jeans that hugged her ass perfectly, were tucked into her boots. Jane had a grey vest on that stopped just before her ass with a white one underneath it giving off the double top look and a black leather Jacket. She had her hair extra curly as she let it air dry rather than washing it, it gave off a badass look as she wasn't wearing a helmet on the bike, making it look windswept. Jane always had a spot free clear face so she never used any foundation; however Riley had talked her into a bit of eye makeup. She had eye liner on with black eye smoky eye shadow. Jane Rizzoli looked badass.

As both girls walked into the house Jane found it to be extremely hot, taking off her jacket, they headed for the table where all the alcohol was on. Jane had decided not to drink so that she could drive back to Riley's. Jane never was a big drinker, whereas Riley loved a good drink, so they agreed Jane would be the sober one. Jane was busy talking to a group of people she'd never met before but everyone seemed a lot more chatty with a drink in there system when she was interrupted by someone pulling at her arm.

"Jaaaane I love this song." Riley said tugging at her arm.

"Woah, you know I don't dance." Jane said smirking to at the girl. However Riley rolled her eyes and pulled Jane with her.

Moving to where everyone seemed to be dancing, Riley placed Jane's arms on her hips and began to move with the girl as she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

Jane didn't know how long she'd be dancing for, all she knew was a lot of people where drunk. She was all hot and sweaty from Riley grinding on her so she headed to find a non alcoholic drink, the other girl close behind. Jane had managed to find a can of unopened Cola in a mini cooler under the table; smiling to herself she opened it as she watched Riley at the other end mix a concoction of drinks. Shaking her head at her friend she took a big sip when someone banged into Jane, causing her to miss her mouth and spill the majority of the drink down her front.

"Shiitt woah sorry man." Some spotty guy with ginger hair said slurring his words. He was barely to keep himself up straight.

"Prick." Jane said under her breath as she looked down at her Cola soaked vest. Sighing Jane was thankful she had two tops on and began to lift the grey vest before it soaked through onto the white one.

"Woahhh Riley I didn't peg ya for a scratcher." Joey Grant said appearing in the room, eyes glued to Jane back as her top had ridden up when she lifted her grey vest off.

"What?" Riley said stirring her drink with a straw and looking towards Joey with a confused expression. Looking at him, she noticed he was staring at Jane, eyebrows raised. Following his line of sight she looked towards Jane who still had her back to them both. Looking at Jane's back she saw deep faint scratch marks all down her back that seemed to go further but Jane's jeans were in the way. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Jane looked over her shoulder as she flicked her hair back and noticed both Riley and Joey staring at her lower back. Joey had a smirk on his face whereas Riley looked somewhere between shocked and angry. Raising her eyebrow she looked down and saw her vest was riding up showing off her back. The Italian girl yanked her vest down and looked at Riley mouth hanging open not sure what to say.

Riley seemed to be in shock trying to register what she was seeing. Snapping out of her haze when Jane yanked her top down, she looked at her own hands. She bent her fingers on both hands inwards and studied them as if double checking she didn't have nails due to a bad nail biting habit.

"Oh shit looks like Rizzoli's fucked up…or fucked someone." Joey said laughing as he watched Riley look at her own hands and noticed the girl didn't have nails.

"D-did you sleep with someone else?" Riley said in a rather calmer tone than what her face was portraying.

"Wha-w-I've n-not-she's not-" Jane stuttered trying to come up with any excuse.

"Who is she?" Riley said as she realised Jane had in fact slept with someone else. Although they had fucked a lot recently, Riley had never really looked at Jane's back - she didn't have a reason to.

"Sh-she's n-no one." Jane said.

"WHO IS SHE?" Riley shouted, grabbing the attention of the crowds of people who were still up and around rather than passed out or vomiting.

"I-i-i well-sh-she's-jesus we're not even in a relationship for god sake Riley." Jane said back shocked at Riley shouting at her.

"Well what the hell have we been doing for the past few months?" Riley said hurt and offended by Jane's statement. She had assumed they were together from the day they both hooked up.

"Fucki-" Jane shrugged as she said but was cut off by being punched straight in the face.

"OW FUCK JESUS" Jane wined as she cupped her face. She didn't even register that Riley had hit her in the face, she never expected the girl to do something like that.

Riley walked past Jane just after she punched her and headed for the door. She was so angry she didn't even care she'd been drinking she got on her bike and drove off.

Once Jane regained her posture, she looked around at the groups of people smirking and Joey Grant in stitches laughing. Rolling her eyes she headed over to the cooler that she got the can of coke from and scooped up some ice. Wrapping the ice in the vest that had coke all over it she placed it on the side of her face and found a seat. She winced the second the ice touched her face and sighed. She had done her best hiding the marks left of her night with Maura but the older woman had scratched Jane's back so deep it took a few weeks to begin to fade. It was typical for Riley to noticed them now when they had nearly disappeared.

After about an hour of sitting down icing her face, she realised she'd lost her ride home. Having no idea where she was, she pulled out her phone to ring a cab but remembered Riley said she had enough money so she didn't bring any. Jane sighed; she located Frost on her phone and pressed call. As she was listening to each ring, she turned around and saw the young black man outside, bent over and throwing up. She didn't actually think he'd come, his father was extremely strict and barley let him out much let alone to a party. Groaning she knew who she had to text.

_"__Is Ma or Pop in?" _Jane text Frankie trusting her younger brother to still be awake, he usually was.

_"__No, both working why?"_ The younger Rizzoli replied straight away, he always had his phone on him.

_"__Never mind" Jane _felt like screaming, she didn't have a ride home and she had no idea where the hell she was. This wasn't a part of Boston she'd been before.

Jane became more frustrated and was screaming 'shit shit shit' internally as she slapped the ice back to her face. Oh how that punch from Riley hurt, she really wasn't expecting her to have that much power behind it, then again the girl had at least two rings on each finger. She dreaded having to explain this to her mother. Jane was busy feeling sorry for herself and having a battle with her mind that when she looked up she wasn't expecting a red cup to be in her face.

"Here Rizzoli, this'll take the pain away." Joey Grant said holding out a plastic red cup.

Looking up at the red cup she sighed what more could the boy do to her and her face was really hurting.

"Why the hell not?" Jane said out loud and took the cup.

Many cups later of god knows what, Jane could barely walk straight. Most people from the party had either passed out or where busy kissing and groping each other. Making her way through the crowds of bodies she headed for the door. Checking her phone, she could barley read the numbers as they were all blurry but assumed it was late because she could just make out an '0' for the first letter. Looking through her phone book she clicked on a name, hoping it was the right one. After four rings a voice came through the phone.

"_H-hello?_" The older woman spoke out.

"_Heeeeeeey_" Jane said happily down the phone.

"_J-Jane, is everything alright?_" Maura said her voice turning serious.

"_What? Yes, why do you ask?_" Jane said trying to make her way down the porch steps with great difficulty.

"_Well, its half four in the morning and you're ringing me?"_ Maura said with a slight laugh.

"_Oh shit is it? OW oh fuck, oh well I'm sorry."_ Jane said as she missed the last step and tripped over just managing to stop herself for falling.

"_Jane, are you drunk?_" Maura asked, slightly annoyed.

"_Urmm I duno maybeee.._" The younger girl replied. "..I_ think the correct term is t-tipsy._" Jane said hiccupping. ".._Oh shit that's a car_." Jane said to herself out loud as she heard a beep and moved out of the road.

Maura had sat up in bed listening to Jane until she heard a beep of a car.

"_Jane where are you? What the hell are you doing out at this time?_" Maura said worried.

"_Well I was at a party but my ride home, fucked off home, does that made sense? Anyway now I'm walking home, I think._" Jane replied looking up at the sky to check if it was spinning or if it was her.

"_Where are you?"_ Maura asked as she found out Jane was walking home at this time. Maura instantly got up from her bed and went to get changed; she put her phone on speaker.

"_I-I duno"_ Jane said giggling.

"_Well is there anything specific around you_?" Maura replied slipping her head into a top.

"_Err-rm specific what a funny word. That's such a Maura Isles word…well what can I see? errr I can see the big white pointy thing._" Jane said laughing hysterically.

"_You mean the Bunker Hill Monument?_" Maura asked hoping she was right.

"_Mmmhmm._" Jane said.

"_Okay Jane. Can you see anything else?"_ Maura asked as she slipped into a pair of Yoga pants.

"_Urm nopeeee. Oh Pizza!_" Jane said once again out loud.

"_Pizza? Jane can you see a pizza shop?_" Maura asked the girl hoping Jane was where she thought.

"_Yep_." Jane said making a popping noise on the P.

"_Okay, is there a green, white and red canopy?_" Maura asked.

"_Errr Yepp"_ Jane replied, she was leaning against the window of Kipos looking up at the canopy.

"J_ane I know where you are. Stay there and don't move, I'm coming to get you._" Maura replied hanging up and grabbing her handbag and heading towards Miss Rosa's room. Maura was thankful the older woman had been staying over since Jane had taken time off. Knocking on the older woman's door she waited for a reply.

"Y-yes" Came a groggy response.

Maura opened the door and slipped inside.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you Miss Rosa but I've just had a phone call from Jane and she's stuck at a party and doesn't have a ride home so I'm going to pick her up. Could you just keep an eye on the children while I'm gone please? I'm so sorry for this." Maura said.

"Yes of course." Miss Rosa said as she got up and put on a robe.

Maura wasted no time; she reversed the car out of the garage and headed for Kipos Pizza praying that's where the girl was. It would only take about twenty minutes Maura guessed as there would be hardly any traffic around.

Jane by this time had collapsed on the floor, she had on hand holding the ice to her face and the other still holding her phone to her ear. She was shivering, she had left her jacket at the party and with the Boston winter it wouldn't be surprising if she got hypothermia. Jane couldn't decide what was hurting more, her fingers and toes from being freezing or her face from being punched. Either way she couldn't wait to be tucked up in a nice warm bed, Jane closed her eyes at the thought of being in bed and sighed.

When Maura pulled up across the road from Kipos, she couldn't see Jane anywhere. Maura began to panic until she heard the deep voice of the younger girl.

"Get the hell away from me." Jane said.

Maura followed the voice across the road and there she saw a figure sitting on the floor with someone leaning over them. Maura could only make out it was Jane as she was grunting and talking.

"HEY!" Maura shouted in order to get both of their attentions.

The man ran off down the alley while Jane just leaned back. Once Maura got closer still ,she saw Jane was on the floor shivering. She had her knees up against her chest with her right arm around them holding her phone and her left holding a t-shirt to her face.

"Jane." Maura said her voice full of worry as she ran over to the girl and crouched down. Putting both hands of her arms she felt just how cold Jane was.

"Tryna steal my phone the son of a bitch." Jane mumbled to herself.

"Oh honey, how long have you been outside?" Maura said moving her hands up and down the younger girl's arms in order to warm them up.

"Maur..Maura?" Jane said shocked as she sat up. She wasn't sure if the older woman was actually there.

"Jane sweetie, try and stand up okay." Maura said tugging on her arms.

Jane nodded and attempting to stand up but found she needed to lean on Maura to walk straight. Maura lead them both over to the car. She opened the passenger door and helped Jane sit down.

"Jane, how much have you had to drink?" Maura asked as she helped Jane put her belt on and removed her own jacket and placed it around Jane who had her eyes closed.

"I-er-erm not much." Jane said as she sighed and snuggled down in her seat.

Maura just shook her head, she wasn't getting much out of Jane tonight. Maura walked round the car and got in the divers seat, turned the heating on full blast and headed off back to the Isles'. She thought it would be best to take Jane to her house rather than taking her home in the state she was in.

When they pulled up at Maura's house Jane was still shivering, worse than before and Maura was worrying about the younger girl, being a Doctor she knew how dangerous hypothermia could be. Getting out of the car she walked round to help Jane out.

"Jane sweetie, I need you to put your arm around my neck, okay?" Maura coaxed the younger girl.

Jane just nodded and lifted her arm. Maura came down and put her arm around Jane's waist while her other one was holding onto the keys. As they made their way to the door, Miss Rosa appeared and opened it for them.

"What's happened to her?" Miss Rosa asked Maura.

"I'm not sure. She said she's been drinking but to be in this state, I'm not so sure if someone's spiked her drink." Maura explained.

"Oh heavens! Why on earth is she so cold? Look at her she's shivering." Miss Rosa replied slipping off her night robe and putting it around the girl.

"When I found her she was sat on the floor with just her vest and jeans on. I don't know if she went out with a jacket. I couldn't take her home in this state so I brought her back here." Maura said. In all honesty she was glad the other woman was here to help her with Jane.

"Oh my, well we need to get her warm. Doctor Isles I suggest moving her to your bed." The middle aged woman said.

"Wha-" Maura began.

"It's better if she sleeps against another warm body and I'm sure she'd prefer you than me…" The woman said smiling. "…I'll go and grab some blankets from the boiler room. Remove any wet clothing from her body and put her in something dry." The older woman continued before she walked upstairs.

Maura was stood staring, she was the Doctor here and it was odd to hear someone else telling her what to do. However she would never have thought to put Jane in bed with a warm body. Snapping back to reality she turned to Jane.

"Jane, we need to get your upstairs okay?" Maura said to the Italian as she began to walk towards the stairs.

"Mmmhmm" The girl responded.

Once Maura managed to get Jane up the stairs, she guided the girl to Maura's bedroom and placed her to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Jane I need you to lift your arms okay?" Maura said as she began to pull at the girl's top. Jane who still had her eyes closed lifted her arms for the Doctor to pull off her shirt.

Once her shirt was removed, Maura bent down to unbutton and unzip the younger girl's pants and pull them down her legs. Jane helped by kicking the clothing away. Maura couldn't help but admire how toned the girl was, just like she remembered but quickly dismissed the thought as the Italian was still shivering. Pulling out a jumper and some yoga pants, Maura put them on the Italian. The top was easy to get on, however Maura struggled to the yoga pants on as Jane kept fidgeting.

When Maura finally managed to get the pants on, she couldn't help but laugh the bottom of the pants stopped well above Jane's ankles. Although Maura loved the height of Jane, it did make her smile. Maura decided to get some socks and pull them up to the end of the pants.

When Jane was dressed into something dry Maura was busy helping her into bed when Miss Rosa walked in.

"Here madame" The older woman said holding out three blankets.

"Thank you. You can go take tomorrow off paid. Thank you again for helping me tonight, I really appreciate it." Maura smiled at the older woman as she began wrapping Jane up.

"Thank you Doctor, let me know if you need anything. Good night." The older woman said before she left the room.

Once Maura had Jane wrapped up in three blankets, she guided the girl down into her bed on her side and pulled up the bed covers over her. Maura headed into the bathroom and got the plastic bin and put it on the floor on Jane's side.

"Jane sweetie if you need to be sick, there's a bucket there okay?" Maura said before she herself got tucked up in bed next to Jane.

"M-M-Maura." Jane mumbled.

"Yes sweetie?" Maura whispered back.

"It-ss s-s-so c-old." Jane said as she turned around to face the Doctor.

Maura understood the silent request and opened her arms to allow the younger girl in. Jane shuffled towards Maura and cuddled up as close as possible to the woman, sighing Jane fell asleep the second she was comfy, Maura not far behind.

When Jane woke up she couldn't decided what hurt the most, her body, her head or her face. When she opened her eyes she instantly closed them just as quick as they were opened. The bright sun light was shining through the window and her body was all hot. Rolling over she buried her face in her pillows. As she inhaled she was certain she could smell Maura's Kia perfume. As she was busy sniffing she heard someone clear their throat. Jane sat up slightly and opened one eye, her vision was blurry at first but once her eye focused she saw the beautiful vision of Maura Isles stood smirking at Jane.

"Why-owww.." Jane began as her head was thumping. "Why are you in my room?" Jane said.

Maura smirked as she looked around her room and back to Jane.

The Italian girl followed her line of sight.

"Okay, why am I in your room?" Jane said as she sat up quickly, stressing the word your.

"Oh my god Jane, what the hell happened to your face?" Maura said rushing over to the girl's side.

"What are you talking about?" Jane said raising her eyebrow.

"You have a black eye!" Maura said bringing her hand to cup Jane's face.

Jane jumped out of the Doctor's bed and headed into her bathroom.

"OH MY GOD!" Jane shouted from the bathroom.

Everything from last night came flashing back into her mind. She remembered going to the party and drinking nothing but coke before some jackass banged into her, causing her to spill at her drink. She remembered lifting her top up and Joey ass Grant making a comment about her back, next thing she knew Riley had punched her, and then left the party. Then she remembered taking a cup of something from Joey Grant and drinking it.

"Why did I take it?" Jane groaned to herself. She knew the little bastard must have slipped her a roofie because she doesn't remember anything else. She had no idea how she ended up in Maura's house.

"Jane are you okay?" Maura asked standing in the door way.

"er-i-i-how did i-did we?" Jane asked.

"OH NO. No, don't worry we didn't have intercourse or anything like that.." Jane pulled a face at the word 'intercourse' "..You rang me drunk and said your ride had gone home and well when I heard the sound of a car, I realised you were outside. With you being in the state you where in, I wasn't happy leaving you alone so I came to get you…" Maura took a break to allow the Italian to process all she was saying. "When I got to you, you had collapsed on the floor, you had no jacket on and you were blue with the cold so I brought you back here rather than taking you home. However I have no idea how you got a black eye." Maura said crossing her arms.

Jane just nodded in response.

"I got punched…" Jane said filling in the blanks.

"By who? What did you do?" Maura said.

"It wasn't what I did, it was more...what you did…" Jane said making eye contact.

"What I did?" Maura said furrowing her brows.

"Some guy spilt his drink on me at the party, so I took my first vest off and well the other one rode up and well let's just say thanks to the loud mouthed git Joey Grant, Riley saw the scratches down my back…" Jane said looking back towards the mirror at her black eye.

"That doesn't explain how you have a black eye.." Maura said not sure what Jane was getting at.

"Well she accused me of sleeping with someone else and when I didn't really deny it, she punched me." Jane said shrugging.

"She punched? What-wh-di-what a bitch!" Maura said unable to come up with anything else.

Jane stood there speechless that the Doctor just swore until she was reminded about everything the Doctor did for her.

"T-thank you for looking after me Maura. I'm really sorry for ringing you and putting you through all this." Jane said looking down.

"Jane, I'm glad you are safe and sound sweetie. BUT if you ever do anything like that to me again I'l-" Maura began getting serious.

"I know, I know." Jane said.

"Good. I trust you Jane and I know we all need to let loose every now and then but I can't have my children seeing you like that, it's not a good example." Maura explained.

Jane just nodded in response and brought a hand to her heard. Rubbing her eyes she stretched and looked down.

"What the hell?" Jane mumbled to herself looking down at what she was wearing. She looked back up at Maura to find the woman smiling back at her.

"What? Your clothes were wet so I had to get you out of them." Maura said unable to control the laugh that escaped at how short the pant legs were on Jane.

"Stop laughing I look stupid!" Jane said as she playfully shoved the Doctor.

"You're so lanky!" Maura said laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh you're so funny!" Jane said as she moved closer to the Doctor and began to tickle her.

"N-no st-stop it" Maura said laughing as she tried to back away from Jane but the Italian girl kept on walking forward.

Maura's legs hit the back of the bed and before she knew it she was on her back with Jane straddling her tickling her rib cage. Once the laughing died down Jane sat up and moved off from the Doctor but lay down close beside her.

"I've missed you." Maura whispered not sure if she wanted to say it out loud of not.

"I've really miss you too." Jane said as she turned to face the Doctor.

Maura gave a small smile as she pulled Jane into hug. The younger girl moved as fast as she could and cuddled up to the Doctor.

"I've missed the kids too." Jane mumbled into the Doctors neck.

"They've missed you too honey. Especially Hope. She's drawn picture upon picture of you." Maura said smiling as she put her hand through Jane's hair.

After a few minutes of silence and just enjoying each other's company Jane spoke.

"Maura…" Jane said.

"Yes sweetie.." Maura said looking down at the girl.

"I'm sorry about everything I said. You were right… I-I had no place to say what I did about your marriage. What you do is your business, not mine." Jane said looking up at Maura.

"I'm sorry too Jane. We both said some awful things. It wasn't all you." Maura replied.

"Maur-I think I'm ready to come back to work." Jane said looking at Maura.

"Are you sure?" Maura said, although she was dying to jump for joy, she kept it contained.

"Yes" Jane said as she pulled away from the Doctor's hug.

"Okay, well just bring your things back around whenever… you can still go home whenever you want honey, don't feel like you have to stay overnight." Maura said still giving Jane the option to go home, at this rate it felt normal to be in each other's company again, she didn't want to overdo it.

"Thanks Maur…for everything." Jane said dangling her feet off the bed.

"You don't need to thank me.." Maura replied.

"Are you busy today?" Maura continued.

"Erm I was suppos-no I guess I'm not…" Jane said remembering everything that happened with Riley. "…Why?" Jane asked crossing her legs and looking at the older woman.

"How about I bring the television from the den in here and we watch films in bed all day with Hope and Charles?" Maura asked smiling at the girl.

"That sounds perfect." Jane replied as she crawled back under the covers.

"Can I sleep a little longer first?" Jane continued.

Maura was about to reply when Hope and Charles barged into her bedroom.

"Mama I'm hun-JAYNE!" Hope screamed as she scrambled up the bed and right on top of the Italian. Charles was busy playing on his Play Station Vita.

"Hey kiddo!" Jane said looking over at Maura as if to say 'I'm not getting any more sleep'.

"Hey Jane." Charles replied, also climbing up the bed and sitting as close to Jane as possible.

"Hey bud." Jane responded putting her hand through his hair.

"Are you back now?" Charles said looking up from his game and at Jane.

"I am bud." Jane smiled from Charles to Maura.

"I'll go and get th-" Maura said before Hope interrupted her.

"Jayne whys you in Mama's bed?" The little girl asked looking up at Jane.

Charles too looked up from his Playstation Vita when his sister asked this; he too wanted to know why Jane was in his mother's bed.

"I-er-I" Jane began stuttering she was not expecting the child to ask this and she had no idea how to answer it. She looked to Maura for help but the woman seemed speechless and just as shocked.

"I-well I came round early because we're going to watch movies, in bed all day s-so I was just waiting for you guys" Jane stuttered out looking at the little girl who nodded accepting the explanation.

However Charles had a look on his face. A look that worried Maura, he glanced between the two women then at the bed seeing it all messed up. He looked at what Jane was wearing, noticing it was his mothers clothing and looked up at Maura. Maura smiled at the little boy knowing exactly what he was thinking. She was surprised however at how he reacted. He said nothing and just smiled between them and went back to playing his game with a huge grin on his face.

"Charles honey, can you help me bring the television from the den in here please?" Maura asked her son, who nodded and turned off his console to help his mother.

Once the television was all set up, all three Isles' and one Rizzoli got tucked up in bed. Jane was on the left side of the bed, her back and left arm leaning against all five pillows and 4 cushions from various rooms, while her right arm was dangling off the bed. The covers were up covering most of her body, she had her right leg on top of the covers, while her left was underneath them but her foot was sticking out due to her lanky legs. Maura was on the right side, she was on her side slightly leaning into Jane with Hope tucked up in the space between her chest and torso. The duvet covered the older woman but stopped just below her breasts, not to cover up Hope. The little toddler was still in a onesie and was cuddled up in the gap between her mother and Jane. She was busy biting her plastic frog and watching the television. Charles was on the bottom of the bed, the opposite way around and on top of the covers. He had his feet pointing towards the head of the bed and was leaning on his elbows playing his game. He wasn't interested in the movie as it was Hopes turn to pick and she had decided on Sleeping Beauty. Jane found it odd how the little girl wasn't scare of the villain Maleficent in the film, she seemed to be amazed if anything by her, she'd even suggested dressing up as her on Halloween but decided against it when she saw the other outfits her mother had bought her.

Looking down at the little family, Jane couldn't help but be amazed how all three of them had taken to her. She was glad to be back in the Isles' household, although the time she took away from everything was well needed, she couldn't help but be glad she was back. It felt like she was home, she only wished one day this could be her little family.

Thoughts?


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank my Beta readers **Izzy** and **Clara** for reading through this chapter.

**Chapter Twenty Three.**

It was eight days before Christmas and Maura was spending her evening at the mall doing last minute Christmas shopping. She had left it until the evening so that the Children would be in bed by the time she came home and wouldn't see the things she had bought. Maura was just finishing up stacking her boot with bags upon bags of toys. She had gone all out this year, they never did do much on Christmas before and Maura wanted to make this year extra special with a new home, new life and new start. Once all the bags and boxes where safely in the car, Maura made her way home, happy with today's purchases.

Pulling up to her drive way, Maura smiled at the red and green lights hanging from the porch roof, Jane had insisted on putting them up. Parking the car and removing the keys from the ignition Maura hopped out. Opening her boot, she grabbed as many bags as possible and headed inside. Dropping each bag in the Foyer, Maura headed back outside to grab another load. Once all the bags were inside Maura was surprised the Italian girl hadn't come to help her, she usually did. Walking into the living room Maura heard the song 'Never knew I needed' playing through the house. Grinning, she guessed Hope decided on the Princess and the Frog as the evening film. Maura looked at the television and saw the credits rolling across the screen, smiling she went in search for Jane.

As she walked across the room towards the back of the house, Maura saw a sock covered foot sticking out from the end of the couch. Quirking her eye brows Maura walked around to the front of the couch and saw an image that made her heart swell. Jane was asleep on her back, with Hope cuddled up on her chest fast asleep, her two middle fingers in her mouth. Charles was fast asleep too, on the couch but had his arms wrapped around Jane's left leg, head resting on her knee. Maura couldn't help but think how perfect they looked together. She was so glad she could come home to this every day. Standing their looking down at the three of them, it dawned on Maura - love. She was head over heels in love with Jane Rizzoli.

"Love-I-I-I'm in Love." Maura gasped out loud as she brought her hand to her mouth. She began to understand all these feelings and emotions that crept up on her over these few months. Maura understood now why she always felt the need to be around Jane, why she felt happier and safe in her arms. She understood all those times she was jealous of Riley. Most of all Maura finally understood why it felt so natural to make love to Jane. It wasn't just fucking like it was with Ian; it was making love, with someone you were actually in love with.

Bracing herself against the back of the couch, Maura didn't even realize she had begun to cry until a sob escaped her throat. Bringing her hand to her mouth she sat on the end of the arm chair and just stared at the three of them cuddled up together. Maura couldn't believe she'd almost lost Jane because of her own blindness. Maura was busy doing what she thought was best for her family, what she didn't realize until now, was that Jane is what's best for her family. It was Jane who helped with everything. Jane who helped them with their homework, bathed them, feed them, hugged them when they needed comforting, kissed them when they needed affection and stayed in bed with them when they were scared or sick. Jane was more of a parent than Ian. The man wouldn't know that you needed to cut the crusts off Hope's sandwiches, or that you needed to leave Charles' night light on before bed. Ian wouldn't know that Maura's biggest fear is the flesh-eating Bacteria, Chromobacterium Violaceum. Jane did, Jane knew.

After a while of just sitting there and staring into space Maura pulled herself together. She looked down and thought it would be best to put her children to bed. She began to untangle Hope from Jane's grip, when the older girl grunted and moved slightly loosening her grip on the baby, Maura picked up the toddler who was still completely out of it.

"Mama?" Charles croaked out quietly as he was awoken by Jane's movement.

"Shush Honey; I'm just putting Hope to bed." Maura said whispering trying not to wake both Jane and Hope. The boy just nodded and settled his head back down on Jane's knee.

"You too, come on, up to bed." Maura whispered.

Charles rubbed his eyes and carefully moved off Jane and headed upstairs. Once Maura tucked both children in, ensuring Charles' night light was on, she headed back downstairs to see that Jane hadn't moved from the position she was in. Maura sat down on the edge of the couch by Jane's chest. She watched at the Italian girl's chest rose and fell evenly as she was sleeping. Maura brought her hand to caress the girl's face and down to brush along her bottom lip. Maura couldn't help it, glancing up to ensure she was still asleep; Maura lowered her lips to Jane's and kissed her. Maura kept her lips on Jane's for a long few seconds until the younger girl began to move.

"M-Maura, what are you doing?" Jane whispered pulling back from the Doctor's mouth as she was woken up by feeling something pressing against her.

Maura just shook her head and leaned down to kiss Jane again, however the younger girl moved slightly.

"Maura stop we agr-" Jane tried as the older woman attempted to kiss her again.

"I love you." Maura whispered, as she kissed the side of Jane's mouth.

"W-what?" Jane said certain she misheard the Doctor.

"I love you." Maura said slightly louder as she rested her forehead on the side of Jane's face.

"Y-y-ou love m-me?" Jane said as she sat up straight wide eyed.

"I love you….I'm in love with you…God, I'm sooo in love with you Jane Rizzoli." Maura repeated louder each time as if sounding it out. It was the first time she'd said it out loud.

Jane just continued to stare at Maura with wide eyes but her mouth was hanging open, as if her jaw was about to drop off.

"I was so scared that I didn't see it-no-refused to see it. But now? Now I've never been more certain that I'm madly in love with you Jane." Maura said smiling through her tears.

Jane's face broke out into a smile; she knew the older woman loved her back. She knew it! She just needed Maura to see it on her own.

"You're in love with **me**? You love **me**?" Jane said stressing the word me and shaking her head ensuring this wasn't a dream.

Maura nodded as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"What about Ian? D-D-Do you love him?" Jane asked.

Maura shook her head no. "There was a time when I loved him, or thought I did….I think I loved the idea of him…" Maura said thinking back to when she loved how wonderful and selfless he was. "…But no, I don't love him. I love **you** Jane." Maura said again, she couldn't help but repeat it, it sounded so natural to say.

Maura leaned forward and brought her lips to Jane. Confident the girl wouldn't pull away. Maura deepened the kiss by brushing her tongue alone Jane's bottom lip. The younger girl opened her mouth and accepted the intrusion as she moaned. They explored each other's mouths and Jane tangled her hand in honey blonde hair, pulling the woman impossibly closer.

"God…" Kiss. "I.." Kiss. "love.." Kiss. "You…" Kiss. "I…" Kiss. "Want.." Kiss. "You." Maura finished as she began kissing and biting her way down Jane's neck. The younger girl moaned as Maura found her soft spot and began sucking on it. Jane pulled back slightly to remove her shirt and discard it somewhere as she pulled Maura fully on top of her; the older woman continued her assault on Jane's neck.

Both women failed to notice Miss Rosa stood there. She had seen everything from Maura stroking Jane's cheek while still asleep to the younger girl removing her t-shirt. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, she expecting something like this from Jane but not from Maura. She was shocked with the older woman; however she was even more astonished by what she heard. Maura was in love with Jane? The older woman knew Jane loved Maura but she had never expected her to reciprocate the feeling. She knew the older woman was unhappy in her marriage but she'd always thought Maura the type to do something sensible about it not have an affair with a teenage girl who happened to be her student as well as employee.

Miss Rosa shook her head, this was so wrong. Despite the fact they were both women, Miss Rosa never consider herself religious but she did however, consider herself someone who was a firm believer in the true meaning behind marriage. Two people coming together and forming a bond that shouldn't be broken for the rest of their lives. For better or for worse, for richer, for pooper, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. Right now Maura was breaking that bond. Miss Rosa was dying to say something to Maura about how dangerous and wrong this was but she kept her mouth shut. It wasn't her place, she was just going to watch out and see what happened in the near future. Grabbing her coat and purse from the Foyer she headed out of the house quietly, not wanting to be a part of this.

Meanwhile back on the couch, Maura was pushing Jane's bra up over her breasts rather than removing it. She began kissing and kneading the flesh around the nipple, purposely avoiding the rock hard pebbles standing to attention.

"Please..." Jane moaned as she pushed Maura's head towards her nipples.

Maura smirked at the younger girl's impatience and took a straining nipple between her lips. Maura began sucking hard on the nipple and playfully biting at it as her hands began to undo the tie on Jane's sweat pants.

Feeling the older woman begin to work her sweat pants down her legs Jane spoke out.

"Don'-oh god-don't you-harder-don't you think we should move to the bed room?" Jane panted as the Doctor sucked her nipples harder and harder.

Maura looked up at Jane, still sucking her nipple before releasing it and speaking out.

"I want to fuck you on every piece of furniture in this house, Jane." Maura began as she moved down her body and kissed from her left knee up to her thigh, "…But right now, I want to make you cum on this couch." Maura finished before slowly dragging Jane's boy shorts down her toned legs.

Jane threw her head back and moaned as she felt a pool of wetness soaked through her boy shorts before the Doctor removed them and onto her thighs at Maura using dirty talk.

"Mmmm you're so wet." Maura said inhaling the scent on Jane's arousal.

Jane bit her lip trying desperately not to moan out.

"So, so wet." Maura continued as she re-positioned herself to get closer to Jane's sex.

Jane became impatience and tilted her hips up to the older woman's face.

Maura smirked at Jane and decided to tease her a little longer. Spreading the girl's legs, she kissed from the left ankle up to her thigh, across her hip bones, avoiding the girls aching center and down the right leg thigh to her ankle.

"Maur..Please." Jane begged wanting nothing more than to feel the older woman's mouth on her.

"Please what Jane?" Maura teased.

"Please fuck me with your mouth…push your tongue deep inside me…suck my clit." Jane said teasing the Doctor as she had done Jane.

Maura wasted no time in throwing Jane's left leg over her right shoulder and taking one long swipe of the girl's slit. Jane was busy trying to control her breathing, she was so aroused and didn't want to cum too early. Maura used two fingers to separate her drenched folds before slipping her tongue as far as she could into Jane mound.

"Oh God, Maura." Jane moaned bringing her hand to her mouth and biting down on a knuckle trying desperately to keep quiet.

"Mmmm." The older woman moaned, still inside Jane sending a wonderfully pleasing vibration through the younger girl's core.

"Shit." Jane moaned wanting desperately to thread her hands into golden locks.

Maura alternated between pushing her tongue deep inside Jane and sucking the younger girl's clit. Somewhere in-between all the moaning and panting Maura had moved Jane's other leg so both were over her shoulder, giving her better access to Jane's sex. Once Maura felt Jane's walls tightening around her tongue, she removed it and concentrated on sucking hard at her clit.

"Oh g-god. Fu-uck just like that." Jane moaned as she grabbed fists full of honey blonde locks in either hand. Feeling her orgasm on approach, she pushed Maura harder against her to ensure she didn't stop.

Maura felt Jane clit get impossibly hard as her legs and hands tighter their grip around her neck and hair. Knowing Jane was about to cum, Maura moved her mouth from her clit and to her core to capture the girl's juices in her mouth.

"OH FUCKKK M-MAURAAA." Jane shouted out as her orgasm crashed into her.

As Jane's hips rose in the air, Maura felt a river of hot liquid rush into her mouth as Jane came. Maura had to swallow twice before Jane's body relaxed and she slumped back down releasing her death grip on the Doctor. Maura kissed her way back up Jane's body and settled next to her as she tried to catch her breath, chest rising and falling. Maura smiled to herself, sex with Jane was by far the best sex the older woman had ever experienced.

"Just give me a minute." Jane said finding it hard to calm her racing heart.

"Oh it's okay sweetie, I came well before you did." Maura said with a grin to the young girl.

"Wh-what? You never made a sound?" Jane said looking at Maura.

"Mmm that's because I know how to keep quiet." Maura smirked at how vocal Jane was.

Jane replied by laughing. She'd made the wonderful Doctor Isles cum without even touching her. Jane smirked, what an ego boost.

"Let's head to bed sweetie." Maura said moving from her position on the couch in search of the television remote.

"I love you." Jane replied as she pulled the Doctor back down into a kiss.

Once the television was off, grabbing all discarded clothing and checking all the doors were locked, they each grabbed a few bags of presents from the foyer and headed off to bed where they did nothing but sleep.

"Do you have a fantasy?" Maura asked looking up from her place on Jane's chest.

The two had spent all morning making love, Maura ensured to lock the bedroom door last night in order to have no interruptions. Maura was glad the excitement of Christmas approaching seemed to wear the children out. They were spending longer in bed in the mornings and falling asleep earlier in the evenings, it was pure bliss for Maura. She loved her children but those extra few hours were wonderful.

"What do you mean fantasy? Like my dream job?" Jane replied playing with Maura's honey blonde hair. She loved this feeling, lying in bed together, skin on skin, knowing the older woman loved her back.

Maura began laughing at Jane misunderstanding what she was getting at.

"What are you laughing at?" Jane demanded to know as the Doctor was in hysterics.

"I mean sexual fantasy…Something you'd like to do to me…or something you'd like me to do to you…" Maura whispered in Jane's ear, as she moved up Jane's body.

"oh…OH." Jane said suddenly very interested by this conversation.

"Hmmm I've not really thought about it." Jane said as she began to rack her mind trying to find the most erotic thing she'd love to do with the Doctor.

"What about you?" Jane asked wanting to know what the Doctor's fantasy would be.

"Well, my one most desired fantasy would be…" Maura began before kissing Jane's neck.

"Would be?" Jane continued suddenly dying to know what the Doctor craved.

"Would be..." Maura continued. "…for me to be on this bed.." Maura said patting the space in the middle as she pulled back slightly to look at Jane. "..on my hands and knees…" Maura began kissing Jane's jaw. "…with you positioned behind me…" Maura whispered kissing Jane's cleft chin. "…pumping all nine inches of your thick silicone cock into me…" Maura said smiling as she felt Jane's body temperature rise. "…pulling my hair…and spanking me." Maura finished as she slipped her hand under the covers, down Jane's naked body and between her legs.

Jane gasped as she Maura spoke her dirty thoughts. Although Jane had never used toys, she couldn't help but become aroused at the thought of the Doctor being in such a vulnerable position with Jane fucking her hard from behind. So Doctor Isles likes it rough, Jane noted.

"Does the thought of doing that to me turn you on?" Maura grinned knowing full well it did by the wet arousal she could feel on her fingers.

"Y-Yes." Jane whispered as Maura began to circle her bundle of nerves.

"Would you considering doing that to me?" The Doctor continued, pressing down harder wanting to know if Jane would consider it.

"Yo-you want us to use toys?" Jane forced out, finding it hard to form a proper sentence.

Maura nodded. "Only if you were comfortable enough." Maura assured.

Jane didn't answer she just closed her eyes concentrating on the pleasure Maura's hand was providing. Maura slipped two fingers into Jane tight core loving the feeling of warm velvet walls smothering her fingers.

After a few minutes of relative silence, just the sounds of moaning and Jane's wet arousal as Maura pumped in and of her, the Italian spoke out.

"I-I've wanted to push that tight little black skirt you wear up to your waist. Pull your panties down over them black 'fuck me' heels and sit you on your desk at work, still in your lap coat and fuck you with my tongue." Jane confessed finding one thing she'd always wanted to do to Maura.

Maura moaned out loud as she pumped her fingers faster into Jane.

"Oh God… spread your legs." Jane moaned her hand sneaking under the covers to find Maura's mound.

Maura complied, pushing her legs apart and allowing Jane's hand to seek out her sex all while she was still pushing into Jane.

Both women began moaning as they drew each other closer to the edge.

"I-I want to cum together Maura." Jane whispered extending her thumb to push down hard on Maura's clit.

"Oh God Jane-I-I'm so close…" Maura moaned trying desperately to hold off her orgasm.

Jane began moving her hips faster and faster.

"Oh no-now Maur-now." Jane said as both women's cores tightened, releasing their orgasms.

"OH GOD JAN-"

"FUCKK MAURAA." Both shouted out simultaneously.

Once the panting had calmed down both women pulled out from each other. Rolling on her back Jane spoke out.

"Shit morning sex is so hot, I could definitely get used to this." Jane said smiling at the older woman as she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Mmmmm good." Maura said over her shoulder before disappearing in the bathroom.

Hearing the water running, Jane thought she'd let Maura have a peaceful shower. Throwing on her shorts and over-sized Red Sox shirt she headed out of Maura's room. As she closed the Doctor's door, Jane turned around to find Charles stood there in his pajamas looking up at Jane.

"H-hey bud." Jane said trying to act like she hadn't spent the morning fucking his mother.

"Why were you in Mama's room?" The younger boy asked, tilting his head just like his mother.

"I-I-I was just checking what she wanted for breakfast." Jane said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh…so you did that last night?" The boy said with a grin, he knew Jane had spent the night in his mother's room.

Jane stood and stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"I-I-er.." Jane tried but nothing came out.

"Can I have pancakes for breakfast?" Charles asked rocking on the heels of his feet anticipating the answer.

"Y-yeah of course you can buddy, whatever you want." Jane rushed out afraid the boy would make a comment about Jane being in this mother's room.

Charles gave off a big grin and ran back to his room. The boy was extremely intelligent like his mother. He noticed and heard things, he knew something was happening between his mother and Jane but wasn't too sure what. However he did realize his mother was a lot happier around Jane and seemed to be constantly in a good mood so he didn't really mind what it was.

Jane however was in shock, she felt sick. They had kept all of this relatively hidden yet a six year old knew. Jane felt panic flood through her, she had just got Maura back, the older woman had finally admitted her feelings and now her son had an idea something was happening, it could frighten the older woman off. Jane knew she had to tell Maura. Jane went into her room; she prepared herself for potentially losing the older woman once again.

Roughly an hour and a half later Maura came downstairs looking immaculate. She had on a pink v neck top on with a light brown blazer that stopped at the waist and a long black skirt that stopped just above the knees and as usually black stiletto heels. She looked as beautiful as always. Maura had her hair down, its normal wavy self and a face of makeup. Rounding the corner into the living room she smiled as she saw the table had been set, Charles and Hope both up and dressed in their seats waiting and some flowers in a vase. Maura felt butterflies in her stomach as she saw how Jane had laid out the table and how she was at the stove cooking. Maura couldn't remember a time someone cooked for her just because they felt like it.

"What's all this?" Maura asked walking past Jane to the fridge, slightly brushing the younger girl's back as she passed.

"Ah no, sit!" Jane said before Maura reached the fridge.

"But I-" Maura tried.

"Doctor Isles go and sit down." Jane said playfully raising her eye brow.

Maura put her hands up in defense and went to sit down.

Jane continued on cooking and decided to make bunny shaped pancakes. As she finished them, she topped them off with some raisins for eyes and a cherry for the nose. Walking over to the table she placed the plate down and began to serve the pancakes out.

"Thanks." Charles said smiling up at Jane, then over to his mother.

"Thancoo" Hope said excitedly as she looked down at her pancakes.

"BUNNY." Hope screamed banging her feet on the chair.

"Yes baby!" Jane said leaning down to kiss her little blonde head.

"Thank you, Jane." Maura said as she smiled at the heart shaped pancake Jane had made especially for her. She mouthed the word 'cheesy' to Jane when she walked back to the stove.

Jane placed the pan and spatula in the sink and grabbed two cups of milk and a cup of green tea. Placing the drinks down, she took a seat next to the Doctor.

"Thank you for all of this Jane, it's so kind." Maura said smiling at the Italian and squeezing the girl's knee. Jane just smiled at the Doctor keeping her eye on Charles, who himself was smirking at the two woman.

"Hope sweetie, don't play with your food." Maura warned the younger girl who was bouncing the bunny shaped pancake around the plate.

"Buts it's hoppin' like a bunny does Mama." Hope explained still her movement but staring up at her mother.

"I know baby but it's not nice to play with your food, you're meant to eat it." Maura explained as she took a sip of her tea.

Hope nodded as she ripped the ear of the bunny off with her teeth, smiling at her mother as she was obeying her by eating her food.

After breakfast Jane collected all the plates and was about to put them in the sink when she felt a tugging at her shorts.

"Jaynne.." Hope said still tugging the Italian's shorts.

Jane looked down and saw Hope holding her hands up asking to be picked up.

Drying her hands, she bent down and scooped up the toddler.

"Yes baby." Jane asked as the girl played with Jane's curly hair as usual.

"Cans we go build a snowbeing?" Hope asked looking at Jane.

"A snowbeing?" Jane questioned.

"It's a snowpurson cause Mamas says it's discimiatun to say it's a boy or girl" The little toddler spoke out.

Jane looked at Maura just smiled.

"Oh that's very clever of you baby. Of course you can." Jane replied.

The little toddler didn't seem happy with this answer. Putting little finger into Jane's cleft chin, she inspected it before continuing.

"Will you and Mama help?" Hope whispered.

"Yes baby." Jane replied too in a whisper before she leaned forward and kissed her little nose.

Hope giggled before Jane placed her down and she scrambled to her older brother and whispered in his ear before they both shot off upstairs.

Maura raised an eyebrow at Jane and got up from her seat. Jane smiled and turned back to doing the dishes.

"You don't have to do that you know." Maura said as she circled Jane's waist with her arms.

"Mmm I know but I like to clean up after myself." Jane replied moving her head slightly so that Maura could rest her chin on Jane's shoulder.

"Thank you for this morning it was a lovely gesture and the flowers…so romantic." Maura said as she inhaled Jane scent and kissed her neck.

"You're welcome…you deserve to be treat that way Maur." Jane replied turning towards the older woman, looking back over her shoulder to check no children were around she brought her lips to the Doctor's in a quick peck.

After Jane placed the last plate on the sink she grabbed the tea towel and dried her hands before turning around in the Doctor's embrace.

"So what were you conspiring with my children?" Maura asked bringing Jane's hand up to her lips and kissing it.

"Hmmm, nothing…" Jane teased.

"I think you're lying." Maura said as she brought Jane's hand, still in hers to her chest and pressed it against her heart.

"You wouldn't lie to me...would you?" Maura said blinking her eyes. Jane smirked in reply.

Before Jane could reply, someone cleared their throat.

"Ahem." Miss Rosa said standing in the door way to the kitchen bag and coat in hand.

Maura dropped the younger girls hand and stepped back slightly.

"Good Morning Miss Rosa." Maura said as if nothing had happened.

"Morning." Jane said feeling embarrassed; she didn't know what to do with her hands.

"Well good morning ladies.." Miss Rosa said giving both women a stern look before she headed off away from the kitchen.

"Shit" Jane mumbled.

"She doesn't know anything." Maura said squeezing Jane's hand.

"That reminds me Maur.." Jane began she didn't know how to tell the Doctor but she knew she had too.

"What is it Jane?" Maura said reaching out for the younger girl seeing her face had changed.

"T-this morning when er-when I came out of your room…" Jane struggled to find the words.

"Honey you can tell me anything." Maura said, beginning to feel worried herself.

"When I came out of your room, Charles was stood there and well he saw me leaving." Jane said hinting at what she was saying.

"Okay? What's wrong with that?" Maura said not understanding.

"He knows I never left your room last night Maura." Jane said looking into the other woman's eyes.

"Jane how could he possibly know you slept in my bed last night?" Maura said with a slight laugh.

"Maur, I told him I just went to ask what you wanted for breakfast and he said and I quote 'Oh…so you did that last night?'" Jane said preparing herself for Maura's reaction.

"Oh God." Maura said bringing her hand to her mouth. "Do you think he knows?"

"Hey calm down, I don't think he knows, knows. He's only a kid Maur, I think, he doesn't know what he knows." Jane said not even sure if that made sense.

"We-well he hasn't said anything? He's very observant for a child and asks a lot of questions when he wants to know something." Maura said as she began to think about it.

"Like I said Maura, I don't think he knows what he knows." Jane replied.

"Yes, you're probably right. We'll just have to be more careful, Jane." Maura said thinking rationally about things.

Jane couldn't help the smile that beamed her face when Maura didn't run or want to stop things, she was just being more sensible if anything.

"Mama I cants put on my wells." Hope said wearing a little ski onesie Maura had bought them when the snow started.

"Aww a little designer ski suit!" Jane said rushing over to the toddler's side.

"I couldn't resist, Hope's never seen snow until this year and Charles has only seen it a few times." Maura said grinning at Jane walking around Hope looking at her suit and smiling.

"She looks so cute! You even got them Hunter Wellies!" Jane said as Charles appeared in the room in a dark blue ski suit, with black hunters on.

"I did. We all have matches ones actually!" Maura said smiling at Jane.

Hope had been moving her head back and forth between the adults as they were talking.

"HEY!" Hope shouted.

Both Jane and Maura stopped talking and looked down at the little girl shocked at her outburst. Charles too had stopped trying to zip up his ski suit and looked at his younger sister.

Hope was stood there eye brows furrowed, lip jutting out and arms crossed. Looking around ensuring she got everyone's attention she looked back towards her mother and Jane.

"Helps me with my wells!" Hope said her face breaking out into a smile, unable to keep a grumpy face

Jane couldn't help it she burst out laughing. Maura still looked so shocked at her outburst and Hope was showing off a toothy grin.

Hope looked at her mother and held one of the welly boots and wiggled it to emphasis her point.

Once Jane calmed down, she bent down and helped the little toddler put on her boots. Looking back at Maura, she noticed the older woman was just stood there.

"Aren't you getting ready Maur?" Jane asked.

"Ready? For what?" The older woman said raising her eyebrow at Jane.

"We're gonna build a **snowbeing**!" Jane said winking at Maura before looking at the two children, who were looking at their mother anticipating her answer.

"Okay…you go and do that." Maura replied as she turned to fold the tea towel.

"Anddd you're gonna help." Jane said smirking at the Doctor.

"What? No. I hate the snow. It's cold and messy." Maura moaned shivering at the thought.

"But Mama we needs your helps!" Hope wined stomping her foot.

"Jane will help you honey." Maura said to her youngest.

"Why don't you guys go and get your hats and gloves on." Jane said smiling at the children.

Charles took Hope's hand and headed off to find their accessories.

Jane waited until both children were out of sight until she walked so close to Maura that she had her pinned against the counter. As Jane reached over to her phone which she left beside the sink, she whispered in Maura ear.

"Do I have to bribe you Doctor Isles?" Jane said her tone deep and full of sex.

"Bribe me?" Maura said teasing the younger girl.

"If you come and help the children and me build a **snowbeing**…I promise to fuck you so hard tonight you won't be able to walk without wincing tomorrow." Jane husked in the Doctor's ear.

Maura felt a shiver run down her spine at the younger girl's words. She never thought Jane was the type to be so suggestive with her words. Maura crossed her legs and licked her lips at the thought of Jane being rough with her.

"So…what do ya say?" Jane said pulling back and leaning against the kitchen island.

Maura just nodded in agreement she was lost in thought of Jane doing exactly what she said.

"Well go get changed." Jane said, slapping the older woman's ass as she passed.

Once all four of them were all wrapped up in layers of clothing, they headed outside in the snow.

"Urh, I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Maura wined as she rubbed her glove covered hand's together.

"Mmm. Just remember the reward." Jane whispered as she took Hope's hand and set off in the three inch snow.

Maura smiled as she watched Charles run ahead and Jane holding Hope's hand as the toddler struggled to lift her feet from the snow.

"Come on Mama!" Charles shouted as she already began to gather snow.

Maura exhaled and followed.

The three Isles' and one Rizzoli spent about an hour gathering lots and lots of snow. Jane had begun to roll the snow around the garden once it was big enough, making a secure base for the body. Maura spent most of the time standing next to the half built snowman bouncing on the spot and rubbing her hands together.

Jane was busy looking for some pebbles to make the eyes and mouth when she had an idea. Looking around she estimated the children were far enough to not be in the way. Grinning to herself she picked up some snow and made it into a ball, taking one last deep breath, knowing she would probably regret this but couldn't resist she threw the ball.

"OH MY GOD!" Maura screamed.

Both Charles and Hope looked at their mother. Charles burst out laughing while Hope looked like she was about to cry.

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI THAT WENT ALL DOWN MY NECK AND BACK." Maura shouted as she felt the ice cold snow melt down her back.

"I'm so sorry, I just couldn't resist." Jane said holding her hands up in defense as she began laughing.

Maura turned around to face the Italian girl and gave her a stern lip pouting look.

"I'm so sorr-" Jane began before she herself was hit in the face with a ball of snow.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS FREEZING!" Jane shouted as she turned towards Charles but noticed he still had his hands in his pockets. Then Jane heard a small giggle. Turning to face the smaller version of Maura she saw Hope had her hands behind her back with a huge grin on her face.

Jane wasted no time in running towards the little girl and picked her up.

"N-nooo no Jay downs downs!" Hope screaming whilst giggling and kicking her little welly covered feet.

"Oh no, I'm slipping!" Jane said in a fake worried voice.

Hope continued to scream giggling as Jane slowly lowered her to the ground, pretending to drop her, face getting closer and closer to touching the snow.

"JAY NO NO N-!" Hope screamed as Jane lightly dunked her face in the snow before pulling her into a big hug, kissing her nose.

As Jane was crouched down kissing Hope, she was suddenly pulled on her back then a pile of snow dumped on her face by the older boy.

Charles was busy laughing as Jane was spitting and blowing a raspberry to get the snow out of her mouth.

Maura was stood not too far away looking at the three of them, despite the freezing cold temperature she could feel her heart warming at the sight. She really did love Jane Rizzoli.

I know they have a lot to discuss but its coming up in the next few chapters don't think I have forgotten! Message me if you want anything!

Reviews?


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

Hey guys, so this chapter is mainly fluff but gets interesting at the end.

I would like to thank my Beta reader **Holly** for this chapter. If you're interested in being a **Beta reader** for this story and others to come, just message me.

**Chapter Twenty Four.**

"Mama, can we leave him cookies?"

"And milk?"

"And carrots for da Raindeeur?"

Hope had been nothing but hyper all day, it was Christmas Eve and she was so excited about Santa coming tonight. It was the topic of every conversation the toddler had with everyone.

"Of course we can baby." Maura replied smiling at the little girls face.

Hope screamed in excitement of her mother agreeing and began running around the house.

"Is Jane coming round before we go to bed?" Charles asked looking up from his coloring book.

"No sweetie. She's off for a few days now." Maura said feeling slightly disappointed.

"But it's Christmas?...Are we not going to see her at all?" The younger boy asked just as disappointed as his sister at hearing Jane wasn't going to be around.

"She has her own family honey. She can't be with us all the time." Maura said trying to get the children to understand.

"Buts its c-ch-chrustmis she hasta come!" Hope said stomping her little foot.

"I'm sorry sweetie…How about we ring her before bed?" Maura tried hoping desperately it would make both children happy.

Hope nodded in agreement whereas Charles just shrugged.

"How about we make some special cookies for Santa?" Maura said changing the subject hoping to cheer both children up.

"YESS!" Hope shouted.

"Mmmhmm." Charles mumbled.

"Can we make Chrustmis tree cookies Mama?" Hope asked.

"Yes, baby." Maura said as she picked up the little toddler and walked into the kitchen.

"Aren't you coming to help honey?" Maura asked her oldest child.

Charles just shrugged, he was gutted Jane wasn't going to be around on Christmas eve.

"Charles baby, how about we Skype Jane?" Maura said hoping to make the boy happy, it was Christmas Eve she really didn't want the boy to be sad.

"That's hows we sees people on the compoota?" Hope questioned, remembering vaguely when their father used to Skype them.

Maura nodded in response.

"Okay." Charles agreed before he hopped of the couch and followed his mother and sister into the kitchen.

It was nearly eight at night and Jane had just finished up wrapping a few gifts for Charles and Hope. She smiled at the cute Santa Claus wrapping paper; she really wanted this Christmas to be special for the children. As Jane was putting the last bit of cello tape on a present her phone beeped indicating she had a text message. Grabbing her phone, she opened it and saw she had a message from Maura.

"_Hey, Sign into Skype please_."

Jane placed her phone back on the bed and opened her laptop. Signing into Skype she saw Maura was online. Clicking on the green call button, Jane sat up in bed and waited for the Doctor to answer.

"Hello?" Maura's voice came through the speaker.

"Maur, I can't see you, click the camera picture." Jane grinned; the Doctor never was one with technology.

"Jane just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I can't see that huge grin on your face." Maura replied.

"Sorry Doctor." Jane said sarcastically.

"Oh there we go." Jane continued as the image of Maura in her silk night wear appeared on the screen. Hope between her legs and Charles sat to her side.

"Hey you guys!" Jane said grinning at the children. Hope was wearing a little elf onesie with the hat and everything. Charles was dressed casually in a t-shirt and shorts, nothing festive.

"Jayyyne!" Hope said as she began tapping the screen as if trying to reach out to Jane.

"Hi baby." Jane replied waving at the camera on her laptop.

"Are you coming to see us on Christmas Jane?" Charles asked hoping for a positive answer.

"I-I-no buddy..I'm spending Christmas with my family." Jane replied, sitting back against her pillows slightly.

"Oh…" The older boy said disappointed.

"Are wes not your family?" Hope asked jutting her bottom lip out as she was about to cry.

"What? Hey no, don't cry baby…" Jane said as she reached out before she remembered it was a computer.

"B-b-buts-" Hope tried as her bottom lip began jutting faster.

"Hope baby, don't cry. Jane has her own life, she can't be with us all the time okay?" Maura said as she brought the little girl closer to her lap.

"Bu-buts Mama I want Jane to-to be with us on chrusmis." The little girl wined before a few tears poured down her face.

"Hope sweetie…" Jane said though the screen, grabbing the toddler's attention. "Please don't cry. I promise I'll spend New Year with you guys." Jane said praying it would stop the toddler crying. She hated it when Hope cried; she couldn't bear to see the younger version of Maura upset.

Hope furrowed her brows and sniffed. She fidgeted and tried to move out of her mother's embrace to get off the bed. However Maura stopped her by turning her around so that she was looking at the older woman.

"Hope honey….you know how Charles looks after you and you'd be sad if he wasn't around?" Maura questioned. The younger girl sniffed and nodded.

"Well that's what Jane's brother would feel like if Jane wasn't there on Christmas baby." Maura continued.

Hope seemed to think about this for a few minutes before turning to look at the laptop screen then, at Charles and back at her mother. She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Hope...Charles…I love you both. Don't think I don't okay?." Jane said as she looked between either child. Hope smiled and nodded whereas Charles just nodded along to everything Jane was saying.

After a few minutes of silence, Maura spoke out.

"Okay, come on you two bed time! You need to be in bed otherwise Santa won't come." Maura said as she winked towards the laptop screen at Jane.

Hope shuffled out of her mother's embrace as Charles helped his little sister off the bed. Charles stopped at the door, holding his sister's hand and looked back at his mother with an expectant look.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Maura said noticing her son was looking at her, knowing they wanted tucking into bed.

Nodding he lead Hope out of the room.

Once Maura heard the door being shut, she turned back to her laptop.

"I am so sorry about that Jane. Please don't take it to heart. They just miss you." Maura said to Jane noticing her defeated look on the screen.

"I know…I just feel like I've let them down." Jane said as she exhaled and rubbed her eyes.

"Jane you've not let them down at all! Please honey don't worry about it. They'll forget about it with all of tomorrow's excitement." Maura tried hoping to cheer the Italian girl up.

"Yeh..I guess ya right." Jane said as she moved to lay down, the laptop near her head.

Maura too decided to get comfortable and got tucked up in bed; she decided to move the laptop to Jane's side of the bed. Maura smiled to herself as she watched the Italian girl browsing through her phone, how could someone look so beautiful just doing a normal thing?

"I can feel ya watching me." Jane stated, still looking down at her phone but smiling.

Maura let out a loud chuckle which made Jane look up.

"I've been missing you." Maura said with a big smile.

"It's only been a few days Maur." Jane said smirking back.

"It feels so much longer…" Maura stated. "..The house has been so quiet without you and Miss Rosa around. The children have been bored…Apparently I don't know how to kick a ball or play Aeroplane correctly." Maura said smiling as she remembered Charles face when Maura tried to play football with him.

"Well that's because you're all heels and don't know how to get down and dirty." Jane said in a sarcastic tone, not realizing how flirtatious it sounded.

"Oh...I don't know how to get down and dirty?" Maura said as she slipped her hand into her gold buttoned up silk pajamas and began to fondle her own breast.

Jane's eyes widened as she realized what the Doctor was doing. She saw Maura's nipples get hard through the material as she began to touch herself.

"What the hell Maura…" Jane wined, worried in case someone walked in.

"Mmmm I thought I couldn't get 'down and dirty'…" Maura said mimicking Jane as she slowly opened each button on her top revealing her heavy set of pale breasts.

Jane licked her lips as she watched Maura pull and pinch her now hard dusky pink nipples.

"Shit." Jane whispered just loud enough for Maura to hear.

"Mmmm…Oh God…Jane." Maura moaned as her head flew back when she pulled harder at the nubs.

"Jesus Maura stop you're on speaker." Jane said although she felt herself getting wet.

"Hmm do you really want me to stop?" Maura said in a sultry tone as she bit her lip and looked at Jane with a raised eye brows.

"Maur, come on this isn't fair I can't touch you!" Jane wined quietly. She kept glancing from the laptop to the door.

"That's true…but you can...touch yourself." Maura said with a wink.

Jane understood what the older woman was getting at.

"Maura my whole family are in and will most likely barge in at any minute." Jane said as she bit her lip. She wanted nothing more than to be next to Maura touching her.

"Hmmm I suppose I will be fair." The older woman said as she began to button her shirt back up with a huge smirk on her face.

"I wish I was with you tonight." Jane said in a defeated tone.

"Oh there will be plenty of other times you can be with me." Maura said with a smirk and a wink.

"I know Maur but I mean because it's Christmas Eve. I wish I could spend the day with you all." Jane replied.

"I know honey and I wish you could spend Christmas with us but you need to spend some time with your family honey." Maura said reasoning with Jane.

"I've spent every Christmas for the past seventeen years with my family. It's the same routine. We sit and open presents then disappear into our rooms until dinner…It gets boring." Jane said.

Maura didn't say anything she just gave Jane a polite smile.

"I really wish I was with you tomorrow Maura." Jane continued as she looked at the Doctor and shrugged.

"So do I Jane I rea-" Maura began but was cut off.

"MAMA!" Came Charles voice through the hallway.

"I'll be right there." Maura shouted to her children.

"Jane sweetie, I've got to go. I hope you have a lovely Christmas honey." Maura rushed before Jane could reply and gave Jane one last smile before she logged off.

Jane's mouth was hanging open as she was about to reply but Maura logged off.

Jane signed as she too logged off Skype. Sitting up she walked towards the bathroom. Holding her toothbrush Jane was about to squirt some toothpaste on her brush when her phone chimed. Raising her eye brow Jane put the tooth brush in her mouth as she pulled out her phone. Seeing she had a message from Maura she opened it.

"_Also I love you_."

Jane dropped her tooth brush from her mouth as her face broke out into a big smile. Typing out a message she replied.

_"__I love you too so much." _

Jane replied smiling to herself. She really wished she could have spent Christmas with Maura.

Maura had to rush off Skype as she knew if you didn't tuck Hope in straight away the younger girl wouldn't sleep well and she really didn't want her to be cranky on Christmas. Maura walked off to Charles room, opening the door she smiled at her older boy. He was tucked up in bed with the covers just below his chest waiting for his mother to tuck him in.

"Hey baby." Maura greeted her son.

"Hey Mama." The older boy replied.

"Did you have fun talking to Jane?" Charles continued.

Maura smirked to herself; her son seemed to be very interested in everything she and Jane did together. Getting into bed with Charles he leaned into his mother as she ran her hand through his hair.

"I did honey." Maura said as she leaned down and kiss his head.

"Well you better get to sleep before Santa comes." Maura said as she pulled her son into a big hug and kiss his cheek.

Charles nodded and helped his mother pull the covers over herself. He never believed in Santa, he was far too intelligent and knew it was impossible for one man to get around the world in twenty four hours but he went along with it for his mother and his younger sister. Knowing how excited his baby sister was about Christmas, he played along.

Once her son was tugged up comfortably, Maura turned off the main light and turned on Charles' night light. Walking out she headed into her baby girl's room. Walking into her room she saw her little girl sat up on top of her covers, legs crossed cuddling a toy.

"Hey baby girl." Maura said.

Hope looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Hi Mama." Hope said bouncing up and down.

"Why aren't you in bed? Santa won't come." Maura said raising her eye brow and crossing her arms at her baby.

The smile dropped from her daughters face as she scrambled to the top of her bed and got under the covers and closed her eyes if she was asleep.

Maura smiled to herself and watched as her daughter pretended to be asleep. Maura walked closer and kissed her daughters head. As she turned her back Hope spoke out.

"Mama…" Hope croaked as she began to fall into a slight slumber. She always did the second her head hit the pillow.

"Yes baby." Maura whispered as she knelt down and crossed her arm to lean on the toddler's bed.

"I loves Jane, Mama." Hope whispered before Maura heard a light snore.

Maura smiled and nodded to herself, smiling she walked out of Hope's room. Once Maura was in her room, she grabbed her phone and wrote out a text to the Italian girl.

"_Also I love you."_

"_I love you too so much._" Maura smiled to herself as she received an instant reply.

Locking her phone Maura headed into her closet and grabbed a few presents. The Doctor spent the evening bringing down presents from various hiding places within the house and placed them under the tree. Maura placed a small box under the tree with the name tag 'Jane' at the back of the tree, ready for when the Italian girl appeared in a few days.

Maura smiled at her work when she finally finished placing all the presents under the tree. It was crammed with present upon present under the tree, stacked around the tree on the couch and the arm chair as well as taking up most of the floor. Maura cringed as she went slightly overboard but knew what her children's face would be like in the morning. Stepping back into the hall way Maura took a few pictures of her work. She chose the best one and sent it to Jane with the caption 'I went slightly overboard.' Turning on the Christmas lights to ensure they were reading for the morning, Maura headed up to her room. Entering her ensuite bathroom, she brushed her teeth, used the toilet and headed into bed. Checking to see if she had a reply from Jane she saw she didn't and placed her phone on charge as she pulled the covers up and fell into a well needed sleep for all of tomorrow's events.

Once Jane had replied to that text from Maura she continued on with brushing her teeth. Once she washed her mouth out with water she gave herself big goofy grin in the mirror. Brushing her tongue along her teeth, Jane headed back towards her room where she was stopped by her mother.

"Hey Janie." Angela said covers in ribbons and cello tape.

"Hey Ma." Jane replied.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Angela asked, grinning. The older woman was more excited than the children.

"I guess." Jane shrugged.

"What's up honey?" Angela asked her daughter.

"Nothing Ma." Jane replied as she tried to pass her mother.

"Jane you're my daughter…what's wrong baby?" Angela asked as she brushed her hand up and down her arm.

"Well-I-I would you mind if I went to Doctor Isl-Faulkner tomorrow evening?" Jane said not looking at her mother in the face.

"Jane it's family time honey, I'd rather you stayed here with us." Angela said.

"Bu-I-yeah, okay Ma." Jane said knowing it would be pointless arguing with her mother.

"I'm just gonna go to bed Ma. Night." Jane said as she kissed her mother's cheek and walked back into her room.

Angela never said anything, she knew something was happening with her daughter but she wasn't sure what. She hadn't seen Riley in a while so she assumed it was something to do with her. However Angela couldn't understand why her daughter wanted to spend Christmas with an older woman, man and two children. Brushing it off Angela headed down stairs for some more wrapping paper; she had a lot of last minute things to do before tomorrow.

Once Jane shut her bedroom door she exhaled loudly and brought a hand to her head and rubbed her eyes. She regretted the second she brought up going to the Doctors house on Christmas, she knew her mother would be snooping and so interested in everything Jane did related to the Doctor. Walking to bed, Jane put her phone on silent as she got under the covers and began to think about everything. If she and Maura ended up together, how could she possibly tell her mother she was gay? The catholic, grandchild obsessed Italian woman, who used to make Jane go to church every Sunday would flip if she ever suspected Jane was a lesbian. Jane assumed her mother thought she was going through a phase and just sleeping with woman. However the older woman knew her daughter and knew full well Jane was gay she was just waiting for her daughter to come out to her. Jane was so lost in thought she never heard the sound indicating she had a text message. Not long later the younger girl fell into a deep sleep.

It was 6am on Christmas morning at the Isles household and Hope had woken up. The little toddler wiped the sleep from her eyes, sitting up in her bed, she looked around at her surroundings. Getting up out of her bed she walked over to the window and opened her curtains. Looking out of her window she saw everywhere was covered in snow. It was about an extra two inches of snow on top of the snow that was already there. Suddenly it dawned on the little girl it was Christmas. The toddler shot off into her brother's room.

"Char wake up, wake up." Hope said pushing and pulling the older boy.

The older boy grunted and rolled over trying to get away from his annoying sister.

"Charrr its Chrustmis." Hope wined again as she pulled harder on her brothers duvet.

The toddler pulled so hard she fell backwards, the duvet on top of her.

Charles shot out of bed when his sister flew backwards.

"Hope, are you okay?" Charles said when pulling the blanket from over his sister head.

Hope's eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip jutted out. Charles leaned down and picked up his sister trying to sooth her before she broke out into tears. However he heard little sniffs and sobs in his shoulder. Charles rocked his sister back and forth before he had an idea. Walking to the window he showed his sister the outside.

"Hey look at that!" Charles said as he pointed to the ground outside.

Hope sniffed and wiped her eyes before she looked up from her brother's shoulder and looked out of the window to where he was pointing.

"What?" The little girl said wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Santa's been..see?" Charles whispered.

Hope tilted her head like her mother as she looked at the sledge marks in the snow, Maura had done a few hours ago ensuring Hope couldn't work out that Santa wasn't real like her son had at such a young age.

"Santa.." Hope whispered as she looked down at her elf onesie and put her head back onto her brother shoulder, snuggling closer to him.

"How about we go and see if Mama's up and then..." Charles said as he brought his free hand to his sister's face. "…and open our presents?" Charles finished as he tickled his sister under her chin.

The little girl nodded before her brother put her down on the ground. Taking his hand she led him out of his room and into their mothers.

Maura was awoken the next morning my little pitter patter of feet creeping around her room. She continued to pretend to be asleep, smirked into her pillow as she heard Hope talking.

"Should we wakes her up?" Hope whispered to her brother as she played with the zip on her elf onesie.

"I don't know." The boy replied. Maura could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Mama." Hope whispered as she pushed the blonde hair from her mother's face.

After receiving no answer Hope exhaled and pulled the covers from over her mother.

"Mama." She repeated slightly louder.

Maura groaned pretending to wake up. Sitting up she stretched.

"Hello Babies." Maura responded nonchalant.

"MAMA ITS CHRUSTMIS." Hope shouted trying desperately to pull her mother out of bed.

"What? I don't think so." Maura said teasing her children.

"Yes it is Mama! Its-" Charles said but was cut off by his over hyper sister.

"Its Dec-c-cem-" Hope tried but was herself cut off by her brother.

"Its December 25th." Charles continued alerting his mother to the exact date.

"ITS CHRISTMAS!" Hope shouted at the top of her voice.

"Let me just check that." Maura said as she furrowed her eye brows and reached over to get her phone. Checking her calendar, knowing full well it was Christmas Maura smirked.

"Well, I believe it's Christmas." Maura said smiling as she removed her covers fully off herself.

"Come on Mama, can wes open our presents?" Hope asked bouncing on her feet and putting her hands behind her back silently begging for her answer to be a yes.

"Brush your teeth first…" Maura warned, knowing full well her children hadn't brushed her teeth. "…You too." Maura said raising her eye brow at her son.

As both children scattered off to the bathroom, Maura double checked her phone for any messages, hoping for one from Jane. Maura decided to type out a message to the girl.

"_Merry Christmas beautiful. I hope you have a wonderful day. I love you so much_."

Double checking the message she smiled and clicked send.

Exhaling loudly with a big smile Maura stood up and grabbed her robe from her closet. Getting into a pair of slippers, Jane often made fun of she headed into the hallway knowing soon her children would have done their teeth and ready to open their presents. Shuffling into the hallway she saw two light haired children waiting eagerly for their mother.

"Come on then." Maura said as she couldn't take how excited two faces were looking at her.

"Be careful." Maura warned as they were both far too excited.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs both children stop dead in their tracks. Maura smiled as both children were stood there eyes wide and mouths hanging opened. Hope had tears in her eyes, whereas Charles had a big smile on his face.

Hope looked up at her mother then back to the presents cramming up the living room and then finally back to her mother.

"There are so many presents Mama." Hope said looking up at her mother.

"I know baby but you both deserve it." Maura smiled as she ran a hand through her both child's hair.

"Thancoo Mama." Hope said as she again bounced on the heels of her feet.

"Yeah, thank you Mama!" Charles said kissing his mother's hand.

"Well go on then, go open some presents!" Maura said smiling as each child shot off and grabbed the biggest present.

Maura smiled and again checked her phone.

Jane was awoken at 8am by her youngest brother jumping on her bed before hopping off and pushing her out of her bed. Groaning the older girl huffed, ever year, no matter how old Tommy always rushed into her room at 8am and jumped on her bed then pushed her off the bed. This year, Jane got smart, she'd placed a lot of cushions on the floor to soften her fall. Rubbing her eyes she pushed herself up and headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Once Jane rinsed the mouth wash out of her mouth she headed downstairs and saw her Ma and Pop sat on the couch while both brothers were on the floor waiting eagerly for Jane. Once her foot hit the bottom step both younger Rizzoli's ripped open the closet present with their names on.

"Happy Christmas honey." Angela said as she stood up and pulled Jane into a bone crushing hug and a big kiss on the head.

"Merry Christmas Ma." Jane replied as she kissed her mother's cheek.

Jane took a seat next to her father.

"Merry Christmas Janie" Frankie Sr said to his only daughter.

"Merry Christmas Pop." Jane said leaning in slightly to her father.

Jane smiled as both of her younger brothers ripped open all their presents saying a quick thank you after each one.

After about ten minutes of each boy opening most of the presents Frankie reached right under the tree and pulled out a medium sized box.

"Here." Frankie said handing the box to his older sister.

"What's this?" Jane said raising her eye brow. Her brothers never bought her anything so she was surprised to be handed a present.

Opening the box and digging through the tissue paper Jane smiled.

"Oh my god. Wh-ho-how-What is this? How did you afford this?" Jane said smiling as she held up a brand new Baseball Jersey. It was white with red writing saying 'Red Sox.'

"Well we know about you telling Ma and Pop to spend the money that they would have spent on you for Christmas on us…" Frankie said. Jane looked towards her mother, she never could keep her mouth shut. The last thing she needed was her brothers knowing the nice thing she did for them.

"…And well we thought we'd put the money we've saved from doing Mrs. Carters grass and shovelling the snow from her drive and spent it on a present for you." Frankie finished smiling at this sister's face.

"Turn it around!" Tommy finished.

Jane smiled at her youngest brother and turned the Jersey, which she was still holding up around and saw the words 'Rizzoli' and the number forty four also in red writing and at the bottom of the jersey was signed by Jake Peavy, Jane's favourite player.

"I love it! You even got it signed! Guys you didn't have to get me anything! Come here!" Jane said as she put on the Jersey and sat on the floor to pull her younger brothers into a hug.

"Ged off." Tommy said as he pushed out of his sister's embrace.

Jane pulled the boy closer and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Before releasing him.

Jane sat back on the couch and continued to watch her brothers opening their presents. Although she loved seeing her family so happy, she would love to see how Hope and Charles reacted to all the presents she assumed Maura would have bought. Realising she left her phone upstairs, Jane hopped off the couch and went to grab her phone.

"I'll be right back." Jane said to her family.

Getting into her room, she grabbed her phone and saw she had two messages from Maura. Unlocking her phone she read each message.

The first message was sent some time last night. It was a photo of Maura's living room crammed with presents with the caption _'I went slightly overboard' _Jane smirked to herself; typical Maura. Opening the second message it read:

"_Merry Christmas beautiful. I hope you have a wonderful day. I love you so much_."

Jane felt butterflies in her stomach as she read the Doctors message. Smiling to herself she took a photo of herself to show the Doctor of her jersey and then she walked towards her mirror and took a picture and then a photo of the back of her jersey. Sending it to Maura with the caption 'Look what my brothers bought me." As she was about to walk off she wrote a separate text.

_"__Merry Christmas Maur. I hope you have a perfect day. Give Hope and Charles a kiss from me. I love you too, more than you could possibly know."_

Smiling down at the message Jane nodded to herself, locked her phone and headed back down stairs.

Maura stood for a while until there was room to sit on the couch as she watched Hope and Charles open each present with a huge smile on their faces. Both children were completely made up with each present their mother had bought for them. Charles had all of his opened presents and had them piled up on the left side of him whereas his sister had all of her presents lined up in size order. She always was the tidier one.

After an a few hours Hope and Charles had opened all their presents and Maura had tidying up all wrapping paper and boxes. The older woman headed into the kitchen to put the black bag down when she saw a letter she had on the fridge. She had received a letter from her mother a few days earlier, it arrived with the bag load of presents for both Hope and Charles. Her mother always was old fashioned and liked to write letters rather than ring or email. It had slipped her mind until this moment to read it. Grabbing the letter she opened it and saw a basic Merry Christmas message and a waffle of writing of her mother's adventure and the newest piece of art she'd spent millions on. However the last bit of the letter caught Maura's attention. Maura's mother was coming to Boston around New Year. The Doctor cringed she knew how judgemental her mother would be at the fact Ian wasn't around, the fact she'd hired a eighteen year old nanny and the fact Maura was working as a teacher. Sighing she wasn't going to think about that today.

As Maura walked back into the living room, she heard her phone chime, picking up her phone, she unlocked it and saw she had a message from Jane. Seeing it was a picture of Jane in a brand new Red Sox jersey with the caption 'Look what my brothers bought me' Maura smiled to herself, she looked beautiful and she knew how much Jane would love that. She opened the second text and read the message.

_"__Merry Christmas Maur. I hope you have a perfect day. Give Hope and Charles a kiss from me. I love you, more than you could possibly know."_

Maura smiled at the text and sat back down as she watched both of her children play with their toys. Each child tried every possible way to play with every toy they had. Maura smiled, if Jane was here beside her arms wrapped around her, Christmas would be perfect but it was close enough.

It was seven o'clock on Christmas day, dinner was long finished at the Rizzoli household and all three Rizzoli children had retired into their rooms to play with their gadgets and toys. Jane was sat on her bed scanning through her news feed on Facebook, she was trying to distract herself from thinking about the Doctor. After a while Jane had enough, straightening out her new jersey, she put on some black skinny jeans and grabbed her Doc Martens. Looking at herself in the mirror she shrugged and ran a hand through her own hair trying to make it look more presentable. Grabbing her Christmas hat and a brown bag full of presents, she headed downstairs.

"Hey honey. Where are you off?" Angela said to her daughter noticing her grabbing her jacket.

"I'm going to see Hope and Charles." Jane said avoiding eye contact with her mother.

"What?" Angela said sitting up.

"I-I-I'm going to-to the Faulkners." Jane said cringing at using Ian's name.

"But honey, its family time I'd rath-" Angela started but was cut off.

"Ange let her go." Frankie Sr said to his wife.

"Frank its Christmas, its family time she should be here with us." Angela said her voice rising.

"Jesus Ma I've worked with these children for months, I'm like an Aunt to them and I have Christmas presents for the-" Jane stated before her nagging mother cut her off again.

"Jane I don-" Angela started but was cut off.

"Ma, me, Frankie and Tommy are all in our rooms anyway, you're not going to miss me!" Jane yelled back.

"Bu-" Angela said.

"Jane honey, go. Go on." Frank said to his daughter.

Angela was silence by this and shot her husband a look that could kill.

Jane shrugged on her jacket and grabbed the bag full of presents and headed out of the door.

It was evening time in the Isles household on Christmas day and both children were on the floor in the living room playing with educational toys Maura had bought them. Maura was snuggled up under a blanket reading a medical journal whilst both children were busy entertaining themselves on the opposite end of the room in the middle of a pile of toys. As Maura licked her finger to turn the page, the door bell rang.

"I gets it." Hope said as she was about to bounce out of the room.

"No honey. Let me get it." Maura said wondering who could possibly be at their door at this time of evening on Christmas.

Maura got off from the couch and headed towards the door. Opening the door she nearly squealed in excitement. There stood in her door way was a grinning Jane Rizzoli dressed in the black jacket and a New jersey her brothers bought her, some dark skinny jeans, her trusty Doc Martens. She had a Christmas hat on her head and a brown bag over her shoulder.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" Maura said in a shocked yet excited tone.

"Ho, Ho, Ho." Jane said smiling looking down at the Doctor as she pretended to be Santa.

The older woman was wearing black yoga pants and a light grey baggy sweater on top. Maura smiled as she leaned back to allow Jane in.

Kicking off her snow covered boots, Jane headed into the living room, Maura not far behind.

"Hey you guys!" Jane greeted as she walked into the living room to see Hope wearing the same little elf onesie from the previous night on Skype and Charles was in some black pyjamas with, what Jane assumed was a new Christmas jumper on.

"JANE!" Charles shouted as she darted towards Jane and into her arms.

Jane dropped her bag and caught Charles when he jumped into Jane's arms.

"Hey bud." Jane said kissing his head before placing him down.

"JAY!" Hope shouted as she tried to manoeuvre around all the opened presents.

"Hey baby!" Jane replied as she picked up the toddler from her circle of presents and cuddled her.

"Whats you doings here?" Hope asked as she played with the bobble on the girls hat.

"I'm here to…" Jane started emphasising the word to. "…Give you guys some presents." Jane said as she put the little girl down and walked back to the bag.

"More presents?" Hope said quietly twiddling her thumbs and looking at her mother then to Jane and then to the bag full of presents.

"Come here baby." Jane said trying to encourage Hope to come to her.

Charles was by Jane's side waiting patiently for his presents while the toddler was stepping closer and closer suddenly shy.

"Here you go buddy." Jane said handing the boy a medium sized box.

"Thanks Jane!" The boy said before he sat on the floor and began to pull the Christmas wrapping paper off.

Jane smiled as she dug into the bag and pulled out another little box for the boy.

"Catch." Jane said as she gently through over the box towards the boy who caught it.

Once Charles pulled off all the wrapping paper he jumped up and ran at Jane nearly knocking her off the ground.

"THANK YOU JANE!" The boy screamed as he opened the box to reveal a bright red and blue remote control monster truck that was designed to travel on any surface where it was sand or snow.

"Mama look!" Charles said running towards her holding the box up.

Maura looked down at the box and realised what it was and then looked back towards Jane with a frown. Jane looked around the living room and saw that the majority of the toys were educational in some way. Jane realised she should have checked with Maura what to buy for the children before she actually purchased it.

"Maura I-" Jane tried to apologise but was interrupted by the Doctor.

"Jane this was nearly $400 You didn't have to spend that much on a present!" Maura said as she stood wide eyed looking at Jane.

"How did you know how much it was?" Jane asked feeling embarrassed that she couldn't get them something better.

"I've seen it advertised on the television Jane." Maura said in a stern voice.

"Maur I'm sorry I should have got him something bett-" Jane began but was cut of my a laugh.

"Something better? Jane you spent far too much on a gift!" Maura said smiling at the younger girl misunderstanding what she was saying.

"Oh, I don't mind Maur. I wanted to get them both something good." Jane said rubbing the back of her neck.

Both adults smiled as they watched the little boy open his second present.

"You got me a Red Sox Baseball glove and ball?" Charles said with a huge smile and watery eyes.

"I did bud. I know how much you love the Red Sox." Jane said smiling at the little boy.

"Thank you Jane!" The boy said before looking back down at his toys.

"You're welcome buddy." Jane replied smiling.

"Now Hope yo-" Jane began as she looked to where the toddler was before but she had moved.

"Where's Hope?" Jane asked looking around for the toddler.

"Er I-" Maura began but stopped when she heard rustling.

Both Maura and Jane looked around and saw two little legs sticking out of the bag full of presents.

"HOPE!" Maura shouted as she realised the once shy toddler was body deep in the bag of presents Jane bought.

Jane began laughing at the toddler, whereas Maura was horrified. The Doctor bent down to pick up the little girl but Jane held her hand out to stop her.

When Hope emerged from the bag she was holding a large box and was nearly bigger than her.

"Hope honey you can't just go through other people's property." Maura explained to her youngest child.

"But Mama this one has my names on it…See Hu oh puh eh." The girl said as she sounded out her name, pointing to each letter as she spoke.

"I know baby but it's a gift, you have to wait until it's given to you before its yours." Maura explained as she tried to take the gift from the little toddler. However Hope stepped back away from her mother. Looking at Jane she stuffed the box bag in the bag and went to sit down on the floor.

"Nows you can gives me the gift." Hope said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Jane once again burst out laughing, whereas Maura just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I really don't know where her cheeky attitude comes from." Maura said a smile breaking out on her face.

"Well it certainly isn't from you." Jane said grinning at the Doctor. Bending down she went into the bag and pulled out the same box, the toddler had grabbed as well as another box. Walking over to the girl, Jane handed them both to her. She grabbed them from Jane's hands and struggled to pull the paper off.

Hope eyes widened and she had a big toothy grin on her face when she saw the first present. It was a giant teddy frog that was big enough for the toddler to sit between. Hope pulled the frog in-between her legs and cuddled it.

"Thancoo Jayne." The toddler said as she smiled up at the older girl.

"You're welcome baby…here this one's for you too." Jane said holding another present out for the little girl to take.

"Anothers one?" Hope said eyeing up the box.

"Yes baby, two each." Jane explained to the little girl.

Hope tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Hope's mouth hung open when she saw what was in the box. Pulling out the pink laptop she screeched.

"LOOK MAMA I'M LIKE YOU!" Hope said before she imitated the way her mother was always typing on the laptop.

"Jane you bought her a laptop?" Maura said in a high pitched tone.

"No. No it's an educational laptop, it speaks and pronounces words and numbers." Jane said convincing Maura it was an educational laptop.

Maura raised her eyebrow before Jane was nearly knocked to the ground with the mini version of Maura attached to her legs hugging her.

"Thancoo for my presents Jayne." Hope said smiling up at the Italian before she released her and cuddled up to her teddy and sitting in between its leg while she played with her laptop.

"Yeah, thanks Jane!" Charles said looking up from his glove.

"You're welcome babies." Jane said looking down at both children.

As both children were busy playing with their toys Maura lead Jane into the kitchen.

"Do you want a Christmas cookie?" Maura asked Jane who nodded in agreement.

When it reached ten o'clock Jane and Maura put both children to bed, who were exhausted after all of today's events. Maura allowed them to stay up later than usual in the hope of the children staying in bed a lot longer in the morning. Coming back downstairs Jane collapsed onto the couch.

"What a day!" Jane sighed.

"I know...they absolutely loved every minute of it." Maura said as she took a seat next to Jane and brushed her own hair back.

"Thank you for getting them presents Jane but you didn't have too." Maura said as she brought her hand up to Jane's jaw and rubbed it.

"It's fine Maur…" Jane began before she reached past Maura and grabbed something off the Coffee table.

"Ehhemm." Jane said holding something above the Doctors head. Maura looked up and laughed as she saw the mistletoe the Italian girl was holding up.

Maura leaned forward and brought her lips to Jane. Bringing her hand up her cheek, she began to deepen the kiss by brushing her tongue lightly along her bottom lip, Jane opened her mouth to accept the intrusion. They both moaned as their tongues dulled for dominance. Jane pulled back from the kiss with a big smile. Moving off the couch she headed for the bag and brought to the couch before she sat back down, next to the Doctor.

"I-er-I-got-no-made here.." Jane stuttered feeling embarrassed as she held out a square shaped box to the Doctor.

"What's this?" Maura asked as she looked down at the box wrapped up in brown paper with white snowflakes on and a white and red ribbon to finish the look off.

"Just open it." Jane said rubbing the back of her neck feeling uncomfortable before she pushed the present into the Doctors arms.

Maura pulled off the ribbon and opened the lid of the present to reveal light brown scrap book with the words love and family on surrounded by pictures of flowers, sweets, toys, heart and a black ribbon to keep the book closed.

"What is this?"Maura asked as she pulled the book from out of the box.

"It's a scrap book I've began filling in." Jane said smiling at the Doctors interest.

Maura pulled the ribbon to open the book. As she opened the first page loads of heart shaped sequences fell out. As Maura focused on the first page she noticed there were pictures of when Hope and Charles as babies that were in frames around the house.

"How did you-" Maura was cut off by Jane before she could continue.

"For the past few weeks, I've been taking photo by photo, one at a time out of the house to be photocopied and then put the original back so that you wouldn't notice." Jane said smiling. She'd make a good detective one day.

As Maura continued on through the pages she noticed a few pictures of Jane and her. One photo stood out to Maura, a photo the Doctor hadn't noticed being taken. The day at the park when Jane had her arms around Maura's teaching how to bat properly. They looked so perfect in the picture, Maura was smiling up at Jane whilst the Italian was a few inches taller smiling down at the Doctor, holding her close. Maura rubbed her fingers over the picture that had a love heart around it.

"I think Charles took it when he ran off with my phone that day." Jane whispered as the Doctor looked lost in her own world as she continued in through the book.

"I-This is such a thoughtful present Jane." Maura croaked as she blinked back the happy tears.

"I'm glad you like it." Jane replied trying desperately to hide the smile that was creeping up on her face.

Maura inhaled before she closed the scrap book and wiped her eyes. Leaning forward she placed the book down on the coffee tabled and stood up. Walking towards the large Christmas tree Maura bent down slightly and pulled out a small box from underneath the tree. Walking back to the couch, Maura sat as close as possible to the Italian girl.

"Merry Christmas Jane." Maura said handing the younger girl a small box.

"You got me a present?" Jane said shocked as she looked down at the small box.

"Of course I did!" Maura replied.

Jane smiled at the Doctor before taking the neatly wrapped box. The wrapping seemed to be done perfectly, it was folded symmetrically and the ribbon was tied carefully. Pulling the ribbon from its place, Jane debated whether or not to pull off the wrapping paper as it looked so nice. After receiving a nudge from Maura, Jane undid the wrapping paper and opened her present. Looking down at the small black box, Jane could smell the leather and could tell instantly it was expensive. Taking off the lid, Jane's eyes widened when she saw Maura had bought her a solid silver Rolex watch.

"Maura, I can't accept this! It's a Rolex!" Jane said as she swallowed the lump in the throat as she thought about how much this must have cost.

"Yes you can, it's a gift." Maura said as her eyes widened thinking Jane disliked the gift.

"Maura come on, it's silver. I don't even want to begin to think how much this cost." Jane said feeling embarrassed at the gift she gave Maura.

"It's platinum not silver and please Jane I bought it for you." Maura said hoping to persuade the girl.

Jane just shrugged as she pulled the watch from its box. The Italian girl had a smile on her face as she was inspecting it.

"Here let me help." Maura said as she helped the younger girl put the watch on her right hand.

"It looks good! I thought it might have been too big, but it seems to fit perfectly." Maura said smiling she managed to get the right size.

Jane shook her wrist around, testing the weight of the watch and how it suited her wrist.

"Thank you Maura. It's beautiful." Jane said as she brought her left hand up to the older woman's cheek before she brushed her thumb along the raised cheek bones as the Doctor smiled back.

"Just like you." Maura whispered back as she leaned into Jane's hand.

Jane smiled lightly back at the Doctor before she leaned forward and kissed her. Maura smiled into this kiss. This Christmas was so perfect; it was the best surprise, not only for her but for the children as well when Jane showed up. As they continued to kiss, neither deepening it, just a kiss of pure love. Maura wondered if now would be the best time to bring up the other present she had bought for Jane. Pulling back from the kiss, Maura licked her lips before she exhaled.

Standing up from the couch, she walked again to the Christmas tree and pulled out a larger box and walked back to the couch where she placed it on her own lap. Maura looked at Jane before giving her a big grin.

"Maur, come on another present. You've given me enough?" Jane said as she smiled and shook her head.

"Well actually…this present is more for…us." Maura said as she bit her lip hesitantly.

"Us?" Jane questioned not sure what the Doctor meant.

Rather than reply, Maura handed Jane the box and sat back nervously.

Jane couldn't help the smile that was on her face, Maura really did know how to spoil you. Jane looked down at the rectangle box and noticed, this one wasn't wrapped like the others, and it was simply a black suede box with a dark red ribbon keeping it closed. Jane didn't notice that Maura was watching her intensely as she began to pull off the red ribbon and open the box. As Jane opened the black box, there was a lot of black tissue paper hiding whatever was in the box. Still smiling Jane moved the paper out of the way and revealed what was in the box. Maura felt nervous when she saw Jane move the tissue paper and the smile dropped from her face when she saw what was in the box.

Jane swallowed hard as she looked down at the dark purple phallus shaped object that was attached to a black leather harness. Jane estimated that it was about nine inches just as Maura had describe in her fantasy. It had a ridged tip designed to hit the right spot. Jane picked the object up slightly and was surprised at how soft it was, she was expecting it to be a lot harder.

"A dildo?" Jane questioned as she looked up from the toy and towards Maura, who had a hesitant look on her face.

Thoughts? I know they have a lot to talk about and work out, don't think I've forgotten, it's coming! If you'd like to be a BETA READER for my story, please message me.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I know most of this chapter is just smut and fun but I've kept as realstic as possible and in with the plot. I promise things are getting serious very soon!

I would like to thank my Beta reader **Rehellams** for this chapter.

**Chapter Twenty Five**

_Jane couldn't help the smile that was on her face, Maura really did know how to spoil you. She looked down at the rectangle box and noticed, this one wasn't wrapped like the others, and it was simply a black suede box with a dark red ribbon keeping it closed. Jane didn't notice that Maura was watching her intensely as she began to pull off the red ribbon and open the box. As Jane opened the black box, there was a lot of black tissue paper hiding whatever was the item was. Still smiling, Jane moved the paper out of the way to reveal the mystery item. Maura felt nervous when she saw the smile drop from Jane's face when the item came into view._

_Jane swallowed hard as she looked down at the dark purple phallus shaped object that was attached to a black leather harness. She estimated that it was about nine inches just as Maura had described in her fantasy. The object had a ridged tip designed to hit the right spot. Jane tested the phallus gently and was surprised at how soft it was. She had always expected something of this nature to be a lot harder._

_"__A dildo?" Jane questioned, as she looked up from the toy and towards Maura, who had a hesitant look on her face._

Neither Jane nor Maura spoke for a few minutes; they were both looking down at the present that the teacher purchased for them. Jane just stared down at the object, although Maura briefly brought it up a few days before, Jane never thought it would happen. However, Maura was panicking. She realized now how scary a sex toy must seem to a teenage girl who, although knew what she was doing in bed, wasn't the type of person to talk about sex.

Maura started feeling ridiculous that she thought the younger girl would be okay. "Jane, I-I-I understand if you don't want to use toys. I shouldn't have assumed you'd be o-" she was cut off by the Italian girl.

"You really want to use…this?" Jane said as she pointed down to the purple sex toy.

Maura didn't reply, she just shrugged and tilting her head, which usually indicated a yes. Jane just nodded, staring into space.

"I'm sorry, Jane. We barely talked about it, I jumped to conclusions. I-" Maura rambled before she was interrupted by her student once more.

"I want to use it." Jane whispered.

"Yo-you do?" Maura swallowed thickly.

Jane nodded as she looked down at the toy and back up to Maura, licking her lips.

"We don't have to use it tonight, hell, we don't even have to use it in a fe-" Maura was half way through explaining before Jane leaned forward and pressed her lips to the Doctors.

Maura responded by laughing lightly into the kiss. Jane bit down on Maura's bottom lip before she pulled back from the kiss.

"I want to use it tonight…" Jane whispered, eyes still closed and her forehead resting against Maura's. "…on you." Jane continued as she opened her dark brown eyes to look into hazel green eyes.

Maura felt wetness pool her panties at Jane's words. Biting her lip, she looked up into dark, almost black dilated pupils.

"Are you sure?" Maura whispered, although she was so aroused she couldn't help wanting to give Jane an out.

"I'm sure." Jane said grinning. "I'm so _very_ sure." Jane leaned down and began to kiss down Maura's neck, before finding her pulse point and sucking hard on it.

Maura exhaled loudly as she threw her head back.

"Do you think the kids will be fast asleep yet?" Jane asked as she released the pale flesh on Maura's neck as she kissed her way back up to the Doctor's mouth.

"I…oh God…I…I should think so….Jesus…why?" Maura struggled to get out as Jane continued to kiss the Doctor's sensitive neck.

"Because…" Jane whispered seductively as she kissed Maura's neck towards the Doctor's ear. "…I will have you screaming my name into those posh Egyptian sheets." Jane husked as she sucked Maura's ear lobe into her mouth.

"I…Oh…God…Jane." Maura struggled to find her words as Jane continued her assault on the Doctor's neck and ear.

"Mmmm…Do you like that?" Jane questioned as she bit down hard on the older woman's lobe.

Once Jane released Maura's lobe, she turned quickly towards Jane and kissed her frantically. Lips bruised, teeth clashed and tongues explored each other's mouths. Both women felt their arousal growing at a rapid rate as hands pulled at shirts and attempted to undo buttons.

"Ja-Oh…Jane wa-wait…wait." Maura panted, feeling her nipples grow hard as she felt the younger girl fondle her breasts through the material of her top. Pulling back slightly from the Italian's embrace, Maura regained some of her self control.

"Wait." Maura warned as Jane leaned forward in an attempt to bring her lips to the Doctor's once more.

"What is it?" Jane asked as her eyes never left the straining buds of the Doctor's chest.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom." Maura whispered seductively, not wanting to pressure Jane anymore than she had.

Jane looked up at the Doctor as she heard these words and nodded. She noticed how Maura's eyes glanced quickly at the toy that was on the coffee table, still in its box. Jane nodded in silent agreement. Maura smiled, stood up from the couch and began to walk out of the room, still looking back at Jane with a suggestive look.

"Bring it." Maura demanded as she watched Jane get up to follow her towards the stairs.

Jane licked her lips as she picked up the neatly packaged toy. Walking towards the Doctor, Jane closed the box and placed it under her arm. The older woman held her hand out for Jane to take. Maura smiled as the Italian girl linked hands with her. With confidence, the Doctor turned and led them up the stairs to her master suite.

Maura ensured the bedroom door was locked before she turned around and pushed Jane towards the bed. The younger woman's legs hit the mattress as she fell back onto the plush bedding. Maura wasted no time in straddling the Italian's lap, kissing her roughly. Jane was extremely turned on with the Doctor's sudden dominance, but couldn't help feeling nervous at what they were about to do.

"Jane, honey, are you okay?" Maura asked, leaning back from the girl as she felt her tense.

"I-I-It's just-well-I've never…" Jane trailed off hoping the Doctor would understand what she was trying to convey.

"Oh sweetie, I know." Maura said, smiling as she brushed her thumb along Jane's high cheekbones.

"I just don't wanna disappoint you, Maur." Jane said looking anywhere but the honey blonde straddling her lap.

"I'm not testing you on how well you do, Jane." Maura said with a light chuckle, hoping to put the Italian at ease.

"I know. It's just...what if I'm not any good?" Jane began.

"We don't have to do this if you're not comfortable," Maura gently reasoned.

"NO…" Jane said more loudly than she intended. "…No," she said in a softer voice." I want to do this to you, with you. I want us to do this. I just…" Jane again trailed off. She hated talking about sex; it still made her nervous and she felt uneasy.

"Jane, honey, we'll take it slow, one step at a time." The blonde assured before she pulled her top off, revealing her heavy, bra-free breasts.

Jane swallowed before nodding, unable to take her eyes off the chest in front of her. Maura placed both hands on Jane's face and pulled her up into a kiss. Jane placed her hands on Maura's thighs, pulling the woman even closer. As the two continued to kiss, tongues dueled for dominance. Jane let her hands travel down the older woman's ass and palmed both luscious cheeks, making Maura moan. A flash of liquid heat forced Maura's hips to grind into Jane's lower abdomen. Jane pulled back from the kiss to switch from lips to breasts. She kissed and sucked the older woman's breasts methodically, purposely avoiding the hard nubs.

"Jane, please?" Maura begged as the younger continued to avoid her nipples.

Jane smirked as she brought her tongue to finally swirl around one of Maura's rigid nipples, before taking it between her lips and sucking hard.

"Ohh, God!" Maura said, throwing her head back and pushing her chest harder against Jane's mouth.

Jane brought her hand up to pinch and pull on the nipple that wasn't getting any attention.

"Jan…Ja…Jane-Jane." Maura said, pushing the girl back.

Jane released Maura's nipple before pulling back and looking up at the older woman.

"Wh-" Jane began.

Maura began unbuttoning Jane's jersey and pushing it off her shoulders before she pulled off her undershirt. Maura coveted Jane's toned abs. Her gaze moved up to the athlete's small breasts hidden from view by a plain white bra. As Maura began to unbutton and unzip Jane's pants, the Italian placed a firm hand on hers and stopped her.

"Not so fast." Jane commanded.

Maura huffed before sitting back slightly with an expectant look at Jane.

Jane quickly swapped their positions and pinned Maura down on the bed. Maura bit her lip at Jane's dominance. The older woman hips rose towards Jane, begging her for attention. Jane slipped gracefully off the bed and began pulling down on Maura's pyjamas pants. Jane's desire was heightened even more as the trimmed dark blond bush came into view. There was nothing that turned her on like knowing the Doctor wasn't wearing any panties.

"You are so naughty, Doctor Isles...so so naughty." Jane whispered seductively, looking down at the Doctor.

"Jane, do not tease." Maura croaked as she again raised her hips trying to get Jane's attention.

"Patience, Doctor." Jane said before pulling the Doctor's ankles to move her to the edge of the bed.

"What are you doin-" Maura began but was cut off.

Jane got on her knees and placed the Doctor's legs over her shoulders. Her first swipe of the Doctor's mound with her rough, velvety tongue caught Maura by surprise.

"Jesus." Maura moaned as Jane began lapping and sucking the Doctor's lower lips.

Maura felt a pool of wetness between her legs and into Jane's mouth as she looked down and saw the Italian's head bobbing up and down lightly and dark, curly locks spread all across her thighs.

"Ohhh, God." Maura sighed before closing her eyes; the sight of the younger girl's head between her legs was too much for Maura. Not wanting to orgasm too quickly, Maura closed her eyes tightly and tried to control her breathing.

Jane moved from the Doctor's mound up to her clit.

"Uhhh….OH GOD." Maura moaned loudly, thighs clamping around Jane's head, her fingers tangling in Jane's hair as she sucked Maura's clit into her mouth.

"Ja-Jane, I-I-I'm not gon…ohhhh… last long.." Maura panted.

"_Mmmm,_ were just getting started." Jane spoke into Maura's pulsing sex, sending a shiver up the Doctor's body.

Jane continued to tease the older woman by alternating between flicking her tongue over Maura's clit before sucking on it. After a few more well-placed sucks, Jane bit down lightly on the Doctor's clit, sending her crashing over the edge.

"OH GOD…Oh-God…Ja…Jaaaanne." Maura shouted before she brought a pillow over her face to muffle her sounds.

Jane continued to suck the Doctor's clit throughout her orgasm. Jane didn't move until she felt the other woman's fingers and thighs relax their grip from around her upper body. Maura's whole body felt like it couldn't function properly. Each time she and Jane had sex, each orgasm seemed to get better and better.

The Doctor's body moved into a boneless slump, finally releasing her young lover completely. Jane stood up from her position and sat on the edge of the bed. Still in her bra and unbuttoned pants, she watched the naked form of Doctor Isles. She found that seeing the older woman's flushed body, covered in sweat and cum, oddly beautiful. Jane pulled the pillow from Maura's face to help calm her heaving chest. Jane grinned to herself; she loved knowing she could make the well put together Doctor go to wrack and ruin like this.

As the older woman continued to catch her breath, Jane looked around the room and located the item, which provoked all of this, still in its box on the floor. Jane bit her lip as she thought about fucking the Doctor with it.

"Are you ready to use it?" Maura asked quietly, as she sat up, watching the girl staring down at the box.

Jane whipped her head back to face Maura and nodded. Standing up, she picked up the box and headed for the ensuite bathroom. Just as Jane was about to shut the door, she turned back to face the very naked Doctor Isles giving her one last smile before closing the door. Once the door was shut Jane walked over to the toilet, placed the lid down and sat. After opening the box and inspecting the item, Jane liked the fact that it was dark purple rather than a skin tone as she hated the look of thick, veined penises. She started disliking the image as a young teen, so it didn't surprise her when she found herself attracted to a girl.

Jane studied the item, trying to figure out the best way to adjust it to fit her body. She stepped into the harness and adjusted the straps and buckles until she found the perfect fit. Satisfied, she lightly bounced up and down on the balls of her feet to settle everything in place.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Maura was still lying on her back, eyes on the bathroom door, waiting for Jane. After about twenty minutes of waiting, and then hearing the odd swear word from behind the door, she decided to see if Jane was okay.

"Jane, honey…" Maura trailed off.

"Yeah?" the Italian replied straight away.

"Do you need any help?" Maura asked with affection.

"NO! No, I've-er-I've nearly got it…" Jane said panicking the Doctor would come in. "…Just-er-just erm can you turn the main light off…" Jane said from behind the bathroom door.

"Sure." Maura replied, doing just that.

"Is it okay to leave the bedside lamps on?" Maura questioned, standing naked on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah…would you mind like-er not looking when I come out…" Jane said, getting more and more nervous by the minute.

"Would you be more comfortable if I was in the bed, positioned face down, under the covers, with just one bedside lamp on?" Maura asked, sensing Jane's nervousness.

"Okay." Jane said, feeling calmer at the suggestion.

Maura smiled and headed over to the bed. After she turned on the bedside lamp, she got into bed and made her way into the middle. She turned over on her front and pulled the covers up with her left hand. She did not want totally conceal herself so she draped the covers just above her lower back. With a pleasurable sigh, she dropped her head onto the pillow she screamed into earlier. Closing her eyes she waited.

Once Jane was sure all the straps and buckles that held the phallus in place was secured properly, she looked at herself in the mirror. Jane cringed at the long, thick object hanging in between her legs. She prayed Maura kept her promise and wasn't going to be looking when she walked in. She felt slightly ridiculous wearing the dildo but she did it because she knew the pleasure it would bring Maura. On the other hand, Jane couldn't help but feel extremely turned on at the thought of fucking Maura with the toy. With a last nod to herself in the mirror, she opened the door and headed out of the bathroom before she lost her nerve. On the bed she saw the Doctor had indeed done everything she'd said and was laying face down, under the covers, with all lights off except for one.

Jane felt more confident. She crawled under the covers and up the bed. Jane held herself above the older woman as she kissed her back twice. Maura sighed again as her lover encouraged her desire.

"Hey." Jane whispered as Maura turned over and looked up at Jane.

"Hey, you," Maura replied back. She gently moved her hands up Jane's arms, resisting the urge to pull down the cover and reveal the object.

Maura's hands continued to travel down Jane's body until they reached her bra-clad breasts.

"Take this off?" Maura whispered. With Jane's nod of approval, Maura reached around her back to unhook the clasps. After she separated the ends, Jane finished taking it off.

Jane's nipples hardened as soon as the cold air hit them. Maura smiled and cupped the Italian girl's breasts; her thumbs teased the hard nipples lightly. Jane sighed and moved her hips into Maura's involuntarily. That's when Maura felt it. Biting her lip, she opened her legs wider to allow Jane more room to settle between them.

"Are you ready?" Maura asked Jane as she relaxed into the pillow slightly, Jane still hovering on top of her.

"Do-do we need any-any lube-lubricant? There was a small tube in the box that mu-must have come w-with it." Jane stuttered feeling nervous that they were about to do this.

"Jane, relax honey." Maura coaxed, caressing Jane's arms to reassure the girl. "Considering the orgasm you gave me earlier, I don't think lubricant is required." Maura husked as she smiled lightly.

Jane nodded and smiled, feeling a lot more at ease as she looked down into Maura's eyes and kissed her. As the two began to kiss, things heated up quickly. Maura tried to sneak her hand down the covers to grab Jane's ass encouraging her closer but the Italian grabbed both wrists and held them in place above her head, tongues still probing each other's mouths.

Jane released the woman's wrists; confident she'd stay still and kissed her way down her neck towards her pale chest. Kissing the flesh there, Jane looked up into Maura's eyes before taking a nipple between her lips and sucking. Maura pushed her chest into Jane's mouth hoping the girl would suck harder.

Jane pulled back from Maura's chest to see that she had started to breathe heavier. Jane smiled before she got herself into position.

"Spread your legs a little more." Jane commanded quietly to Maura who felt herself becoming more and more aroused.

The Doctor complied. She spread her legs into a wider position and placed her feet flat on the bed, knees bent. Jane leaned forward and tried to line up the dildo to Maura's entrance without touching it. The phallus kept missing Maura's entrance and either slipped to the left, right, or above due to the wetness of the Doctor's slit. Jane leaned back and tried again.

"Jane, honey…use your hand to guide it into me." Maura suggested, seeing the nervousness in the younger girl.

Jane nodded and reached her dominant left hand down in between their bodies and touched the dildo just below the tip. Guiding it slowly towards Maura, Jane leaned forward slightly with her body and tried to slip the purple dildo into Maura but couldn't quite find the right position.

"Here…let me help." Maura reached a hand down and placed it on top of Jane's to help guide the head of the toy into her sex.

Jane huffed at her poor attempt and allowed the Doctor to guide her.

"Jane, it's nothing to be embarrassed about…I've never used one before either." Maura said, as she released the toy once the tip was inside her.

"I know, i-it-its just, I don't want disappoint you," Jane said, unable to look into the Doctor's eyes as she supported herself on her arms, just the tip of the dildo still inside.

"You're not going to disappoint me. If we can't make this work, then we don't use it." Maura said, smiling as she reached both hands onto Jane's ass and pulled her forward, causing Jane to slump forward and the full length of the toy to enter Maura.

"Ohhh." Maura moaned as they were finally hip to hip, the toy nestled deep inside.

"Shit." Jane whispered as she felt the Doctor's walls smother the toy.

Jane was now leaning all of her weight on top of the Doctor. She was amazed at how good it felt to be deep inside Maura. Although it was a toy, Jane could feel how Maura's tight walls clamped around it. Jane hadn't realized just how long she had been on top of the Doctor without moving.

"Jane.." Maura trailed off, getting the girl's attention.

Jane snapped out of her haze and got back to the task at hand. Sitting up again but not moving the toy from Maura she looked down at the Doctor and swallowed harshly. Jane began to move her hips up and down lightly, rather than pulling out.

"Jane, sweetie, just pull back and then push back in." Maura said, assisting the girl. Although it was nice feeling the toy moving inside her, they needed to find the right rhythm.

Jane did as Maura said and pulled back ever so carefully, bringing the toy out by two inches before moving back in.

"Uhhh." Maura grunted as the toy moved a bit more.

"You can move harder and faster…I'm not going to break, sweetie," Maura said, smiling at the girl before kissing her.

Jane nodded and understood what the Doctor meant, she knew she had to get her nerves under control and just relax.

"Ho-How do you want it?" Jane asked.

"Long and hard strokes to begin with…" Maura said as Jane pulled out a little more than before. "Good…pull out to the tip…" Maura spoke as Jane pulled out nearly to the toys tip. "…before slamming back in…Oh God." Maura was half way through her sentence before Jane slammed right back in, hard.

"Yes, uhhh just like that." Maura moaned, as Jane moved out to the tip again and slammed back in.

It was all nervous and awkward at first but after about half an hour, they finally found a rhythm and were moving fast. Jane had adjusted her position and sat up properly on her arms as she began to move faster into the Doctor.

"Uhhhh…God… Faster." Maura demanded as she locked her legs around Jane's ass helping her pump harder and faster into her.

"God..Ju-just like that…harder." Maura moaned as the two began moving in faster, shorter strokes.

"Shit," Jane grunted as the toy moved against her causing a wonderful friction against her clit.

Jane, seeing Maura moan in pleasure and her breasts move slightly with each stroke realized she wanted to see them bounce uncontrollably as she pounded into her harder, so she did just that.

"OH GOD…GOD…JANE….URH," Maura nearly screamed, as Jane began fucking her harder and harder, her strokes getting shorter and shorter.

Maura's breasts bounced frantically as the girl fucked her faster, the bed began moving with each thrust, making cushions fall off. Maura dug her nails into Jane's back as she wrapped herself around her neck, to give Jane more support to fuck. At this slight change in position, the dildo moved so that the ridged tip hit Maura's soft spot with each upwards thrust, causing more and more wetness to pour out over the toy.

"Oh god…Jane..I-I…uhhh…I'm so close…fuck me harder," Maura begged, as she felt her walls tightening.

Jane knew herself she wasn't far off, the friction of the harness was pressing against her clit so hard Jane could feel her lower half being drenched in her own juices. Jane shoved Maura so that she was lying on her back, Jane on top of her supporting her weight with her left hand before she moved faster than she had before and slipping her right hand down in-between their bodies to find and rub Maura's clit.

The second Jane pressed down on Maura clit; the older woman's orgasm hit her hard.

"OH FUCKKK….JA-JAY-JANNNNNE!" Maura screamed as she came hard.

As Maura came, Jane continued to pump into her. Due to the Doctor's body shaking with her orgasm, it maneuvered the harness to push against Jane, trapping her clit, causing the Italian girl to also cum uncontrollably.

"UHH…SHIT…MAUR-MAU-MAURAAAAAA, FUCKKK." Jane shouted but was muffled into the honey blonde neck.

The Italian collapsed on top of Maura once her orgasm died down. Neither made an attempt to move as they were catching their breathe. Stuck together by sweat and cum, Jane was about to pull out when Maura stopped her with her legs.

"Don't pull out yet…just give me a minute." Maura begged as she didn't think she'd be able to cope with the toy being removed yet.

Jane smirked and began to move the toy slowly again inside Maura.

"NO…" Maura said too forcefully. "…not yet, I'm far too sensitive, honey." Maura explained.

Understanding that she'd just given the older woman and intense orgasm, her body needed to calm down before she could go again.

After a few minutes of lying together, Maura gave Jane the go ahead and the younger girl pulled out and then rolled on her back.

"Well that was…" Jane trailed off to find the right word.

"..Exquisite." Maura finished looking at Jane with a smirk. She'd never experienced anything so intense before.

"I-er-I'm all wet." Jane grinned as she was about to cover herself up with the duvet.

"Stop." Maura said, before sitting up and placing her hand on top of Jane's to stop her pulling up the duvet.

"What?" Jane asked, not liking the devious look Maura had on her face.

Maura bit her lip before standing up, and walked around the bed. She stopped in front of Jane, taking in the delicious sight of her bareness illuminated with just the dim light of the bedside lamp.

"Sit back." Maura commanded, as she grinned and eyed Jane's body up and down.

"Wh-" Jane began but was rendered speeches when she saw the Doctor get down on her knees and run her hands up and down Jane's thighs towards the toy that was still attached.

Maura licked her lips as she looked up at Jane before leaning forward and running the tip of her tongue along the ridged head of the toy.

"Shit." Jane mumbled as she found it oddly arousing that the Doctor was intending to suck her silicone penis.

Maura ran her tongue from the bottom of the toy all the way up to the top before taking it in her mouth and sucking.

"Mmmm." she moaned. "I taste so good." Maura finished, with a big smirk at Jane who just realized the Doctor was sucking her own juices off the toy.

"Oh, god." Jane whispered, which came out more of a moan as she raised her hips, desperate to see Maura deep throat the toy. She hated doing that to guys and she couldn't even look at a penis for too long so why she found Maura sucking her fake purple silicone phallus arousing was beyond her understanding.

Maura grinned before taking the object as deep down her throat as possible. She was glad she'd finally got Jane to feel comfortable, although their first time was awkward at first, it was still amazing and both Maura and Jane knew it was far from over. Christmas evening was going to be full of intimate, incredible and rough sex.

Maura released the toy and kissed both of Jane's thighs before teasing the girl by bringing her hand around the toy and pushing it hard into her clit before licking the tip again.

"Uhhh." Jane groaned as the toy rubbed her already throbbing clit.

"S-suck it again." Jane said quietly.

Maura hadn't heard what Jane said as she was busy concentrating on simultaneously pushing down on the toy and licking the tip.

"What?" Maura asked as she released the toy.

"I said suck me…." Jane said, feeling more confident. Seeing the lustful look in Maura's eyes at her words she continued. "Take my dick in your mouth and suck me."

Maura felt a hot rush of liquid down her legs at Jane's words. Nodding, she brushed her hair to one side before leaning down and taking the toy between her lips and sucking hard.

"Deeper." Jane said as she began moving her hips up and down.

Maura moved closer to Jane and tried to move the toy deeper down her throat.

"Fuckkk." Jane, turned on even more, moaned at the image of Maura bobbing her head up and down as she deep throated her.

However, Jane wasn't happy with how deep Maura was going and how slow she was moving up and down. Jane tried to resist it, but she couldn't take it anymore. She ran her hand through the Doctor's honey blonde locks, and got a tight grip, forcing the Doctor to take a lot more down her throat, but not enough to hurt her.

With a bit of caution to ensure she was not hurting the Doctor, Jane guided Maura's head up and down, quicker than before.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned the toy still in her mouth. Jane grinned at hearing the Doctor moan with desire.

As Maura continued to suck the silicone cock, Jane remembered something. "Stop." Jane said.

"What is it?" Maura asked, in a concerned tone, thinking something was wrong.

"Get on the bed." Jane demanded.

Maura understood nothing was the matter; Jane was just extremely turned on and ready to go again. Grinning, she stood up and crawled onto the bed.

"No." Jane said as she slapped Maura's leg playfully.

"Wh-" Maura began but was cut off again by a dominant Jane.

"Turn around….Get on your hands and knees." Jane commanded in a stern voice, trying to play along.

Maura's face turned serious when she understood what Jane was getting at. She never thought Jane would feel confident enough to do Maura's fantasy but it seemed the Doctor was wrong. On shaky legs, Maura positioned herself, on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed, her ass sticking out. She couldn't help but feel so much love for the girl. It may have only been sex, but all her life every man and the odd woman she'd been with only took care of their own needs. Not even her husband ever asked what she needed. It was very rare that she'd have an orgasm with Ian. Maura couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of guilt at what she was doing but she couldn't help being in love with Jane. All thoughts of Ian disappeared from Maura's mind when she felt a dip in the bed and Jane running her hand down Maura's back.

Jane never saw herself as someone who would role play in the bedroom or use toys but then again she never saw herself as someone who would fall in love with her older, married, teacher and employer. However she'd never felt more confident and safe with someone in bed as she did with Maura. She loved seeing Maura in this position, all hot and bothered, desperate to be touched and not just by anyone, but by Jane only.

Jane got on her knees and positioned herself behind Maura. She traced a finger down her back from each freckle before she leaned forward and kissed the middle of her back. Maura smiled to herself at the gesture. Jane slapped Maura's ass cheek, lightly catching her off guard.

"Oh, god." Maura moaned at the sting.

"Mmm…I love you like this…dying for me to touch you…fuck you." Jane said. She surprised herself at how vocal and dirty she was being but seeing how Maura reacted she couldn't stop herself.

Maura responded by pushing back against Jane. The Italian girl took the hint and reached down to guide her silicone dick into Maura for the second time this evening.

"I love you." Jane said, before she thrust forward in one swift motion, entering the Doctor.

"I lo-Oh uhhh yes." Maura moaned.

Jane placed both hands on Maura's hips before she began to move fast and hard into her, pulling back on the Doctor's hips with each powerful thrust.

"Oh god…yes…yes…fuck." Maura swore, which only seemed to fuel a fire in Jane. She began fucking Maura from behind harder and faster.

The room was filled with slapping noises of wet skin, heavy breathing and moaning from Maura, and the occasional grunt from Jane.

Jane was so busy fucking Maura hard that she didn't hear what she said.

"What?" Jane asked, as she slowed her thrusts slightly.

"Do it." Maura demanded as she pushed back against Jane, fucking herself.

Jane stopped all movement as she didn't understand what the Doctor was saying.

"Do it? Do what?" Jane asked, as she began to pick up her thrusts again.

"Do…oh god…just do it." Maura was so painfully aroused she couldn't form a proper sentence to tell Jane what she was asking for.

Maura began shaking her head side to side and flipping her hair. Jane was too busy thinking about what Maura meant to notice. She began to ponder, still pushing into Maura when she remembered. Thinking back to their talk a few weeks back, Jane understood. Smiling, she leaned forward and grabbed a fist full of honey blonde hair and tugged on it.

"Harder." Maura moaned.

Jane pumped harder into Maura.

"No…harder…hair..." Maura explained barely able to talk.

Jane understood and pulled harder on Maura's hair in time with each thrust.

"Oh, god…Jane…" Maura began to pant.

"I-I….I need to-" Maura said but stopped herself as everything seemed to come out as a moan.

Jane understood the Doctor needed her to rub her clit.

"Okay, baby, give me a sec." Jane said as she moved herself forward slightly allowing herself to pull Maura up from her position to have her back pressed up against Jane front, the toy never slipping from Maura.

Jane found herself liking this position as Maura turned to face Jane, allowing them to kiss and bite at each other's lips. Jane pinched and pulled Maura's nipples with her right hand, while her left held Maura up across her torso. Jane's right hand left hard nipples and snuck down between the Doctor's legs and rubbed her clit hard all while still fucking her. Maura's right hand was back around Jane's neck while her left hand was pushing hard on Jane's ass helping her pump faster into Maura.

"OH GOD…JANE…JAY-JA-I…I LOVE YOU." Maura moaned loudly as her orgasm crashed into her. Her body began to shake as she came so hard that the sheets were most definitely ruined. There was no doubt in Maura's mind she had just female ejaculated.

Jane held Maura's shaking body all through her orgasm and kept kissing her neck and cheek to ensure she was okay. Once the shaking stopped, Jane pulled out of Maura carefully as she knew how sensitive she would be. The Doctor fell forward but Jane managed to catch her.

"So tired." Maura mumbled as Jane layed them both down onto the bed.

Jane smiled to herself, once she was sure Maura was safely on the bed, she hopped off and loosened the straps on the toy before sliding out of it and leaving it on the night stand. Climbing back into the bed she smiled when she heard light snores. She looked to see Maura lying on her side, head tilted slightly towards Jane, fast asleep. Her usually perfectly coiffed honey blonde hair was all sweaty and stuck to her head. Jane pulled the covers up over them both before she turned off the bedside lamp. She snuggled closer to Maura and fell into a well needed sleep.

Jane was awoken by the feel of something on her neck. Grunting she shrugged making it momentarily stop before it continued again.

"Jane." Maura whispered.

"Mmm." Jane huffed, opening her eyes, annoyed she was being woken up.

"Jane." Maura repeated slightly louder with a big grin.

"What?" Jane questioned, as she turned to face the Doctor.

"Hi." Maura said, with a big innocent grin.

"Maurrr, you woke me up just to say hi." Jane whined as she rolled back over.

Maura smiled, Jane was never a morning person. Maura cuddled Jane from behind, wrapping one arm around her torso, the other one trailed up to move dark, curly hair from Jane's neck before she began kissing it again.

"I want you." Maura breathed right down Jane's ear.

Jane was suddenly a morning person; rolling onto her front she faced the Doctor.

"Oh, do you now?" Jane said grinning.

"I do." Maura replied with an enthusiastic nod.

"I'm pretty tired." Jane said looking at Maura with a guilty expression, as much as she'd love to please the Doctor, she just didn't have the energy.

"Hmmmm, we can resolve that." Maura said, with a knowing grin.

Jane closed her eyes as she felt Maura moving around. The Doctor moved off the bed to find the toy that tired Jane out. Grinning, she picked it up and got back into bed, tilting it towards Jane.

"Maurrrrr, I'm far too tired for that." Jane said, with a slight laugh.

"Put it on." Maura demanded.

Jane huffed and kicked the duvet off and put on the toy. Once she was certain it was secure, she turned back to face the Doctor. Jane began to lean over Maura indicating for her to lie down but the Doctor didn't move. Jane raised her eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Lay back." Maura said with a big smirk.

"Wh-what?" Jane asked, not sure what the Doctor was indicating.

"You're too tired…so lay back." Maura said, as she pushed Jane's shoulders down.

Jane complied and allowed her head to hit the pillow.

"Maura, I don't wanna play games." Jane whined.

Maura shook her head and grinned before she straddled Jane's lap.

Jane's eyes widened as she realized what the Doctor was doing. Suddenly Jane felt up to having sex.

"Are you wet, Maur?" Jane questioned, her mind going back to the lube that was still in the box, in the bathroom.

"Mmmm, I'm wet just thinking about this." Maura said, as she began to position herself on top of the dildo.

"Wait..wait." Jane said, suddenly remember it was morning and they weren't alone.

"What?" Maura asked as she went back to straddling Jane.

"The children.." Jane trailed off.

"Oh, honey, I checked on them both, they're fast asleep…and the door is locked." Maura smiled as she again attempted to position herself on the toy.

"Uhh, I can't wait to ride you." Maura moaned as the toy entered her.

Maura continued to moan as she rose so just the tip of the toy was in her and then back down until they were hip to hip. Maura continued this for a few times until the toy was completely in her, then she moved back and forward on the toy making it rock so that it was rubbing against Jane's clit.

"Uhh, shit, Maur." Jane moaned as she grabbed the Doctor's breasts as they bounced up and down.

As the Doctor continued to push herself up and down riding Jane fast and hard, Jane moved her hands from Maura's heavy breasts to her hips and ass to help her move faster.

"Oh, God." Maura moaned as Jane pushed and pulled her harder and faster onto the toy.

"Oh, God, I'm soo close." Maura moaned again, as she pushed her hips fast against the toy.

"Rub it." Jane commanded, as she knew how much the Doctor needed to touch her clit.

"God, I love you." Maura announced before she brought her hand down to rub frantically at her clit.

"OH GOD, JANE…OH GOD… JA-JANE…URH." Maura moaned loudly as her orgasm hit her, wetness pooled onto Maura's thighs and Jane's legs. Jane held Maura's hips to help her through her orgasm before she collapsed onto of the younger girl.

Jane kissed the older woman's cheek and neck as she struggled to get her breath.

"I love you." Jane said, as she kissed the Doctor's face.

"I love you so much." Jane whispered, as she kissed Maura's perfect nose.

After Maura finally felt able to move, she sat up and lifted herself slowly off the toy before settling down next to Jane. Maura leaned over to Jane and kissed her lips, not a passionate or an attempt to turn her on, just an affectionate kiss.

"What should I do with the…dildo?" Jane asked, as she began to move off the bed and undo the straps.

"Just put it back in the box and place it on the top shelf in my shoe closet, please. I'll clean it later." Maura said as she just wanted to spend the next hour just relaxing with Jane in bed.

Jane did just that and placed it on the highest shelf in Maura's shoe closet. Meanwhile, Maura changed back into her silk pyjamas and was tucked up in bed. Jane walked back into the closet and put her pants and jersey back on before she was about to get tucked up in bed when there was a knock at Maura's door.

Jane's eyes widened and she looked towards Maura for help. Maura just smiled and nodded towards the door. Jane walked towards the door, unlocked it and opened it to reveal two sleepy, messy-haired children.

"Jayne." Hope said quietly, before walking closer to her and holding her hands up, wanting to be picked up.

"Hey, baby." Jane said as she leaned down and picked the toddler up.

As Jane was about to stand up straight, she noticed Charles was barely able to keep his eyes open.

"How about we go and get tucked up in my bed?" Jane said as she took his smaller hand in hers and led them both towards her room. Jane was glad they were both exhausted and didn't bother to ask why she was in their mother's room again.

Entering Jane's room, without hesitation both children climbed into the bed, shortly followed by Maura who smiled at Jane as she passed and got into the bed. Both children cuddled up to their mother before Hope stood up and pulled Jane down into the bed. Maura smiled at Jane as all four of them huddled up in the bed, under the thick covers. It didn't take long for two children and Maura to fall asleep. Jane was lying on her side resting her head on her left hand as she played with Maura's hair with her other hand. At some point Hope had moved and was cuddled up closer to Jane, where as Charles was facing his mother and the Doctor was laying on her back, her chest rising and falling.

As Jane was lying there looking at the three of them, she was consumed by an overwhelming feeling that she could get used to every single day, this little family, her little family.

Thoughts? If you're interested in being a BETA READER for this story feel free to message me or message me on tumblr.

.com


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys so I'm sorry this has taken so long but I've been busy practicing for my driving theory, a few new games have come out etc. I would like to thank **Rehellams** for Beta reading this chapter! I hope you enjoy guys!

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

**Chapter Twenty Six**

It was two days before New Year's and Jane had spent nearly every day and night at the Isles household. She had told her mother she was busy working when in fact she'd been given two weeks off. Both Jane and Maura were back in school in under a week and they both wanted to spend as much time together as possible. It was Wednesday afternoon and Jane was busy making warm milk for Hope before she went down for her nap and Maura was busy cleaning the mess the children had made with paints on the table.

"What date are we going back to school?" Jane asked Maura not looking up from her phone.

"I think it's the third. Check the calendar near the fridge." Maura asked as she continued to wipe the table down.

"Urh that's less than a week away." Jane whined as she continued to browse through her news feed on Face book.

"It is. I'd love to spend more time with the children, but honestly I can't wait to get back into a routine." Maura said as she scrubbed harder at a black mark that wouldn't come up.

"Yeah, I bet you can't." Jane huffed.

"Oh come on, it's your last year. You need to make the most of it before College." Maura said smiling as she passed Jane to get to the sink.

Jane didn't reply to that comment. She'd never told the Doctor she wasn't going to College that she was going to the police academy. Jane turned off the stove and poured the warm milk into Hopes Sippy cup before handing it to the toddler.

"Thankcoo Jay." Hope said as she happily took the cup and began drinking.

"You're welcome baby." Jane said as she took a seat next to the toddler.

"I-I'm not going." Jane said as she focused solely on the youngest child.

"Sorry?" Maura asked as she turned around, she was busy washing the cloth she'd used to wipe the table in the sink.

"I'm not going." Jane repeated, never taking her eyes off the toddler.

"Oh, I assure you, you are going to school Jane. It's compulsory and as your teach-" Maura began rambling.

"College Maura, I'm not going to College." Jane cut in.

"What do you mean you're not going to College?" Maura asked confused as to why on earth Jane wouldn't go to College, when the opportunity was there.

"I'm not going." Jane replied, nonchalance.

"Of course you are! Haven't you already picked your choices with your form teachers? You should have by now." Maura stated.

"We have, I-I'm just not going. I can't go." Jane said regretting that she'd brought this up.

"Yes you can. You're an extremely intelligent girl, you're work has been improving overall and you do extracurricular activities. You can most defiantly go." Maura said stating all the reasons why Jane could and should go to College.

"I can't afford it Maura." Jane whispered. Maura was just barely able to hear it.

"Oh." Maura said fully understanding what the girl meant.

"Yeah…" Jane said feeling extremely embarrassed. This just reminded the Italian just how different their background were.

"Well, I could pay for you to go to College Ja-" Maura began.

"No way in hell!" Jane said louder than she meant to.

"NO NO JAY!" Hope shouted.

"What?" Jane said her attention being pulled towards the little girl.

"You says a no no!" Hope replied giving the older girl a stern look.

Jane understood she'd cursed in front of the toddler.

"Oh, I know baby and it was very bad of me." Jane said gritting her teeth, she could tell Maura was giving her that look without even looking at the Doctor, she could feel her vibes.

"Da norty step." Hope said as Jane began to look at Maura.

"What honey?" Jane asked not understanding what the toddler said.

"Yous haves to sits on da norty step." Hope said pointing towards the stairs.

"The naughty step, what?" Jane asked looking at Maura.

"You have to sit on the last step of the stairs when you say a bad word." Maura informed Jane.

"I've never heard them use swear words; nor have I ever seen anyone sit on 'the naughty step' before." Jane said with a slight smile.

"That's because my children know better than to swear otherwise they'll be banished to the naughty step." Maura said with a slight smirk.

"Oh? Well I guess I'll go sit on that step." Jane replied using it as a scapegoat.

"This conversation isn't over Jane." Maura said giving off a sharp glare.

Jane showed a flashy grin as she looked back at the Doctor. Jane had no intention of sitting on the naughty step; she just wanted to make Hope think she was. Instead, the teen headed into the living room to find Charles nearly passed out trying desperately to keep his eyes open and focused on his Xbox game.

"Bud, why don't you have a nap?" Jane suggested as she sat down on the couch.

"I want to finish this game." Charles said straightening up and blinking rapidly.

"Well Hope is going down for a nap soon, I think you should too. Actually I might have one myself." Jane said, yawning right on cue.

Charles started to yawn and rub his eyes. Nodding to himself, he held the X button on his control and selected the 'turn off console' option. Clicking the standby button on the TV remote, he looked up and grinned at Jane when he saw her put a pillow and a blanket down for both him and his sister.

"Thanks." Charles said as he climbed up on the couch and got under his blanket. As if reading Jane's mind, Maura walked through with a sleepy Hope in her arms and placed her on the couch. Giving both children a kiss Maura headed out of the room, Jane close behind.

"You too Jay." Hope whispered.

Jane walked back and kissed the toddler on the head before heading back out of the room. As Jane walked into the kitchen she was pulled roughly by her shirt and pushed towards the counter.

"Whoa, Maur-" Jane began before she was cut off.

"No talking." Maura warned before kissing the younger girl.

"Maura-stop someone coul-" Jane said pulling back from the aggressive kiss.

"No. Miss Rosa went home early, the children will be asleep in the next five minutes. It's just you and I. And **I** need **you** to touch me." Maura begged as she pulled her own skirt up to reveal her pale, toned thighs.

"Mauraaa." Jane moaned as the Doctor began to pull her skirt up higher and higher.

"Ten minutes maximum." Maura proposed before she pulled her skirt completely to her waist revealing bright red lace panties.

"Shit, I can't resist red lace." Jane said before kissing Maura and picking her up by her ass and placing her on the counter.

"No…Oh God…Jane..no-not on here." Maura struggled to get out as the Italian began to kiss down her neck and undoing her buttoned up shirt.

"What?" Jane asked looking up into hazel green eyes.

"Not on the counter, we eat from here." Maura reasoned.

Jane nodded in response and looked around for a more suitable place. Finding none she looked back to Maura for help.

"Oh for God sake, just…just fuck me on the floor." Maura said as she hoped off the counter.

Jane moaned as an answer and lowered herself and the Doctor to the floor. Jane finally managed to unbutton the entire Doctors shirt and opened it to reveal to heavy breasts also encased in red lace. Jane was about to take a straining nipple that was covered in the artistically woven material between her lips when the door bell rang. Jane's head shot up from the Doctors chest and listened for the sound again. Maura too sat up from her position. The Doctor looked flushed, her hair was a mess, her shirt was opened, her heels were off and her skirt was riding up to her waist.

"Ignore it." Jane said as the door bell went again. She attempted to kiss the Doctors neck.

"Ok-wait...how did they manage to get up here without the code for the gate?" Maura questioned. Both women's mind instantly went to Ian. He liked to make an entrance and he knew the code for the gate to his own house. Jane's eyes widened at this thought and she jumped up off the kitchen floor and straightened out her attire before helping Maura up.

"You go and answer if before whoever it is wakes the children up." Maura said as she worked frantically to straighten her dishevelled clothing.

Jane was about to disagree and complain, but thought it would be a good idea as the Doctor needed to make herself presentable. Jane absently continued to nod until she found herself at the door. Taking a deep breath and swallowing the dry lump in her throat, she opened the door with shaky hands.

When Jane opened the door she was not expecting the site in front of her. There stood with her back to Jane was a rather tall woman, still slightly smaller than Jane, stood in a dark striped skirt suit. Before Jane could examine the woman she turned around.

"Darli- Oh, my apologies, I thought you were my daughter." The woman spoke in a strong British accent.

Jane now managed to get the full view of the woman in front of her. She had dark brown shoulder length hair that curled slightly. Her eyes were dark green and her face seemed to be old. If Jane had to guess she'd of placed the woman to be in her late 50's early 60's. Her facial make-up was made up entirely in colors and shades that looked specifically mixed to her skin tones. She was also dressed extremely well. Jane could tell right away she was wearing a designer skirt suit with a white blouse and black high heels. Jane was so busy staring at the woman, that she didn't notice her starting right back at Jane with a look of disgust before pushing past her into the house.

"Hey, whoa wait. You can't just walk in here." Jane said snapping back to reality and body blocking the woman.

"How dare you tell me that I can't-" The woman began before Jane rudely cut her off.

"How dare I? How dare you walk in here without telling me who you-" Jane started but was too cut off by a laugh.

"Oh please settle down. Be a darling and get my case." The older woman ordered before she attempted to walk further in the house.

"You can get your own damn bag and get the hell out." Jane said in a threatening voice.

The older woman was about to reply when Maura walked into the foyer from the kitchen looking as radiant as ever.

"Who is it Jan-" Maura started before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Maura, there you are my darling." The woman said with a big smile as she again pushed passed Jane, arms wide heading to embrace Maura.

"Hello mother." Maura said as she leaned into the older woman and exchanged a kiss on either cheek.

"Mother?" Jane said eyes wider than ever and her mouth hanging open.

Maura looked from her mother to Jane with a terrified look on her face.

"Oh darling, do tell your pit-bull to stand down." Constance said with a stuck up laugh.

Maura smiled at the poor attempt of humor before introducing them.

"Mother, this is Jane the children's nanny. Jane…this is my mother Constance Isles." Maura said cringing at how her mother would react with Jane considering they'd started off on the wrong foot.

Jane shut her mouth as Maura introduced them and held her hand out. However, Constance looked down at the extended hand and shrugged as she rejected it.

"Get my bag would you." Constance said with a brush of the hand towards Jane before she began inspecting every inch of the foyer.

"I love what you've done with the place, the color scheme is stunning." Constance complimented as she walked further into the house.

Jane just stared at the Doctor with an uneasy look. Maura shrugged and gave her a pleading smile to be nice. Jane rolled her eyes and headed to get the older woman's bag.

Maura followed her mother further into her house, she cringed at the fact she completely forgot she was supposed to be coming around New Year's. The place was such a mess and Maura dreaded what her mother would say. Constance began to explore the house, until she stopped in the kitchen.

"I love the art you have around the house. I'm glad to see my work inspired you to have some culture in your life." The British woman said as she eyed everything up.

Jane didn't know what was in the bag but she struggled to carry it into the house. Following them into the kitchen she placed it down harder than she expected, making the oldest woman's attention turned from the house.

"Be careful with that." Constance warned.

"Sorry mam." Jane apologized in the most sincere tone.

The older woman glared at Jane for a long few seconds before her attention was turned back to her daughter.

"I didn't know you were coming so soon, the guess room isn't ready yet mother. I'm sorry." Maura said feeling embarrassed.

"I wrote you a letter; I was assured it was delivered." Constance said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, I got your letter I just-" Maura said before she was cut off.

"You forgot to read it because it was from me?"

"No. I-"

"Or you couldn't take five minutes out of your life to see what your own mother had to say, is that it?" Constance continued, she thought Maura life revolved around her.

"Mother, I've just been occupied, I did read your letter it just slipped my mind with the Christmas rush." Maura tried to argue.

"Hmm, I'm sure it did. I ju-" Constance began talking before she noticed Jane was still stood there. "May I help you?" The oldest woman continued.

"No mam." Jane replied, straightening her posture.

"Well then, don't you have a floor to mop?" Constance said with a displeased look.

"Excuse me?" Jane said flabbergasted at the woman's remark.

"Mother Jane isn't a servant, she a nanny." Maura intervened knowing with her mother's attitude and Jane's temper clashing would not be good.

"I'm aware, you said. I don't have a hearing deficiency." Constance remarked examining Jane up and down.

"Well then you'd know it's not in my job description to 'mop floors'." Jane shot back.

"Hmm… you are very _spirited_." Constance stated in a smug tone.

Jane nodded in agreement with an equally fake smile on her face.

"However, is it in your job description to follow my daughter around like a lost puppy?" Constance questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Jane.

The grin from Jane's faced dropped at this; she looked from the older woman to her daughter as if asking for help. When Maura didn't seem to do anything but in just cower back with a sympathetic smile, Jane rolled her eyes. Jane turned back to the English woman and saw she was still staring at her sharply with an expectant look.

"Well then, I guess I'll check on the children." Jane said as she exhaled, earning a smile from the oldest woman. "Or mop the floors." Jane said sarcastically before she walked out of the kitchen.

Constance's eyes never left the Italian girl until she was out of sight.

"Where on earth did you find her?" Constance asked her daughter with a look of disbelief.

"The agency sent her and she seemed to be the best candidate for the job." Maura started, looking at to her mother as she explained. When she received an unenthusiastic nod, she continued. "Also, well she's brilliant with children, plus I know her from school." Maura finished.

"From school? Does she work there too?" Constance asked, surprised the girl would have two jobs.

"Oh no, she's a student there. In her senio-" Maura began rambling.

"She is a student?" Constance said in disbelieved. "You hired a student to look after my grand children?" The older woman questioned as she stalked closer to her daughter.

"With all due respect mother, she interacted and bonded well with the children and they've grown to love her, as have I." Maura said before she could stop herself.

"As have you?" Constance questioned, suddenly very interested in the younger girl.

"Wel-I-sh-she's very good at her job." Maura stuttered.

"Don't stutter darling, it is unbecoming as an Isles." Constance said as she walked past her daughter and continued her inspection of the kitchen.

"I just mean I don't know where I'd be without her help over these past few months." Maura said regaining her put together self.

"Mmm, I'm sure." Constance said as she looked at pictures the children had drawn that were stuck to the fridge.

"Where are my grandchildren?" Constance asked, surprised her daughter hadn't brought them in yet.

"They've not been down long for their nap." Maura said.

"I see. Don't disturb them then. I'll see them another day." Constance said as she took a seat.

"Another day, are you not staying here?" Maura asked puzzled.

"Well considering you don't have the guest room ready, it's a good job I'm staying at the Ritz." Constance said with a patronizing laugh.

"I think Maura's been too busy to have fussed over getting the guest room ready." Jane said announcing her arrival back into the room defending her lover.

"It's a pleasure to have you back in the room, Jane, is it?" Constance asked crossing her legs as she leaned against the same counter that just a few moments ago was about to be used for sex.

"Jane Rizzoli." Jane said smiling politely at the woman.

"Rizzoli. My that is a very strong Italian name. Such a shame, I always thought the Italians had more culture and were well educated people, then again I've been wrong before." Constance mocked.

"No offense mam but you know nothing about me so please don't judge me." Jane said back getting more and more defensive.

"I know you're a teenage, Italian American gir-no, tom boy..." Constance started as she looked at Jane's unpleasant stance. "...Who is in her senior year at high school and is extremely lucky to have the opportunity to work for one of the richest families in Boston..." Constance said proudly. "...You clearly have no self respect for your appearance..." Constance said as she held her hand out indicating to Jane's messy hair. "...let alone manners and for some obtuse reason my daughter seems to be completely enchanted by you and your _nanny _skills. I think that is all I need to know." Constance informed.

"Mother." Maura warned.

"What darling? I'm entitled to my opinion, am I not?" Constance asked her daughter.

Jane was gob smacked, how dare a woman who had know her for less than five minutes be so judgmental towards her. Maura's mother or not Jane wasn't going to stand there and take that. Jane looked between Maura and her mother, waiting for the Doctor to defend her, when Maura said nothing, Jane spoke out.

"Are you just gonna let her talk to me like that?" Jane asked Maura.

Maura didn't say anything; she tilted her head and gave Jane a small apologetic smile.

"Maura!" Jane said hoping the woman would step forward and support her.

When the older woman still said nothing, Jane exhaled not believing Maura was keeping quiet.

"If I was you I'd address your employer as Doctor Isles, not her first name, it's a sign of disrespect." Constance continued.

"Oh, I don't have to take this crap." Jane said as she turned on her heels and headed for the foyer.

"Jane wait I-"

"Oh darling let her-"

"How dare you speak to Jane like that? She didn't deserve any of that." Maura said coming out of her shell, before she hurried after Jane hoping to catch her.

Jane stormed off, she was fuming. She couldn't believe Maura's mother spoke to her the way she did and the Doctor just stood there and allowed it to happen. There was no way Jane could control her temper around that woman, she needed to get out now. Jane wasn't actually working so Maura couldn't be annoyed at the fact she walked out. Just as Jane grabbed her jacket from the banister, she was interrupted by a little voice.

"Jayne?" Hope asked, rubbing her eyes and dragging her little feet towards the Italian.

"Hey nugget, what are you doing up?" Jane asked as she crouched down to the toddler's level.

"I hads a bads dream." The toddler said looking up at Jane.

"Oh baby, was it the monsters again?" Jane asked as she embraced the girl.

Jane felt Hope shake her head again her and mumbled a no.

"What was it then sweetie?" Jane asked as she patted the girl's head.

"Jane! There you are. Thank god you didn't leave, I just wanted to apolo-" Maura said as she came to a halt seeing Jane and her little girl together.

"I hads a dream you lefts." Hope said as she sniffled into Jane's chest.

Jane's attention was torn from Maura when she heard Hope say that. Looking down at the girl, Jane pulled her back from her chest.

"Hey, it's okay honey." Jane said attempting to calm the upset toddler down.

"Promus you won't lefts." Hope asked her eyes watery.

"I promise I won't ever **leave** baby." Jane assured, stressing the term leave out and wiping the toddler eyes dry. Once receiving a smile and a nod, Jane stood up straight and looked back towards the girl's mother.

Maura eyed up the jacket Jane had in her hand and assumed she was about to leave.

"Hope baby, there's someone in here who would like to see you." Maura said to her youngest in the hope Jane would follow.

However, when Hope headed off towards the kitchen, Jane didn't move off the spot. As Hope was about to enter the kitchen, she turned back towards Jane.

"Comes on Jayne." Hope said holding her hand out for the older girl. Jane huffed, look towards the front door and the toddler. Sighing she headed towards Hope and took her hand.

Maura walked past Jane and Hope to lead the way into the kitchen, towards her mother.

"Hope come and say hello to your Grandmother." Maura said, standing next to her mother.

Hope toddled closer to the table that the older woman had taken a seat at. Still holding Jane's hand, Hope shuffled towards her Grandmother. Constance sat looking at the younger girl, waiting for her to speak.

"Hi Nanma." Hope said failing to pronounce Grandmother.

"Hello darling."Constance said looking up at Maura, at the girl's poor attempt of pronunciation. "Well come and give your Grandmother a hug." Constance continued holding her arms wide.

Hope looked up towards her mother as if asking her permission, when she only received a smile, she looked up at Jane. The Italian girl smiled and nodded down at the toddler before guiding her forward slightly with her hand. Hope released Jane's hand and headed for her Grandmother. Hope leaned forward into the older woman's embrace and struggled for a bit, finding the embrace very uncomfortable.

"Let me look at you." Constance said as she didn't seem to move back when the toddler tried to pull out of the embrace.

Hope, now free, moved back and stood in front of her Grandmother, her hands behind her back, slightly bouncing on the spot.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Constance asked, looking between Maura and Hope. The little girl was wearing Jane's old Red Sox Jersey that was far too big for her and was hanging like a little cape when she walked.

When her Grandmother said that Hope's eyes fell and she looked down at her top and traced her finger around the writing 'Red Sox'.

"Its Jays tops Nanma." Hope said still looking down at the ground. "Don'ts you likes it?" Hope questioned looking up at the older woman, her lip jutting forward.

"No, I don't like it darling." Constance said emphasizing the 'don't' and 'like'.

The toddler looked down at the ground as her Grandmother said this as if she'd been shouted at. After a minute the toddler turned around and headed towards Jane.

"Oh gosh. Why on earth is she still wearing nappies?" Constance said to Maura, shocked.

"She's four Mother." Maura replied back.

When Hope reached Jane she put her hands up and the Italian picked her up and cuddled her.

"I don't care if she's four. I had you out of nappies by the time you were two." Constance said, standing up to be slightly taller than her daughter.

"Have you ever changed a nappy in your life mother?" Maura asked shocking herself at how confident she was being. She never spoke back to her mother but she was not going to allow her to first speak to Jane like something under her shoe and now talking with disdain about her daughter in front of her. She may not understand what they were talking about, but Maura didn't like the fact she was doing it in front of Hope.

"Excuse me?" Constance said in an annoyed tone.

"If I remember rightly, it was my nanny who had me out of nappies by the time I was two and even then I mainly potty trained myself." Maura said defending herself.

"Oh darling don't start, we all know you're a genius." Constance snapped back.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant I basically had to teach myself things as well as bring myself up because you were never around." Maura snapped right back. She couldn't believe how she was speaking to her mother but it seemed she was unable to control herself.

"How dare yo-" Constance began before she was cut off.

"Oh don't pretend to be mother of the year now; you basically hired a nanny to fill that role." Maura finished, she was so angry, her chest was raising and falling.

"And it seems you've followed in my footsteps." Constance spoke back in a loud, threatening tone as she looked towards Jane.

This comment stung Maura, when she looked towards Jane, the nanny who was holding her daughter close as the two women were arguing. She realized, she was exactly like her mother and was allowing Jane to bring her children up.

"How dare you! Maura is a wonderful mother and woman. I am rarely on my own with the children, she comes everywhere with us. When we go to the park, she comes. When we go swimming, she comes. When I take them to the store, she comes. I am not here to bring up her children; I'm here as an extra set of hands to help her _with_ the children. I'm sure if you'd took the time to bring up your daughter, you'd know exactly how hard it can be raising a child, let alone two. It seems she turned out to be perfect, even without your help." Jane cut in between the women, still holding Hope who was watching everything happen.

"You're very vocal with matters than don't concern you." Constance stated.

"And for your information, Hope **is** potty trained. She's still in nappies because she has accidents, just like any child does and rather than have to faff around with a new set of clothes, we decide it's better to have her wear a nappy around the house." Jane said feeling her tempter get the better of her.

"My my, very **vocal**. What does Ian think of this wordy girl?" Constance questioned looking from Jane to her daughter.

"My daddy works aways to help hooman beans." Hope said, all too happy to explaining about her father.

The second Hope said that, Maura cringed and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well now, that is not a surprise in the slightest. No wonder everything around here has gone haywire." Constance said smugly.

"Where is he this time?" Constance continued.

"Last I heard from him, he was in Africa." Maura said looking down.

"Last you heard? You don't speak regularly?" Maura's mother asked.

"No mother. It's difficult to find signal but when he does, he emails me." Maura said.

"Wait, he emails you?" Jane cut across, annoyed that Maura never told her this.

"I-" Maura began, realizing what she said. It wasn't that she was lying to Jane, if the girl asked, Maura would have told her, and it just never came up in the conversation and she didn't felt the need to bring it up herself.

"What does that have to do with you?" Constance said, looking at Jane.

Jane put her free hand up and said nothing. Exhaling with a slight laugh, she brushed Hope's hair back.

"He's working away again? After he made you all up and move to Boston?" The artist asked her daughter.

"I was the one who wanted to move to Boston mother; to be closer to you and father. I was born here, this is my home." Maura defended.

"Oh darling, you're so naive. How long is he away at a time?" Constance asked her daughter.

"It depends." Maura whispered.

"Well when was the last time he was here?" The oldest woman asked.

"He was last here around Halloween." Maura said looking at her mother.

"Unbelievable." Constance remarked, mainly to herself but everyone heard.

Everyone in the kitchen was quiet for a few minutes. Constance was busy looking around the kitchen, judging everything in sight. Maura was staring at Jane, trying desperately to get her attention. Jane was looking at Hope, avoiding Maura's hazel green eyes and Hope was busy tangling Jane's curly hair. The only sounds were the humming from the fridge and the sound of traffic in the distance.

"Where is my grandson?" Constance questioned breaking the awkward silence.

"He's playing on this Xbox." Jane said as Maura didn't seem to answer.

"An Xbox?" Constance questioned looking towards her daughter.

"Yes mother, I bought him an Xbox for his birthday last year, is that a problem?" Maura snapped.

"I think she was asking what an Xbox is Mau-Doctor Isles…" Jane said correcting the Doctor. "..It's a games console, mam." Jane continued looking towards Constance.

Maura's mouth hung open as she realized what she'd done, however nothing came out.

"Well you're not as dull-witted as I thought." Constance said to Jane, appreciating she'd at least understood.

"Thanks…I guess?" Jane said as she walked off, still carrying Hope towards the living room.

"He's in here…unless you want me to bring him to you?" Jane asked as she stopped in the doorway.

"No, I'll come to him." Constance replied as she followed Jane.

"She appears to be more useful than I originally thought." Constance said while passing her daughter. "Well more useful than you." She continued as she walked out of the room.

Maura exhaled loudly, today went from perfect to awful. Jane was obviously annoyed with her, her daughter was having bad dreams again and her mother was in town for god knows how long. Maura Isles was not looking forward to the next few week in the slightest.

"Charles honey, pause your game please." Maura asked her older boy as she walked into her living room to see him sat on the floor extremely close to the screen.

Charles was so into his game, he ignored his mother and continued to play his game.

"Char turns off your car." Hope squealed from Jane's arms as she watched her brother turn the steering wheel control on his Xbox.

"Charlie buddy, don't make me ask." Jane warned the boy.

Charles paused his game instantly and looked at the three adults and the younger girl. Constance raised an eyebrow at the boy listening to Jane straight away.

"Hello Grandmother." Charles said with a big smile as he got to his feet and headed for a hug.

"Hello darling." Constance replied as she embraced the older boy.

"My haven't you grown?" Constance said as she placed her hand on the boys head.

"I've grown a whole inch since I last saw you!" Charles replied enthusiastically.

"My my, you look more and more like your father every time I see you." Maura's mother said as she smiled down at her grandson.

Hope struggled in Jane's embrace as she watched her grandmother and brother talk. Jane placed the toddler down.

"Looks Nanma, I've grown too." Hope shouted as she toddled towards her brother and stood up as straight as possible.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed." Constance replied to the little figure.

Hope's toothy grin fell when her Grandmother took more interest in her brother.

"How's my favorite boy then? Enjoying your new school?" Constance said as she took the boys hand and sat down on the couch with him.

Hope watched as her grandmother and brother went and sat on the couch, leaning into each other. The toddler followed and struggled to get up on the couch as she tried to join in with the conversation about school.

"Oh how wonderful, have you made friends?" Constance asked her grandson.

"I mades fwends Nanma!" Hope said with a big grin, trying desperately to get her grandmother to pay attention to her.

Constance never replied to her granddaughter, she never took her eyes off Charles and encouraged him to speak up.

"I have. My best friend is Andy." Charles continued.

Hope sat on the far end of the couch playing with the bottom of Jane's top as she watched her grandmother and brother talk closely. The toddler had a confused look on her face and was waiting for the right moment to try and get her grandma's attention. Jane couldn't stand there and watch the scene in front of her anymore without wanting to punch the older woman. Shaking her head, she headed out of the living room and into the foyer with the intention to leave.

"Jane wait." Maura said appearing in the foyer behind Jane.

Jane turned around and face Maura with a expecting look.

"I wanted to say sorry for bef-" Maura started.

"Save it Maura." Jane cut in.

"Are you leaving?" Maura asked, bringing her arms around herself.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I can't stand to be around that woman and I've only just met her." Jane said as she pointed towards the living room.

"She's difficult to get used to at first..." Maura trailed off in the hope Jane would understand.

"I'm not sticking around to find out." Jane said as she opened the door and walked out.

"Jane please!" Maura shouted as she grabbed the door before it closed.

"Please what Maura?" Jane shouted over her shoulder as she continued to walk down the porch along the patio. "…you want to talk now after you stood by and said nothing when your mother was tearing me a new one?" Jane continued

"Please don't leave me." Maura begged as she stopped chasing Jane.

Jane stopped dead in her tracks at hearing Maura shout don't leave me and turned around to face the Doctor.

"Maur, I'd never leave you. I just can't be around that woman." Jane said in a calmer tone as she walked back towards the Doctor.

"I know." The Doctor whispered. "But please don't leave me." Maura continued, tears threatening to spill.

Jane walked closer still to the Doctor and pulled her into a hug before she began to cry.

"I would never, ever leave you Maura. I'm not going anywhere, I think it's just best if I leave so you can have some time with your mother." Jane said as she pulled the woman tighter into her embrace.

Maura replied by shaking her head in Jane's chest, much like her daughter did.

"I want you to stay." Maura whispered into Jane's chest as she looked up at the girl.

"Okay." Jane huffed, giving into the woman.

"I'm sorry for not defending you Jane." Maura said feeling small and embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay. She's your mother, I understand." Jane said kissing Maura's head.

After a few minutes of no one talking, just sat enjoying each other embrace Jane spoke out.

"God, I can't believe that woman birthed someone so perfect like you." Jane said into Maura hair.

"She didn't." Maura said but it was muffled by Jane's chest.

"Oh honey, did you never do sex ed in school?" Jane mocked.

"Ha. Ha…" Maura said leaning back from Jane's chest. "…I'm adopted." Maura said looking Jane in the eyes.

Jane's squinted her eyes as she was processing all that Maura was saying until it made sense. The older woman looked nothing like Maura, she had a British accent, whereas Maura's was American and her attitude and personality was completely different from the Doctors.

"Oh my god, you're adopted?!" Jane questioned frantically.

"Shush…"Maura said as she brought her hand to Jane's mouth as she looked around towards the half opened front door.

Jane tried to say the word 'what' but it sounds more like a grunt as Maura kept her hand there.

"The children don't know, only a hand full of people know." Maura said as she moved her hand from Jane's mouth.

"But why-" Jane started.

"Shush." Maura said again bringing her hand up to cover Jane's mouth again.

"Will you stop interrupting me?" Jane said annoyed.

"Sorry. I'll explain later, Just don't mention it to **anyone**." Maura said pleading with her eyes.

"Okay." Jane replied as she smiled at Maura and started to walk back to the house with the older woman.

As the two women got back into the house, Maura squeezed Jane's arm before heading off back into the living room. Jane took off her jacket and shoes before she headed after Maura into the living room to find Constance stood, while both children were sat on the couch. Charles was still talking with his grandma, while Hope was lying down cuddling the teddy Jane bought her for Christmas.

"Still here are we?" Constance said as she walked back Jane to get her case.

"You bet." Jane replied with a wink to Maura. The Doctor grinned in response to Jane.

"Now, let's see what we can find in my bag." Constance said wheeling the small case behind her as she settled in the arm chair, bag by her feet.

"Presents?" Charles said excited as he watched his grandmother unzip the case.

Constance smiled and nodded at the little boy. Hope sat up as her brother mentioned, presents. She crossed her little legs with difficulty as the t-shirt would allow and waited patiently for her grandma to open the case.

Meanwhile, Jane yawned and took a seat on the couch in-between the two children, whereas Maura just stood back against the wall.

"Now…for Charles…" Constance said as she handed over a big box.

Charles accepted the unwrapped present with a big grin.

"A ROBOSAUR? YAY!" Charles said his eye lightening up, he had ask for it for Christmas but Maura struggled to find it.

"Thank you Grandmother." Charles said as he got off his chair to kiss her cheek before he headed towards his mother, to show her.

Hope was watching Charles show their mother his gift and began to get more excited for her gift.

"Here Hope." Constance said holding out a smaller box to the little blonde girl.

Hope struggled to get off the couch to get to her grandmother, when she did, she took the box and went to sit back down. Jane picked Hope up and placed her back on the couch as she struggled yet again to get back up on the couch with the box in her hand.

Hope looked at her present and saw it was a Barbie doll. The little girl scrunched up her nose at the present, everyone that had met Hope, whether it was for five minutes or five years knew she **_hated_** Barbie. Thankfully Constance missed the little girl scrunching her face at the toy, as she was watching her grandson tear open the present she bought him, however Jane did not miss it

"What's the matter baby?" Jane whispered in the toddler's ear.

Hope looked up at Jane, her little nose still scrunched.

"I don'ts likes Barbie." Hope replied just as quiet.

"I know you don't baby, just pretend to like it for today and say thank you okay?" Jane whispered to the toddler before she kissed hr little head.

Maura watched her two favorite girls whispered and wondered what they were up to.

"Thankcoo Nanma." Hope said to her grandmother.

Constance nodded, never taking her eyes from her grandson.

Maura walked closer to the couch and when she saw it was a Barbie doll, she understood exactly why they were whispering, she placed her hands on Jane's shoulder as she passed as a silent thank you.

"Well…" Constance started as she rose to her feet and clasped hr hands together. "…I should be headed back to the hotel. I've left the invitation on the kitchen counter for you darling. Bye my darlings" Constance continued as she walked towards the door, pulling her case behind. Both children said a polite goodbye and continued to examine their new toys, Hope more interested in Charles toy.

"Invitation? What invitation?" Maura asked, her mother was always so vague.

"Why, my art exhibition darling." Constance said in a mocking tone.

"That's why you're in town? Not to see your daughter and grandchildren?" Jane said as she followed the older women.

"Maura has her own life, she doesn't need me to show up whenever I feel like it and disrupt her routine and frankly I just managed to squeeze her in to my schedule." Constance replied in a patronizing tone to the Italian.

"You just managed to squeeze your own daughter into your busy schedule." Jane said shaking her head.

Before Constance could reply Maura cut in.

"Jane go sit with the children please." Maura said giving the girl a warning stare.

Jane just snorted and headed back into the living room.

"My my she's very colorful isn't she?" The artist said to her daughter.

"What day is the exhibition?" Maura asked, completely ignoring her mother's statement rather than question.

"It's New Year's Eve darling…That reminds me I wanted to ask, if the children could stay with me on New Year's?" Constance asked, feeling on edge. It was rare the older woman asked her daughter for something. However as both children were the future of the Isles foundation, she wanted them to learn what it would be like to always be in the limelight so she wanted them to join her at the exhibition.

"Both children?" Maura said before she could stop herself. She was shocked her mother wanted the children for the night, never before had seen kept them for longer than an hour.

"What an obscure question, of course both children." Constance replied.

"Yes, that's not a problem; it will actually allow me to have a break." Maura said, extremely happy she could be child free for one night.

"Well good. I'll see you around 9ish on New Year's Eve?" Constance said to her daughter.

"That should be fine mother." Maura said excited she had a night to herself.

"Bye darling." Constance said giving her daughter a kiss on either cheek.

Once the door was shut, Maura exhaled the large breath she didn't know she was holding. She leaned against the door for a few minutes to gather herself together before she headed towards the living room. As she entered the room the sight in front of her made her laugh, Charles and Jane were sat on the couch, Xbox on, each holding a control and playing a racing game on the screen that was split into two. The toddler was sat on the floor; legs crossed playing with Charles new toy and her new Barbie. She was making the robotic dinosaur eat the Barbie's head; Maura really didn't know where her personality came from.

As Jane was playing the game with Charles she glanced at the clock on the fireplace.

"Well bud, I need to get going." Jane announced.

"NO!" Both children shouted simultaneously.

"Guys, we talked about this, I have to go look after my brother." Jane explained as both parents were working night shifts, Frankie was staying at a friend's and Tommy was hopeless in the kitchen. Jane agreed to come home for the night so that Frankie could go out.

"I don'ts wants you to go Jayne." Hope said on the verge of tears, Robosaur still in hand.

"I know baby, but I'll be back tomorrow night." Jane explained with a smile.

"Actually, you two are going to be staying with Grandmother tomorrow for the New Year's…" Maura trailed off. Jane gave the Doctor a seductive glare, both thinking the same thing, free childless house. "…And Mommy's going to be at Grandma's exhibition so I will see you there." Maura spoke to her children but directing it to Jane.

"Her exhibition is on New Year's?" Jane asked realizing any potential plans the two women may have had, had officially gone downhill.

Maura nodded in confirmation.

"Who has an exhibition on New Year's?" Jane whined.

"My mother, the head of the Isles foundation, also an artist." Maura stated.

Jane rolled her eyes at Maura's poor attempt of understanding her sarcasm.

"You never seem to grasp the idea of Sarcasm do you?" Jane asked with the famous Rizzoli grin.

Maura tilted her head to the side, not fully understanding what the girl meant.

"Alright my little minions, I shall see you both very soon okay babies?" Jane said to the little children, both now sitting on the couch.

Jane kissed them both on the head, receiving small bye's before she headed towards the kitchen to grab her bag and a few other things she had lying around, Maura followed very close behind.

When the two women were safely in the kitchen, sure both children were occupied; Jane quickly turned around and pulled the Doctor into a hot, passionate kiss.

"J-Jane wai-st-mmm." Maura mumbled into the kiss.

Jane ignored Maura's pleas to stop and picked up the small women, causing Maura to wrap her legs around Jane slim waist. Jane backed Maura up against the wall roughly and began to kiss down her neck as she opened her blouse with one hand.

"Oh God…Jane we should stop…the children there in the…ohhhh in the next room." Maura panted out, as Jane pulled on a hard nipple through the lace material.

Jane continued to ignore the Doctor as she sucked on the woman's weak spot just below her ear.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned giving up arguing with Jane.

Jane was extremely horny tonight and after their earlier interruption, the Italian was more worked up than ever. Clothing would stay on, getting naked wasn't a priority, this wasn't the slow love making they often participated in or the fun using toys sex this was fast, dirty and hard sex, this was a fuck.

Jane's left hand crept down Maura's body and between her legs, where her right continued to slip under the red lace material and fondle hard nipples. Jane's hips supported Maura as she used the wall for leverage. As Jane's dominant hand reached its destination, it was greeted with wet lace, soaking wet lace. Jane grinned into Maura's neck as she licked a trail back up to her ear lobe. Jane pushed the dripping wet material to the side and plunged two fingers deep into Maura.

"Oh goooood." Maura moaned, throwing her head back.

Jane's lips were on Maura's the moment the older woman moaned out. They needed to keep quiet as the children were just down the hall and in a big mansion like house, sounds vibrated off walls.

"Shh Maura, we don't want the children seeing you like this." Jane said in a sultry tone, teasing the older woman.

Maura nodded against Jane's hand agreeing that she would keep quiet. The only sounds that both women could here were the faint sound of the television, Maura's heavy breathing and the sound of wetness squelching with every thrust of Jane's fingers. It was not long until Maura's walls tightened around Jane's fingers and the older woman came undone.

Sensing the older woman was on the brink of her orgasm, she brought her lips to Maura's to silence any moans.

"J-Ja…urhhh. Jane." Maura moaned into Jane's mouth.

Jane helped Maura come down from her orgasmic high by kissing her neck as she put her panties back in place and pulled her skirt down.

When Jane placed Maura back on the ground, the older woman straightened her posture as the younger girl buttoned up her blouse. Maura's hands were on Jane's shoulders as she watched Jane struggled to do up each button.

"God, I love you." Maura said leaning forward to give Jane a small peck on the lips. "So, so very much."

"I love you too, but I really have to get going before Tommy burns the house down." Jane said laughing slightly.

Maura nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry we can't spend New Year's together Jane." Maura said her tone suddenly very serious.

"It's okay Maur; I understand your mother comes first. Plus, I've been invited to a party, I'll probably go to that." Jane said fully understanding.

"My mother does not come first. Don't you ever think that." Maura snapped at Jane.

"Hey no, I didn't mean it like that I'm just saying I understand, my Ma is a helicopter mother, always has been." Jane said with a big grin.

"Sorry, I'm just-I-I always feel on edge when my mother is around. She always judges me about something, anything." Maura said feeling defeated.

Jane never said a word, afraid she'd say the wrong thing. She was dying to ask Maura about her being adopted but knew now was not the best time, nor place. Jane grabbed her jacket and bag and headed for the door, opening it, she turned back around to face Maura.

"I hope you have a great New Year's Maur." Jane said smiling at the older woman.

Maura pushed Jane out the door and shut it behind her before kissing Jane on the lips.

"I'll text you tomorrow, I'm sorry again we can't be together on New Year's I love you so much." Maura said with one last peck to her lips.

"Bye Maur." Jane said before she headed off towards the car. The older woman just smiled in reply as she brought her arms around her body as if trying to hug herself.

It was nine o'clock on the dot when Maura's cab pulled up to her mother's art exhibition. There was a massive queue of people dressed up waiting to enter the building along with a crew of paparazzi. Maura rolled her eyes as she imagine her mother's face, when she saw her daughter in the papers tomorrow, arriving at her exhibition in a cab. Exhaling loudly, she handed the cab driver the money, along with a generous tip before looking at herself once last time and heading out of the car.

The second Maura's black stiletto heel hit the pavement, she was swarmed with paparazzi shouting out 'Doctor Isles' and asking her questions about her mother's exhibition. The Doctor posed for one picture and headed inside, however as she was halfway up the stairs, one paparazzi made a comment that made the older woman stop dead.

"Alone again? Are you even married?" Maura was so tempted to turn around and give the man a piece of her mind, however she just gripped her clutch, tighter than ever before and headed off inside.

As she entered the building she was greeted by a waiter offering her a class of champagne from a silver tray, Maura smiled and accepted the glass as she headed further into the building. Maura noticed the whole exhibition was work of her mothers and realized this was truly the work of the ages her mother had done since she fist became famous. It was a reminder of Maura's past on each wall, when she was younger, her mother only seemed to take interest in her daughter was when her work was being published and she wanted her husband and daughter there for her reputation. Maura smiled to herself, not much had changed.

Maura had been walking around for nearly two hours when she finally spotted her mother and Charles talking to a group of couples who Maura realized where the Fairfield's. Maura rolled her eyes when she saw Garrett stood there shaking her sons hand, it was still raw wounds for the older man when Maura rejected his proposal to run off to Africa with Ian many years ago. Maura smiled at the memory, Garrett's and her relationship was forced by their parents, it was never anything serious and it was no secret Garrett was sleeping with his brother's wife, so Maura never understood the fact he took Maura leaving him for Ian to heart. They were teenagers, children, marriage was not an option at that age, Maura wanted to explore the globe, help people and learn medicine so when she met Ian at a refugee camp in South Africa she couldn't help but fall in love. Maura smiled as she got closer as her some were dressed in a designer suit, she glanced around for her daughter and saw she was nowhere to be seen.

"Mother, Where is Hope?" Maura said her voice in panic; she completely ignored the Fairfield's.

"It's a pleasure to see you Maura." Garrett said in a mocking tone, he glanced behind her as if looking for someone.

"Ian not around?" He continued with a smirk.

"Mother?" Maura questioned, ignoring Garrett's childish comments.

"Darling will you calm down, she's in my room with my assistant. I didn't want her running around down here it will tire her out and I want her awake when the clock strikes midnight. Now come and greet my guests." Constance said.

Maura would have flipped at the fact her mother left her daughter with her assistant if she hadn't know the woman for almost all her life. Clair was wonderful with children, she always knew how to entertain them and keep them happy so Maura didn't really mind. Putting on a happy face, Maura turned back around to greet the Fairfields properly.

Jane had arrived at the party at roughly ten o'clock. She hadn't dressed up; she just threw on some tight jeans and a long grey sweater. She had debated for the past two hours whether or not she wanted to go and in the end decided she would otherwise she'd be spending New Year's sat in bed thinking about Maura and she really didn't want to be doing that. Jane was busy filling up her drink with Soda when someone caught her attention. Across the room, just entering the house was Riley looking as stunning as ever. She was in a tight black dress and white fuck me heels. The girl had her hair all down not its usual front pinned up and had just a touch of make up on, making her look like a natural beauty. Jane darted outside into the back garden before the girl could see her. Jane began to panic, they had barley seen each other properly since Riley had punched Jane and the Italian didn't fancy coming across a tipsy or drunk Riley.

Jane was avoiding Riley by staying outside when she really needed the toilet, she signed and knew she had to go in. Jane inhaled a long breathe before she headed inside checking every corner, for once in her life Jane was glad there was crowds of people everywhere. Taking her time and being as careful as ever, Jane had successfully made it upstairs and to the bathroom, she tired the door and saw it was locked. Leaning against the wall she waited until whoever was in there to finish. As Jane was looking down at her phone, debating whether to text Maura or not, there was a sound of the door unlocking and it opened.

"Well Well." Came a barely veiled sarcastic voice.

Jane caught the glimpse of those same white fuck me heels and knew exactly who was stood there, swallowing the lump in her throat she looked up into the smirking face of Riley Cooper.

"I heard you were here, yet I hadn't seen you. You weren't trying to avoid me where you Jane?" Riley questioned.

"No, I was just outside." Jane replied, slipping her phone back in her pocket.

"Good…" Riley said with a smile. "…It's all yours." The darker girl continued stepping to the side, allowing Jane to enter the bathroom.

Jane nodded a thank you and headed into the bathroom. However as she had her back to the door, Riley came in after her, slammed the door shut and pushed Jane against the sink. Jane didn't know what she was more shocked about, the fact Riley had the strength to hold Jane against the sink, or the fact she managed to do it in heels. Riley stared back into Jane's eyes, her face portraying no emotion. Jane didn't know what was happening but before she knew it, the other girl had a smile on her face and was unbuttoning Jane's pants, pulling the zip of the jeans down, she slipped her hand inside. Jane found her hips rising without realizing she was doing it, for some reason Jane was powerless to stop Riley's assault. Riley grinned when Jane didn't resist, she wasn't touching the girl yet, she was just dancing along the top of her cotton boy shorts.

Just as Riley was about to slip her hand past the barrier of the material Jane pushed her back.

"Stop it." Jane warned.

"Oh come on don't be a bore." Riley replied, stepping closer to Jane trying to kiss her.

"I'm serious Riley, stop it." Jane warned once more.

When the other girl continued to ignore Jane, the Italian pushed her back more firmly.

"I'm with someone Riley." Jane said, it wasn't a lie, nor was it the truth. Where she and Maura together? Jane didn't know.

Riley looked shocked at this stepped back, allowing Jane room to move past her and head downstairs. Once she was downstairs, she headed outside to sit in her car. She couldn't believe Riley tried to do that after everything that happened between them. Jane pulled out her phone from her pocket and typed out a text to the Doctor.

_'__Hey baby, I really wish I could be with you tonight. I hope you're having a good time. I'm missing you. Have a wonderful New Year's, I love you so much Maura.' _

Jane re-read over the text before smiling and clicking send.

Maura had been dragged into staying with Adam and Garrett Fairfield while her mother went to get drinks.

"So Maura, you mother tells me you're working in Boston High School now?" Adam asked, while Garrett rolled his eyes. Maura always liked Adam, he never bragged about his money and he rarely spent it on ridiculous things. He insisted as a child to go to public schools; whereas his brothers went to a private school. He was an honest man and ran his own business rather than taking after the family trade.

"I am." Maura replied with a smile.

"How are you finding it? I heard it's a great school." Adam asked.

"Yeah, I bet it's just keen if you're into the lower class." Garrett said under his breath.

Maura shook her head at the other brother; she really couldn't see why she found him so attractive in his younger days.

"I actually love it so far…I've met some interesting characters. It's nothing like boarding school; it's more relaxed, more fun. I have some pictures of an experiment some of the students and myself did…" Maura replied smiling as her mind went to Jane. The woman went to unlock her phone as she wanted to show Adam the picture.

"Oh darling please don't bother the gentlemen with stories of you double life." Constance said with a slight laugh, making her presence know.

Just as Maura was about to reply there was a sudden crash of glasses smashing. Almost everyone in the room went quiet and turned towards the sound including Maura to find Charles with one arm reaching over the table and the other holding a glass of what Maura assumed was orange juice.

The younger boy had knocked over a pyramid of glasses when trying to reach something from the upper table. The boy turned towards where his mother was and saw the glare she was giving him.

"I just wanted to get some Ice Mama." The boy said, froze to the spot.

Everyone burst out laughing at the boy's reply, including Garrett.

"Oh god." Maura said handing her mother her phone and clutch while she rushed over to the glass, along with a few waiters and began to clean the mess up.

Constance nearly spilt her drink when her daughter shoved her clutch bag and phone into her arms. The woman was busy struggling with all three things when Maura's phone vibrated. Constance looked down at the phone and saw the message was from Jane. However it wasn't the fact it was from Jane that caught Constance's attention, it was the start of the message.

_"__Hey baby, I really wish I could be with you to-…"_

When Constance read the start of the message, she click on it, opening the full message before her mind processed what she was doing. Constance read over the full message and gasped out loud.

_'__Hey baby, I really wish I could be with you tonight. I hope you're having a good time. I'm missing you. Have a wonderful New Year's, I love you so much Maura.' _

Suddenly everything made sense, the way her daughter was so shocked she had turned up, how Jane was snappy with the older woman and how Maura was so defensive about the younger girl. It didn't take long for Constance to put two and two together and work out they were having an affair. The older woman stared down at the phone, usually she would never do something like that but when she saw that message, she had to know.

"Mrs Isles?" Garrett asked, noticing the woman was stuck to the spot looking down at her hands.

The sound of Garrett's voice pulled the older woman out of her trance. She clicked the lock button on the phone and turned back towards the man.

"Yes darling?" She replied.

"Are you okay? You froze for a moment there." Garrett said with a slight laugh.

"I-er-I-I'm fine darling. The incident just shocked me for a moment there." The older woman responded, cringing to herself at the fact she stuttered.

"Mother, I am so sorry about that…He can be so clumsy sometimes." Maura said walking back over with Charles.

"It's fine darling…" The woman said to her daughter.

"Sorry Grandmother." Charles said, looking down at his feet.

"It's okay, accidents will happen." The older woman said while handing her daughter her phone and clutch back.

"Thank you." Maura said taking her phone and bag.

Maura unlocked her phone ad saw the message from Jane opened. Due to the chaos of things, she didn't think twice about it being opened. Reading the message, Maura failed to hide the grin and blush that appeared on her face. Constance was watching intensely.

_'__Hello sweetie, I would give anything to be with you too. Are you having fun at your party? I love you too.'_

Maura replied to the text, before she smiled at her mother and son and headed off to get another drink. Maura received a reply from the Italian girl not two minutes later.

_'__It sucks and I'm bored. I'll probably just head home soon.'_

Maura had an idea; since the children were with her mother tonight and she had shown her face at the exhibition, she wouldn't really be missed if she slipped off out.

_'__Do you have the car?' _Maura replied to the text.

_'__Yeah, why?' _Jane replied instantly.

Maura told Jane to come and pick her up and gave her the address before she told her to text when she was outside. The Doctor gave the girl the address and gave her strict instructions to pick her up around the back of the building.

It was 11:32pm when Jane text saying she was outside, around the back just as Maura had instructed. The Doctor sent a quick, I'm coming text before she headed towards the back of the room avoiding her mother so she could slip out unnoticed. However, what Maura didn't know was just how much her mother had been watching the younger woman all night, Constance saw everything from the small smile on her daughters face when texting to the woman slipping out of the room.

"Charles darling, stay with Mr. Fairfield for a moment okay?" Constance said to her grandson who nodded in agreement before smiling up at Adam Fairfield who was in the middle of showing the boy a magic trick.

Constance followed her daughter out of the room but kept a distance behind her. She was as quiet as possible when heading down the staircase in the hope she wouldn't get caught. As Constance reached the bottom step, she saw her daughter head out of the fire exit. The older woman stayed in the building but looked out of a little window that was next to the door when she saw Maura's car parked there in the alley way. Constance suspicions were confirmed when Jane got out of the driver's seat and jogged towards her daughter. Constance was hoping she misread or interpreted the text wrongly, that it was meant for someone else named Maura, or maybe it meant nothing but that all changed when she saw the two women. Constance watched as Maura hurried as fast as she could towards Jane before the Italian girl picked up her daughter into a hug. The two women hugged for a while before, Jane placed her back on the ground and Maura pulled her into a kiss.

Constance couldn't believe what she was seeing; her married daughter was having an affair with a girl who was at least ten years younger than her, who was a student her daughter taught as well as being her employer. Constance's mind went straight to the reputation of the Isles name if she was ever caught as well as the amount of money Ian would get if they divorced, not the fact her daughter could get her heart broken or her marriage could be ruined. The older woman felt sick at the possibility that this could ruin everything Maura worked so hard for. Shaking her head she headed off back upstairs were her guests were waiting.

"God I've missed you so much." Maura said as she pulled back from kissing Jane.

"Let's get home so I can show you just how much I've missed you." Maura continued before she took Jane's hand and lead her to the car.

When the two women finally got home, their lips were on each other's and clothing was being removed all around the house. When they finally reached the bed room, Jane was just in her cotton boxers, while Maura was still in both her underwear.

"Get in the bed." Maura demanded pushing Jane down before she headed off into the closet.

Jane kicked off her boxers before getting under the covers, she couldn't wait to see what Maura wanted her to use on the woman.

Maura removed the rest of her underwear and picked up the item they had used only once before. Running her hand along the harness, the older woman prepared herself for the night's events. Jane had her eyes closed lying on the bed waiting for the Doctor when she heard someone clear their throat. Looking up she saw Maura stood there completely naked only the strap on attached to her pelvis.

"I'm sure that's supposed to be on me." Jane said with a slight laugh.

Maura shook her head and crawled up the bed, hovering beside Jane.

Jane licked her lips when she realized what the Doctor wanted, she had never really considered herself to be on the other end of the toy; however she could feel the wetness increasing at the thought of the Doctor taking her.

"Is this okay?" Maura asked seeing the look of concern mixed with desire in Jane's eyes.

Jane nodded in response as she looked down at the length of the toy. She'd only had sex with a few men, mainly Casey but the size of his penis was nothing compared to the toy that was between the Doctors legs. Jane didn't know how long it would last, usually the guys she had slept with couldn't last longer than five minutes and she didn't know if her body was prepared for the stamina of the Doctor.

"How do you want it?" Maura asked Jane as she hovered over the Italian.

"Missionary, I want to be able to see you…" Jane said smiling at the Doctor. "…I want to be able to touch you." Jane continued as she pulled Maura down on top of her.

Maura settled herself on top of Jane and pushed her hips into the Italian as they continued to kiss.

While the two were kissing, tongues probing each other, Maura brought her hand down between her legs and grabbed the toy, positioning at Jane opening.

"Are you ready?" Maura whispered as she pulled back from the kiss, seeing Jane was all wet.

"Y-yes." Jane responded and opened her legs wider.

Maura guided the Dildo into Jane's opening, once it was about two inches in, she looked up at Jane to see if she was okay. Jane's chest was moving up and down and she was biting her lip, seeing no displeasure the older woman pushed in so they were hip to hip.

"Sssssst." Jane said as she felt the stinging of being filled.

"Am I hurting you?" Maura asked concerned.

"No, I just- It's been a while." Jane said feeling shy.

"It'll feel better when I move faster." Maura said as she began to move slowly. The older woman moaned at how tight Jane was.

"Mmmm." Jane moaned quietly as Maura began to move faster, her stokes getting harder and harder.

"Yes, uhhh that feels so good." Jane moaned, as Maura moved out to the tip again and slammed back in.

Jane was all nervous at first, but after a few minutes they found a rhythm. After that she felt nothing but utter pleasure. Jane wrapped her legs around Maura to help her push harder and faster while both her hands were on the woman's shoulders helping support her weight.

"Uhhhh…God… Faster." Jane demanded as Maura pumped faster.

"Shit," Jane grunted as Maura moved her hand down to rub at Jane clit.

"Mmmm you're so tight." Maura husked into Jane's ear.

"OH GOD…GOD…MA-MAU….RA," Jane nearly screamed, as Maura began fucking her harder and harder, her strokes getting shorter and shorter.

Maura's breasts bounced frantically as she fucked the girl faster, the bed began shaking with each thrust. Jane could feel herself on the edge; the extra friction the Doctors hand was giving to her clit was just the right amount.

"Oh god…Maura..I-I…uhhh…I'm so close…fuck," Jane begged, as she felt her walls get impossibly tighter.

"OH FUCKKK…. Jane screamed as she came hard, instantly soaking both women's thighs.

Maura's orgasm crashed into her not long after, she moaned out loud into Jane's neck before collapsing down on top of the woman. Jane had never felt anything so pleasurable in all her life. Comparing Maura fucking her to the boys she slept with; there was no denying how much better it felt for Maura to be inside her. As the two were catching their breaths, the heard fireworks sounding and cheers from the surrounding houses. Jane looked towards the bed side clock and saw it was midnight.

"Happy New Year Maur." Jane said grinning at the Doctor.

"Happy New YearJane." Maura said before she leaned forward and kissed her girl.

**Thoughts? :)**


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Izzy** for Beta reading this chapter.

**I'm also starting to write a long story of one shots and mini stories (roughly ten chapters for each mini story) If you have any requests for me to write about feel free to leave a comment or message me.**

Chapter Twenty Seven

Jane awoke the next morning to find herself, completely naked, just a thin duvet covering her and a head of honey blonde hair resting on her chest. Jane smiled as she inhaled the wicked scent of the good Doctor's Kai perfume and remembered the events of the previous night. As Jane began to remember how perfect last night turned out to be, she decided she wanted to do something nice for the Doctor. Sliding out of bed, she rearranged the Doctor's head ever so slightly so not to wake her and climbed out of bed. The Italian walked around to find the grey sweater she had worn the previous night, she slipped into and went in search for her panties. As Jane began to walk around the bedroom she couldn't help but wince as she walked. Jane was no virgin when it came to sex with both men and women, it was just that she had never been fucked so hard and with an intrusion so big before. As much as it hurt to walk, Jane regretted nothing. There was something so incredibly sexy about Doctor Maura Isles fucking her, as much as Jane enjoyed being the one, doing the fucking, she couldn't help how much it turned her own to have Maura on top of her, pumping in and out all while kissing her and touching her everywhere. While Jane was reminiscing about the night before, she found her panties by the door and slipped into them before creeping downstairs.

Once Jane's foot hit the bottom step she headed straight into the kitchen and began to pull out the ingredients to make pancakes and some fruit. Jane smiled to herself, she could get used to alone time, just Maura and herself. She couldn't help but remember this wasn't **her** house, that this wasn't **her** family, that it shouldn't be **her** making someone else's wife breakfast in bed after a night of making love. Sighing she began to shape the pancakes so that they made a heart, knowing how much the Doctor loved it, even if she did refer to Jane as being 'cheesy'. Jane wasn't going to wallow about how wrong this relationship was, she was just going to enjoy it for as long as she could.

Thirty minutes later, Jane had successfully made her lover, a tray full of heart shaped pancakes and fruit, a glass of cold orange juice, a small mug of tea and the newspaper on the side. Jane smiled as she added the finishing touch of three roses in a vase which she had gone out especially for. The younger girl had thrown on some shorts to head to the shop which she was surprised was open this early considering it was New Year's Day. However, when she came back, she got unchanged down to just her sweater and panties again will the full intention of spending the morning in bed with Maura. Jane had just picked up the tray and was about to head upstairs when the front door swung open.

"Holy shit." Jane said as she had a fright when the door pounded open and nearly dropped the tray of food she had been preparing.

Jane's heart began to race when she saw both Hope and Charles stood there, fully dressed smiling up at Jane. However Jane's attention was drawn to the older woman staring back at her in the distance.

"Jayne!" Hope shouted as she ran over to the Italian and attached herself to one of her long, tanned and toned, naked legs.

Jane stumbled back slightly holding desperately onto the tray she had prepared.

"Hey baby." Jane replied smiling at the toddler.

"Hey Jane." Charles responded before he headed off into the living room, presumably to play on his Xbox.

"Hey bud." Jane shouted after him.

"Whats dats?" Hope asked as she stood on her tip toes trying to see what was on the tray.

"Erm, It's breakfast for Mama." Jane replied, not missing the older woman still staring at Jane.

"What are **you** doing here?" Constance cut in.

Jane's mind went blank, what exsuse could she give for being in the Isles' house, this early, when the Doctor wasn't up yet and stood there in her underwear.

"I-er-I-I'm working." Jane said, unable to come up with anything better.

"In your nightwear?" The artist questioned, enjoying Jane squirming.

Jane opened her mouth but nothing came out, she had no idea what the hell to do.

"Why would you be working, On New Year? You were aware I was taking the children, so you would have no reason to stay overnight?" Constance said, firing ten questions at once.

"I-er-I-I." Jane stuttered. Hope had lost interest as the adults were talking and headed into the living room after her brother.

"Better yet, hypothetically, if you did just turn up this morning, before 8am might I add, how could you possibly know what time I was bringing the children back?" Constance said again loving the fact Jane usually glowing skin was turning paler and paler by the second.

"Do you usually strut around in other people's houses in your underwear in the middle of one of Boston's worst winters?" Constance questioned when she received no answer from Jane.

After a few minutes of silence, just the sound of Hope and Charles talking in the other room, Jane still hadn't replied nor moved from the stop she was stood in, holding the tray.

"Do you buy roses for all your employers?" Constance asked as she walked closer to Jane and circled the Italian like a vulture and touched the rose petals. "…your teachers?" Constance continued, as she stood face to face with Jane.

Jane could have sworn her heart stopped the moment the older woman mentioned the roses. When she came face to face with Jane, the older woman had a smug, knowing looking on her face. Then Jane clicked, she knew. Constance Isles knew Jane was having an affair with her daughter. When Constance saw the look of realization on Jane's face, she smirked at her before pouting her lips. Before the older woman could, threaten the Italian, Maura came down stairs.

"Jane are you watching television? So help me go-" Maura began but stopped when she heard her children laughing and she her mother so close to Jane, they were sharing the same air.

"Mother?" Maura questioned, pulling Constance's death glare away from Jane.

"Darling." Constance greeted her daughter, with a raised eyebrow. Her usually prim and proper dressed up daughter was wearing Jane's brand new Red Sox Jersey, not too different from the one her granddaughter insisted on wearing the previous night. Either this young girl had turned the females in her family into massive Baseball fans, or they just loved to wear Jane's clothes.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Maura asked, her eyes darting between a shocked looking Jane Rizzoli and her mother.

"Why dropping off the children, what else?" Constance asked.

"Oh, of course. I-I just didn't expect you here so early." Maura said calmly before her eyes landed on the tray Jane was holding. Maura noticed the heart shaped pancakes and smiled at the romantic gesture.

"Is that for me?" Maura questioned Jane, pulling the Italian out of her terrified trance.

"Ye-yes." Jane said not sure whether or not to lie or to play along with the Doctor.

"That's very sweet of you Jane…" Maura said as she pulled the tray from Jane's hands.

"We-well I thought it would be a good way to start off the New Year…Breakfast in bed." Jane said with a mild laugh, trying to brush off everything she and Constance had spoken about.

"It was a nice gesture…" Maura said smiling at the girl as she pulled off a large chunk of the pancake, hoping her mother wouldn't notice the heart shape. "…Why don't you go and see if the children want anything to eat." Maura said smiling at the girl, she was trying to act as normal as possible in front of her mother.

Jane nodded in agreement and headed off towards the living room.

"And put some clothing on." Constance added as she watched Jane take a detour upstairs.

Before her mother could turn back around, Maura busied herself with making a fresh pot of tea.

"Would you like some tea, mother?" Maura asked, her back still facing the artist.

"Mmmhmm." Constance replied. She sat on the kitchen stool and watched her daughter prepare the tea. Constance noticed straight away, Maura was avoiding her eye contact, the older woman also noticed Maura had eaten then heart shaped pancakes in near enough two bites and the younger woman had disposed of the roses that were in a vase, leaving no trail of a romantic breakfast.

As Maura was doing the tea, she knew her mother was thinking, it was far too quiet and the older woman always had something to say, Maura was waiting for a comment, a remark anything but she received none, just silence. Maura began to conjure up different scenarios of how this conversation would take place, if her mother ever found out would her mother disown her and the children? Would she cut her off? Would she no longer be the Isles she never was? Would she no longer be the heir to the Isles foundation? There was no possible way her mother could know about she and Jane. All the older woman had seen was the younger girl making her breakfast, there was absolutely, positively no possible way her mother could know. Maura was so busy thinking about these different things that could happen, she didn't realize her mother had spoken.

As Maura turned back around to pour the tea into a mug before handing it to her mother, she caught the older woman's eyes. Her mother was looking at her with an expectant look, only then did Maura realize her mother had spoken.

"Sorry mother, what did you say?" Maura asked, as she handed her mother the mug of tea.

"I said don't get caught." Constance replied nonchalantly as she accepted the tea.

Maura was speechless, but for all the wrong reasons. She was completely lost with the conversation. Don't get caught? Don't get caught doing what? Maura's brow were furrowed, she had no idea what her mother was talking about.

"I'm sorry mother?" Maura questioned.

"Don't get caught." The older woman replied.

"Excuse me?" Maura replied, still lost with this conversation.

"Oh, don't play coy with me." Constance replied with a laugh.

"Mother, I have no idea what on earth you're talking about." Maura snapped back, she was getting annoyed that her mother wouldn't elaborate.

"You and Jane." Constance said.

"Jane and I what?" Maura replied, still rather lost.

"Oh Maura darling, I know you're having an affair with the girl." Constance said, literally having to spell it out for Maura. The confused looked on Maura's face turned into recognition as she understood that her mother knew.

"I-We-I-she-" Maura began, but found she had no words.

"I'm not judging you and I don't mean to pry into your life…" Constance began. Maura laughed at the fact her mother 'didn't mean to pry'. "…But I've worked too hard for you to ruin my family's reputation, our family's reputation…" Maura was glad Constance corrected herself as she felt a stab at her heart when her mother said 'her family'. "…Can you imagine the headlines if this got out? She's barely legal, not forgetting she's nearly half your age, your student and you're her employer Maura….You would indeed be on the front page of every Newspaper in Boston. Maybe even Massachusetts." Constance continued, as she realized just how bad this was.

"Mother I-" Maura tried.

"Furthermore, you never signed a prenuptial agreement when you ran off to get married to that man. Therefore if this gets out, he is entitled by law to half, if not more, of my money if you're proven to be the unfaithful one and darling we both know he has had plenty of affairs but we cannot proof any of them, and personally I don't think my lawyers are that good considering that you cannot lie." Constance continued.

Maura nodded along to everything her mother was saying, she wasn't at all surprised her mother wasn't interested in the emotional side of things, about how she may feel about Jane and how she's not happy in her marriage, she was just interested in the financial side. However, her mother pointed out some things that hadn't ever crossed her mind.

"So please do not get caught Maura. I would like to keep my reputation as well as my fortune." Constance said before she took a long sip of her tea.

"Is that all?" Maura asked, surprised her mother hadn't made a comment about Jane being a girl.

"Yes…" Constance trailed off. She saw the look of confusion in her daughter features. "Why would you like me to tell you how ashamed I am of you? How disgusting it is to be a lesbian, nevertheless a lesbian with a girl who is your student, your employee and is much younger than you and, frankly, obviously from a poor family? Is that what you were expecting?" Constance asked her daughter. Maura stood back as her mother said all of these things and nodded in reply.

"Oh darling, I am none of those things. Ashamed that I have a successful daughter, although in a field I may not agree with? A daughter who has two extremely intelligent and beautiful children? A daughter who is experimenting with a female? You know yourself I have many homosexual friends and colleagues, it's expected in the art word. Yes she may be half your age and the worse person you could have picked to have an affair with normally, never mind financially but frankly darling, I'm astonished and rather proud you've actually gone and done something so thrilling on your own. Not because Ian has told you so, or to prove a point to me, you've gone and done it for yourself." Constance said truthfully.

Maura was blinking back her tears. They were happy tears although happy tears for all the wrong reasons she couldn't believe her mother had actually complimented her.

"No matter how wrong it is and how much I really do not agree, I'm proud of you darling." Constance finished before standing on her feet.

Maura felt like explaining to her mother that this wasn't an experiment that she was in love with Jane but she didn't fancy having that conversation so soon, she needed to process everything her mother had just said.

"Thank you mother." Maura said before walking up to the older woman and pulling her into an awkward embrace.

"Okay, enough of that. I need to get back." Constance said as she picked up her handbag and headed towards the door. Jane happened to be walking towards the kitchen holding a sippy cup and an empty juice box.

Jane walked past the oldest woman with a small smile before she noticed Constance followed her back. Jane stopped in the kitchen as the oldest woman began to walk around her. Jane looked terrified once again and looked at Maura with pleading eyes.

"Well…much better with pants on." Constance said as she came to stand in front of Jane again, this time tray-less.

Constance put both hands on Jane's shoulders as she began to inspect every inch of her. She looked at the make-up-less face, her messy, wild, obviously un-brushed hair, her stained grey jersey and her far too big joggers along with the socks that had holes in, showing her big toe. Constance placed her hand on Jane's jaw and tilted her head up, down, to the left and then to the right. Meanwhile Jane felt scared and awkward, why was the mother of the woman she was fucking inspecting every inch of her?

"Well…" Constance began as she released Jane's chin and signed. "…I'm relieved you're adopted because truthfully darling, I have no idea where you get your attraction from." Constance said, finding no beauty in the scruffy looking teen.

Maura laughed at her mother's words.

"I'm off darling, Au Revoir…" Constance said as she headed once again for the door. "…and remember, don't get caught." The older woman said pointing between the two women.

"Did your mother just insult me?" Jane asked, confused with what just happened.

"That was my mother's sense of humor." Maura responded.

"What did she mean? 'Don't get caught'?" Jane asked.

"I'll tell you later…" Maura said approaching Jane before pulling her into a hug and resting her head on the Italian chest. "Right now, all I want to do is snuggle under a blanket with you and the children and spend the day watching ridiculously childish films." Maura mumbled into Jane's chest.

Jane nodded and pulled Maura closer as a yes and kissed the top of her head.

It was the following Monday and the first day back to school since the Christmas break. Jane hadn't seen Maura for two days as she had left all her homework until the last minute and, being in her last year at High School, it wasn't a typical twenty minute work sheet, they were all assignments. Maura had warned Jane to do her homework earlier especially for her class as the Doctor's assignment would take at least an hour to complete properly. Jane had woken up late once again and decided to skip breakfast if she wanted to be on time for School. Since a lot of her subjects were in semesters, her timetable had changed and she had no idea who she had first lesson on a Monday so she wanted to be on time.

Jane was slowly dragging herself to her form room, she had been late and had a late mark stamped in her journal by no other than Sister Winfred so she didn't see any point in rushing now. As Jane was heading down the corridor she heard her name being called.

"Rizzoli!" Frost shouted as he strutted over to the Italian girl.

"I've been looking for you..." Frost said handing Jane a piece of paper. "…I have to go, I'm late but I'll meet you for lunch?" The black man questioned as he started to head down the opposite corridor.

"Thanks Frost, I owe you one!" Jane replied down the empty corridor as she realized it was her timetable for her lessons.

Jane smiled to herself when she saw she had Biology first with the wonderful Doctor Isles. Jane grinned she was missing the Doctor and couldn't wait to lay eyes on her. Jane hurried to get to the familiar class room, as she turned the corner, she saw the door was about to shut.

"Wait!" Jane shouted.

Maura stopped closing the door and poked her hair to the familiar voice, she smiled when she saw it was Jane and stepped out of the class room, shutting the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Jane said out of breath as she finally got to the class room.

"You're lucky the door hadn't shut, otherwise I'd have to give you a late mark. Why are you late anyway?" Maura questioned.

"I was up most of the night doing my homework, then I woke up late and had to skip breakfast, the traffic wasn't any good and well honestly, when I got a late mark, I thought why am I even bothering rushing." Jane replied rubbing her eyes she was extremely tired.

"Interesting, maybe an early night, with no texting or skype calls would suit you best." Maura said with a knowing grin.

"Do you mind if I sit at the back of the class room near the open window Doctor?" Jane said, remaining completely professional, she just knew, even if Maura was the teacher than she would fall asleep in this lesson so hopefully the fresh air would be helpful.

"Sure, don't worry we're not doing anything too difficult today." Maura said as she held the door open for Jane.

"Thank you Doctor Isles." Jane responded as she headed into the class room and sat at the back on her own.

Maura headed to the front of the class, she had them for two hours as it was a double lesson. She started the lesson by getting each student to swap their homework with someone else and mark it, pointing out the good, the bad and the things they could improve.

After about fourty minutes, Maura had sorted a plan for each lesson and looked up at the students talking quietly. She didn't mind them talking as long as they weren't too loud and were getting on with their work. Maura looked towards the back of the class and saw that Jane had her head down, the girl didn't look well at all and Maura did something that was highly inappropriate and unprofessional but the worried lover and mother figure couldn't help herself. Routing around in her hand bag, she pulled out her phone and typed out a text.

_"__Are you sure you're okay?" _

Maura watched as Jane's head moved up from the desk and pulled her phone out from her jacket pocket. Maura didn't mind students having their phones out to send the odd text, as long as they weren't on it constantly and got on with the work. She wasn't a strict teacher she strongly believed, if you treated them like adults they will behave and won't go against you, with the expectation of Joey Grant.

Jane smiled to herself but didn't look up towards the Doctor. She rearranged the way she was sat before typing back an instant reply.

_"__I'm a little hungry…" _

Maura raised her eyebrow at Jane's reply.

_"__I have an apple and a breakfast bar in my bag, you can have that if you like?" _

Jane smirked to herself. Trust the Doctor to not understand her humor.

_"__Oh…I was looking for something a little…sweeter._" Jane grinned as she text back.

_"__Jane, you know I rarely allow sugary snacks in the house for the children so why on earth would I be eating them?"_ Maura questioned.

_"__I bet you taste so sweet right now."_ Jane replied back taking a chance.

Maura's face showed her recognition after reading Jane's text. The Italian was trying to flirt over text, whilst in lesson. Maura looked up and locked eyes with Jane and gave her a warning glare.

However Jane brushed off the stare and smirked as she began to type out a new message.

_"__You look so sexy in that tight black skirt." _

Maura felt a flush beginning to appear on her chest. She'd never in her life done what the teens call 'sexting' and she wasn't going to start now.

_"__Jane…Behave. This is highly inappropriate."_ Maura replied.

_"__Hmmm, maybe you should come and spank me teacher."_ Jane felt herself getting wet just thinking about fucking Maura on her desk, she swallowed the saliva that was developing in her mouth.

When Maura read Jane's message, she swallowed the lump in her throat. Without realizing she licked her lips and crossed her legs trying to fight the throb beginning to develop between her legs. The thought of spanking Jane turned Maura on and she couldn't deny it.

Maura licking her lips and crossing her legs didn't go unnoticed by Jane. Due to the Doctor being sat on an angle when she rolled her chair over to the end of the desk to get her bag, Jane could see those pale toned legs crossing, unintentionally revealing soft white thighs.

_"__Jane, I'm serious, stop it."_ Maura text back. Although she was flustered, this was so wrong.

_"__I would love to come over to your desk, push that deliciously tight black skirt up to your waist. Spread those long, pale, toned legs attached to those sinfully red fuck me heels and bend you over your desk…"_ Jane typed out, she glanced around and saw everyone was more interested in their own conversations before clicking send. She watched Maura's face turned red as a flush appeared. Jane had no doubt, the Doctor was just as turned on as her.

Maura felt herself get wet reading Jane's words. The girl had never been vocal with her words and now Maura found herself loving Jane talking dirty. She too, glanced around and saw most of her students either had their heads down or were busy talking to one another. Maura caved in and decided to play Jane at her own game.

_"__Hmm what would you do then Jane?" _

The smirk dropped from Jane's face when she realized Maura was playing with her.

_"__I'd fuck you so hard with three fingers."_ Jane replied.

_"__What about my panties Jane?"_ Maura replied as she never took her eyes from Jane's figure.

_"__I'll pull them down to your knees before I was knuckle deep in you."_ Jane replied loving the fact Maura had a mischievous look in her eyes.

_"__Oh my, they would get ruined. I suppose it's a good job I'm not wearing any."_ Maura replied watching Jane's eyes look from her phone to Maura's legs. She could tell the teen was extremely turned on by the way her chest was raising and falling.

_"__Do you know what I want Jane?"_ Maura text again as Jane's eyes never left Maura's legs.

Jane looked down at her phone but her eyes shot straight back up to Maura's legs not wanting to miss the second the Doctor might open them.

_"__I want you to fuck me on my desk with just your mouth. I want you to spread my legs and tease my clit with the tip of your tongue before plunging into me…."_ Maura sent in one text.

_"__I want to grip my hands into your thick brown hair that would be spread all over my thighs and push your face deeper into my pussy…"_ Maura continued, unable to stop herself.

_"__I want to moan your name before I cum all over your face and in your mouth." _Maura continued as she watched Jane's hands tighten their grip on her phone and the table.

_"__Then I want to kiss you and taste myself on your lips and tongue."_ Maura finished off with before placing her phone on her desk and watching Jane's reaction.

Jane couldn't breathe, she never expected Maura to actually give in and react. This had started out as Jane's way of making Maura so turned on that she'd come so hard tonight thinking about all the things Jane was going to do to her but now, Jane found herself unable to wait until tonight to fuck Maura. She was gripping the table so hard and lost in thought that she didn't hear what Maura had spoken out until everybody got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Fifteen minutes maximum you guys." Maura warned the jock group of the class.

Jane began to get up realizing Maura was allowing them to have a break. As she was so lost in her thoughts, she was one of the last few to leave. Jane decided to leave her bag where it was, knowing Maura would look after it and began to head for the door. As Jane was heading towards the door, the thoughts of fucking Maura still fresh in her mind, she looked towards the Doctor who was still sat down.

Maura was smirking as Jane seemed to be stunned. One thing Jane hadn't discovered about Maura was she absolutely loved dirty talk, she often used to cum from just hearing people talk dirty, let alone touch her, and she was glad she was having this zombie like effect on Jane. Maura grinned as Jane was the last person leaving the class room, still lost in thought and did something, she knew was dangerous but couldn't help tease the teen a bit more. As Jane looked towards her, Maura uncrossed her legs and spread them wide as they were about to come back together for her to stand up. This gave the teen a wonderful view of Maura's pantie-less sex.

Jane's eyes widened when she realized Maura was indeed telling the truth about not wearing any panties. As she spread her legs to tease the girl, Jane saw Maura's light brown pubic hair, slightly wet with the arousal Jane had just caused. Jane licked her lips before she looked towards Maura's face, as she was walking towards Jane.

"Here." Maura said handing Jane and apple and a breakfast bar she had suggested earlier. "…we'll need your stamina for later." Maura continued with a big grin.

Jane was still speechless and took the apple and breakfast bar, she couldn't help but smile as the kind gesture, oh how she loved Maura. Jane smiled a polite thank you and as she was about to open the door, Maura spoke out.

"Oh but don't eat too much…We wouldn't want you to be full when there's plenty of sweet things to be eaten." Maura said with a wink.

Jane groaned out loud before she headed out of the door, Maura smiled at the teen before walking over to each desk to pick up the peer reviewed assignments.

Twenty minutes later, all of Maura's biology student came stumbling in after the small break and groaned when they saw a number of work sheets on the desk.

"Oh cheer up, I gave you an hour of easy work and a twenty when I said fifteen minute break." Maura spoke to no one in particular.

Jane made her way to the back of the class room, groaning with every other students at the amount of work sheets Maura had left for them to do. She did feel better after having the apple and breakfast bar to eat but she really wasn't looking forward to completing all these work sheets.

Maura glanced at Jane when the Italian sat down and saw her take a long breath before getting stuck into the work sheets. She could help but smile at her enthusiasm, she looked a lot better and the color seemed to come back to her face after eating.

"Whilst you're doing them work sheets, I'm going to come over to you each one by one and discuss your homework assignment and tell you your marks. I don't mind you talking quietly but try to keep it down." Maura said to the class before she walked over to her desk and picked up a pile of sheets and started at the front of the class.

Ten minutes later Maura had made her way to the desk just in front of Jane's. She was half way through explaining the good points of Steph's work when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Maura shouted, never turned away from Steph as she finished explaining what they were talking about.

Maura heard the door open and no one spoke out, but she knew someone was stood there because most of the students in the class were talking and seemed distracted. However Maura continued on with Stephanie and gave her some tips on how to improve her work. It wasn't until Maura heard a loud bunch of 'oooos' from the class did she turn around.

"Sorry to disrupt your class, Doctor Isles. These arrived at the office and well we didn't have room to keep them so I brought them up." Mrs Cook one of the receptionists at the office said as she held a bunch of a dozen roses wrapped up in a gold packaging and black ribbons with a card sticking out.

Maura felt pinned to the spot, she couldn't believe Jane had pulled a stunt like this whilst they were in school. Maura carefully turned back around to Stephanie's desk and gave Jane a warning stare. It was so romantic but Jane should have known better than to have flowers delivered to school, anyone could have noticed her hand writing or read the card.

Maura picked up her items and headed for her desk where she placed them down before walking over to the older woman.

"Thank you." Maura said taking the bouquet of flowers from Mrs Cook.

"That is so romantic…" Mrs Cook said. "..I can't remember the last time my husband bought me flowers, let alone had them delivered especially. Mr Isles must be a wonderful man." Mrs Cook said quietly to Maura before giving her a big grin and walked back out of the room.

Jane was busy getting on with the work sheet, she hadn't even noticed Maura was stood at the desk in front of her until she heard a knock at the door. Being a student, everyone took interest when there was a potential distraction entering the room, anything to take their attention away from the work. When Mrs Cook the receptionist that Jane disliked walked in holding a bouquet of flowers, Jane felt a tightening in her chest and a unsettled feeling in her stomach. Jane's eyes were glued to Maura to see how she would react but noticed Maura hadn't even drawn her attention away from the task at hand since she said come in.

It wasn't until most of the students said 'oooo' in a girly way, did Jane see Maura look up and turn towards the door. She watched Maura's face as she saw the flowers and saw nothing change in her features. Only when Maura turned to face Jane and gave her an annoyed stare did Jane realize Maura must have thought she'd sent them. Jane watched as Maura took the flowers and have a small chat with Mrs Cook until the oldest woman left. Jane could tell Maura felt uncomfortable with everyone looking at her but there was nothing she could do.

Maura walked to her desk and placed the flowers done before pulling the little card attached and opened it. She had to admit as much as she was annoyed at Jane for doing this in school hours, she couldn't deny how romantic it was. There was nothing on the envelope it was only when Maura opened the small plain card and read the message.

_"__I'm sorry I couldn't be with you on Christmas and New Year my dear. I love you with all my heart my darling. Ian x"_

Maura was shocked when she read the card, Ian was a romantic and usually sent presents and flowers to their home with sweet words on but never had he done anything like this, a small smile crept on Maura's face did Ian really think he could buy her love by sending her flowers? Maura then began to wonder when he was coming back. It had been nearing on 3 months since she last saw him and a few weeks since they had last spoke through email. If he was able to arrange flowers to be sent, Maura began to wonder when he would be coming back. Maura looked up from the card and straight into Jane's eyes. Maura knew right away Jane was hurting, she could tell the Italian was upset. However when Jane realized Maura was looking at her, she put her head down and carried on with her work.

"Is that from your husband miss?" One boy asked at the front.

"Are you even married miss?" Another girl asked.

"Of course she's married!" Another girl said.

"That's so romantic sending flowers, I want to marry someone like your husband." A girl shouted from the back.

Maura was pulled away from looking at Jane when she was bombarded with all these questions.

"Can you all get on with your work please?" Maura asked, annoyed that she was getting interrogated about her personal life.

Jane watched as Maura admired the flowers and pulled the card from the bouquet, Jane knew straight away when she saw a small smile creep on Maura face that it was from Ian. Jane watched as Maura stared down at the card for a long time, she was probably re-reading every word he had written, probably some romantic love poem. Jane was so annoyed at herself for not being able to afford such romantic, expensive luxuries like sending flowers to school for someone you loved. Jane's heart broke as she thought about the previous morning a few days back when she'd made Maura breakfast and she had went out and bought a small bunch of roses that nearly cost her a month's wage. Jane knew how pathetic it must have looked compared to the ones Ian bought her, hell even Constance's thought it was pathetic, the older woman didn't have to say anything but she didn't have to, her face said it all. Only now did Jane realize she couldn't compete with Ian. He was tall, strong and handsome. He was wealthy, could afford to buy his wife anything she wanted. He could provide Maura with safety, protection and children. Jane couldn't do any of that, she didn't have any money, she couldn't afford to buy Maura expensive gifts and flowers. She couldn't provide Maura with safety, protection and she most definitely couldn't give Maura children. Jane was so lost in thought she hadn't realized Maura was staring at her with a sympathetic look. Jane put her head down and pretended to get on with the work, she could feel the tears stinging her eyes, when everyone began asking Maura all these questions about her perfect marriage. Jane just wanted this lesson to be over.

When the ball rang for the end of Maura's lesson, Jane couldn't have got up quick enough. She stuffed all her things in her bag and headed for the door.

"Jane, could you stay behind for a second please?" Maura asked.

"I can't miss. I need to get to my next lesson." Jane lied as she had a free next period.

Maura just nodded her head and watched Jane walk out of the class room.

Maura headed towards her office, roses in one hand, and books in the other. After a great struggle she managed to open her door and set her things down. Maura sighed as she took her seat and opened her laptop. She needed to sort things out with Jane but it would be highly inappropriate to text her when she was in Maura's lesson, let alone someone else's. Sighing Maura picked the last few essays she hadn't marked and began to read.

Fifteen minutes later Maura had just finished marking George Right's essay, Maura knew Jane's work was next as she had arranged them in alphabetical order from their last names, in the previous lesson. Maura signed onto the register and brought up Geroge's profile and filled in his mark for this week's assignments. The older woman clicked onto Jane's profile and grinned at the freshmen photo of a younger Jane. Maura smiled knowing she was about fourteen in the photo and looked like a little tomboy. Her hair was down and its usually wild self, her eyes were the same, her skin tone was dark with no spots and no makeup, she had a little mono-brow and she was grinning her famous, white teeth Rizzoli grin at the camera. Maura realized something in that moment, if she was to ever have another child, she wanted them to look just like that. Maura's smile fell when as she knew that would never happen.

Maura felt a bit guilty using her position as a teacher to spy on Jane's profile, however there wasn't anything on their Maura didn't know about. It was just Jane's address, any medical conditions, her results in other subjects and her timetable. When Maura hovered over Jane's timetable she thought it wouldn't hurt to see what class Jane was currently in. As Maura opened up the online timetable, she saw that Jane wasn't in any lesson, she actually had a free period now. Maura raised her eyebrow, maybe the timetable hadn't updated for the next semester, however she didn't have double biology first thing on a Monday last semester. Pulling out her phone, Maura sent a quick test.

_"__You lied to me. You're not in lesson now, you have a free period."_

_"__Are you spying on me now? Jesus I just needed some space."_ Maura received an instant reply.

_"__Come up to my office please Jane. We need to talk." _Maura replied back.

No more than five minutes later, Maura hadn't received a reply from Jane but there was a knock at her office door. Maura walked to the door having an inkling that it might be Jane, but she couldn't see through the small window in the door as she had placed science posters over it to make the room look brighter. When Maura opened the door, Jane was indeed stood there with a blank expression. Maura said nothing and just opened the door wider allowing the girl to come in.

Once Jane was certain the door was shut tight, she turned to face Maura.

"How the hell did you know I had a free period?" Jane snapped at Maura.

"I saw it on your profile when I was about to mark your work." Maura replied in a much calmer tone, she didn't understand why Jane was annoyed at her, it wasn't her fault Ian sent her flowers.

"So what? You're just stalking my profile now? Seeing where I am every second of the day?" Jane replied back feeling herself getting more and more worked up.

"Jane what is your problem?" Maura asked straight out.

"What is my problem? My fucking problem is I had to sit there and watch you get all loved up with your husband's wonderful, expensive gifts, while I sat there not knowing what the hell do to." Jane shouted back.

"Jane lower your voice and what your language." Maura warned, afraid they'd attract unwanted attention.

"That's what you're reply is." Jane questioned.

"Jane, I had no idea he was going to send me flowers. What did you expect me to do just throw them away in front of all the class? Do you not think people would get suspicious?" Maura snapped back, annoyed she was getting the blame for this.

"You could have at least acted differently, not smiled to yourself whilst reading the card he wrote." Jane replied. "What was it a love poem? Golden flakes in the chocolate? More presents?" Jane said back, on the brink of tears.

"Jane what is this really about? Because God knows this isn't about some flowers, I don-"

"It's about you being married Maura." Jane shouted out, tears threatening to spill down her face.

"Oh sweetie-" Maura tried as she stepped forward to embrace Jane.

"Don't touch me." Jane said as she took a step back, unable to stop the tears.

Maura didn't know what to do, so she just walked towards her desk and tried not to look at Jane as she knew the girl would be annoyed if Maura saw her cry. Jane knew Maura was married way before anything happened between them so why it was a problem now, Maura didn't know.

"What is this you're doing with me Maura?" Jane asked, her voice calmer and the tears stopped.

"I'm sorry?" Maura questioned not understanding what Jane meant.

"Why are you doing this with me?" Jane reworded.

"Jane, I love you." Was Maura's reply.

"How could you love me? I have nothing to offer you Maura. I'm just a teenager, I don't earn much money, I don't have my own car, or my own house, I can't buy you expensive gifts and I can't send you amazing flowers and I-I-I can't give you children." Jane whispered the last bit.

"Nothing to offer me?..." Maura said as she stepped towards Jane and placed her hand on her chin. "…Jane all my life I grew up surrounded by money, gifts, toys, flowers and expensive jewelry. I could have had everything, but the one thing I wanted more than anything money couldn't buy - someone to love me. My parents were too busy, I had no friends growing up, previous lovers only wanted me for my money and large breasts and I always thought I knew what love was with Ian but I think a part of me loved him but I was never truly in love with him. In these few months you have showed me more love than I have ever experienced in my entire life Jane." Maura said tilting the girls head up to look into her eyes. "I don't need money, or a car, or a house. I don't needed expensive gifts and amazing flowers and as for children, well if I hadn't already had two, I would want nothing more than for my children to look just like you. You, Jane Rizzoli, have everything to offer me." Maura said hazel green eyes staring into dark brown ones before she brushed her lips against Jane's.

"But am I enough?" Jane whispered never looking away from Maura. "Am I worth it?"

"You are so more than enough. You have made me feel more alive and never lonely. Ian can't buy my love with expensive gifts and flowers…" Maura said. "…Ian can't turn me on just by giving me a look and whispering in my ear…" Maura said seductively as she leaned in close to Jane. "…Ian can't make me wet when I think about his hand touching me between my legs …" Maura continued as she grabbed Jane's hand and pushed it under her skirt. "..Ian can't fuck me so hard that I wince when I walk…" Maura continued as she grinded her lower half down onto Jane's hand, the Italian was met by warmth and wetness. "And Ian most certainly can't win my heart back." Maura finished as she learned forward and kissed Jane, slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Jane could feel herself getting heated up as Maura began to talk but when the Doctor slipped Jane's hand under her skirt, Jane nearly came there. Jane responded to Maura kiss by pushing her tongue against the older woman's before she picked up Maura's keys that were on the desk and pulled back before she headed for the door.

"Jane wait." Maura said as she followed the girl, she was so lost in kissing Jane she hadn't notice the Italian take her keys.

Maura followed Jane to the door, when Jane stopped Maura heard a locking sound and raised her eyebrow before Jane turned back around to face her.

"Sit on the desk." Jane demanded, her tone unreadable.

"I'm sorry?" Maura said.

Jane closed the distance between them and pinned Maura against the wall, her back to Jane.

"I said, sit on the fucking desk." Jane slurred in Maura ear.

Maura felt a moment of fear when Jane strode towards her before pinning her against the wall. It wasn't until she heard Jane's tone, full of sex did she realize Jane was just messing around.

"Jane this is highly inappropriate." Maura said her tone serious.

"I didn't ask your opinion. I told you to do something." Jane replied as one hand was holding Maura around the waist and the other was moving her hair to one side so Jane could have access to the older woman's neck.

"Jane I-I-this-we-" Maura struggled to find her words as Jane's hand slid down between her legs.

"I won't ask you again, sit on the desk." Jane commanded as she stepped back to let Maura go.

Maura was completely shocked by Jane's actions and words that when the Italian moved back, Maura was glued to the spot. Jane had enough of Maura ignoring her, she picked up the older woman by her waist and walked her to the desk.

"Ahh-J-Jane put me down this second." Maura warned as she had a fright when the older girl picked her up.

Jane smirked to herself and placed Maura down on the desk. When Jane moved back to sit in the Doctor's chair, she frowned at how uncomfortable her chair was.

"Jesus Maura, you make sex impossible in this char." Jane said laughing.

Maura was not impressed, she was sat on the desk, her legs closed and her arms crossed looking down at Jane with a serious expression.

"Oh come on Maur…" Jane pleaded with a small smile as she ran her hands up and down Maura's silk like thighs.

Maura's serious look failed and turned into a big grin before she leaned forward and pulled Jane up into a light kiss.

"God I love you." Maura whispered against Jane's lips.

"Mmm, I love you too." Jane said against Maura lips. "I'm sorry about being a dick earlier." Jane said looking down at the floor.

"Jane I understand why you acted the way you did…" Maura said pulling the girls face up to look at her. "…And I love you no less." Maura continued before she kissed Jane again. "…But I do think you should watch your language Miss Rizzoli." Maura whispered seductively into Jane's ear.

Jane wasted no time in leaning forward and capturing Maura's lips in a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue into the Doctor's mouth Jane moaned. Maura was shocked at Jane's forwardness but found herself getting wet at the thought of Jane fucking her on this desk. As the kiss continued, neither pulling away, Jane's hands worked their way back up Maura's legs until she tried to push them apart, only then did Maura pull back from this kiss.

"Jane..behave." Maura warned.

"Come on Maur…your doors locked and I know you want this as much as I do." Jane said as her right hand trailed up the Doctors chest before slipping inside her red blouse.

Maura moaned as Jane squeezed her breasts and pulled on her nipple before it turned hard.

"J-Jane." Maura warned again as Jane began to kiss her neck up to her ear.

Jane's left hand stayed at its place on Maura's thigh, her thumb brushing soothing patterns up and down.

As Jane took Maura's lobe between her teeth before exhaling, sending a shiver down the Doctor's body, Maura found herself panting. The possibility of getting caught, the fact they were on a desk and her arousal combined into one which was turning Maura on more than ever before, maybe even more than the first time they used the purple phallus shaped toy.

"Ja-Janeee this-oohhh….this isn't a good idea." Maura panted, the older woman could feel her self-control slipping away. "…It's so inappropriate." Maura finished.

"But it's so fucking hot." Jane husked.

Although Maura hated it when Jane used foul language, she couldn't help it being a turn on when she husked dirty things to her. Jane grinned as she felt Maura's legs that were once tense to keep them shut relax. Jane wasted no time in separating them.

"Spread your legs." Jane said as she kissed Maura chest and work her way down her body.

Maura gave in and opened her legs for Jane, she shivered as she felt the cool air hit her sensitive area.

Jane slowly made her way between Maura's legs and smirked as she squatted to be face to face with Maura's neatly waxed pussy.

"This is new." Jane said looking up from between Maura's legs as she ran her finger down Maura pubic hair. The once trimmed golden locks down there had been waxed into a neat but smaller triangle.

"Oh god…" Maura moaned as she felt Jane's hot breath between her legs. "…I-I hoped you'd noticed…" Maura grinned to herself. "…I thought it was time for a change." The older woman finished.

"Hmm, I like it…It's very sexy." Jane said before she pushed Maura's skirt higher. Standing on her feet, Jane knew this was an uncomfortable position for her and she couldn't be able to get the right angle.

"This won't do." Jane mumbled to herself and looked around. She smiled and pulled the uncomfortable wheelie chair closer to the desk. Jane grinned when she saw it had arm rests.

Maura watched as Jane pulled the chair between her legs and sat. Maura couldn't help but glance in the direction of the door. She was so turned on but she was also terrified of being caught.

"Maur." Jane said.

Maura realized as she was thinking about the possible repercussions if they got caught she missed what Jane had said.

"Yes?" Maura asked her attention fully at Jane.

"I said put your feet on the arm rests." Jane said as she grinned up.

Maura smirked as was about to remove her heels before Jane grabbed her ankle.

"No, you leave them on." Jane said before licking a line from Maura ankle to her thigh.

As Jane was licking and kissing her leg, she moved both of them up onto the arm rests opening herself up to Jane.

Jane wasted no time and leaned forward and ran her tongue along Maura's sex humming at the wetness she found there.

"Mmmm." Jane moaned into Maura's pussy.

"Ohhh." Maura said as her sex was being kissed here and there before she felt warm wetness cover everywhere.

Jane felt Maura legs tense and pull back slightly when she drove her tongue as far as she could into Maura's pussy. Bringing her hands around the Doctor she grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, helping Maura grind her pussy into Jane's face.

"Ohh Jannne." Maura moaned as she licked and fucked Maura's lower lips as well as groping her toned ass. Maura's hands tangled into Jane's unruly hair and pulled hard.

"Mmmm, you're so fucking tight." Jane said, muffled by Maura's pussy as she pushed her tongue back in.

"Ja-Jane, I-I-n-need-su-suck my clit." Maura panted out as the young girl pulled back from Maura's pussy and smirked up at the Doctor with her head thrown back and her eyes shut tight.

When Maura didn't feel Jane's mouth anywhere near her mound, she tighten her grip in her curls and pushed her face back against her.

"I said suck my clit." Maura said, her voice full of desire.

Jane grinned to herself before she leaned forward and took Maura's clit between her lips and sucked hard.

"Oh god..Shit…uhhh…ohh Jane." Maura moaned as she was relentless and sucked Maura's clit nonstop.

Jane sucked as hard as she could on Maura's clit all while pulling the woman closer. Jane felt Maura's grip tighten in her hair before a gush of warm, wet and sticky fluid squired out all over Jane's nose, chin and mouth.

"Uhhhh.,,,fuckkk..Ohhh." Maura moaned, desperately trying to keep quiet as she came all over Jane.

When Maura's grip realized from Jane's hair, Maura open her eyes and looked down at Jane's face looking back at her from between her legs, Maura juices all over her nose, mouth and chin. Maura felt herself get wet at the image before she grabbed Jane's hair again.

"I'm not done." Maura moaned as she pushed Jane's face towards her pussy and grinded down when she felt Jane enter her again with her talented tongue.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know." Maura said to Jane as they both got out of their separate cars.

"I don't mind Maur, the children are in after school club for another hour and I had nothing else to do." Jane said as she walked around to Maura to help her with the mound of books she was carrying.

"Well I wish you would have text me and I would have hurried up marking." Maura explained when she found out Jane had been waiting for an hour after school in her car for Maura to finished work.

"Maura I really didn't mind." Jane reply as they both headed towards the house.

"Well we have an hour alone so what do you fancy doing?" Jane said, nothing sexual about it.

"Oh there is nothing more I'd love to do than get into a hot bath with you." Maura moaned at the thought of spending some pampering time with Jane, the first day back was always hard as she tried her keys in the door.

Both women raised their eyes brows as Maura struggled to unlock the front door. Glancing back at Jane, Maura tried the handle and the door opened.

"That's odd." Maura announced as the door was unlocked.

"Are you sure locked it when you left this morning?" Jane asked.

"Most certainly." Maura confirmed as she remembered being that tired this morning, she got back out of the car just to double check she had locked the front door.

"Maybe Miss Rosa's started a day early." Jane suggested.

"Hmm maybe…although I did ring her yesterday to tell her she wasn't starting until tomorrow." Maura said.

Jane shrugged and headed off inside Maura not far behind.

"Just put them down there please Jane." Maura said as she placed the books that needed marking down on the floor by the stairs. Maura was still holding the flowers that had been sent to her earlier, with the intention of disposing of them. Jane did as Maura said and placed the books down near the stair way.

"What is that smell?" Jane asked.

"It smells delicious...is someone cooking?" Maura said rather to herself as she suddenly heard the sound of pans clanging.

Maura headed into the kitchen, Jane hot on her heels. When they entered the kitchen they saw that the lights were off but there was a dozen candles lit around the room, looking towards the dinner table, there was a black table cloth, two plates, two sets of knives and folks and two glasses of red wine that had been poured with the bottle in the middle next to a candle that had been lit, Maura furrowed her brows at the romantic setting.

"Oh you got the flowers?"

Both Maura and Jane's head shot in the direction of the voice.

"Ian?" Maura gasped.

**Thoughts? Remember to message me if you have any mini stories or one shot requests :)**


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thanks **Rehellams** for Beta reading this chapters!

I'm going away tomorrow for two weeks so I doubt I'll be posting anything on this story however I probably will for my others so check them out! **Two of a kind and Rizzles one shots.**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"Hello darling." Ian greeted his wife. The older man was holding a pot of some food in his hands.

"He-wha-how…" Maura began, she was totally speechless. Just a few hours ago she was wondering when he would be back and was hoping for it to be weeks away and now here he was stood in her kitchen, their kitchen.

After gathering herself for a moment, Maura spoke again.

"What are you doing here?" Maura asked as she began to play with the ring on her finger.

"Why, I live here?" Ian questioned back in a slight laugh.

"Hello Jane." Ian said to the Italian with a surprising smile.

Jane just nodded in response, she didn't trust her words.

"I mean what are you doing back?" Maura reworded her question.

"Well I was thinking how much I miss you and the children and how much of their lives I'm missing, especially since I missed Christmas. I mean after all I am their father so one minute I was sitting in a tent in Africa and the next I was on the earliest flight to Boston." Ian shrugged as he walked to the stove and pulled out some bread.

"Anyway, when I came home earlier this morning, I hadn't anticipated that you'd be back at work, nor the children to be back in school; so I decided to clean around the house. I also repaired various other odds and ends that needed fixing. Among these I have cleared the driveway of the fresh snow, I changed our bed, and heck I even changed the guest bed…" Ian said as he looked to Jane knowing the girl stayed over often.

"Didyougoinmycloset?" Maura nearly shouted out.

"Oh darling, I know how much you love your shoes and how perfect you have everything…" Ian trailed off.

This didn't answer Maura's question; she stared at her husband and waited for an answer.

"No…No I didn't even go in your closet my love." Ian said reassuring Maura.

Jane just stood there as the conversation continued. She couldn't work out why Maura was so worried if Ian had gone in her closet. Sure the Doctor loved her shoes, but surely she wouldn't mind her own husband going in the closet. Jane frequently enter Maura's closet to place an ironing pile, hang the Doctor's coat up or to retrieve the sex toy. _'The sex toy!'_ Jane suddenly realised why Maura was panicking. If Ian saw the toy, he'd maybe understand his wife was lonely and sexually frustrated, so it would be natural for her to have a dildo, but there would be absolutely no explanation for why she had a well used harness attached to the dildo. Jane suddenly found it extremely hot in house and gulped.

"Any who, I know how you like to write things down on the calendar, so I had a glance and saw the children were in their after school club and well I know you usually finished work two hours before they need picking up, so I thought I'd make you a romantic meal before they come back…" Ian said as she stopped moving and turned around to face his beautiful wife. "…However I hadn't expected you to be late…but I'm glad you were because I burnt the Kobe beef, so I had to start from scratch but thankfully it's just about done." Ian finished as he placed down the oven glove he was wearing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back? We discussed this you can't just turn up whenever you please." Maura said in a snappy tone.

"Well I tried to get in contact with you, I tried to Skype you numerous times and I emailed you god knows how many times and you never replied. Personally, I was worried so I came home…I didn't think you'd mind darling, this is after all my home too." Ian said back at Maura in a much calmer tone.

Maura remember the amount of times she had left her laptop on when she and Jane decided to preoccupy themselves. She had heard the Skype ring tone a few days earlier but she was more interested in Jane's head between her legs, but it slipped her mind.

"So what? That's it, you think you can just turn up here whenever you please and then leave again when it suits you? You think you can play a part time parent to my children-"

"_Our_ children." Ian cut across.

"You think you can be part time in this marriage too? Jane has been more of a parent to my children in these past few months that you ever have in their entire lives Ian." Maura shouted at him, she was done with him turning up then leaving.

Jane was following the argument between the two of them and she felt like a fool just standing there and not defending Maura.

"Can we not do this in front of people?" Ian asked as he looked towards Jane.

"People? That's Jane." Maura replied. "Maybe if you were here long enough than a day you'd know who she was." Maura shouted.

"Oh don't exaggerate Maura." Ian snarled back.

"Don't exaggerate? How old was Hope when she said her first word?" Maura questioned her husband.

"What kind of question is that?" Ian asked back.

"How old was she when she took her first step?" Maura questioned again.

"Maura I-" Ian tried but it was useless.

"Better yet, how old is Hope, Ian?" Maura screamed.

"Jesus Maura you need to calm down." Ian said back, clenching his jaw.

Jane was stood in the middle of them wide eyed and shocked. She had never seen Maura react like that, she wanted nothing more than to pull the honey blonde into her arms and comfort her.

"Jane…" Ian said in his thick Australian accent as he took a step closer to the girl. "…Would you mind picking the children up and taking them somewhere for a few hours?" Ian said rather than asked as he pulled his wallet out and handed Jane a wad of cash.

Jane never said a word she simply looked towards Maura and saw the older woman fight back her tears.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jane questioned Maura.

The honey blonde stared at Jane and felt calmer. The Italian always had the effect on her; she always made her feel at ease. Shaking her head no and bringing her hand to her mouth, Maura sighed.

However, Jane didn't accept this as an answer and she simply stared Maura down until she looked at her again.

"N-No, go on, I'll be fine." Maura reassured as she cleared her throat and brought her hand to rub Jane's arm.

Jane nodded to her before turning back to Ian.

"I'll entertain them for as long as I can, but they tire easily…" Jane warned, hinting at Ian that she would be back as soon as she could.

Ian nodded in agreement; as Jane turned to leave Ian spoke out.

"Thank you Jane." Ian replied. Although he didn't like the Italian, she was handy to have around especially when he needed alone time with Maura. He didn't even want to begin to image how difficult this argument would be with the children in the house.

"I'm just gonna get my phone charger from upstairs." Jane lied as she completely ignored Ian's thank you and headed straight for Maura's room.

Maura felt relieved when Jane said she was going upstairs. Maura knew for a fact, Jane brought her phone charger everywhere with her, especially to school so she knew exactly what Jane was going upstairs for and she thanked god in that moment that Jane was intelligent.

Once both Maura and Ian heard the door shut they turned towards each other. Maura didn't know what to say; afraid anything she would say would set her off into a huge rant. After a few minutes of silence, Ian broke the awkward tension.

"I know I've not been here Maura. I know I've been an awful father and an even worse husband, but I am here now. I want to get to know my children, I want to play Baseball with Charles and take Hope swimming. I want to come home everyday to get in bed with my wife. I am here now." Ian said in a much calmer tone.

"What do you mean you are here now?" Maura questioned. She felt sick at the thought of Ian being home for good.

"Well I've asked for a transfer…I know this isn't a proper job, but they were looking for accountants to help set up these fundraisers and the money for travel and medicine so I asked for a transfer and they agreed to it, but for now I have to go back there until they can find a replacement." Ian explained. "It's officially in the works; I'm going to be home a lot more Maura." Ian finished.

"You did all of this without discussing it with me first?" Maura said her tone not as harsh.

"Well that's why I'm here now…I wanted to discuss it with you. I wanted to make a nice home cooked meal for my wife and talk about it over a glass of wine." Ian explained as he looked towards the table.

"No. Discussing something is two people seeing the pros and cons of doing something. To discuss something would be to explain the reasons why and how you want to do something. We're not discussing anything Ian; you are telling me that you've already done it all." Maura said her voice cracking here and there.

"What do you want Maura? You're mad that I'm not here and now that I could potentially be home full time you're mad at me for that too?" Ian said as he thought this was pointless.

"I don't know what I want." Maura whispered. Her turmoil was not just about Ian being home, Maura didn't know if she even wanted him in her life.

Both adults were stood in silence. Maura had her back to Ian and was thinking about everything, whereas Ian was thinking how awful this evening had turned out. He had spent the past afternoon cooking for his wife and arranging flowers to be sent and it was all for nothing.

"Can we just enjoy this evening together and forget about everything?" Ian suggested as he disrupted the silence.

Maura's head nearly flew off when she turned around so quickly to face Ian, how they could just forget everything was beyond her.

"Just for tonight?" Ian quickly corrected himself. "Then we can talk about everything tomorrow." Ian continued.

Maura didn't feel like arguing tonight, she didn't have the strength and personally all she wanted to do was get tucked up in bed with Jane, but that wasn't happening any time soon.

After dinner, it was nearing seven thirty and Jane still wasn't back with the children. Both Maura and Ian had a quiet dinner, saying a few words here and there; neither knew what to talk about as they were both walking on egg shells trying to avoid starting an argument. Maura was just finishing off her glass of wine when she decided to text Jane.

_"__Where are you?"_ Maura asked.

_"__We are having dinner at one of those restaurants with a play area." _Jane replied knowing Maura wouldn't approve but she couldn't think of anywhere else to take them on such short notice.

_"__Okay, when are you coming back?"_ Maura typed out.

_"__Do you want me to come back now?"_ Jane replied not a minute later.

_"__It's up to you; I'm going to bed soon. Do you mind putting the children to bed?"_ Maura asked she really just needed some time alone.

_"__Okay. No not at all, Hope's already fallen asleep on me and Charles isn't far behind. I'll head back soon." _Jane replied.

Maura just nodded to herself and put her phone down. As she looked up, she saw Ian was staring at her, she could tell he was about to say something so she decided to beat him too it.

"I'm going to go to bed…Do you mind cleaning up?" Maura asked so that she could get to bed before him.

"No I'll do it." Ian replied shortly.

Maura just nodded and headed up to bed. As she entered the bedroom the first thing she did was headed straight into the closet to double check Jane had moved the toy. Relief flooded Maura when she saw Jane had indeed moved it. The older woman slipped into her usual night wear being a black negligee and some matching panties before she got into bed. She decided to skip having a shower this evening as she hoped she would be fast asleep before Ian came up after her.

When Jane came back with the children just over an hour later, she was busy carrying a sleeping Hope in one arm and using the over to support a droopy Charles. As she entered the house, she saw it was in darkness and it was extremely quiet, just the faint sound of the television coming from Ian's study. Jane quietly crept upstairs and put the toddler into her old over sized Jersey before putting her in bed and then when she entered Charles room, the boy had collapsed on the bed, exhausted. Jane simply pulled off his shoes and socks and put him under the covers before leaving, she turned his night light on. As Jane was making her was through the hallway, picking up toys and crayons she walked past Maura's room and saw the door was ajar. Jane couldn't help herself and had a peak in to see the Doctor fast asleep, one arm hanging off the bed and the covers pushed to her feet, Jane smiled, the Doctor was a fidget when she slept.

Jane placed the toys down and slid into the Doctor's room quietly, she gently placed Maura's arm back on the bed, knowing it would be uncomfortable in the morning and pulled the covers up over her, as she did Maura shuffled around and sighed happily. Jane couldn't help herself; she leaned down and kissed Maura's head.

"I love you." Jane whispered as she pulled away.

Maura mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over to face the door. Jane smiled before she headed back out of the room and into the hallway. Jane placed the toys in the toy hamper not far from the stair way and went into her room. The Italian dove onto her bed and closed her eyes, today had been a long day and the days ahead were going to be worse, she had no idea what was going to happen now with Ian back and she doubt she'd get to spend much time with the Doctor. Exhaling loudly, Jane fell into a light sleep.

Maura was woken from her sleep by the feel of something scratching her face.

"Hmmf" Maura said as she woke from her sleep and blinked a few times.

Maura felt someone kissing her neck and cheek before she realised it was Ian's scruffy stubble that was scratching her face.

"What are you doing?" Maura croaked her voice full of sleep.

"Mmmm." Ian moaned as he pushed his hips into Maura's ass.

Maura woke up properly when she felt her husband rub his clothed erection against her.

"Really?" Maura whined as she turned to look at the clock and saw it was nearly one thirty. "It's half on in the morning Ian." Maura said.

Ian didn't respond, he simple shuffled around in the bed and pulled down his underwear.

"I'll be quick." He said as he pulled Maura to face him.

"All you think about is sex." Maura said dryly as she relaxed her body and allowed him to position himself on top of her.

"Yes I think about sex with my gorgeous wife, who after two children is still so tight." Ian husked, trying to sound sexy.

Maura rolled her eyes and cringed into the pillow at Ian's attempt of dirty talk. Just as Ian positioned himself fully on top of Maura, she watched as he reached down to guide his hard member into her.

"Wait!" Maura said suddenly remembering something.

"What? Am I hurting you?" Ian asked as he realised he was leaning all of his upper weight on Maura.

"No you're not. I've come off the pill so you need to wear a condom." Maura informed.

"Why have you come off the pill?" Ian asked as he looked up at his wife, genuinely interested.

"It was giving me awful headaches, it's a side affect so I just decided it would be best to give my body a break…" Maura said still waiting for Ian to get a condom. "The condoms are in the top draw…" Maura trailed off when her husband hadn't made a move for one.

"Hmmm..." Ian said as he leaned down and kissed Maura's neck. "…I don't need to wear one." He continued as he sucked Maura's neck.

"Mmmm…Yes, you do…" Maura said as she pushed against her husband. "…Last time you said you'd pull out and then six weeks later, I found out I was pregnant." Maura said in an annoyed tone.

"Let's make another baby." Ian said quietly that Maura nearly missed it.

The Doctor wasn't sure if she heard correctly, she was still laying there motionless, it wasn't until she felt the tip of Ian's penis line up with her sex did she realise she had heard correctly.

"Get the hell off me." Maura said as she slapped her husband across the head.

"What the fuck Maura?" Ian said stunned he'd just been slapped.

"Let's make another baby? Really? Did you seriously just say that?" Maura asked stunned at what her husband was saying.

"What's wrong with that? We are married and have two children? What's so bad about a third?" Ian said not understanding why Maura was going off on this one.

"Oh yeah, let's 'make another baby' that you can leave me to raise." Maura shot back as she got out of bed and pulled up her panties.

"Christ Maura, I've told you I'm coming back, I'd be here for this child. I want another baby." He informed her.

"**Idon'twantanotherbabywithyou**." Maura screamed out.

Maura realised what she just said and rephrased it.

"I don't want another baby." Maura said more calmly.

"You don't want another baby with **me**?" Ian said, ensuring he'd heard correctly.

When Maura just bit her lip and didn't answer him, he continued.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ian said, his voice getting louder and louder.

"Ian I-" Maura tried but found she didn't have anything to defend herself with.

"You don't want another baby with me. Is there someone you want another baby with?" Ian shouted implying Maura wanted someone else.

The image of a little baby girl wrapped in a white blanket, with thick black hair, tanned olive skin, a little button nose and hazel green eyes flashed through Maura's mind as he was waiting for an answer.

Maura realized she had lost herself in her own world and looked up at her husband who was still waiting for an answer.

"Maybe if you were there for the other two, I wouldn't have opposed to having another child." Maura snapped before she headed out of the room and down the stairs.

Ian, who was still sat in bed naked, was completely shocked, he had done enough begging and asking for forgiveness, he had enough of chasing after his wife. Laying back in bed he got under the covers and rolled over, hard on long forgotten.

Maura was so angry she didn't even realise where she was walking, all she knew was she was heading in the direction of the kitchen. The Doctor was just in her negligee and she didn't realise just how cold it was down stairs. When she entered the kitchen she had never been more relieved to see Jane sat on the breakfast stool a mug in her hand.

"Maur?" Jane questioned as she saw the Doctor enter the kitchen. Seeing the state the woman was in, Jane stood up.

Maura didn't hesitate to run into the taller girls arms. Maura burst into tears when Jane' strong arms wrapped around her.

"Hey, it's okay. I've got you." Jane cooed as she cuddled Maura closer to her.

Maura couldn't stop the tears from flowing, she felt so safe in Jane's arms and she knew the Italian wouldn't think any less of her if she cried her eyes out.

"God you're freezing, here sweetie." Jane said as she handed Maura her jumper than was on the table.

Jane helped Maura slip on the jumper before she rubbed her eyes and looked up at Jane.

Jane felt her heart break as she looked down to see Maura's face all wet with tears, her nose red from crying and her hair was a mess as well, combined with the oversized jumper, gave Maura a much younger look, like a lost child.

"What happened baby?" Jane asked as she brushed Maura hair from her face.

"H-h-he-I-" Maura tried but the tears kept coming.

"It's okay. Just try to calm down honey." Jane assured.

"I'm just so exhausted." Maura said as she collapsed back into Jane's arms.

"Okay, let's get you back to bed." Jane suggested.

"No! I don't want to go back to bed with him there." Maura said her eyes full of tears.

"How about you go in my bed and I'll take the couch?" Jane said wanting to do anything to make Maura stop crying.

"I want you to stay with me." Maura whispered.

"Okay, let's go to bed then." Jane said as she turned the lights off and led Maura upstairs.

As the two woman passed Maura bedroom, they heard loud snoring coming from the man in there, rolling her eyes Jane pulled Maura closer and continued to her room. As they entered the guest room, Jane took Maura's hand and pulled the jumper from over her head, Maura was in her own world so allowed Jane to do it. Jane pushed Maura's shoulders indicating for her to sit on the bed before she went and locked the bedroom door.

Maura was in her own world, tears were still streaming down her cheeks and she didn't even realise until she felt a wet droplet on her bare leg. She couldn't stop thinking about everything, she knew she really did not love her husband and the way Jane treated her when she was upset just made her fall more in love with the girl.

As Jane got back to the bed, she got under the covers and pulled Maura down with her into her arms. The honey blonde accepted the embrace and rested her head against Jane's chest.

"What got you so worked up?" Jane whispered into the darkness after a few minutes.

"Ian, he's just so-so unbelievable..." Maura started. "…He thinks he can walk back into mine and the children's life whenever he pleases even after being away for so long." Maura paused listening for Jane. After receiving a kiss to the head to show she was listening, Maura continued. "He thinks he can make it up to me by buying me gifts and making a nice dinner." Maura said with a slight laugh as she snuggled closer to Jane.

"And now he thinks he can make up for lost time by getting a job back in this country." Maura mumbled, afraid of the reaction it would provoke in Jane.

"And…How do you feel about that?" Jane asked.

"About a year ago, I would have loved to have Ian moving to Boston with us…but now? Now, I don't want him here, I don't want him." Maura confessed. "I want you." Maura whispered.

"I love you, Maura." Jane said before she leaned down awkwardly and kissed the older woman on the lips.

"Anyway, we didn't talk about it. We agreed to leave it for tonight and address the matter in the morning. So, I went to bed and a few hours later he thought it would be perfectly fine to wake me up and have sex." Maura said forgetting that she was talking to her new lover.

"W-what?" Jane said her voice harsh. "D-Did-did you h-have sex?" Jane asked her grip loosened around Maura.

"Well no, we didn't get that far..." Maura said quietly avoiding eye contact from Jane as the Italian pulled away from Maura.

"If you did…would you have had sex?" Jane asked frantically.

"We were about to before he refused to use protection and had a ludicrous idea that we should have another child. As you know I've recently come off the pill due to si-" Maura began to ramble, she was trying to draw away the fact he suggested to have another child from the fact they nearly had sex.

"So wait, let me get this straight. If you were still on the pill or he wore a condom…" Jane started as she herself was trying to get her head around what she had just been told. "..You would have had sex?" Jane questioned.

"Well I-" Maura began trying to come up with a way around the truth. "..Y-Yes. We would have had sex but Jane I-" Maura was trying desperately to watch what she was saying. She couldn't let Jane know that the one thing she kept thinking about was having Jane's baby.

"What the hell Maura?" Jane said her voice quiet but her tone annoyed.

"Jane he's my husband what do you expect me to do?" Maura said Jane knew full well what a marriage was and that it involved sex.

"So what am I? Just your mistress? Your whore? Your bit on the side?" Jane said standing up from the bed.

"Jane you know **exactly** what you mean to me." Maura said.

"You know what Maura? I don't. I really don't know **exactly** what I mean to you. You say you love me and then the second, the goddamn second he is back you're straight to him and leave me in the dark." Jane spoke out.

"Jane, I don't want him, I want **you**. I don't love him, I love **you**." Maura stressed.

"Really Maura? Do you really? Because the way I see it, I'm good enough for when he's gone and you're lonely, but when he's back I'm nothing. Jesus, why don't you just go and have another fucking kid with him." Jane said her voice on the brink of tears.

"I don't want another baby with **him**." Maura stressed, she was fighting against her heart and her mind.

Jane was quiet for a few minutes taking in what Maura said; it was only when she didn't understand what the Doctor meant did she speak out.

"You don't want another baby with him? What the hell does tha-" Jane mid asked.

"**Iwantababywithyou.**" Maura spat out. Maura closed her eyes and cringed the second the words left her mouth.

Jane was taken back drastically by these words. She wasn't sure if she had heard correctly. She didn't know whether she should be happy or terrified to hear Maura say that. Sure, Jane knew how she felt about Maura and sure she imagined her future with the Doctor, but living together was the extent of the future that Jane had thought about. Never had having children with her crossed Jane's mind.

"You-Ho-How-would" Jane tried but found she couldn't find the right words nor look at Maura. The Italian felt like she had to brace herself against something before she passed out.

"I want to carry your baby." Maura said much calmer.

Jane stared in the direction of the Doctor, she wasn't quite focusing on Maura but she wasn't really confusing on anything. Jane's mouth was hanging opened but no words came out.

"I-I-I can't seem to get this image out of my head Jane. This image of us being together in the future, the far away future…" Maura began in the hope of not frightening Jane off anymore. "…Every time I think about a possible future with you all I can see is myself sat in a hospital bed…you next to me…with this tiny little baby girl wrapped in a blanket…with your thick black hair and olive skin…a little button nose and these hazel greens eyes staring up at us…." Maura whispered, as a tear came down her cheek.

Jane was still in shock, but found herself relaxing and smiling at the thought of this perfect child Maura described.

"I'm sorry Jane…I don't mean to scare you and I know, heaven knows we're most definitely not in any position to think, let alone talk about children, but I do hope…that maybe one day…the next child I have would be yours." Maura said as she looked towards the brunette.

"Ho-How doe-does that even work?" Jane said. She surprised herself at how calm and simple the words came out.

"I would love nothing more than to some point in the future carry your child Jane." Maura said with a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

Jane walked over to the side of the bed at seeing how serious and desperate Maura seemed when she spoke about this, and took Maura's hands into hers.

"Maura, I need you to listen to me okay?" Jane asked, when Maura nodded in confirmation, she continued. "..Th-that sounds wonderful, the future, our future…." Jane said. Maura smiled down at the girl. "…But right now I need you to come back to the present, come back to me….You're married to someone else….I'm a senior in high school….you have two young children who need you and we so desperately need to sort out our present before we can even hope for a future together." Jane said as these words really hit home for her and the Doctor. They needed to decide what to do now, what they were, if they were to continue this because right now, they had no future. Jane snapped back to reality and saw the terrified and broken look in Maura's eyes. She realised she theoretically just crushed Maura's dreams. "..But in the future Maura, I would love nothing more than for you to carry my baby…for us to have a life together, to maybe get married, live together with Hope and Charles and to have this little bundle of joy with thick black hair, olive skin, a button nose and hazel green eyes in a small cot next to our bed…" Jane smiled as she wiped the fresh tears from Maura's face. As Jane said that out loud, she realise that a future with Maura sounded perfect.

Maura sniffled before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jane's in a kiss of reassurance, a kiss to seal their future.

"Come on; let's not talk about this anymore tonight. We have school tomorrow and I'm sure you have enough to discuss with Ian tomorrow." Jane said as she crawled up into bed and pulled Maura into a hug, resuming their previous position.

"Jane…" Maura whispered as she settled back down.

"Yes baby?" Jane said.

"How come you were up so late?" Maura asked, suddenly realising Jane had been awake and knew something was bothering the girl.

"Let's not talk about that now...We need at least a few hours sleep." Jane said as she pulled Maura closer, effectively silencing the older woman. Maura sighed as she closed her eyes.

What neither woman knew was just how close that talk was and just how much it would change.

The next morning, Jane got the children ready for school while Maura was on the phone and they both headed out together, before Ian had woken up. Maura was glad she hadn't seen him since the previous night. Due to her lack of sleep she really wasn't interested in anything he had to say and she really didn't feel like arguing, she just didn't have the energy. To top things off, Maura had spent most of the morning on the phone to her mother who was still in town, but had been far too busy at business meeting with the Isles foundation to spend any time with her daughter or grandchildren. However, this was her last night in Boston and she wanted to spend it with Maura. Usually Maura dreaded spending time with her mother but she gladly accepted the invitation to dinner as it got her out of the house and away from her husband.

"Yes, okay. That's fine. I'll see you this evening then. Goodbye." Maura said before ending the call.

"Your mother?" Jane questioned as she got back into the car after dropping the children off at school.

"Yes. Tonight is her last night in Boston and she wants to have dinner." Maura replied as she pulled out a small hand mirror and a tube of lipstick and began to apply a small amount of faint pink lipstick to her luscious lips.

"Oh, that will be nice for you." Jane said as drove them towards a small coffee shop not far from school.

"It will indeed. She has reservations at Le Meurice's" Maura began.

"Holy shit!" Jane said taking her eyes off the road to look towards the Doctor. "…That's the hardest restaurant to get reservations in let alone actually get in." Jane said as her mother was always talking about how she would sell the house to have a meal in Le Meurice's, not that it would be enough.

"Does Jane Rizzoli have a passion for food?" Maura grinned at the Italian.

"My mother, she has a strong passion for food. She's always said if she didn't love children so much she would have become a chef. She's constantly saying how her dream is to have a three course meal at Le Meurice's." Jane said laughing to herself at the memory.

Maura smiled and thought for a moment before she turned to look at Jane.

"You know…I could get reservations for your mother…" Maura trailed off.

"What? Are you mad? I can't imagine how long it took even the great Constance Isles to get reservations there, don't waste your time Maur." Jane smiled at the kind gesture.

"Jane…My mother owns Le Meurices." Maura said.

"WHAT?" Jane shouted, nearly swerving the car.

"JANE!" Maura also shouted as the girl just braked in time for a red light.

"Jesus Maura I knew your family was rich but not that rich." Jane said shocked just how wealthy the Doctor must be.

"It's was a good investment on my mother part…Let me get your mother reservations Jane." Maura tried again.

"Maura I appreciate the thought but no thank you. Besides according to the food critics you need a second mortgage to eat there." Jane said laughing.

"I could-" Maura began.

"No you couldn't pay for my mother to eat there Maura." Jane said in a warning tone.

Maura scrunched her nose and went quiet.

"Well anyway it gets me out of the house tonight." Maura stated.

"Maur, you can't keep avoiding him." Jane said as she indicated left.

"I know…" Maura whispered.

"I'm going home tonight." Jane threw in.

"Why?" Maura asked.

"Well, you two obviously aren't going to be talking tonight and I don't want you on the couch." Jane said explaining the Doctor could stay in her bed until they get everything sorted between the two of them.

"Jane we slept in the same bed last night. You don't have to go home just because Ian and I are having a disagreement." Maura explained.

"I know, but I don't want him to get suspicious…Plus I kinda wanna spend a night in my own bed." Jane said with a large grin.

"Okay sweetie." Maura said as she kissed Jane's cheek.

"I'll send Ian a text to let him know I'm out tonight and you're not working. He can spend some time with the children." Maura said as she pulled her phone back out.

_"__I'm going out tonight with my mother and Jane isn't working. I will pick the kids from school."_

"I hope the text wakes him up." Maura said grinning to Jane.

_"__I'm going to be alone with them?"_ Ian texted back.

_"__Yes. Is that a problem?"_ Maura replied.

_"__No, of course not, it allows me to spend some one on one time with them."_ The older man replied.

Maura rolled her eyes at his text and put her phone back in her bag as they pulled up to the coffee shop.

"Milk and no sugar?" Jane asked Maura as she unbuckled her belt.

"I'll have two sugars please, I need the energy." Maura replied before kissing Jane on the lips.

"Okay baby." Jane replied before getting out of the car and heading into the shop.

As Jane was in the coffee shop, Maura was busying leaning over the gear box to reach the back seats. The Doctor tried to tidy the back of the car as best as she could as there were empty fruit packets, Sippy cups, toys and crayons everywhere. She often wondered how two small children could make such a mess.

When Jane came back into the car she smirked as she saw the Doctor's attempt to clean the back of the car had resulted in making her skirt ride up and was revealing a dark blue thong.

"Mmmm, what a lovely view." Jane teased.

"Oh, very funny Jane." Maura said as she leaned back in her seat and adjusted her skirt.

"Quickie in the back seat?" Jane joked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, definitely with all that room…" Maura said indicating to the mess her children made.

Jane just laughed in reply.

"Do you plan to have sex on a princess booster seat?" Maura asked seriously whereas Jane just burst out laughing.

Maura just shook her head and took her coffee from the holder and took a sip.

"Right, I'm gonna walk to school now otherwise I'll be late." Jane said. It was a routine if the women rode to school together. They would grab coffee sit in the car for a while and then Jane would walk the ten minute stretch to school and Maura drove to avoid suspicion. It was rare the two often did this as they used their separate cars. However, Maura decided to leave her car for Ian in the hope he would use it and go out more rather than being in the house when she came back.

"Okay sweetie…I'll see you around okay?" Maura said as she leaned forward and pulled Jane into a kiss.

"Mmmhmm." Jane mumbled in agreement into the kiss.

"Have a nice time tonight." Jane said before giving the Doctor one last peck before she hopped out of the car.

When Maura finally arrived home with the children, she hurried them out of the car, struggling to carry two small bags, a stack of books to mark and her hand bag. She was about to unlock the door when it swung open.

"Hello darlings." Ian greeted his two children.

"Hey dad." Charles greeted with a small smile.

"Daddy!" Hope shouted as she ran into his arms.

Ian smiled as he leaned down and picked up his girl.

"Did you have fun at school?" Ian directed to both children but Charles had disappeared into the living room.

"I dids daddy. Looks whats I mades." Hope said holding out a toilet roll tube that had been painted white and decorated to make it look like an owl.

"An owl?" Ian asked when his daughter nodded he continued. "It's very good." He continued taking the owl from Hope and pretending to make it nibble on her nose earning a giggle from the toddler.

"Here, let me help you." Ian said nicely as he leaned forward and took the stack of books from Maura's arms.

"Thank you." The Doctor replied. The two still hadn't spoken about last night's events and Ian was itching to speak with his wife, whereas Maura really wanted to avoid him.

Ian placed Hope down as she was struggling and watched as his little girl toddled off further into the foyer to place her owl next to a sculpture of two bodies dancing together.

"Looks Mama…Its art." Hope said indicating to her owl.

"It is baby." Maura replied with a big grin as she placed all the things she was carrying down with the exception of her hand bag and headed towards the stairs.

"Maura." Ian said in his strong Australian accent.

The Doctor turned around to face her husband, but never replied.

"We need to talk…" Ian trailed off suddenly nervous.

Maura nodded in agreement and walked back towards him.

"I thin-" Ian started.

"Not right now." Maura said.

"I'm sorry?" Ian questioned not sure what his wife meant.

"I need to get ready for dinner with my mother…but I promise we will talk." Maura said.

Ian exhaled loudly, he was getting more and more annoyed that his wife was constantly avoiding him, but he nodded in understandment, trying his best to keep calm.

Maura brought her hand to rub his upper arm before she turned and headed off upstairs.

It was half an hour before Maura had to meet her mother at in Le Meurice's and she had just ordered a cab. Maura walked towards the large mirror and gave herself a last look over. She had spent nearly three hours deciding on what outfit to wear. In the end she decided on a black see through silk top with a black bra visible through the material, tucked into her skirt to give off a sexy, yet elegant look. The skirt was a pale beige skirt that wasn't much darker than the Doctor's skin tone. Maura decided not to wear tights and to allow her legs to go naked. Attached to her sexy toned legs were 5inch beige heels that matched her skirt. To top off the look, Maura wore a long dark green trench coat that went passed her knees, just hiding the skirt. Maura had light make up on with black eye shadow and a pale lip stick. Her hair was styled down and was in tighter curls that usual. In essence, the Doctor looked spectacular. Maura headed downstairs to open the gate from the foyer for the cab driver.

As she walked past the kitchen to head towards the foyer she heard the sound of metal clanging followed by a gasp. Maura looked towards the kitchen and saw Ian stood there his mouth hanging open.

"Y-Y-You look stunning." Ian said, he suddenly couldn't remember the last time he'd taken his wife anywhere were she had to dress up so perfectly.

"Thank you." Maua said smiling. It's too late to start being charming now Maura thought to herself.

"Where you going Mama?" Charles shouted from the table.

Maura walked into the kitchen to see both her children sitting in their chairs waiting for dinner.

"I'm going to dinner with Grandmother." Maura said as she ran her hand through the boy's hair.

"You looks bootaful Mama." Hope said as she looked at her mother up and down.

"Yeah you do!" Charles said smiling.

"Why thank you babies." Maura replied as she twirled around on the spot.

There was a sudden sound of a car beeping and Maura smiled at her children.

"Be good for your dad okay?" Maura warned both of her children but mainly Hope.

"See you later my darlings." Maura said blowing a kiss to her children.

As Maura headed for the door, Ian close behind she turned around.

"Make sure they both have a bath before bed." Maura warned her husband.

Ian nodded.

"Have a good night." Ian said giving Maura a small smile.

"Thank you." Maura replied before heading out the door.

Maura walked to the cab parked just by the porch and got in.

"Le Meurice's please." Maura told the cab driver.

Meanwhile, back at home about fifty minutes after Maura had left, the children had eaten their dinner and Ian was busy trying desperately to wash a squirming Hope's hair. Ian was begging the toddler to stay still when the house phone rang, echoing through the hallways. Ian stood up suddenly and looked around for a towel to dry his hands on to grab the phone. However, he couldn't find the light blue towel he had set out to wrap his daughter up in. Ian heard a small giggle, looking towards the bath he saw her youngest had pulled the dry towel into the bath.

Sighing, he dropped his hands by his side knowing now, after the fourth ring he wouldn't be able to get it on time. Shaking his head with a grin at his daughter, he dunked a small cup of water of her head to wash out the shampoo.

"Come on then darling." Ian said as he held his arms out to pick up the naked toddler. Unable to find where his wife kept the towels, Ian wrapped her up in Maura's robe that was hanging on the bathroom door.

Ian began to walk towards his son's room, with his daughter still in hand and knocked lightly on his bedroom door.

"Come in." Charles said.

"Hey champ, where does your mother keep the towels?"Ian asked his son.

"In the laundry room…" Charles said looking up from his book. When his father's expression never changed he continued. "…The room downstairs were the boiler is kept…" Ian still had a look of confusion on his face. Sure this was his home and he'd stayed here about a month over all but he still didn't know where things were kept. "…The second door from the kitchen hallway." Charles said as he rolled his eyes.

"Right, okay." Ian said as he looked at his daughter he decided to skip the towels and just use Maura's robe to dry her.

"Well I'm going to put your sister in bed before the game starts at half nine if you want to watch it with me?" Ian asked his son.

"But that's in ten minutes?" Charles stated as he looked at his bed side clock.

Ian just nodded confused as to what the big deal was.

"You need to change Hope into her pyjamas, read her a bed time story and wait for her to fall asleep…that's going to take more than ten minutes." Charles said to her father.

"She can just wear a nappy and read the story herself…"Ian said. "..Be downstairs in five buddy." Ian continued as he was about to walk off.

"No thanks." Charles replied.

"You don't want to watch the game son?" Ian asked in disbelief.

"I'm pretty tired." Charles replied faking a yawn.

Ian nodded before he headed out of his room and turned the small night light off.

"NO!" Charles shouted as his room was left in complete darkness.

"What?" Ian said his tone worried as he rushed back into his son's room, switching the light back on.

"I don-" Charles began. He was going to explain to his father how he's terrified of the dark and that you have to leave his night light on but decided against it, he wouldn't remember anyway.

"Why don't I get Hope ready for bed so you won't miss any of the game?" Charles suggested, he didn't want his sister having a restless night's sleep and to be cold as in just a nappy. It was still winter in Boston and although the snow may have come to a halt, it was still freezing at night, especially in such a big house.

"You're a star little man." Ian said with a big grin as he lowered his daughter to the ground. "Just don't tell your mother." Ian said with a winked before he rushed off downstairs afraid he'd miss the game.

Charles rolled his eyes at his father before he lead Hope further into his room and found his towel to wrap her up in.

"Char Char?" Hope asked.

"Yeah Hope?" The older boy replied.

"How longs daddy's backs for?" The toddler asked her brother.

"I don't know chunk." Charles said as he tickled his sister's cheek.

"Why do you miss him?" Charles asked.

The toddler shook her head, yes.

"Sometimes buts every times he comes backs we nevers sees Jayne that muchs." The toddler whispered.

"I know…Hey do you wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" Charles asked his sister as he could sense she needed to be comforted tonight.

At nearly seven years of age Charles understood most of what was going on with his parents. He understood his father worked away for most of his life and all of Hope's life and knew their mother had brought them up. He understood his mother and father were arguing and needed to sort things about between them due to what he assumed was because he was always away. He'd noticed that every time his father turned up, unannounced it seemed to wreck their family's routine. Over the past few months he'd noticed just how close his mother and Jane had become. He didn't fully understand the extent of the relationship between the two women, but he'd noticed the long glances and the unnecessary touching between them. He'd seen just how happy and fun Jane made his mother and he's seen how his mother ran to Jane when she was upset. He'd also seen them kissing once and the next morning found Jane with his mother in bed limbs tangled together.

It was an evening not too long ago and it had been hours since both children had been put to bed. Charles had awoken by the awful snow storm they were having that evening and decided he wanted to see the blizzard from his window. He spent almost an hour watching everything from the slide just outside his window to the spear of a building in the distance turn white. As he went to use the toilet he noticed there was a light coming from under his door and guessed his mother or Jane were still awake. The boy had crept downstairs to ask if he could have a glass of milk to help him fall back asleep when he entered the living room and saw his mother leaning against Jane as they were watching television. He was about to open his mouth to speak when a commercial came on and his mother turned to Jane and pulled her into a long kiss. Not the type of kiss he'd see his grandmother give other women as a greeting or the type of kiss Jane would give you if you'd fallen over. No, it was the type of his father had given his Mom when they had told Charles he was going to have a little sister. Not knowing what to do, he headed back upstairs and got back into bed.

The next morning Charles had woken up early and did his usual morning routine of making his bed, tidying the toys from his floor and brushing his teeth. Once he had done that he headed downstairs for breakfast but as he entered the kitchen nobody was awake. Pouring a glass of milk he headed back upstairs in search for either Jane or his mother. Charles searched for Jane first as he knew if she was up first they would most likely have pancakes for breakfast rather than cereal. However when he entered the Italians room she was nowhere to be found and her bed was made. Shrugging, he headed into his mother's room, as he got there; he knocked lightly on the door, receiving no answer he walked in. The boy had walked in on his mother and Jane in bed together. Jane was laying on her back fast asleep with his mother's head on her chest, covers stopping at Jane's thighs and his mother knees to reveal tangled pale and tanned legs.

It was at that moment all of his suspicious were confirmed that there was a relationship between his mother and Jane. At six he didn't actually know what sex was, only that you do it with someone you love dearly and Charles realised he didn't mind if his mother loved Jane instead on his father as he loved Jane too.

What his mother and Jane had, the way they looked together, the way they were always together is how a marriage should be Charles thought as he put one of his oversized tops on his sister, before getting tucked up in bed with Hope and began reading his book out loud.

Just under half an hour later Maura's cab pulled up just outside Le Meurice's. Maura smiled as she saw the huge queue outside, this was a really good investment of her mothers. Maura paid the cab driver and got out before she looked at her phone to see how early she was and saw that she had a miss call. Unlocking her phone she saw it was from her mother, hovering over her name, Maura clicked call.

"Hello?" Constance's voice came over the speaker.

"Mother?" Maura replied.

"Hello darling, I tried to ring you." Maura's mother said.

"I must have missed it when I was getting ready. I'm outside Le Meurice's now are you already inside?" Maura questioned.

"Oh darling, I wish you'd answered your phone the first time…"Constance trailed off. "…I had to cancel our dinner, a rather important meeting has come up with the Isles foundation…something to do with one of the projects were currently funding and it couldn't wait. I did leave you a message, but you obviously haven't received it." Constance said waiting for her daughter to make a sound to know she was still here. After hearing a loud exhale Constance continued. "Anyway darling when you take over the Isles foundation you'll have to deal with all of this and you'll understand…I'm so very sorry to have inconvenienced you." Constance finished.

"It's fine mother. I understand business is business. You have a reputation to uphold." Maura said.

"Now there's the daughter I raised. I'm terribly sorry darling. Maybe we could have breakfast tomorrow before my flight?" Constance asked.

"I'm working tomorrow mother." Maura said. It wasn't a lie as she was working, she just wasn't actually due in until dinner time as she had two free periods before lunch.

"Of course…" Constance said in a rather annoyed tone. "…Anyway darling I need to get back to this meeting. I'll ring you tomorrow, enjoy your evening." With that Constance hung up before Maura could reply.

Sighing Maura pulled the phone away from her ear and looked around. She looked around at the crowds of people and didn't really feel like eating dinner alone in a crowded room, she decided to head home. Maura rang another cab from her phone and was told it would be about twenty minutes. Maura sighed, she wished now she had spoke with Ian and at least departed on good terms because then she could have asked him to pick her up, however that would mean disturbing the children's routine so maybe not.

Pulling her dark green trench coat closer to her, Maura decided on texting Jane in the hope the teen would still be up to entertain her.

_"__Hey, are you awake?"_ Maura typed out.

_"__I am. What's up? Are okay?"_ Jane replied almost a minute later.

_"__I'm fine thanks. What are you doing?"_ Maura replied as she looked around at the crowds of passing people.

_"__Just sitting on the couch watching boring night time television. Everyone's out so I get a free house for the evening! Score!"_ Jane replied.

_"__You're completely alone?"_Maura questioned however she grinned at the image of Jane sitting in her sweats, constantly flicking through the channels failing to find something to stay on for more than five minutes.

_"__Yeah. Tommy's at his friends camping in their garden. Frankie is at his girlfriends and my Ma and Pa are doing over night shifts."_ Jane replied wondering why the Doctor was so interested.

When Maura read the text of Jane being alone she had a wicked idea. Smiling to herself she walked past all the queues of people and headed into Le Meurice's, the maitre d' knowing exactly who she was and she hurried into the toilet. As the Doctor came outside, her phone began to ring indicating that the cab she ordered had arrived.

On the way to her destination Maura unlocked her phone and noticed she had a text that was sent about ten minutes ago, thinking it was a text from Jane she quickly unlocked her phone and opened it only to see it was a message from Ian.

_"__What time are you coming back?"_

_"__I think I'm going to spend the night here in the Ritz after dinner with my mother."_ Maura replied, she cringed at the thought of lying, but knew it would be worth it. After all, a woman needs a break from the stress of her husband and her two energetic children. Maura rubbed the red blotches that were beginning to form.

_"__Are you with her now?"_ Ian asked.

_"__Yes."_ Maura replied, just a white lie she convinced herself.

_"__Oh, Okay."_

Maura placed her phone back in her bag as they turned into a street that was apparently her destination.

It was half time watching the game and Ian decided on a quick snack and beer refill time. Sitting up from the couch he stretched before heading towards the kitchen. As he walked into the foyer before entering the kitchen he noticed there was a red flashing on the house phone indicating there was a new message. Remember the phone call he had missed when bathing Hope, Ian picked up the phone and clicked on the button that had a white envelope on before bringing the phone to his ear.

_"__Maura darling it's your mother. I tried to ring you on your mobile but couldn't seem to get through. I'm sorry to inform you my darling I have to cancel our dinner arrangements tonight as an important meeting has come up in relation to the Isles foundation. I hope you receive this message before you go out darling, I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you."_ Ian listened carefully to the message until the beeping sound indicated the end of the message.

Ian pulled a face when he replayed the message in his head. Looking down at the time on the house phone, he estimated Maura had been gone well over an hour, nearing on two. Le Meurice's wasn't that far away, he began to wonder why she was talking so long.

Going back into the living room, Ian grabbed his mobile and headed back into the foyer. Typing out a text to his wife he waited for a reply.

_"__What time are you coming back?"_

After waiting a while, he had still received no answer. Going through the small phone book Maura insisted on keeping, he found the number he was looking for and dialled.

"Hello Constance, It's Ian."

"Ian? Are you back? Is something the matter?" The older woman asked worried as to why her son in law was phoning.

"Is Maura with you by any chance?" Ian asked hoping the answer was yes and ignoring the woman's quesitons.

"Why no darling, I had to cancel our dinner plans. Isn't she home yet?" The artist asked checking her watch and also noticed she had contacted Maura over an hour ago.

"No, not yet." Ian replied getting more worried by the second.

"She's most likely having dinner at Le Meurice's. Just because I cancelled doesn't mean she couldn't eat on her own. You know how fond of the place she is." Constance replied.

"Well yea-" Ian started but was cut off by the chime of his mobile.

_"__I think I'm going to spend the night here in the Ritz after dinner with my mother."_ Maura had replied to the text he had sent.

Ian scrunched his face at Maura text. How could she be out with her mother if he was on the phone with the woman now?

"Wait so she's not with you then?" Ian asked trying to understand.

"No, I just said I'm in a meeting. I did ask to reschedule for breakfast tomorrow morning but she's working. I really must go I'm holding the board members up." Constance said before hanging up the phone.

Ian stared down at both phone in his hands.

_"__Are you with her now?"_ Ian asked, anticipating his wife's reply.

_"__Yes."_ The woman responded instantly.

_"__Oh, Okay."_ Ian replied.

Ian placed the house phone back on the charger before he clicked the play message on the machine and listened to the message again, this time out loud.

_ "__Maura darling it's your mother. I tried to ring you on your mobile, but couldn't seem to get through. I'm sorry to inform you my darling I have to cancel our dinner arrangements tonight as an important meeting has come up in relation to the Isles foundation. I hope you receive this message before you go out darling, I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you."_

He needed to get his head around what he thought was happening. If Maura was supposedly out with her mother, who was just on the phone saying she wasn't with Maura, that she was in a board meeting, where the hell was Maura?

Jane was laying on her couch in a grey hoodie with the end of a green t-shirt poking out, some dark blue joggers tucked into brown socks eating a bowl of Lucky Charms, watching some ridiculous show about Whales and how they have their own language as she was scanning through new news feed on her laptop. The Italian was waiting for a reply from Maura, however when she never received one she decided on a bowl of Lucky Charms and to channel surf. Jane was mid bit with her cereal when there was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock on her laptop, she read 11:03pm shrugging she got up with her bowl of cereal and went to the door.

When Jane opened the door the last person she expected to see what the stunningly beautiful Maura Isles looking as radiant as ever. Her hair was in tight honey blonde curls and her makeup was natural with a hint of darkness around the eyes. The Doctor was in a green trench coat hiding the clothing underneath and some beige fuck me pumps, a rather large black handbag on her lower arm, a seductive look on her face.

Rather than say anything, Jane's mouth hung wide open showing off all the chewed cereal in her mouth.

"Charming as always." Maura said as she scrunched her nose up at the sight of Jane showing off her masticated grainy confection.

"Thank you." Jane said shutting her mouth tight and nodding her head.

Maura raised a cheeky eye brow as she grinned at the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Jane questioned as she put the spoon back in her cereal bowl.

"I'm here for you." Maura said stating the obvious.

"Well I tho- wait how do you even know where I live?" Jane asked.

"Well…when I first hired you, before I let you use my car…I looked up your address from your application on Google maps…encase you know…ever decide to run off with my car…" Maura said laughing.

"Really Maura GTA, really?" Jane said.

"Jane, Grand Theft Auto is becoming more and more frequent in teens, especially with expensive cars…I was just being thorough." Maura explained.

"Anyway…My mother had to cancel tonight because of an important meeting…" Maura started, Jane rolled her eyes. "…and since I was due to be out tonight…I thought why not come and see you." Maura said with a grin.

Jane smiled at the Doctor being all romantic and turning up unexpectedly.

"Are you going to let me in or…" Maura started as she looked around to ensure nobody was looking. Convinced there was no one on the streets and the neighbours lights were off, she continued. "….am I going to have to bribe you?" Maura whispered seductively as she undid the knot oh her trench coat and opened it to reveal nothing but her large voluptuous breasts forced into black lace and a small thong that could barely be considered as underwear.

Jane's jaw dropped as the Doctor opened her coat to reveal her sexy body in nothing but lace and fuck me heels.

Jane felt her mouth water at the sight and realised the Doctor was stood on her porch almost naked for anyone to see. Stepping aside she allowed the Doctor to enter before locking all the latches and leaving the key in the door. Turning to face the Doctor in her family living room, Jane suddenly felt nervous about Maura being in her house. The whole house, yard and all must have been about a quarter of Maura's house in size. Jane felt nervous at the messiness and how untidy it was. Books everywhere, laundry placed anywhere, boxes of opened and unopened plumbing supplies; it once again reminded Jane of just how different their backgrounds were.

"I'm sorry about the mess…and I know it's not much, well nothing compared to what you're used to but I-" Jane began rubbing the back of her neck.

Maura leaned forward and silence the girl with a kiss.

"It's wonderful Jane. It's so homey and vibrant." Maura said with a smile, her trench coat still undone.

Jane nodded, although she was still nervous.

"Now, I believe you have a free house…" Maura trailed off wiggling her eye brows.

"Oh you're damn right I do." Jane said grinning.

"You're not going to let this coat go to waste are you Jane? After all, it did well to conceal my dirty secret." Maura said leaning close to Jane's ear. "I even walked around a restaurant, on the street and in a cab in just this coat…anyone could have seen me in such…such a compromising position." Maura husked as she kissed Jane's neck.

Jane moaned at the Doctors dirty talk and grinned.

"Where do you wanna do it?" Jane half moaned.

"On the couch? The kitchen? My little brother's bed?" Jane teased.

"I want you to take me in your bed Jane. The bedroom you've grown up in, the bed you've never had sex in, the bed in which you've touched yourself thinking about doing naught thing in with your older teacher. I want you to fuck me in the bed you've never taken anyone in. I want you to ruin that bed for anyone **_else_**." Maura husked increasing the dampness in Jane's panties.

"Shit." Jane whispered before pulling the Doctor upstairs.

As the two made it into the bed room, Maura was pulling frantically at Jane's clothing. Jane pulled back from kissing and looked at Maura; of her own volition the Italian removed her hoodie and shirt. Jane was suddenly ensnared by the Doctor's beauty; she couldn't help but want to calm her racing heart. For some unknown reason to Jane, she felt the sudden need to remind the Doctor of how much she loved her.

"You're so stunning Maura." Jane said smiling at the woman.

Maura felt a blush creep up her chest and neck as Jane's words. Maura knew she was an attractive woman, all her life men and a few women had approached her and told her in the off chance they could get into her panties, but somehow with Jane, it was different. The Italian had absolutely nothing to gain from telling Maura she was stunning, she already had the Doctor's affections, she already had Maura's body and she was already in Maura's life. She simply told the Doctor because she wanted to.

"God, I wish you could see just how-how-how perfect you are." Jane said finding the right word.

"No one's perfect Jane. Everyone has their flaws and downsides…even me." Maura stated.

"To me Maura, you're so perfect. I love everything about you, from your obsessive need to over explain every little thing to the way you tilt your head to the left when you don't understand social cues. I love the way you ensure you've crossed your T's and dotted your I's when writing on the board. I love the face you pull the second, the millisecond before you orgasm. The way you eyes widen, your mouth hands open slightly before you inhale sharply. I especially love the way you like to put on your socks before any other clothing." Jane croaked. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so emotional but she couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling that started in her heart and had now enveloped every inch in her body.

"Jane…I want you to make love to me." Maura said her voice full of tears. Happy tears.

Jane nodded and pulled the woman into an embrace.

"I love you so much Maura." Jane whispered in her ear. "…I-I-er have the toy if you want to use it?" Jane questioned feeling shy.

"Where did you hide it?" Maura said with a giggle.

"I put it under my bed, behind loads and loads of boxs. I'm so glad the box isn't too obvious." Jane said laughing.

Maura smiled and pulled back from Jane, she hadn't realised that she was actually standing in Jane Rizzoli's bed room. Maura began to look around the small room as Jane retrieved the toy. The room was relatively small; it could just about fit a bed dresser and a desk in with little room to walk about. The walls were a dark shade of yellow, with red curtains on covering the window. By the look of things, Maura guessed Jane never opened her curtains. Maura smiled as the teenage side of Jane came out in her room as she had Red Sox's posters and scarves hanging from the walls. Maura smiled as she looked towards Jane's bed, it was a three quarter bed, with pale red duvet just slightly lighter than the red curtains.

"Got it." Jane announced as she pulled herself from under the bed, the velvet box in hand.

However Maura was still in a daze as she was looking around Jane's room, oblivious to the fact as was walking around in her underwear and heels. Jane suddenly felt self conscious once again. Her room was a mess, there were school books and clothing scattered all over the room, which Jane had on separate sides so she knew what was clean and what was dirty. Her dresser was untidy and she had makeup smudges all over her mirror where she'd often rubbed the makeup from her hands rather than washing them. She scratched the back of her neck as the Doctor examined her room, it was like having royalty in the slums.

"I'm sorry about the mess." Jane said as she began to move all the washing from her bed. She was so glad she'd not been sleeping at home allowing her bedding to be clean and fresh.

"What is this?" Maura asked as she looked towards Jane from the dresser.

Jane swallowed harshly, she was worrying there was an unclean pair of panties or a half eaten, long forgotten sandwich wedges in between something.

As Jane walked over, she went bright red when she realised what the Doctor was talking about.

"I-er-I well-I…" Jane stuttered.

"You wouldn't happen to do naughty things with this would you, Miss Rizzoli?" Maura husked as she picked up a page of an old news paper with Maura's picture on.

"No-No I-Well it was the night at the art exhibition and well…you know we used…" Jane said looking back to the toy on the bed. "…it was my first time with one and well…" Jane trailed off. "…Plus you looked stunning that night and when I saw it the next day when my Pop was reading the paper, I had to pull it out of the recycling bin." Jane said as she explained why she had a picture of Maura laying on her dresser.

"You're so sweet and goofy." Maura said as she pulled Jane into a kiss.

"Sit on the bed and close your eyes." Jane instructed as she push Maura onto the bed.

The older woman grinned and followed the orders. As she sat on the bed, she took off her coat and placed it neatly on the floor. She was amazed at how comfy it was and decided to lay back. However Jane was busy removing her clothing convinced the Doctor wouldn't peek, she took off her panties and put the toy on. Jane felt arousal flood her as she placed the smaller end of the toy inside herself before she tightened the harness. Walking back towards the bed, she pulled Maura further down by her legs.

The Doctors eyes opened as she felt Jane pull her down the bed, she grinned as she saw the big, thick shaft between the girl's legs, it was a sight than never failed to arouse her. Maura watched as Jane began to kiss from her heel clad ankle, up her knee, to her inner thigh. When she reached Maura centre, still encased by her panties she placed a soft kiss on her mound before moving down the other leg.

Jane was in awe of how gorgeous the Doctor was, when she made her way down the other leg, she removed the sexy beige heels and placed them on the floor. Jane kissed her way back up to Maura sex and when she reached her pelvis, she kissed both hips before the Doctor rose her hips and Jane pulled the lace down carefully, smirking to herself at how damp it had become. Jane smirked as she saw the Doctor's sex, covered by a small amount of now wet hair. Jane traced a finger up her inner thigh, over her hip and down neatly trimmed curls and between her folds, just barely dipping into warmth. Jane removed her finger and brought it to her mouth and sucked the juices.

"You taste so fucking delicious." Jane moaned.

Maura felt herself completely drench her folds at Jane's words and bit her lip. However, she couldn't help feel so much love for her girl as she watched Jane adore her body, she could see the love in her eyes just by glancing at her.

"Jane." Maura whispered, silently asking to be kissed.

Jane moved up the Doctor's body and leaned over her as she took her plump pink lips into a passionate kiss. As tongues moved around well explored areas, Jane's hand moved to the older woman's chest. Pulling back from the kiss, Jane pulled down each strap of Maura's bra before she placed a kiss on each shoulder, leaning behind the Doctor she undid the clasp and removed the material. As large breasts were released, Jane's hands went straight for them. Jane wasn't her usual, grope, squeeze and pull on the breasts; she carefully and slowly traced a single finger around each one. She purposely rubbed just the tip of her finger over dark pink nipples, watching as they hardened at her touch before she began to kiss every single inch of the Doctor.

Jane kissed from the top of the Doctor head, to her nose, her cheeks, her lips, her chin, her neck, the freckle on her chest before she swirled her tongue around each rock hard nipple, loving the moan Maura made. Jane released a hard nipple before she blew on each one to make it stiffen even more. She continued to pay loving homage to the Doctor's body. She slowly kissed her way down her lover's stomach and torso, working over to her hip bone before she reached her core. Jane parted the Doctor's slippery folds before she lick the full length of her slit.

"Mmmm." Maura moaned, her hips bucking up.

Jane smiled and pushed her tongue in hot wetness and moved it up and down.

"Oh god." Maura moaned as she tangled he fingers into Jane's hair effectively pulling the girl closer and allowing Jane's slightly crooked nose to push against her clit.

Jane continued to lap at Maura's pussy when she felt her walls begin to tighten she pulled back, earning a whimper from Maura.

"No." Maura said as she pushed Jane's head back.

"We have all night to fuck Maura. Right now, I just want to make love to you." Jane said as she looked at the Doctor with pleading eyes.

Maura understood that they did have all night together without having to worry about any children. The Doctor watched as Jane began to stoke the phallus attached to her hips and tried to fight back a moan. Maura opened her legs and allowed Jane to settle between them.

"How do you want it?" Jane asked quietly as she got under the duvet and on top of Maura.

"Lay down." Maura instructed suddenly changing her mind.

Jane did as she was asked and lay back on the bed when Maura straddled her.

"I want you to just sit back and watch me Jane. " Maura said as she positioned the tip of the toy at her opening.

Jane nodded in agreement but helped the Doctor at her waist to steady herself.

"Ready?" Maura whispered receiving a nod; she slid down onto the toy, allowing it to be fully nestled inside her.

Maura grunted as the full length of the toy entered her in one swift motion. Taking a few minutes to adjust to the size, she began to move up and down slowly. Maura took her time, both women never breaking eye contact. She needed this, she needed it to be slow and passionate and to watch each other as she began to ride Jane, her movements got slightly quicker causing her breasts to bounce. Jane's eyes were pulled away from Maura's when her large breasts began to move with each thrust. Jane couldn't help herself; she reached forward and pulled on two nipples with both hands.

"Uhhh…fuckkk that's so good." Maura moaned as the feel of Jane teasing her breasts and the ridged tip of the toy hit her soft spot simultaneously.

Jane watched in amazement as her movements got faster, the toy was moving inside her and she could feel her walls begin to sting with pleasure. Rather than lay back, Jane sat up so the two were flushed together. Jane found herself loving this position as she leaned back against the headboard but brought the older woman with her. Jane brought one hand around Maura's body to pull her close and the two began to kiss furiously as Maura moved faster and faster, her movements getting short. Jane's other hand moved to her hips to help her move up and down.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." Maura moaned into Jane's mouth.

"Shit, fuck." Jane said simultaneously

Maura changed her movements and rather than moving up and down on the thick toy, knowing both she and Jane were close, she decided to roll her hips forward. The change in direction allowed the toy to hit her at the right angle, as well as Jane. Maura's movement increased as her orgasm approached. Somewhere between everything, both women had made eye contact again, however Maura was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Uhhnf….Jane….Ja-….Jane…oh fuck." Maura screamed as Jane's hands moved to her hips pulling her faster as her thrust moved up to meet Maura's making the toy press against her clit.

Jane watched in awe as Maura could not long keep her eyes open, with one last thrust, the Doctor leaned back slightly, eyes closed, mouth hanging opened she was making that pre orgasm face that Jane loved so much. She had her hair wrapped around her right hand holding if off her face, her left hand holding onto Jane's shoulder as her body pulsed as her orgasm hit her.

"OHHH FUCK….JANE…HMMFT….I-I'M C-CU-CUMING…" Maura shouts filled the Rizzoli house.

Jane's mouth was open and her eyes were glued to the sweat dripping down in between Maura's breasts before she had to shut her eyes as her orgasm shattered her body.

"OH SHIT, FUCK, MAURA. MAU-M-M-UHHHHHHH." Jane moaned.

Maura's orgasm was the first to pass before she collapsed onto Jane. Jane was right behind her as she fell backwards and hit the head board, Maura's limp body on her. The two women stayed at that position while they regained their energy. Their bodies were fused together by sweat, cum and, most importantly, love.

"God It gets better and better each time." Maura said as she hid her face in Jane's neck.

"I wish it was always like this." Jane whispered. "I wish we didn't have to hide." Jane continued. She wasn't sure if it was the emotions she was feeling post orgasm or if everything had just come to light.

Maura pulled back from Jane, the sound of peeling skin stuck together by different bodily fluids filled the now quiet room. She looked up into Jane's eyes and encouraged her to continue, the toy still deep inside.

"I wish we didn't have to sneak around or make up excuses to see each other. I wish I could hold your hand in public, kiss you goodbye in the mornings and be the one you come home to." Jane said, tears down her cheeks. The Italian didn't even know why she was crying but she couldn't stop it. She was so in love with the Doctor and it was all becoming too much.

Maura sighed heavily and pulled herself up off the toy, whimpering as it left her body. Jane, however did not move, she stared at the Doctor, tears tracking down her tanned skin. Maura started to remove the toy from Jane, undoing the harness before putting it in its box on the floor before getting back under the covers. Maura looked to the Italian and opened her arms, Jane collapsed into the embrace. Neither woman said anything, they both knew how this would turn out, they could never truly be together and although they both knew from the start, it just seemed to hit home now. After a good twenty minutes of neither talking, just the sound of heavy breathing and the odd sniffle from Jane, both lost in their thoughts, Jane spoke.

"H-How can you love someone, and not be able to be with them Maura? How?" Jane asked her lover, tears in her voice.

Maura didn't respond, she simple pulled Jane closer and held her tighter. There were all types of thoughts going through the older woman's mind and it killed her to watch Jane like this.

"You have to tell him Maura." Jane whispered.

Maura pulled back from the embrace, uncertain she'd heard correctly. When she saw Jane's face, she knew she'd heard perfectly. When Jane received a shake of her head, she continued.

"It's not fair to you, him or me, Maura." Jane said, her eyes dry of tears and her tone serious she as sat up properly. Both women pulled the duvet up to cover themselves,

"Jane I can't do that to him..." Maura said shaking her head, fear present in her eyes. "…No matter how he treats me and the way he acts, I know he loves me…" Maura continued, she watched as Jane wouldn't look at her. "…I can't break his heart." Maura said looking down, suddenly ashamed of everything she'd caused.

"But you'll break mine?"Jane snapped, looking Maura dead in the eyes.

"If I do tell him about us, which I'm not, what then, Jane?" Maura asked when Jane said nothing, she continued. ".He would fight me for months possibly years for custody of the children and my money." Maura said trying desperately to get Jane to see the rational side of things.

"Wait don't you have like a pre-nupt sighed so he can't touch your money?" Jane asked, showing her mature self.

"Not exactly, we have a mutual agreement that he would be entitled to half of my money, as I would his if we divorced due to one party being unfaithful in the marriage…." Maura explained to the Italian. "…As I'm the one cheating Jane, he would be entitled to half of the money my family has made. That's half of the Isles foundation as I'm the sole heir to the fortune." Maura explained.

"Well what about him? You said yourself you thought he was having an affair with other women when he was working away?" Jane questioned.

"Oh, I know he was having an affair, but I have no proof Jane and that is something he would never admit." Maura explained.

"So what you're just going to stay with him? Even after everything we've been through?" Jane asked feeling extremely hurt.

"Jane you know I love you, but you have your whole life ahead of you? What if I did leave him and after everything you ended up meeting someone else? Twelve years is a big gap Jane." Maura stated, she loved the girl so much and it killed her to be having this conversation, but the Doctor was being realistic for once.

"Maura, I love you, how else can I say it? I would never leave you for someone else. I want you." Jane pleaded.

"Jane sweetie, you're eighteen, you've not even lived yet…" Maura said. An awkward silence developed between them and it wasn't helping that they were naked in bed together. "What if I told him and he informed the school of our relationship? I could not only lose my family and my reputation, but also my career as well. You're asking me to give up a hell of a lot Jane." Maura snapped losing her cool. Although she knew from the start what she was getting into she was becoming annoyed that Jane didn't see it the way she did. After all Maura had a lot more to lose than Jane.

"I know Maura, I know. You don't have to tell him you slept with anyone….You could just say you're not happy in the marriage anymore…Because you're not…are you?" Jane asked, she knew the answer, but needed Maura to confirm so she had some kind of reassurance. When the Doctor nodded in agreement Jane continued. "… I love you and really want-no-need to be with you."

"Jane sweetie you don't understand what you're getting into. You're eighteen years of age; you're not ready for this kind of relationship. You're taking on all of me not just taking on me; you're taking on my children, my high styled life and my career. My children are young; they need both their mother and father Jane." Maura reasoned logically, this really wouldn't work.

"Maura who says I have to take on all of you right now? I'm not saying I don't want to take all of you on, because I know exactly when I'm getting myself into, I fell in love with all of you, but I don't want to rush this. We could date, see each other and then go from there. I'm not looking to move in right away and become a second parent to your children Maura." Jane pleaded desperately, trying to get the Doctor to see the positives.

"We could build on this relationship with no more hiding. I've nearly finished school now and then legally I can be with you openly. I don't have to feel ashamed to be with you or feel like I'm your dirty secret….I can hold your hand in public, kiss you good night buy you things without having to make up excuses for who it's for, Maura. We could do this. Remember the image of the little girl? You and me living together, getting married?" Jane stated.

Maura laughed, without humour, at the other evening when she thought that there could be a possibility of her and Jane. As tears streamed down her face, she watched the picture, their picture, of that perfect little child wash away in her mind.

"…I know I'm young Maura, but I know I love you. Do you really think deep down you- an extremely intelligent woman would risk her career, marriage, family and reputation for a fling?" Jane questioned, when Maura shook her head, she continued. "..I know you love me Maura I know how much you've risked for me and I don't want you to risk it anymore. We **can** do this."

There was a long silence after Jane's words. The Italian felt her heart breaking, when Maura didn't reply; she just kept her head down and shook it as Jane continued.

"I-If you don't want to be with me Maura,-tel-tell me now. I can't do this –this way anymore just put me out of my misery just tel-" Jane stumbled over her words trying desperately to remain calm.

"I'll tell him." Maura whispered fervently. She knew she loved Jane and would give anything to be with her even if that meant her marriage, career, reputation and possibly being cut off from her fortune. She wanted to risk it all for Jane; however she would fight forever to get her children.

"I'll tell him. I want to be with you Jane. I want to go on dates with you, hold your hand and kiss you good night. I want to move in with you, marry you and start a family with you. I don't want to hide or risk anything anymore. I want you. I love you." Maura said tears flowing freely.

"You-you'll end it?" Jane asked not believing what she heard.

"Jane…" Maura said her voice barely a whisper. When the Italian's crying settled down, Maura looked down into dark brown eyes. "…I'm going to ask Ian for a divorce."

"Really? I-I-I love you so much. I can't wait to start my life with you." Jane cried as she leaned in to kiss Maura and pulled the woman into a loving embrace.

"I'll tell him before he goes back." Maura whispered against Jane's chest.

Thought?


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thanks **Rehellams** for Beta reading this chapter.

I am sorry it's taken so long but I've been very busy! I also won't be updating that often as I have a lot going on but hopefully not too long between each update!

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

_"__You-you'll end it?" Jane asked not believing what she heard._

_"__Jane…" Maura said her voice barely a whisper. When the Italian's crying settled down, Maura looked down into dark brown eyes. "…I'm going to ask Ian for a divorce."_

_"__Really? I-I-I love you so much. I can't wait to start my life with you." Jane cried as she leaned in to kiss Maura and pulled the woman into a loving embrace._

_"__I'll tell him before he goes back." Maura whispered against Jane's chest._

Maura woke up in unfamiliar surrounding for once in her life. Blinking her eyes she panicked until she noticed the Red Sox's posters everywhere and knew exactly where she was. Looking over at the dark hair girl, in the bed next to her, Maura smiled. That was until she remembered last night's conversation. Had she really agreed to tell Ian she wanted a divorce? Maura knew she didn't love the man that she loved the brunette laying next to her. Maura began to think about her children, did she really want to drag them through a divorce at such a young age? Did she really want them to only see their father part time? The more Maura thought about it, the more she realised this may not be the best idea.

"Don't take it back." A small voice broke Maura's thoughts.

Turning she looked at Jane and gave a crooked smile.

"I don't know if I can do it Jane." Maura said her voice barley a whisper.

"I'm not in love with him but I have to think of my children." Maura reasoned.

"Maura, he's never here anyway. It's not like they're not use to it." Jane said, sitting up in bed and looking down at the older woman.

"Jane, I don't expect you to understand, you're not a mother. Yes he is never home but it's completely different from him working away and us getting a divorce. The children expect him to turn up at some point and when he does they're used to it. I'm not saying it's right, because it's not, but they do expect him to come home. If we divorce I'm taking that away from them." Maura explained.

"Maura, I'd love nothing more than to be with you, but it's your choice." Jane said being rational about things. "…However, I won't be around for long Maura. If you chose him, fine. I won't bother you, I won't mention it in school, I'll quit my job and we'll never bring up the subject again and go back to our normal lives. On the other hand, if you chose me, I'll promise to love you with all my heart for the rest of my life Maura. I'll never leave you." Jane begged.

"I just want to be with you, my children and be happy." Maura whined as she hid her face in the pillow.

"I know baby." Jane responded kissing the Doctors head.

"No you're right. I need to stop over thinking this and just do it. I'm not happy with him and my children deserve better." Maura suddenly said.

"So you'll do it?" Jane asked, her eyes lighting up.

"I'll do it sweetie." Maura responded.

Jane pulled the Doctor into a passionate kiss before she happened to look down at her watch.

"Oh my God." Maura said.

"What?" Jane asked.

"It's nearly ten." Maura said getting out of bed and pulling her wrinkled cloths out of her bag. She cringed at how messy they were but she needed to get home.

"Shit." Jane moaned, she was so late for school.

"I'll ring you later." Maura said planting a kiss on the younger girl's lips before she headed out of Jane's room, calling a cab.

It had just gone half ten when Maura pulled up outside her house. Handing the cab driver a twenty, she got out and headed for the door. Seeing the car in the drive way, she swallowed harshly, Ian was in. Maura had a plan, she was going to get out of these creased clothing, get in a shower and a new set of clothing, make herself look presentable and then have a talk with Ian.

Opening the door she walked into the house and pulled off her green trench coat.

"Where've you been?" Ian asked standing in the foyer, near the stairs.

"Oh God, you frightened me." Maura responded with a small smile as she brought her hand to her chest.

"Where have you been?" Ian asked again, his tone angry.

"I told you last night, I stayed in the Ritz after I had dinner with my mother…" Maura trailed off.

"Is that so?" Ian asked smugly.

"Yes." Maura confirmed as she began to walk towards the stairs.

Ian walked over to the small table where the phone was, he clicked the same white envelope button to indicate a new message and placed the phone on speaker.

_ "__Maura darling it's your mother. I tried to ring you on your mobile,__but couldn't seem to get through. I'm sorry to inform you my darling I have to cancel our dinner arrangements tonight as an important meeting has come up in relation to the Isles foundation. I hope you receive this message before you go out darling, I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you."_

Ian stood tall, next to the table, arms crossed glaring at his wife. He was absolutely furious, she was clearly lying to his face and he'd caught her out. He stared at Maura and watched her face go from annoyance as to why she was being interrogated to realisation when she heard her mother's voice and then to fear. He watched his wife's eyes go wide before she took a deep breath.

Maura was annoyed the way Ian was being so rude with her, as she stood on the first step of the stairs, she listened to the sound ringing through the hall way. When Maura heard it was her mother's voice playing on the message explaining why she couldn't make it to dinner last night, Maura could have sworn her heart dropped to her stomach. The Doctor turned around to face the telephone when her mother's voice spoke, as if trying to ensure she was hearing correctly. Maura felt her throat go dry, she felt sick and terrified, she'd been caught out. Maura struggled to get her nerves under control when the beeping echoed off the walls indicating the end of the message.

"I'll ask you again. Where the fuck, have you been?" Ian said his tone sour as he took a step closer to his wife.

"I-I-I-"Maura stuttered.

"Don't you dare fucking lie to me." Ian said as he turned towards the table and threw it over.

Maura stepped back when he threw the table over, she was terrified and she'd never seen her husband react like this before. Maura's couldn't help but worry that he was going to hit her.

When Ian realised what he did and saw the terror on his wives face, he turned around and tried to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry." Ian whispered as he turned back to his wife, tears stinging his eyes.

Maura nodded in understanding and although scared took a step closer to him.

"Are you having an affair?" Ian whispered.

Maura stopped walking when Ian said that, so this was it, the moment she'd been dreading these past few months. The sneaking around and all lies were coming back to bite the Doctor in the ass.

"I-I-I'm-" Maura stuttered as she tried to think of a lie before she knew it was no use. "…Yes." Maura said trying to sound brave but her voice failed her. She sounded weak, pathetic.

"Who is he?" Ian asked, his voice normal as he nodded.

"There's-he-it's not-" Maura stumbled over her words.

"I said who is he?" Ian asked again, slightly louder.

Maura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wished she could get her nerves under control and stop herself from shaking. She took a few minutes to gather herself before clearing her throat.

"It doesn't matter who it is." Maura said her voice bold.

"It doesn't matter? Of course it fucking matters that son of a bi-" Ian started.

"I WANT A DIVORCE." Maura shouted.

Both Ian and Maura seemed shocked at the Doctors outburst.

"Y-you want a divorce?" Ian asked, hurt at the suggestion.

Maura nodded in response, she was trying so hard to keep the tears back, but the look on her husband's face broke her heart.

"Why?" Ian whispered, too trying to fight the tears that insisted to spill.

"I love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore." Maura whispered unable to meet her husband's gaze.

"I-I-I'm in love with someone else." Maura croaked through the falling tears.

"Who is it?" Ian said his voice small. He didn't realise how much he'd neglected his wife until this point.

Maura took a long time thinking, should she tell him or not?

"Who Maura? Don't I at least deserve to know who?" Ian asked.

"Jane." Maura whispered before she realised what she'd said.

Ian scrunched his face up at first not understanding what his wife meant.

"Jane, as in the nanny Jane? What about her?" Ian asked, still not understanding.

"I've fallen in love with Jane…" Maura whispered as tears began to spill. "…we've been having an affair." Maura made clear.

Soon everything made sense. The way Maura defended her, the way Jane disliked him and constantly had an attitude around him, the way she wasn't working last night. It all was coming together, Maura was always attracted to the wild sort, Ian should have known something would happen between was always here and she was so good with the , there was no denying Jane beautiful.

"Isn't she your student?" Ian asked surprisingly calm.

Maura nodded, feeling ashamed.

"Maura, she's like sixteen." Ian stated.

"Eighteen." The Doctor whispered.

"Let me get this straight, you've fallen in love with an eighteen year old girl, who's your student aswell as our children's nanny and you want to divorce me to be with her?" Ian asked.

Maura listened carefully before nodding.

Ian burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious." The older man said wiping the tears from his eyes.

However, when he saw the look on his wives face he realised just how serious she was.

Suddenly, Ian was hit with overwhelming emotion at his wife he knew it, he found himself collapsed on the floor in tears. He adored his wife, he absolutely loved Maura to bits and she was leaving him.

"Don't do this to me." Ian begged as he ran his hand through his hair.

Maura tilted her head as she too began to cry uncontrollably.

"Don't do this to us." He reworded, looking up at his wife.

"Don't do this to our children." Ian gasped as he cried his eyes out.

Maura fell down on her knees next to him and began crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm s-s-so so-rry." Maura said in between breaths as she tried to control her breathing.

Ian pulled the Doctor into a hug and they both cried on the floor. Neither knew how long they'd stayed on the floor in that position. The crying had settled down, just a few silent tears as both began to think.

Maura couldn't remember the last time she'd felt safe in her husband's embrace. She had her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat. The heart she once held. The heart she once fell in love with, she sighed as she realised how much she'd ruined.

The house phone rang, pulling both Ian and Maura out of their trance. Maura reached over and grabbed the phone from the floor where Ian had thrown the table over, knocking everything off.

"Hello?" Maura cleared her throat as she answered the phone.

"Yes, this is she." Maura continued.

"Oh, Yes, my apologies. No, I won't. I'm not feeling very well. I don't think I'll be in at all. No, no I don't think it's contagious. Yes, thank you. Bye." Maura said before clicking the red button.

"That was the school." Maura informed Ian.

"We could start over." Ian said suddenly.

"What?" Maura asked turning to face her husband.

"We could move away, start again. We could move to France, you always said you wanted to live there…" Ian said.

Maura smiled at him remembering their dream when they were younger, before they were married and had children. "…We could just relax you know? Just travel, not have a job for a while, just enjoy each other again. Get to know one another again, fall in love again. We could just have family time, show the children Paris and all it has to offer. We did it once Maura, we could do it again." Ian said persuading his wife.

"Ian.." Maura trailed off her voice warning.

"It's because we got married Maura. The pressure it brings, it drove us apart." Ian said.

The more Maura thought about it, the more he was right, the marriage did push them apart, all the expectations that came with it.

"But I'm in love with Jane." Maura said.

"Maura, you don't love her. You love the **idea** of her." Ian assured.

"The thrill, the excitement of possibly getting caught, the fact she was your student. Trust me darling, I know you. She's not the type you fall in love with." Ian pressured his wife.

Maura began to think about it his way, maybe he was right. She thought she knew what love was with Ian until she met Jane, but what if he was right? What if it was the thrill and the excitement?

"Come on Maura, we can start again. We'll do it right, bring the children up right and give them a proper life. I promise I'll never work away again. I'll never leave you. I'll spend from this moment on, showing you and reminding you just how much I love you." Ian said taking his wife's hands in his own before he leaned forward and kissed her.

"We can do this?" Ian questioned looking into hazel green eyes.

Not long after the Doctor left Jane's house,the Italian threw on some dark jeans and a blue sweater before she headed to School. When she finally arrived it was just after lunch time, she was once again late. She was glad that she had Biology with Maura next lesson as she wouldn't have to come up with some lame excuse why she was late. As Jane walked towards Maura's class room and knocked on the door, putting her hands behind her back, with a big grin Jane waited for the Doctor to answer.

"Miss Rizzoli, you're late. Give me your journal." Mr. Parkinson said.

"Where is Doctor Isles?" Jane questioned surprised to see a substitute teacher.

"She's not in today." The middle aged man replied bluntly.

"What? Where is she? Did she say why she wasn't coming in?" Jane questioned, she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I don't think that's any of your business. Now give me your journal." Mr. Parkinson said firmly.

Jane pulled her journal from her bag, handed it to the man and walked into the class room.

As Jane took her usual seat at the back of the room, she couldn't help the feeling of dread that filled her. As if that were not enough, the pit of her stomach joined in on the warning bells. Between all these feelings and the fact that Maura did not come to class, Jane knew something was definitely wrong.

About forty five minutes into the lesson, Jane had a blank piece of paper in front of her, they had been doing revision session this lesson and the Italian hadn't thought about anything other than Maura. Jane being unable to concentrate pulled out her phone when she was convinced Mr Parkinson was busy on his laptop.

_"__Where are you?"_ Jane typed out before clicking send.

Jane found herself staring at her phone, for the rest of the lesson, she was getting more and more nervous, why wasn't Maura texting her back?

"Mr Parkinson, can I go to the toilet please?" Jane shouted out.

"Make it quick Rizzoli." The older man said.

Jane smiled and nodded, before she practically ran out of the room and to the lavatory.

When Jane entered the bathroom, she opened every door to ensure all the stalls were empty, happy she was alone she double clicked on Maura's name on her phone and placed it to her ear. Jane was busy tapping her finger against the sink while her phone rang.

_"__Hello-"_

_"__Maur?"_ Jane shouted down the phone.

_"__This is Doctor Isles, I am unavailable at the moment but please leave a message."_

Jane signed before hanging up and re-dialled.

After a good twenty minutes Maura was still not answering her that time, Jane had sent her numerous texts and rang her so many times that it had drained her cell phone battery. Sighing, she tried one last time.

_"__Hello. This is Doctor Isles, I am unavailable at the moment but please leave a message."_

Jane sighed and was about to hang up, but decided to leave a message.

_"__Hey Maur, please ring or text me to let me know you're okay…I hope everything's alright. I-I love you." _Jane said after she heard the beep.

Jane looked at herself in the mirror and rubbed her eyes. She didn't recognise herself anymore, her hair was tied back into a messy pony tail, she'd thrown on a scruffy jumper with stains on and she was wearing a pair of jeans that were far too big for her. The younger girl hadn't realised the toll this affair was taking on her. Although, Ian was away a lot of the time, there was always the possibility of him turning up whenever, the children seeing them or her and Maura being seen by someone from school. Jane never realised just how much hard work it was sneaking around and it was showing in her features. Jane had lost a lot of weight which she now realised in the jeans she was wearing, when she did do her homework she rushed it and her grades were dropping in other subjects. At the start of this affair, Maura had been helping Jane with her subjects and spending at least an hour doing revision with her at the Isles house, but ever since other things began to happen, the two were just grateful for the time they managed to spend together.

Turning on the tap, Jane scooped up some water in her hands and splashed it on her face and headed back to class.

The end of school bell rang and Jane grabbed her stuff and shoved it in her bag. Pulling out her phone to see she still had neither texts nor phone calls from Maura, the Italian headed out of the class and sprinted to her car. Jane didn't even think on the idea for long, she just needed to know that Maura was okay.

The Italian was driving slightly over the speed limit, she had such a horrible feeling that something was wrong, she couldn't wait another minute and she needed to ensure the Doctor was safe. As Jane pulled up to the large white mansion, she noticed the Doctor's other car in the driveway and hoped everything was alright. Jane hopped out of the car and typed in the code for the gate, as the younger girl was about to walk back to the car, she noticed the gate was not opening and the access button was still red. Walking back to the little white box, she tried again assuming she'd put in the wrong code with the rush, but it still didn't work. Jane pulled a face before she clicked on the buzzer and waited for someone to answer. Jane was bouncing in place when she heard a buzzing sound.

"Hey, it's Jane. The code isn't working?" Jane questioned into the small speaker as she began to play with the bottom of her jumper.

She received no reply through the speaker, but the gate opened.

Jane headed back towards the car and drove up the patio before she parked it next to Maura's other car.

Jane nearly fell out of the car as she rushed to get out and check on Maura. Shutting the car door, she jogged to the house and used her key to get in.

"Maura?" Jane shouted through the house.

"Maura!" The Italian called out loudly again.

"I know I'm early but you never answered you ph-" Jane was mid sentence when her words were cut off at the sight of Ian.

"Hey, is Maura in? She didn't rep-" Jane was interrupted by Ian's large hand grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall. Jane's slightly smaller hands tried desperately to pull Ian off her, but she found him a lot stronger.

"You think you can sleep with my wife and get away with it?" Ian screamed into Jane's face, his spit wetting her face lightly.

The Italian felt her chest getting tighter as she tried desperately to squirm out of his grip and hit the older man in the chest to release her, but it was no use. Ian pulled back a bit before slamming Jane back against the wall for the second time. He watched as the Italian's face turned paler and paler, her punches and struggling becoming weaker.

"IAN!"

"IAN! LET HER GO!"

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!" Jane heard Maura scream as she tried to pull Ian off her, but it was no use.

Maura had gone to take a long bath once Ian and she had spoken, they both needed to think. As she walked up the stairs, she watched as her husband began picking up the mess he made when throwing over the table.

Once Maura was in a bath of bubbles, she began to think, she had a choice to make, her family or Jane. Now that Ian knew who she'd had an affair with, she knew he would take her for everything she had, her life, her money and her children, but she'd still have Jane. Whereas, if she stayed with Ian she'd keep her life, her husband and her children, but she'd lose the one person who made her feel sane and more alive than she had in past six years of her life. The more Maura thought about it the more she felt sick. Could she really go back to a life with Ian? To that life that held her prisoner to an unhappy and loveless marriage after being so happy and in love with Jane? Could she really spend her life and risk everything to be with a teenager? Maura didn't even feel the tears that were streaming down her face, sinking into the water her mind fought her heart.

Maura had spent forever in the bath with the unrealistic hope that if she didn't move she wouldn't have to deal with her life altering decision. Looking at the bubbles, which had dissolved, Maura guessed she'd been in the bath for a long time. Sighing, the older woman got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel before heading into her bedroom to sit on the edge of the bed. As Maura was busy staring at the chest of drawers in front of her she noticed the time on the small bed side clock and realised she'd be in lesson now, in Biology with Jane, who would no doubt be worrying as to wear she was. Maura suddenly realised she hadn't received a text from Jane which was unusual as she knew the Italian would be worrying when she didn't turn up. Looking around her bed room, Maura remembered she'd left her phone on silent which was downstairs in her handbag by the stairs where she had collapsed in tears next to her husband.

No more than an hour later, Maura was finally dressed nicely, her hair and makeup just as perfect as always and she looked presentable after a heart breaking morning. If you looked at the honey blonde Doctor, you wouldn't be able to tell that she was about to make one of the biggest, life altering decisions of her life.

As the honey blonde was making her way down the stairs she heard some commotion and hurried down until she rounded the corner to the foyer and saw something that made her heart stop for sure. Ian had Jane pinned against the wall, her scuffed converse a foot off the ground with his hand around her throat, choking her.

"IAN!" Maura screamed as she ran across the hall towards her husband and her lover.

"IAN LET HER GO!" Maura screeched as tears streamed down her face, her perfect appearance ruined.

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT!" Maura begged as she pulled her husband who was relentless.

"You're lucky she was here to save you. If she hadn't you'd be dead." Ian whispered in Jane's face before giving her throat one last squeeze before he dropped the younger girl.

Despite Jane's position, she felt a shiver run down her spine when Ian gave her a death glare, his light brown eyes staring into her dark brown ones and whispered those words in her face. She felt terror fill her, she had never been so scared in all her life before he released his grip and dropped her to the floor.

Jane felt her body go limp as she slumped down the wall, hitting the floor with a force. Jane began to keel over and cough as the air began to refill her lungs.

Maura fell to her knees next to Jane and helped move her on her side and patted her back hardly to help her cough properly.

"Are you okay?" Maura whispered as she ran her hand along Jane's cheek.

Jane nodded in response, but her eyes soon found their way to the older man stood not too far away from them.

"Maura." Ian said his tone angry.

Maura never looked away from Jane; the honey blonde just nodded her head to let him know she understood.

Maura helped the teenager to her feet by wrapping her hand around Jane's upper arm. As the two stood, Maura knew it was time.

"Get her out of this house." Ian warned to his wife.

"Okay, just give me a few minutes please." Maura pleaded with her husband as she began to pull Jane towards the front door.

The Italian kept her mouth shut she just stared at Ian as she was pulled towards the front door, her left hand holding her own throat.

Once the two women were outside, Maura shut the door and lead Jane down the porch steps and said nothing. Jane walked side by side with Maura; waiting for her to say something, as the two walked down the patio and neared the gate Jane broke the silence.

"I thought you weren't going to tell him you were having an affair?" Jane asked her tone calm.

"I wasn't….but he made a good point, he as my husband, had a right to know why I wanted a divorce." Maura replied, refusing to make eye contact with Jane.

Jane just nodded in agreement and continued to walk until the two reached the gate where Jane stopped and turned too looked at Maura.

"I think-" Jane began.

"You need to go now Jane." Maura said.

"Oh, okay…should I ring you later?" Jane questioned as she played with her sleeve.

Maura shook her head no.

"To-tomorrow?" The teenager whispered, not liking the way Maura was acting.

Maura again shook her head.

"When the-" Jane asked as she became annoyed.

"Never." Maura whispered as she crossed her arms.

"Wha-what?" Jane questioned.

"You must never contact me again Jane. You need to leave now." Maura demanded.

"Maura, what the hell?" Jane said with a slight laugh not believing what the Doctor was saying.

"Jane, I'm serious you need to leave." Maura warned.

"Maura what are you talking about?" Jane asked raising her eyebrow.

"I can't see you ever again. I'm quitting my job and you must never contact me again." Maura said in a very firm voice.

"What the fuck? Is this him?" Jane argued.

"Maura we said we were gonna do this together. Fuck Ian we can do this together. You, me and the children, just us four." Jane reminded the Doctor as she reached out for Maura.

Maura flinched and pulled back when Jane tried to reach out to her.

"No Jane. Please just go. Don't make this any harder than is has to be." Maura begged.

"What? That's it? Jesus at least should have the balls to look at me and say you're ending this." Jane huffed.

Maura blinked back the tears and continued to stare at the gate behind Jane.

"See you don't want any of this! You don't want him, you want me! You can't even look at me." Jane shouted.

"I'm not leaving my husband; I'm ending this infatuation with you Jane." Maura said as she cleared her voice.

"No, you love me. You-You can't leave me! You don't even love him! You-you-NO" Jane demanded as tears fell freely.

"Jane please just go. I can't do this. I don't want to do this." Maura whispered.

"What did he say Maura? Did he threaten you?" Jane reasoned.

"He did nothing, I just realised I was being foolish, living a lie, living in a fantasy. We had our fun now it's time to face reality Jane." Maura admitted.

"NO! You-you said we could do this! Have a life together, a future! Get married, have children!" Jane screamed.

"Did you really think that was ever going to come to fruition Jane?" Maura shouted, losing her temper.

"Why would I have a life with you when I have a perfectly good one now? Why would I get married to you when I have a husband! Jane, tell me**why**in the worldwould I want children with **you** when I have two already by Ian, who is my HUSBAND!?" Maura screamed louder.

"But-but you said-said you loved me! You said you wanted me!" Jane cried out.

"Jesus you're so naive Jane. Why would I love a poor, scruffy, blue collar child from South Boston?" Maura questioned frantically.

Jane instantly felt an indescribable pain in her chest at Maura's words. She knew what she was, but she always thought Maura saw her as something more.

"But, we made love, we-we" Jane stumbled over her words, the tears taking control as she tried to process what was happening.

"Why would I want you Jane? Look at you? What do you possibly have to offer me? It was nothing but sex Jane….Just **sex**." Maura shrugged, she was holding on to her emotions, letting nothing through.

"You meant nothing to me Jane. It was all a lie, a simple little lie to get you into bed and fuck you." Maura whispered with angered intensity.

Jane was struggling to catch her breath, she couldn't say a word, she didn't have any words to say and she just watched Maura's face looking for any sign to say she was lying. The Italian was praying this was a dream and that any moment she would wake up from this nightmare.

Maura watched as Jane cried, she knew she needed to finish this, say those last few words to make the girl understand their affair was over.

"I'm quitting my job, taking my family and moving away from here….from this lie I've been living…from **you**. Do not try to follow me." Maura warned as she began to walk off but she felt Jane's hand grab her wrist.

"NO!" Maura shouted as she backed Jane towards the gate until the teenager was past the threshold of the gate and off her property.

"If you ever come near me or my family I will not think twice about having you arrested for harassment and trespassing. Remember who I am Jane. I don't need a reason to have you locked up." Maura warned as she pointed her finger at Jane's chest.

"Maura please!" Jane cried out desperately.

"You were never enough Jane. I merely seduced you and you fell for it. You will never be the first priority in my life. **_Never!_**" Maura shouted into Jane's face, her hazel green eyes meeting dark brown ones, before Maura pressed the side button to lock the gate before she walked away.

Jane collapsed, screaming and crying, her voice husky as she found it hard to breathe, she couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe Maura was ending things with her, she couldn't believe she chose her deadbeat husband. Jane watched as Maura walked up the patio, towards her house and slammed her door shut.

The last image Maura Isles had in her mind's eye was Jane collapsed in her driveway, screaming and crying. Maura felt the silent tears stinging her eyes. The Doctor would never forgive herself for what she had just done, the pain she had just caused, the life she had just ruined and the heart she had just broken. Maura hoped this was the right decision for her family, but deep down she knew she had also officially broken her own heart.

It had been two months since Jane had last seen Maura. The Italian had barely eaten or drank anything and never slept. Jane's parents hardly saw their daughter, she hadn't told them she'd lost her job, she simply went out drinking her well earned pay cheques away until she almost had nothing left. The teenager almost never went to school; she was ignoring calls and texts from her worried friends and brothers. She had missed her first four exams and had neither intention nor motivation to sit the others. Everything Jane had been working hard for went downhill, the past seven years of school life was for nothing.

Maura was true to her word when she said they were leaving and when Jane appeared the next day, they had indeed left. One day when the teen was holed up in a seedy bar on a bar stool with a beer in hand, men arrived at the Isles' in a moving van and began to pack things away to have them transported to wherever Maura and the children had gone to. When Jane turned up three days later after that eventful evening she found that the house looked empty, there were no cars parked in the garage and the buzzer on the gate didn't even work. Jane had spent every day for the next two months walking back to the Isles' house, forever waiting for them to return. Jane had tried to ring Maura's number, but she never answered. Later on she was sucker punched by the robotic voice explaining that this number was no longer in service. When she contacted her phone network provider he informed her that Maura's number had been disconnected. A day later there had been a package delivered to Jane with all her things from the guest bedroom in a box, she inspected the package in the hopes of finding a return address. She also begged and even tried to bribe the delivery boy to tell her the address of the sender, but he refused.

Jane kept up her vigil of returning to the empty home still hoping to one day to find her Maura there with open arms and praising Jane for her steadfast love and asking for forgiveness. That dream withered along with her hopes and dreams of an everlasting love with the Doctor. It was nearing on six months and there was still no sign of the Doctor. She watched forlornly as a FORSALE sign went up. She continued her routine in vain, only to watch as wealthy family after wealthy family come and viewed the house, each one making an offer higher than the next. It finally hit home for Jane when she came back one late evening to find a SOLD sign had replaced the other sign and she watched over the next few days as a new couple began to move in. She only wished they knew half of the things that went on in that house.

It was nearing on a year since Maura up and left that day and Jane had given up going to the house, she had failed most of her exams apart from physical education and above all, she didn't have a job. Despite her rebellious year she did have the sense to be more frugal with the bit of money she still had in her savings account. Jane was still hurting and although she went out here and there with the boys she still didn't feel like herself, at this rate she didn't think she ever would be herself again. It was this summer that Jane had received some good news for a change, she had been accepted into the Boston Police Academy and was delighted to know that her best friend Frost had gotten in too.

Frost's dream was always to be a football player, but he had badly injured his shoulder in practise about ten months ago and his doctor informed him he wouldn't ever be able to play professional. Unlike Jane, although his dream had been destroyed, he decided he wanted to do something useful with his life and followed slightly in his father's steps and became an officer. Although it was apolice officer and not a naval officer, he was still very proud. This was how Jane and Frost found themselves packing their things up and starting the academy in under a week. They both had enough money to rent a flat together and pay off their debt for the academy. This was just the new start Jane needed and she found herself strangely excited. It would be a new opportunity for her to restart her life again. She thought of the Doctor every single day and that hurt and pain that usually was synonymous with those thoughts,morphed into hate and loathing as the days passed.

Jane Rizzoli would never forget the last words the first love of her life said to her.

_"__You were never enough Jane. I merely seduced you and you fell for it. You will never be the first priority in my life. __**Never**__." _

I know most of you probably hate me after reading this chapter but I'm trying to make it realistic. I know it's difficult to believe a teacher/student relationship but it does happen. Also a marriage even an unhappy marriage can be difficult to leave especially when there is children involved. It's easier said than done. I hope you all don't hate me too much and like I said I do promise you Rizzles.

Leave a review even if it's hate!


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Izzy** for Beta reading this chapter.

I'm using the crime scene from Season one Episode One but I'm not introducing Hoyt into it….just yet.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

_Ten Years Later…_

Jane Rizzoli was a twenty eight year old homicide detective who had made the force at the youngest ever age of twenty five. Being one of the only females in the station meant that if the other officers weren't making sexual advances, they were giving her a hard time for being a woman. That only lasted until they learned that an angry Rizzoli was not to be messed with.

In her first year as a Detective, the Italian had the worst encounter with one of Boston's finest serial killers Charles Hoyt. When Jane, a rookie was appointed to the Hoyt case, she embraced it and felt honoured to be picked. Vince Korsak, her partner, had been a mentor and father figure to Jane ever since she joined the force.

One evening three years ago, Jane and her partner, Korsak, had been pulling an all-nighter, they felt as though they were close to catching Charles Hoyt, the man had become sloppy in his murders and his next locations were becoming predictable. This particular evening, Korsak had decided it was no good waiting around for a new couple to be murdered, he informed his younger, hot headed partner that he was going to patrol the local abandoned houses, shelters and forests in the hope to come across something, while Jane stayed and manned the phones.

The Italian detective was halfway through reading a case file on one of many victims of Charles Hoyt when a phone call had been patched through to Homicide due to the red alert on the serial killer and Jane was the one to answer.

The young Detective didn't need to think twice about checking out a potential lead from a neighbour hearing screams and banging in the unoccupied house next to them. Jane was young and naive, she didn't think about taking an officer with her or waiting for Korsak. Jane simple told Jenkins, the officer on the front desk, to inform Korsak of her wear abouts when he returned to headquarters. What Jane didn't realize was this night was the **second** life altering occurrence to happen to the young woman.

That night had changed the Italian forever, she was no longer the weak, naive girl she had grown up to be, she was now a strong, smart and wise woman. When she awoke to scalpels pinned through both of her hands, she surely thought this was it for her until her partner came in and shot the man, seriously wounding him but not killing him. That evening was the night Jane Rizzoli became famous for the capture of Charles Hoyt.

Jane got through that horrific event as she always did, alone, and she managed to move on with her life. After the run in with Hoyt, Jane requested a new partner as she didn't want Korsak to see her weak like that ever again and her new partner turned out to be her best friend Frost, who lagged behind in the Academy due to his difficulty dealing with dead bodies.

Nine months later, when Jane had mentally and physically recovered from the traumatic event, things became serious with her long term girlfriend, Riley Cooper, and the two moved in together. Jane had met Riley again after three years of not seeing the woman, since high school. Jane was attending a friend's wedding and Riley was a bridesmaid. It was safe to say Jane and Riley reconnected that night and ended up dating until things moved forward.

Since Jane knew she would have days with long, irregular hours, she decided to keep her small apartment as a place to stay when she was too tired to travel the hour drive to their shared apartment. This also allowed her to convert her apartment to a larger office, allowing her free space when cases got tough or she lacked the patience to deal with other detectives.

Now, three years later, Jane was happy, well and truly happy for once in her life. She had an amazing partner, her mother was happy working in the Division One Café at headquarters, Korsak was working as their team sergeant, her brother Frankie was married and had a little girl, who much to Riley's displeasure Jane adored and her youngest brother was out of prison and working any job he could find, it was safe to say life was close to perfect for Jane.

* * *

Maura Isles was a forty year old medical examiner who had been working in France for the past ten years. She was still married to her husband, Ian, who, after months of begging and pleading with him, had started working away again. Maura felt like a fool believing everything he promised, but she couldn't deny the two had worked hard to make the spark in their marriage return and with the children being older, Ian working away wasn't as much pressure and stress on the older woman.

Although, the two had gotten to know each other again, Maura found herself unable to fall back in love with him, her heart belong to that young Italian girl.

Maura's two children were bright, intelligent and very independent kids. Charles, now sixteen, was the captain of the school Soccer team and was very athletic. The older boy resented his father and kept to himself, but he absolutely adored his mother and little sister.

Hope was very talkative and still as cheeky as ever. She was more like her mother now than she ever had been, she didn't really have a main best friend, she tended to drift between crowds and was socially awkward, she loved her father, but she was smart enough to know her mother wasn't happy nor in love with him.

Maura had been living and working as a medical examiner in France for many years until she had the heartbreaking news that her father had passed away, having had a heart attack, and her mother needed her help running the Isles foundation. Maura was delighted to know that she wouldn't be doing too much with the foundation, her mother just needed help with paperwork and social events, Maura didn't have to attend meetings nor travel to different countries.

Maura knew this meant she had to move back to Boston, but decided she wouldn't until she found a job of some sort. The honey blonde was surprised when she received a phone call from a Lieutenant Cavanaugh informing that they had a Chief Medical Examiner's position available in the Boston Police Department if she was interested.

For once in her life, Maura didn't ask her husband's permission, nor did she discuss it with him, she simply asked her children and accepted that same week. Hope wasn't too fussed as long as she was allowed to decorate her own room whereas Charles was annoyed at first until Maura found a suitable school that was doing Soccer try outs for Juniors then the boy warmed up to the idea.

Maura had told Ian everything during a phone call and the older man wouldn't allow it until Constance got in contact with him and explained that this could help with the amount of money Maura would inherit when she becomes the sole heiress to the Isles foundation. Suddenly, the older man was all up for it and told his wife to go ahead and to email him when they'd found a suitable place to live.

A month later Maura had settled back in Boston in Beacon Hill, she chose a house far away from the one they previously owned as she didn't want a reminder of the memories there.

The Doctor was a week away from starting her new job, her children were happy with the public school as opposed to the private school they had to attend in France and the house was almost finished.

The Doctor hadn't gone out much since coming home as she had been busy with the decorators and making her house a home. It was safe to say Maura was excited to start her new job in a place she knew very well, she always hated that about moving a lot it took her a while to get settled in but now it finally felt as though she was home.

Maura finally felt happy.

* * *

"Oh god." Was moaned through a three bedroom apartment, as a hand was tangled in a head of thick black hair.

Hips rose to meet the mouth covering her sex that tongue, the wonders that tongue could do, the way it relentlessly probed every inch of the woman's sex.

"Fuck." Had been thrown around a lot in the past twenty minutes.

Heavy breathing and pants echoed off the walls of the large bedroom.

The bed was moving as the woman tried to push her sex down harder on that tongue. The covers long forgotten on the floor, the bed sheet pulled from corners and a pillow was underneath the hips of a lover, helping to increase the pleasure.

"I-I-I can't-I'm not…." Words struggled to make clear sentences as the woman got closer.

"Oh for fuck sake." Was practically screamed through the apartment, reaching over to the night stand a phone was grabbed.

"Rizzoli." Jane shouted her heart racing and her flustered appearances down to just a tank top.

"What? Why do I-it's my weekend o-fine." Jane groaned down the phone.

"Son of a bitch." Jane murmured as she threw her phone on the bed and slumped back down.

"We have a body." Jane said hoping for forgiveness as she looked down at the woman between her legs.

"It's like they have a sex radar." Riley said laughing as she made her way up Jane's body.

"I'm sorry baby, this was supposed to be date night." Jane said as she brushed her partner's hair from her face.

"Why do you have to go? It's your weekend off?" Riley asked as she wiped her lover's juices from her mouth.

"High end couple and apparently they want the best." Jane said huffing.

"Couple? You said you have a body? One body?" Riley asked as she kissed her lover's furrowed lines.

"Yeah, the wife's missing." Jane said giving as little detail as possible. She hated bringing work home and she rarely talked about it with anyone outside of work, unless she had to.

"Well sweetie you can't help being the best." Riley said as she kissed her lover for a long moment.

"Go get the bad guys." Riley humoured as she slapped Jane's ass when the Italian got out of bed.

* * *

Maura Isles was sitting at home, fresh out of the bath reading the latest Boston Medical journal. She had been spending the past three hours picking out a suitable yet fashionable outfit for her first day of work on Monday. Hope was sat on the floor by her mother's feet playing with their newly purchased pet, a tortoise named Bass. Charles was busy outside shooting some hoops. When Maura's phone rang she raised her eyebrow, placed her book down and answered it.

"Dr. Maura Isles." Maura answered the unfamiliar number.

"Yes. I-I understand. Yes sir, Lieutenant. No its fine, it's not an inconvenience honestly, I'm happy to help. Goodbye." Maura replied before hanging up her mobile.

"Who was that Mama?" Hope asked looking up at her mother.

"Work darling." Maura replied as she went to put the medical journal back on the bookshelf.

"I thought you weren't starting until Monday?" Hope asked her mother as she too stood up.

"I wasn't supposed to be but they can't get hold of the normal medical examiner so they've asked if I could start early." Maura discussed with her youngest child.

"Oh. Okay, you go and get ready while I look after Bass." Hope suggested as she shooed her mother to her bedroom.

"I love you angel." Maura said as she kissed her daughter's head.

"Make sure to lock all the doors when I leave please. The crime scene isn't too far away from here." Maura warned her daughter with a point of her finger.

* * *

Jane Rizzoli slammed her car door when she arrived at the crime scene. The large house in the upper part of town was in Beacon Hill. Jane hated Beacon Hill, it was fully of uptight ass holes and she had far too many bad memories in this area, for the past ten years, Jane had done a good job avoiding Beacon Hill.

"Rizzoli, looking as beautiful as ever." Crowe mocked as the Italian walked past him.

"Up yours." Jane replied before walking under the yellow tape.

"Rizzoli, Homicide, Victor 825." Jane said as she walked past one of the officers patroling the scene.

Jane walked up the small path and into the large house where she found Frost stood waiting for her.

"Sup Rizzoli." Frost nodded.

"This had better be worth pulling me away from date night." Jane groaned, taking the blue gloves her partner was handing her.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" Frost teased, winking.

Jane squinted her eye sat her partner and scoffed.

"Oh my god, you were so getting laid when I rang." Frost bellowed laughing.

"Ha. Ha. Laugh it up." Jane huffed not denying the accusation.

As Frost was struggling to place the plastic cover over his shoes due to laughing so much, Jane was busy tying her hair up when their sergeant appeared.

"Korsak? I thought you were on vacation?" Jane questioned scrunching her nose up.

"Cut it short." The older chubby man with grey hair said.

"That bad?" Jane humoured.

"Worse." The older man said shrugging.

Korsak started walking off through the house, Jane and Frost hot on his heels as he led them to the crime scene.

As all three of them walked into the living room, Jane was surprised to see the medical examiner wasn't here yet.

"Pike not here?" Jane questioned as she walked around the couch.

"Dispatch's having trouble getting hold of him." Korsak informed.

Jane nodded her head as she made her way to the front of the couch and cringed, it wasn't a pretty sight.

There was a middle aged man in just a white shirt and boxer shorts sat nicely on the couch as if he had been watching television accept his neck had been slit. Jane looked around at his body and started to go into detective mode. She came to the conclusion it was an amateur as the cut appeared sloppy and there was blood everywhere, including a blood stained finger print.

"Well considering he wasn't bound and is in his…what pyjamas? He obviously knew his killer." Jane guessed.

"Unless they approached from behind?" Frost suggested.

"No, I don't think so, look at the angle of the cut." Jane pointed so the slit neck, careful not to touch the body.

However Frost was trying all ways not to throw up his dinner.

"Where the hell is Pike? He's not retired just yet." Jane asked standing up straight. She was annoyed she'd been pulled away from date night and was getting more and more irritated that Pike was taking his time to get here.

"That was Cavanaugh; he couldn't get hold of Pike so apparently he's requested the new Chief Medical Examiner to start early on this case." Korsak said shrugging as he walked back into the room.

"Oh great." Jane said sarcastically. "We are going to be here all night." Jane whined.

"And since when did we get a new medical examiner?" Jane asked looking between Frost and Korsak. She knew Pike was retiring but she didn't know he was retiring so soon.

"Rizzoli you seriously need to start reading your emails." Frost laughed.

"I've not read my work emails for the past five years and I'm not starting now." Jane grinned.

"Well if you'd read your emails, you'd see we have a new Chief Medical Examiner starting and she's meant to be good." Frost said.

"Apparently she's the best, she's called Doctor I-" Korsak was cut short by one of the uniformed officers entering the room.

"Detective Rizzoli." A young black haired boy said, playing with his hat.

"Yeah?" Jane said.

"Detective Crowe wants you up stairs, apparently there's something you need to see." The younger boy said nervously.

Jane nodded and turned to the two older men.

"Coming Frost?" Jane asked.

"No, I'm gonna see what I can get out of this laptop." The black man said as he began to fiddle with the laptop that was on the coffee table in front of the body.

Jane smiled and walked towards the stairs, the young rookie not far behind.

* * *

Maura was late arriving at the Crime scene as she had to head to Boston Police Head quarters to pick up her identification card or she would have be unable to have access to the crime scene. As she pulled up to the crime scene in black Mercedes, she was not at all surprised to see camera crews and reporters outside the large house. Grabbing her bag, she stepped out of her car and began to walk up the small patio garden. However what the Doctor was surprised about was what the reporters were asking.

"Doctor Isles, your first crime scene as Chief Medical Examiner, how does it feel to be back?" A blonde woman asked who Maura knew was called Kitty from previous interviews.

"I'll have a statement for you later tonight Kitty." Maura said, as she walked past.

"We're not interested in the murder, we're interested in you returning to Boston after ten years. How does it feel to be back and in a new job?" The woman continued as she pushed the microphone towards Maura.

Maura shook her head and continued walking. She was only back in Boston a month and the press were already all over her and even at crime scenes. She wished the reporters had a bit of respect for the place of someone's death. Maura began to worry when she saw a few officers by the yellow tape shaking their heads at the press; she hoped her first impression wouldn't be ruined with the camera crew following her around.

"Maura Isles. Chief Medical Examiner." Maura stated her tone professional.

Officer Kal had no interest in the woman he continued to chew his gun with an open mouth and carried on writing down on his clip board. The man didn't even bother lifting the tape for the Doctor.

Maura shrugged it off and crouched under the tape herself and began walking to the door.

"Couldn't leave the press at home. Typical rich folks." Officer Kal said with a slight laugh.

Maura brushed him off and continued into the house, she placed on her own blue gloves that she brought with her and placed a protective cover over her heels before walking further into the house.

As Maura walked into the living room, all eyes in the room turned to her, instantly making the Doctor nervous. Maura just stood there, she didn't want to just in without introducing herself but nobody made the effort to approach her. It wasn't until a young black man and an older middle aged man walked up to her did she begin to relax.

"You must be Doctor Isles." Korsak said noticing her medical bag and gloves.

"I'm Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak." The older man said holding out his hand.

"Doctor Maura Isles." The honey blonde replied as she took his hand and shook it.

"I've ensured nobody has touched the body, it's been left as the uniformed officers found it. Your morgue assistants are in the back garden, out of the way awaiting your arrival." Korsak informed the slightly younger woman.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. It's unreal just how much Detectives touching or even moving the body in the slightly can destroy evidence." Maura said as she placed her bag down on the coffee table.

"Sorry, Doctor Isles. Would you mind just waiting for another Detective before you start examining the body? She'll want to be here for the examination." Frost interrupted.

"I guess but how long? Every second I stand here not examining the body, a bit of forensic evidences is lost." Maura said as she searched through her bag.

"Not long, I think she's just in the kitchen." Frost said as he was certain he just saw Jane talking to Crowe.

Frost began to walk towards the kitchen to get Jane when Crowe came walking out shaking his head.

"Is Rizzoli in there?" Frost asked the passing man.

"Yeah. She's in a hell of a mood." Crowe said huffing.

"Doctor Isles, she's just in here I've you'd like to come through." Frost asked.

Maura nodded and walked around the couch to follow the black man into the kitchen.

As the two got closer, Maura was smiling at all the passing men who were looking at her, it wasn't until a deep voice got her attention.

"Sorry I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Detective Barry Frost but just call me Frost." Frost said as the two made their way to the kitchen.

* * *

Maura was walking behind Frost and she spotted a group of people in the kitchen, there was a tall woman who she assumed was the lead Detective on the case stood in the middle, one hand on her hip and the other pointing to the cupboards. Maura smirked as one of the crime techs nearly fell over himself to take a photo. This woman was obviously someone with authority.

Maura smiled and was looking at the black man and the back of the tall woman as Detective Frost spoke.

"Doctor Isles, I'd like you to meet our lead detective on the case…."

Maura's heart nearly leapt out of her chest when that tall woman turned around, she knew the second hazel green eyes met brown ones who it was.

"…Jane Rizzoli." Frost finished.

Maura froze, and she watched Jane's eyes widen and mirrored her expression. This was the same girl, now a woman who Maura had an affair with. This was the woman whose heart Maura broke. This was the woman Maura hadn't seen nor heard from for ten years. And a woman she was indeed. Jane was always tall but now, being fully grown she was about three inches taller than Maura and was skinny yet toned. Her long black hair was still thick and wavy but was pulled back into a high pony tail, just like the first day Maura met her. Her skin was a lot more tanned and many shades darker than Maura's skin tone. Jane was still such a natural beauty but her features were more defined and matured. Her eye brows were still thick but shaped properly to highlight her forever deep dark brown eyes, still those dark eyes she watched fall apart when she left her. Jane's cheek bones were high and bold making her face look older. Her nose was still crooked but added character to that face. Her lips were darker pink and again just like the first time Maura met her, hung open showing off large perfectly white teeth. Maura had to admit Jane looked so grown up and absolutely, breathtakingly stunning.

Jane was wearing a grey blazer that was far too big for her but was suitable for work. She had a maroon t-shirt on that was tucked into black slacks with a lighter black belt holding a badge, phone and a gun and she had blue latex gloves on, similar to Maura's. The Doctor began to remember the lack of dress sense Jane had.

Once Maura's eyes finished racking up her body, her mind was bringing back all those memories she had forgotten. All the things she locked away in her mind. Maura watched Jane's face hold a shocked expression before it turned angry and bold. The dark haired woman didn't smile, she didn't blink and from what Maura could see, she didn't breathe. She struggled to swallow the lump in her throat; she was terrified of the reaction her presence, after all these years, would bring out in Jane.

* * *

When Jane made her way upstairs, she dragged her feet the whole way. She just wanted to go home to Riley and snuggle up in bed, not spend ages waiting for the medical examiner to turn up, only to spend sleepless hours tracking down the murder. As she followed the young officer down the hallway, he led her into a rather large bed room where Detective Crowe and a few officers were stood.

"About time Rizzoli." Crowe commented.

"I was busy with the body." Jane snapped back, she hated this man. She'd love him to give her a reason to kick her off her case.

"Bet you were." Crowe mocked.

"What is it Crowe?" Jane asked cutting to the chase.

"Look around you." He said.

Jane rolled her eyes and did; she noticed the room had been ransacked.

"So it was a robbery gone wrong?" The same officer who got Jane asked.

"No." Jane said.

"Someone looking for something?" The boy guessed again

"No." Jane replied.

"Well wha-" The younger boy asked.

"Look around you. What do you see?" Jane said, hoping to give the boy some experience.

"A mess." He replied, earning a laugh from Crowe.

"There's no women's clothing, jewellery." Jane said shaking her head.

"So?" The boy said feeling confident as Crowe was laughing at his jokes.

Jane walked towards the dressed and picked up a photo frame, as she walked past the uniformed officer she slammed the frame in his stomach.

"Ow!" The boy said in a high pitched tone.

"There's a wife." Jane said as she walked towards the door.

"Next time Crowe, send a real officer to the crime scene. Not this knuckle head." Jane snapped as she walked back towards the stairs. The smirk dropped from Crowe's face and the young officer turned bright red in embarrassment.

* * *

When Jane made her way back down stairs, she walked into the kitchen and noticed a lot of the cupboards were opened. Seeing no number signs anyway, she grabbed a passing crime tech.

"Has anyone processed this room?" Jane asked.

"No mam-Detective." The man stuttered.

"Well, start taking pictures." Jane snorted.

The man looked nervous, he began taking random photos, he wasn't even taking photos of anything useful, or of what could be considered as evidence.

"Jesus why is this crime scene full of idiots?! Here take pictures of this." Jane said indicating to the open draw that was full of bank statements and receipts. "This." She continued pointing to the opened cupboards with food in. "Take a few of them." Jane continued as she pointed to the cans on the floor. She was pretty sure she knew what had happened in here.

Jane was stood with one hand resting on her hips and the other pointing to the different parts of the kitchen that needed to be photo graphed. She was so annoyed at these amateurs at the crime scene, she just wanted to go home.

"Having fun Rizzoli?" Crowe mocked for the third time this evening.

"Do something useful for a damn change Crowe." Jane snapped before she turned her attention back to the crime tech.

"Take pictures of those fallen items over there." Jane demanded the crime tech, before she smirked as he nearly fell over.

As Jane was watching the crime tech, she heard heavy footsteps in the kitchen before she heard Frosts voice.

"Doctor Isles, I'd like you to meet our lead detective on the case…."

Jane was certain she misheard what Frost said and turned around to face the man but found her dark brown eyes meeting hazel green ones. Jane felt her chest tighten, it couldn't be, could it?

"…Jane Rizzoli." Jane barely heard Frost finished.

Jane felt light headed, she watched as Maura seemed frozen. The second Jane saw her, she heard Maura's last ever words to her '_You were never enough Jane. I merely seduced you and you fell for it. You will never be the first priority in my life. Never.' _Rang through Jane's head. This was the woman Jane had been in love with, the woman Jane once wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the woman who broke her heart and the woman Jane **loathed**.

Over the past ten years, Maura hadn't changed that much. She still had golden honey blonde hair, which was straight and shorter than what it used to be hanging just past her shoulders. Her skin was still as creamy white as ever. She had neatly trimmed eye brows which were just above those same hazel green eyes. Her nose was still small and button like. She still had wet pinks lips that seemed parted in shocked. Her face had little make up on; she had a light foundation on that highlighted her complexion and black eye shadow to define her eyes. The Doctor still had a wonderful body, she was slim but with curves in all the right places. However Maura looked a lot older, she had wrinkles and what people referred to as worry lines, these ten year seemed to have aged her but she still looked good, beautiful in fact.

Maura was wearing a black blazer suit with a lighter charcoal top that was tucked into a black skirt to match the blazer. She had black tights on her legs and two inch long black heeled boots. Jane noticed Maura was wearing the Peridot Jane had bought her ten years ago and a silver watch, the Doctor always was fashionable and one to accessorize. Maura looked like she was about to walk down a cat walk rather than deal with a crime scene. Jane noticed she had blue latex gloves on and a BPD id was clipped to her blazer pocket. It wasn't until then did Jane realise Maura was the new Chief Medical Examiner.

Ten years it had taken Jane to learn to get over the Doctor, after ten years Jane had finally allowed herself to fall in love with someone else, ten years of different traumas all without the woman Jane needed, ten years it took for Jane to feel happy and now ten years later, the woman who caused all the heart break and pain, the woman who had ruined Jane's entire childhood, had just walked back into her life.

Ten years was all it took for Maura Isles to return.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen.

I would like to thank **Olivia** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One**

Once Jane got over the initial shock that the new Chief Medical Examiner was Maura, she couldn't find her breath.

The detective simply walked out of the room, and away from the crime scene. Once she was out of sight she practically ran down the hallway and out of the door. Jane needed air, yet when she was outside, it felt just as it had inside, the air just wasn't satisfying her lungs.

Noticing the reporters down the path she moved to the side of the house where she would be alone and her body hunched over as she began to dry heave. This wasn't happening, it wouldn't be happening, it couldn't be happening. It was all a dream, just a sick dream. A dream just like Hoyt, but this time when she'd wake up it would be her living nightmare.

Maura was the new Chief Medical Examiner, Maura. Jane simply could not believe it. The woman she had fought so hard to get over, the women who left her, the woman she hadn't seen for ten years was the new Chief Medical Examiner. Jane would have to work with this woman closely every day for the rest of her career. Not only would she be forced into being a part of her career life but also her personal life since normally, being a detective, Jane brought her work home with her.

Jane continued to cough and splutter, she felt sick, shocked, hurt, annoyed and so many emotions mixed into one she just wanted to run away. But Jane Rizzoli didn't run from Hoyt and she sure as hell wasn't going to run from Maura Isles. Despite Maura being a much more difficult aspect of Jane's life to deal with. Right now, Jane would rather face Hoyt all over again than have to be in the same room as Maura goddamn Isles.

Maura Isles, Jane was surprised she wasn't using Maura Faulkner as her name just to rub salt into her wounds. Jane began to wonder if she was still married to that arrogant pig, and if they had any more children. She wondered what Hope and Charles would be doing. She wondered if Constance was still alive. The more Jane wondered about her past life with Maura, the angrier Jane felt herself becoming. Jane loathed this woman, the woman who stood by and watched her husband choke Jane and did nothing, the woman who took two amazingly intelligent and beautiful children away from her, the woman who ruined Jane's chances of a good education.

As Jane thought about it, she felt anger overtake her shock and she suddenly felt enraged. Standing up properly, Jane clenched her scarred hands into fists and tried to think of a way to calm down. There was no way she could walk back to that crime scene with this woman there. Jane sighed; this was going to be how she felt every day of her working life as long as Maura was working in the same building.

* * *

Maura watched as Jane looked back at her before she seemed to come out of her trance and walk out of the room. Maura felt as though her heart had stopped completely. She couldn't believe this was happening, she had dreamed about this moment for the past ten years, the moment she'd see Jane and everything would be fine. She imagined they would be able to leave the past in the past, but the look on Jane's face told Maura different. The now fully grown woman looked confused, hurt and then angry, Maura was surprised Jane hadn't completely lost it with her, knowing the woman used to have a temper. Maura was beginning to panic, this was not the first impression she wanted to make at a new job, and she held it together hoping none of the other detectives would notice the moment between the two. Jane Rizzoli, the loud mouthed, proud, protective and loving teenager Maura used to know was now a detective, Detective Jane Rizzoli.

Rizzoli, Maura was surprised the girl hadn't married, unless she kept her name. Maura decided she was going to look for a ring when and if the woman came back. Maura began to think about the past, she thought about that day she destroyed the young girl. Maura had never forgiven herself for what she said and did that day, she had to put her family first and the only way to do that was to hurt Jane. Now ten years later, Maura knew that was the worst mistake she had ever made. Maura suddenly felt so ashamed of herself, it's not that she didn't hate herself after doing it, but that now she could see Jane and the hurting in her features that tore Maura's heart even more.

Maura began to wonder if Jane ever told anyone, did she tell her partners of a love affair she had with an older woman who broke her heart? Did they know that woman was standing in their crime scene? Maura wished she could get five minutes alone with Jane to talk and explain, but she would have to wait. Despite everything, Maura was a professional and she wasn't going to have this out with Jane in the middle of a crime scene. She only hoped the girl felt the same.

"Doctor Isles…are you okay?" Frost asked the older woman.

"Y-Yes, thank you." Maura said, smiling.

"You seem a bit spooked?" Frost questioned.

"I apologize, Detective Rizzoli reminds me of someone I used to know." Maura said smiling as she began to grab the items she needed from her bag.

Frost just nodded and gave Korsak a look.

"I'll go check on Rizzoli." Frost announced.

"I'll be examining the body before more forensic evidence gets lost…" Maura trailed off to let Frost know she wasn't going to wait forever.

Frost nodded before heading out of the room.

* * *

"Rizzoli?" Frost said as he stood not too far away.

Jane's thoughts of hatred and anger and hurt were interrupted by her partner.

"You okay? You kinda just ran out on the new Medical Examiner." Frost laughed.

Jane felt her fist clenched once again at the mention of that woman.

"She seemed pretty taken back too. Did something happen?" Frost asked.

"I'm fine Frost. That crime scene was just a bit... woah." Jane tried to shrug it off, however her younger partner wasn't stupid, he knew it was nothing to do with the gruesomeness of the crime scene but decided to let it slip for now.

"Yeah I guess it was." Frost said playing along.

Jane continued to nod as she wiped her chin of her saliva.

"You okay to come back in? Doctor Isles is insisting she starts examining the body before more forensic evidence is lost." Frost said as he pointed back to the house.

Jane turned her head to the side and tried not to lose her cool. How could Maura just walk onto her crime scene and start making demands, on her first day mind you. Jane was ready to go head to head with this woman. Shaking off her need to punch someone, Jane stomped back to the crime scene. Jane had to remind herself she was at work.

* * *

When Jane walked back in, she saw Doctor Isles crouched slightly over the body measuring the size of the cut in his neck. The woman never made a move to look at Jane but the Detective could feel her watching from the corner of her eye. Jane rolled her eyes as she noticed Crowe was back in the room with two officers and they were standing behind Maura ogling at her ass and whispering. Another thing to piss Jane off, immature ass holes.

"Ten centimeters." Maura said, thinking out loud.

"I'll give her my ten centimeters." Jane's detective hearing heard one of the uniforms say to Crowe. Jane noticed Maura tensed and wondered if she heard it too. Shrugging it off, she continued to listen to the examination of the victim.

"Carotid artery and jugular have been lacerated." Maura mumbled as she squinted her eyes.

"What's odd is how careless it is." Maura commented as she looked up at Detective Frost.

"So what it was done by an amateur? Someone without training of some sort?" Frost asked wanting to confirm.

"By the looks of this wound…" Maura said as she straightens up and placed the measuring stick back in her bag. "…I would say it was done on impulse. It wasn't premeditated." Maura said, nodding between the two male detectives.

"What the murder or the cause of death?" Frost questioned, finding the Doctors inability to answer a simple question rather confusing.

"In my professional opinion the way of murdering the victim wasn't premeditated, they didn't think it through. However the murder, I'm not sure. That's your job." Maura said bluntly. Frost could have taken Maura professionalism offensively, but he didn't, he nodded and smiled.

"Jesus talk about a stick up her ass." Jane heard being whispered, she could feel herself becoming even angrier but once again she brushed it off.

Maura shook her head and leaned back down to get a closer look at the body.

"Hairline fracture of the nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage." Maura informed.

"It's not disfiguring." She continued.

"Looks pretty disfiguring to me." Korsak joked earning a smile from the Doctor.

"By the looks of these wounds, I'd say the murderer obviously hit the man with something hard, effectively breaking his nose and sending him into a daze before grabbing a sharp object and slitting his throat once again making me come to the conclusion the way of murdering him wasn't planned." Maura informed as she chanced a glance at Jane, who had her eyes pinned on the victim.

"What do you think Rizzoli?" Korsak asked, noticing his former partner was very quiet.

Jane was silent for a moment before she spoke out.

"Well-to-do couple." Jane started as she began to think and look around the room.

"No signs of forced entry so our victim knew his killer?" Jane questioned, Frost and Korsak nodded.

"We can't find nor get hold of the wife and a lot of the female clothing and jewellery has been removed….My bets the wife." Jane stated receiving a nod from Korsak.

Jane and Maura stepped aside as two morgue techs came to move the body with the permission of Maura.

"They were at home watching television, he what? Doesn't pick up his dirty laundry, causing the wife to complain, he's sick of her always nagging. This turns into a nasty fight, she whacks him with…that?" Jane theorized as she pointed to the heavy object covered in blood on the floor. "Then grabs the closest thing to her which happened to be a kitchen knife?" Jane asked, surprisingly looking to Maura to confirm the possibility.

"Possibly, I won't know until I do comparison tests in the lab." Maura said shaking her head side to side debating.

"I noticed in the kitchen a set of knives on the worktop, ones missing. Frost." Jane asked, nodding towards the kitchen. Her partner knowing exactly what she was asking walked off into the kitchen.

"He's coming out of rigor." One of the morgue assistants said.

"You want us to crack him?" The black man asked.

"No, put him on his side." Maura said, pointing a pen at the young man as she continued to write her notes.

Maura continued to write down a few notes on her paper before she spoke out.

"Detectives, I'll be doing the autopsy in the morning." Maura announced as she began to pack up her items.

"Hey Doctor Isles…" Crowe shouted out, making the honey blonde turned to face his direction.

"Yes?" Maura asked with an expectant look. She'd heard the comments these 'men' were making all night and really was in no mood.

"Can I come to the autopsies…tonight?" Crowe teased as he thrust his hips forward.

Maura opened her mouth to speak before Jane cut in.

"That's it. Crowe get off my crime scene, you're off this case." Jane snapped walking closer to the man.

"What?" Crowe asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, off my case." Jane repeated.

"You don't have the authority to kick me off this case." The tanned man laughed.

"As lead Detective on this case, I have the authority to kick whomever I want off my case. You have been nothing but useless all night and I'm sure Doctor Isles, as well as myself, is sick and tired of your vulgar comments." Jane said her tone threatening.

"Now get off my crime scene." The Italian finished, happy with how embarrassed and small she made Crowe look.

Maura smiled as Detective Crowe walked out of the house with his tail between his legs. She was glad and grateful to see how protective Jane still was.

"Jane, thank y-" Maura tried, but was ignored.

"Frost? You okay to process the rest of the house?" Jane shouted ensuring he heard her from the kitchen. The black man nodded.

"I'm heading home. See you tomorrow." Jane said, avoiding Maura as she walked out of the house.

Maura quickly to grab her bag, told the morgue techs what to do before she ran out of the house and tried to catch up with Jane, only to find the Detective was long gone, however the news reporters were still there.

* * *

When Jane got home, it was nearing on two in the morning, she had never been happier to find Riley still awake sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby." The woman greeted.

"I am so glad you're awake." Jane said, shrugging off her blazer jacket, letting it fall to the floor before she collapsed on the couch on top of her lover and hiding her face in her torso.

"You looked tired." Riley commented as she pulled Jane's hair loose from the tie.

"I am." Jane muffled into the gray shirt.

"Bad case?" Riley asked as she ran her hands through her partner's hair.

"Kinda, pretty sure the wives the killer." Jane said as she turned her head so her voice was loud and clear.

"What's on your mind then?" Riley asked, confused as to why her girlfriend look exhausted.

"I-nothing much…" Jane hesitated and it didn't pass Riley.

"Jane baby." Riley warned as she knew there was something more.

"What's wrong?" Riley pressed.

"Just Crowe being a dick." Jane laughed. "I kicked him off my case." The Italian cringed, she didn't want to lie to Riley but she also didn't want to tell her that the woman she had once mentioned as the love of her life was back in town and would be working with her daily. Riley was always the jealous type and for once Jane was glad she left Maura nameless.

"Oh baby…" Riley laughed.

Jane sat up into the sitting position and kicked off her socks, shoes and pants.  
"I'm sorry I had to leave earlier." Jane mumbled as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"It's okay." Riley said smirking.

The darker tanned woman got up from the couch and got on her knees in front of Jane, the Detective was busy rubbing her eyes to notice. Before Jane knew what was happening, Riley yanked down her boy shorts and spread her legs.

"Hey-woah." Jane said caught off guard.

"I hope you're not too tired to finish." Riley teased.

"Well I gue-oh fuck." Jane moaned as Riley used two fingers to part Jane's lips before she plunged her tongue deep inside the Italian.

Jane moaned and grabbed a handful of dark hair holding the darker woman closer.

* * *

When Maura pulled up to her house no more than twenty minutes after leaving the crime scene, she was surprised to see the flashing of the television reflecting through her joint kitchen and living room.

Locking the door and slipping her heels off, Maura walked into her living room to find her son slumped out on the couch, pop corn and bottles of root beer all over the coffee table.

"Charles how many times have I asked yo-" Maura was cut short.

"To use a coaster. I know mama." The oldest boy replied.

"So why don't you?" Maura questioned.

The older boy shrugged.

"Why are you still up?" Maura asked.

"Wanted to make sure you got home safe." The boy said avoiding eye contact.  
It was times like this Maura loved how different Charles was from his father.

"Where did my little boy go?" Maura teased as she ruffled his dark brown hair much like she used to as a child.

"Took the role as man of the house." Charles replied nonchalantly.

"Charles." Maura warned, she didn't want this argument now.

"No, don't you defend him." Charles said standing up. He was much taller than his mother. At sixteen he looked more like twenty, a trait he got from his father.

"He's still your father." Maura argued as she placed her hand on her hip.

"As far as I'm concerned, a father is someone who not only helps to create a child but raises it too. Ian is not my father; he's just my sperm donor." Charles snapped, he loathed his father who he referred to by his name for abandoning their family. Although Maura agreed with her son, the definition of a father to her was also the man who raised her not gave his sperm to make them. Maura had never met her birth parents, nor did she ever want to.

Maura shook her head, there was no way the two men in her life would rebuild their relationship ever again. Charles always picked up on things from a young age and he knew what Ian did to them and he's never forgiven him.

"Charles, be grateful you still have your father." Maura said the heartbreak of losing her father still raw.

The older boy was on his way of walking out of the room until he heard his mother say that. Stopping he turned around and walked back to his mother and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry mama. I know you miss him. I miss Grandpapa too." The older boy said before squeezing his mother tightly causing her to laugh.

"So, how was your first crime scene as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts?" Charles asked taking a seat on the breakfast table.

Maura smiled at her son's enthusiasm to know how her evening went.

"It was…eventful." Maura said remember her run in with Jane. She was going to mention she met Jane but decided not to bring up the past.

"I met an old fri-acquaintance." Maura said correcting herself.

"Oh that's great! So you have a friend to work with!" Charles said happily.

"Yes and no." Maura said, thinking how she had someone to work with but not exactly a friend.

"Anyway, come on let's get to bed, its nearly 2am." Maura said changing the subject.

Charles noticed this sudden change in the conversation and decided to leave it rest. When his mother wanted to talk, she would talk when she was ready.

"Night mama." The boy said, kissing her cheek before he headed upstairs.

"Night baby." Maura replied.

Once she was certain her son was up the stairs, Maura grabbed a glass and poured some wine before drinking it all in one go. The Doctor kept replaying today over in her head, it could have gone so much better but it could have been worse. There was also something else bothering Maura, this Detective Frost, she felt like she'd met him before but she couldn't place him. Shrugging it off, she headed off to bed; she needed a long sleep for the next day.

Tomorrow morning was going to be a living hell.

* * *

The next morning, Jane had gotten up extra early so that she could go into work and talk to the lieutenant. Arriving at the precinct, she was glad to see his car in the lot.

"Rizzoli." Officer Jenkins greeted.

Jane nodded in reply and headed towards the elevator.

Once Jane was upstairs, she headed for Cavanaugh's office and knocked firmly.

"Come in." She heard Sean say.

"Rizzoli, what can I do for you?" The older man asked looking up from his paper.

"I want to request to work with a different medical examiner." Jane blurted out.

"I'm sorry Rizzoli?" Sean said as he sat back in his chair and raised his eyebrows.

"I want to work with a different medical examiner." Jane repeated, suddenly feeling nervous.

She didn't want to have to explain she'd had an illegal affair with this woman in her teen years and felt uncomfortable with her back in her life.

"What? She's not even been here a day?" Cavanaugh said astonished.

"I can't-" Jane tried, but it was useless.

"Give Doctor Isles a chance Jane. I know it's odd not being the only female on the force anymore but-"

"What? No. It's nothing to do with her being a female and what about Chang?" Jane said scrunching her face up.

"Susie Chang never leaves that damn lab, she's hardly a member of the squad." Sean laughed hoping to lighten the mood.

Jane pulled a face at the mention of Susie. Jane lost count of the amount of times she'd saved Jane's ass with her science stuff. Brushing it off, she continued with the matter at hand.

"Please sir, I never asked for anything. In the past five years I've done nothing out of line, I've caught a lot of criminals and sought out the dirty cops. Just please, please assign me a new medical examiner." Jane practically begged.

"Rizzoli you don't understand I can't." Sean said.

Before Jane was able to open her mouth and made a smart remark, her boss continued.

"I hired her because she is the best at what she does. Due to recent budget cuts in our department, I had to hire someone who was good at what they do and wouldn't need assistance…"Sean trailed off.

"I can't afford to hire another medical examiner whether they're a genius like Doctor Isles or a trainee. She is the only medical examiner we have and she's highly recommended so I'm sorry Rizzoli you're stuck with her." The older man said.

"But-" Jane tried.

"Jesus Rizzoli, stuck it up and deal with whatever problem you have against the woman. I've seen you face psychopaths and yet you're trying to run away from this woman without giving her a chance." The lieutenant said knowing what he'd said would motivate the young detective.

"I am **not** running away!" Jane snapped.

"Then get your ass to your desk and solve this murder." The lieutenant snapped back.

Jane rolled her eyes and walked out of her bosses' office, shutting the door with a slam before she stormed off to her desk.

* * *

When Maura arrived at the precinct, she headed up to the bull pen in the hopes of seeing Jane to ask her for a word but it seemed as she was busy with the lieutenant. She told the detectives she should have her results back on the fingerprints and the cause of death by the end of the day and asked if all of them could come down to collect the results when she texted as she preferred to explain her findings in person and it allowed the detectives to ask any questions. Korsak and Frost agreed as they thought it was a practical way of getting things done.

Once Maura had greeted everyone, especially a very enthusiastic Susie Chang, who had talked nonstop of how Maura was her idol, Maura began to feel comfortable and in her element. Susie was polite enough to show her around the bottom floor and informed the Doctor that she had gone to the effort of cleaning Maura's office for her knowing she'd most likely want to decorate.

Two and a half hours into Maura's first official day at the office she found herself done with the weapon comparisons and could officially confirm that the weapon used to slit the throat of the victim was the missing kitchen knife Jane had spotted.

Maura was waiting nervously for the Detectives to come down to the morgue. She had texted all three of them informing that she had something important for them to see and was now pacing around in her morgue.

Maura nearly fell over when the door to the morgue opened.

"Woah, careful there doc." Frost said smiling.

Maura shrugged it off with a toothy grin and smiled at the two detectives.

"Settled in alright?" Korsak asked.

Maura had to admit she liked these two men, Frost was energetic and eager to learn with his questions, whereas Korsak was laid back, didn't interfere and was understanding.

"Yes thank you. Although I must admit I want my office redecorated, it looks so dull and plain." Maura said with a crooked smile.

"Not on the tax payers money I hope." Korsak teased.

"Oh no. Out of my own pocket, of course." Maura said seriously.

"It was a joke, Doc." Korsak said as he released the Doctor didn't understand.

"Oh….Sorry I don't always understand sarcasm." Maura said, tilting her head, trying to understand the funny side to the joke.

Korsak smiled, for someone who was a genius, she sure was socially awkward.

A silence overtook the room as nobody spoke. Korsak and Frost were waiting for the Doctor to show them the evidence she discovered, Susie was waiting for her mentor and idol to begin and Maura was waiting for a certain dark haired detective.

"Err Doc…are you gonna start?" Frost asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, is Detective Rizzoli not joining us?" Maura asked.

"No, she insisted on catching up with her reports, which, if you knew Rizzoli, is pretty damn weird." Frost said, causing the older detective and Susie to laugh.

Maura nodded, she felt embarrassed, Jane was obviously busy.

* * *

It was later that afternoon when Maura walked up to the bull pen and saw the back of Jane down the hallway did she realize what was happening. The Detective was avoiding her, this morning, she was busy, earlier she was doing paperwork willingly and now, when she'd text the detective asking her to come and look at some results, she didn't receive an answer so when she came looking for her, she wasn't surprised to see her running in the opposite direction. Maura sighed as she made her way back to the morgue, she really wanted to get this conversation over and done with, yet the more Jane avoided her, the long and more awkward it was going to be. It was going to be very difficult working with Jane.

Jane had been sitting at her desk going through banks accounts, saving accounts, past payments, different properties and offshore accounts trying desperately to find something on why the wife would have wanted to kill her husband. By the look of things she wasn't using her credit cards, nor her mobile, she was keep on the down low which only ceased to make Jane suspect her even more.

When Jane returned to her desk, she had been told by Korsak that Doctor Isles was looking for her. Jane simply replied with I'll go and see her later, with no intention to see the Doctor at all today. She knew what the woman was after and she wasn't going there, not today and most definitely not at work.

Throughout the day Jane had received a number of texts from Maura, requesting all three Detectives to come down to the morgue, however each time, Jane had an excuse which both male detectives brushed off.

However as Jane was sat at her desk twiddling her thumbs and ignoring the text she had received from Maura about ten minutes prior, she heard the sound of clicking heels and darted from her chair.

"I'll be back soon." Jane shouted as she ran off out of the other door before Maura could spot her, but as she turned the corner, she saw Maura had turned back around and was heading for the elevator, Jane smiled, she got the message.

Jane smirked as she walked back to her desk, she had done a fine job of avoiding Maura Isles. Jane knew somewhere in the back of her mind, she couldn't keep up with this, at some point she would have to face Maura and have that talk but today was not that day.

Around two o'clock, the detectives hadn't gotten much further in their search for Gale Yaeger and they had their suspicions but no proof, not yet. Jane found herself spinning around in her chair.

"I've had enough. I'm gonna head to the bank and see if they'll give us any more information. Maybe we can get a better insight to a motive here." Frost said as she put on his blazer and headed for the door.

"I'm going to grab a sandwich from the Deli downtown, you want anything?" Korsak said stretching his legs.

"Nah I'm good thanks." Jane replied as her spinning came to a halt.

"Suit yourself." Korsak teased as he headed out of the bull pen.

* * *

Jane was busy banging her frozen computer monitor when her name rang out.

"Rizzoli!" Lieutenant Cavanaugh shouted.

"What? That normally works on tv." Jane joked at her abusing public equipment.

"Would you like to tell me why you're sitting here and don't have your skinny ass down in the morgue?" The middle aged man snapped.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Come on Rizzoli. Doctor Isles has been waiting for you." Sean said, shaking his head at his best detective's recent behaviour.

Jane suddenly realized, she was the only one in the building who was on this case and she'd put her phone on silent to avoid Maura's texts.

"Sir I-" Jane tried to explain.

"She's got a match on the finger print now get your ass down there and solve his damn case. I got the Governor up my ass." Jane's boss said before he stormed off into his office.

Jane slammed the arrow on the elevator when she realized she didn't have a choice but to go and see the Doctor. She only hoped Susie would be around, the girl seemed to adore Jane for an unknown reason and it wouldn't be too difficult to keep her in the room. Jane was annoyed at herself, why didn't she offer to go the bank or pick up a sandwich for a late lunch.

Jane was mumbling all sorts under her breath when she arrived at the bottom floor of the building to find it strangely empty. Walking towards the morgue, Jane took a deep breath when she noticed Maura had her back to the door as she was busy looking at her laptop.

"Here goes." Jane whispered.

"Doctor Isles…you have a match on the finger print?" Jane said, announcing her arrival and obviously surprising the Doctor.

Maura nodded as she walked over to the Detective and handed her the folder.

"I've not seen you all day." Maura stated as Jane was skimming through the file.

"I don't tend to hang out in the morgue." Jane replied with a cocky attitude.

"Funny…I've been up and down all day and the only time I've seen you is when you were running in the opposite direction." Maura snapped.

Jane closed the file harshly and clenched her jaw.

"Bad timing." Jane gritted out through her teeth as she turned to head for the door.

"You can't avoid me forever Jane. We're going to be working together and closely." Maura said, trying to pull the detective in, they needed to talk about this.

"No, we don't Maura. We both know what you did. We've both moved on, let's just act professionally and never have to see each other more than we have to." Jane stated, acting mature about this.

"But Jane I need to-I want to explain-I." Maura started, hoping the detective would listen.

Jane froze when Maura apologized, she didn't want this, and she didn't need her apology, not now. She was too late.

"I never meant to hurt you." Maura whispered, happy she'd got the detectives attention.

"H-hope and Charles missed you they-"

"NO!" Jane shouted. "No, I don't want to know. I don't want to know about you or your life." Jane said shaking her head.

"Well I want to tell you." Maura snapped.

Jane stood there shaking her head, she couldn't bear to listen to this, but she found her body unwilling to move. Some part of Jane needed to hear this.

"Maura don't do this." Jane asked, her tone angry.

"Jane I need to do this, I've been carrying this guilt around with me for too long. I need to forgive myself-I-I nee-" Maura stuttered.

"Forgive yourself?" Jane said loudly as she turned to face the honey blonde. "Its my forgiveness you need before you can even consider forgiving yourself." Jane said shaking her head.

Maura ignored Jane's outburst and attempted to carry on.

"H-hope asked about you every single day for a year and three months." Maura started, finding her voice shaky. "Every morning she would ask 'Where's Jayne?' Or 'Why didn't Jayne come with us?' Maura said, mimicking the way the toddler used to pronounce Jane's name.

Jane had her back to the Doctor; she felt tears stinging her eyes. Those children must hate her thinking she left them.

"She asked everyday…until she was old enough to realize you weren't coming back….She missed you, Charles missed you. I missed you. I miss you Jane." Maura said before she could process her own words, she felt tears on the brink of failing.

"Yo-left-You left me. YOU LEFT ME. " Jane suddenly snapped, she told the Doctor she didn't want to hear this, yet she continued. She'd already broken Jane's heart once, why did she have to insist on continuing.

"I didn't-I couldn't leave them. I couldn't leave you!" Jane cried out, all the mixed emotions, pain, hurt, heartbreak she had kept in over the past ten years was making itself known.

"You-you packed up and left. You moved to a different country. You wouldn't tell me where you were going because you knew I'd follow." Jane said her voice shaky. "If not for you, for the children." Jane admitted.

"You weren't their parent Jane, Ian and I were, are." Maura argued, feeling as though she was getting all the blame.

"BULLSHIT! That son of a bitch was never around! Turning up and taking your money and a quick fuck. I know exactly what he was doing back then, smuggling illegal medicines into foreign countries! He wasn't there for them, I was! You said it yourself, for those nine months I was there for them more than Ian had been in their whole lives." Jane found herself unable to control any of her emotions.

Maura was taken aback by Jane's sudden rage, each word Jane was saying was true and Maura found herself unable to come up with a defense for her husband.

"He could have been killed at any minute Maura; did he ever consider that he could have left his children fatherless and his wife a widow? NO DID HE SHIT."

Maura had heard enough.

"Jane that's not fair. He was helping other people, saving lives that where he felt his place wa-" Maura tried to defend her husband

"HIS PLACE WAS WITH YOU, BEING A FATHER TO THIS CHILDREN AND A HUSBAND TO HIS WIFE!" Jane's usually deep voice was small and high pitched.

Maura was speechless and didn't realize she'd started crying. The emotion was raw, but understandable. This conversation had been put off for ten years and it was Maura's own fault. She made the mistake, she left and broke Jane's heart. The detective was right, how could she forgive herself if Jane's hadn't even forgiven her? It didn't work that way.

Jane wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffed, she refused to allow Maura to see her like this. After all these years, Maura didn't deserve to be in the presence of the younger girl but she was. As Jane wiped her eyes, she caught a glimpse of the same diamond ring on the honey blonde's finger.

"You're still married to him." Jane said, not sure if it was a question or a statement, however Maura just nodded in agreement.

Jane laughed through her hidden tears, typical she thought. The two women stood in the morgue, both with red eyes and snuffled noses.

"I waited for you Maura. I waited, every day I would stand outside the gate to your house for hours, whether it was raining or snowing just hoping you would return…." Jane's voice was steady and bold, whereas Maura's heart broke at the image of a younger Jane sat outside her house in the freezing cold, hoping, praying for that warmth to return to her heart, however Maura knew it never did.

"I hoped you'd simply come back because you for forgot something in that big house of yours. I just needed to see you one last time." Jane cleared her throat before she continued. "I waited even when people were viewing your house. I watched as loved ones, couples; children came by to view your house. As the weeks went by I watched as a sold sign appeared in your garden." Jane could feel her chest tightening at the memory. "I waited until I came back one late evening and saw this young pregnant couple moving in, and then I realized you were never coming back." Jane looked into Maura's hazel green eyes, those eyes she used to get lost in, those eyes she used to see her future, those eyes that she hadn't seen in ten years.

It was Maura, who couldn't stand to listen any more; she regretted having this conversation here. She didn't realize just how much Jane had grown up.

"You took them from me Maura. The children and you, you guys were my life and you took that away from me. You never let me say goodbye to them. So how could I ever forgive you? At eighteen you stole everything you made me fall in love with. You just picked up and left. How could you have done that to me?" Jane questioned, finding herself desperate to know the answer, the real answer.

"I was married Jane! I-I didn't have a choice" Maura yelled, unable to control her tears.

"That never stopped you fucking me did it?" Jane said, she was disgusted by how this woman made her feel, how dare she try to blame her actions on a false marriage.

"You had a choice Maura, everyone has a choice. Don't you dare stand there and tell me you didn't have a choice." Jane's voice shook with anger. "And now, now you just reappear in my life, just when everything was finally perfect." Jane said, slumping her shoulders, this conversation wasn't only painful, but it was draining all the energy from the Italian.

"That was never my intention Jane, I swear. Believe me when I say I had no idea you worked here….But I couldn't pass an opportunity like that up Jane. I've been waiting for an offer like this my whole career." Maura tried to reason.

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever said to me was a lie." Jane said shaking her head.

"What do you want me to do Jane? Quit the job I just started? Ask for a transfer? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Maura shouted, as she moved closer to Jane.

"Ohh no, I wouldn't give you the pleasure of leaving again. Just stay the hell away from me. In work, it's Detective Rizzoli. You see me out of work, it's Detective Rizzoli. You see me out with the boys, it's Detective Rizzoli. You do not approach me for any other reason than work related. Do you understand?" Jane said as she pointed her finger at Maura.

When Jane pointed her finger at Maura, it was then she noticed the scar on her hand, she pulled a face when she noticed it on the other hand to. Matching scars, Maura began to wonder what had happened but forgot the thought as she found herself unable to look at Jane but s she was ashamed of herself and all the pain she had caused, she simply nodded her head yes.

"Good. Now let me get on with my job, there's a fucking killer on the loose." Jane mumbled as she stomped out of the morgue only to run into someone.

Her badge dropped from her belt and as she was about to bend down and pick it up, she found herself staring into those all too familiar eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

I know a lot of you are complaining about Riley and Jane but I did warn at the start of this story was going to be a slow burn to Rizzles and it will continue to be but I do promise Rizzles at the end.

Also I've used Riley as Jane's lover as you'll see as the story progresses how people can change. Many of you stated about Riley being abusive in their past relationship and I would like to clear that up. She was not abusive per say, she simply slapped Jane when she found out she was cheating on her. It was a spur of the moment thing and it never happened again. I apologize if I gave off the wrong impression about that.

Also as the story continues you'll see character progression and just why I have used Riley and how people can change. I know a lot of you are impatient and want a happy ending now but I had this story planned out for ages and I will finish it just as I planned out despite certain comments. I will bring you Rizzles but I'm hoping in a completely different way than what you're all expecting. There will be a long time before Rizzles, a lot of angst and fluff as well as smut here and there.

If you don't like the way I'm heading with this story feel free to stop reading. I am not 'craving' reviews nor am I begging anyone to read it. I simply write because I enjoy it, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I do not own Rizzoli & Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Emily** for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter thirty two**

_"__I wouldn't give you the pleasure of leaving again. Just stay the hell away for me. In work it's Detective Rizzoli. You see me out of work its Detective Rizzoli, you see me out with the boys its Detective Rizzoli. You do not approach me for any other reason than work related. Do you understand?" Jane said as she pointed her finger at Maura._

_Maura found herself unable to look at Jane, she was ashamed of herself and all the pain she had caused, she simply nodded her head yes. _

_"__Good. Now let me get on with my job, there's a fucking killer on the loose." Jane mumbled as she stomped out of the morgue only to bang into someone._

_Her badge dropped from her belt and as she was about to bend down and pick it up, she found herself staring into those all too familiar eyes._

"Oh jeez. I am so sorry." A sweet voice said as she bent down to pick up Jane's dropped badge.

"Rizzoli?" The young girl said looking down at the badge and running her fingers across the _'Rizzoli'_ lettering.

Jane pulled a face when the girl looked up and held an expression as though she was trying to place Jane.

"Oh my god. Rizzoli? As in Jane Rizzoli?" The young girl said with a large smile on her face.

"Yeah?" Jane replied wondering what the girl wanted from Jane, she thought for a split second she might be related to the case but thought against it as she wouldn't be allowed down in the morgue. The morgue, Maura's morgue, the realization dawned on Jane in a matter of seconds, this young girl stood before Jane, holding her badge with a huge smile on her face was a grown up Hope.

Jane was surprised of how much she looked like Maura. She was thin and short, much like her mother but looked very young. She had slightly darker blonde hair than her mother and it had brown highlights running through it. Her face was young, slightly chubby and underdeveloped, Jane remembering she must be around fourteen guessed she'd not long hit puberty. She had a bunch of freckles running from one cheek, over her nose and to the other cheek. She had light eyebrows that were left natural, no shape to them with a small button nose down in between. She had the same piercing hazel green eyes as her mother. Those eyes ten years ago, Jane was unable to say no to. Jane had to admit, although she was beautiful and looked a lot like her mother, she had the image of her father, especially the smile.

Before Jane could process what was happening, she felt a weight hit her in her torso and chest and smaller arms wrap around her. The Italian stumbled back slightly, shocked at the sudden embrace and just stood with her arms out in the front of her but not touching the girl.

"Jane I can believe it's you." Hope said as she snuggled closer to the Italian.

"You still smell the same. Just like lavender." Hope sighed as she tightened her grip on the older woman.

When the young girl felt Jane stiffen and not reciprocate the hug, she pulled back.

"You do remember me don't you Jay?" Hope said a worried look on her face. Jane's heart clenched at the use of the nickname she hadn't heard for ten years.

"Yes sweetie." Jane replied as she smiled down at the girl. She couldn't help it, the child hadn't done anything wrong, despite how much Jane was loathing her mother she couldn't deny she hadn't missed this little face.

"You're all grown up." Jane commented as she touched the smaller girls shoulder. Jane felt her heart start to warm, she couldn't believe Hope remembered her so well, especially her smell, everyone had a certain smell and the child was right, Lavender. Jane had been using the same lavender shampoo for as long as she could remember.

"I am." Hope grinned as she readjusted her school bag on her shoulder.

Jane didn't have to turn around to know Maura was watching them both closely; however she did see the older woman wipe her eyes frantically in the reflection of the morgues windows in an attempt to hide her tears from her daughter.

Jane suddenly felt guilty for making Maura cry the way she did. It wasn't like the Doctor didn't deserve it, because heaven knows she did. However Jane didn't want her daughter to see her crying and question why she was upset, knowing herself how heart breaking it is to see your mother cry even over something as simple as spilt milk.

"Look at you from nanny to Officer." Hope said excitedly as she handed Jane back her badge.

The younger honey blonde noticed the matching scars on Jane's hand as she took her badge and was about to ask what they were from but remembered her mother saying not to ask personal questions. Noting to ask her mother later, her attention was back on Jane.

"It's Detective actually." Jane teased as she clipped her badge back on her belt.

"Whoa. Detective Rizzoli. Hey that has quite the ring to it." Hope joked. Ten years later and she's still just as cheeky.

"What about you? Enjoying life as a freshman?" Jane asked, genuinely interested in the younger girls life.

"Sophomore actually." Hope corrected bouncing on the balls of her feet nervously.

"But you're only fourteen?" Jane questioned remembering the girl's birthday wasn't until the end of the year.

"I-I skipped a few years." Hope said shyly.

"Oh wow that's great." Jane said impressed, she always knew Hope was smart.

"I guess." Hope said shrugging.

"You don't like it?" Jane asked surprised at how the girl had gone from cheeky to shy.

"I do but i-it's a bit boring. I already learnt most of it." Hope said, she wasn't boasting she was simply unable to lie.

"Can't you just skip another year?" Jane asked wondering why the child was still in the same year if she'd learnt it already.

"They asked me to but I didn't want to be in the same year as Charles…." Hope trailed off.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Hope. You're obviously extremely intelligent and you shouldn't let anything hold you back." Jane encouraged sensing the girl didn't want to develop in her studies as not to offend her brother.

"I know. Mama says that." The girl replied.

As Hope said that she finally took her eyes off Jane and happened to notice her mother stood in the back ground.

"Mama? What's wrong?" The younger blonde asked as she rushed past Jane and over to her mother.

Jane cringed; she prayed the girl wouldn't notice.

* * *

Maura watched as Jane walked off only to bang into her daughter. Her breath hitched as she watched the younger girl stare at Jane. Maura knew her daughter had an amazing memory and it wouldn't take long for her to place Jane. True to her thoughts, Maura watched her daughter attack Jane with a hug, almost sending the Italian over. Maura panicked, she hoped Jane wouldn't treat her daughter differently because of the mistakes she had made ten years ago, Maura had her hand over her heart praying Jane would do something, anything. Maura relaxed when she watched the two girls talk and laugh, Jane was still the kind hearted soul she was ten years ago. As Maura watched the two laughed and joke, she felt tears sting her eyes once again; she saw that smile on her daughter's face, a smile she hadn't seen in a long time. Although her youngest was cheeky she was also socially awkward, she never really had a main best friend, she preferred to go to the library or the museum rather than go to parties and get drunk.

Looking at how happy her daughter seemed after five minutes talking to Jane, Maura realized it was her who had taken that happiness away from Hope. She hadn't seen her daughter act like herself around anyone besides from herself and Charles; she didn't even act like that with her grandmother.

Maura quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before her daughter noticed; she really didn't feel like explaining why she was so upset to her youngest. As if Hope could read her mind, she turned her attention away from Jane and looked at Maura. Her smile instantly fell when she saw her mother.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Hope said as she rushed over to her mother.

"No-nothing baby." Maura said sniffling.

"How was school?" Maura said trying to change the subject.

"It was educational." Hope teased.

Maura noticed Jane was still stood in the door way but had her back to the two women.

Jane was about to walk off when Hope spoke out.

"Hey Mama, you never mentioned you were working with Jane." Hope announced finding it rather odd as she remembered her mother and Jane having a good relationship.

"I guess I didn't." Maura replied, not entirely sure on how to answer that question.

An awkward silence fell over the room and Jane was trying desperately to escape. The Italian began to slowly walk away from the morgue but she wasn't quick enough.

"Jay? Where are you going? Can't you stay a while longer?" The younger version of Maura begged.

"I can't baby. I have to solve a homicide." Jane replied feeling guilty at the sad puppy dog eyes she was receiving.

"I'll tell you what. You ever wanna talk or come and see me, you just tell the officer at the desk you want Detective Rizzoli and I'll come down okay?" Jane said hoping to cheer the girl up.

"Any time?" Hope asked shyly.

"Anytime." Jane confirmed with a big grin. She was tempted to lean down and kiss her little head but decided against it.

"As long as it's okay with your mom?" Jane said looking up at Maura.

Although Jane deserve the right to see Maura children, she wasn't going to over step her boundaries, after all despite how cruel it was, Maura was right, Jane isn't the parent.

"Of course." Maura said nodding. Jane knew she wouldn't dare disagree.

"Right kiddo, I really need to go." Jane announced.

"Doctor Isles." Jane nodded as she walked to the door.

"Remember kid, anytime." Jane turned to say before she exited the morgue and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Maura relaxed when Jane finally left and turned to her daughter.

"Did you get here okay?" Maura asked as she led her daughter over to the couch.

"Yes, Charles dropped me off before he headed back for Soccer practice." Hope said smiling.

"Mama…" Hope trailed off.

"Yes baby?" Maura asked sensing her daughter had a question.

"What are those matching scars on Jane's hands?" Hope asked her mother.

"I don't know darling. I don't want to ask her because it's personal but from the colour of the scar tissue and the mobility she has in her hands, I'd say they're very old injuries." Maura said, remembering as she tried to inspect the scars without making it too obvious.

Hope nodded in understandment before she looked at her mother confused.

"But who would want to hurt Jane?" The younger girl asked.

Maura felt a stabbing sensation in her chest as she knew she'd done just that, hurt Jane. It may have been emotional pain not physical but at the end of the day, she had still caused the woman pain. She wondered if her children would think differently of her if they knew the truth about what she did to Jane, would they hate her. Leave her? Take Jane's side? Maura pushed all those thoughts away as her daughter was staring waiting for an answer.

"I don't know baby. A monster." Maura said referring to herself.

* * *

When Jane got back into the bullpen, she finally relaxed knowing she'd set rules for Maura and herself. She was glad she'd put the Doctor in her place, she felt like things could go back to normal and she could get on with her job. If Maura just did what Jane asked and stayed away from her unless it was work related, Jane thought it might not be that bad working with Doctor Isles. As much as Jane disliked her, she had to be fair to the Doctor she was allowing Jane to see Hope and maybe Charles, Jane didn't think she'd be able to cope seeing the children around her work but not being allowed to talk to them.

Jane felt a little warm spark at the fact Hope remembered her after ten years. The situation wasn't ideal that was a given but at least Jane could see those little faces again, she only wished Charles was still as fond of her as Hope was. Remembering he was six when Maura took them, he would have noticed and understood more and she prayed he didn't think she left them, she began to wonder what Maura had told them.

* * *

After a long two months of searching, going back to the crime scene to try and find new evidence and going over the body, the detectives had finally caught and arrested Gale Yaeger for murder. Jane had never been more relieved when she received a phone call saying someone matching Gale Yaeger's description was requesting to take her yacht out. Jane and Frost headed down to the docks, handcuffs at the ready. It turned out, the woman had simply had enough of her husband and his ways, she just snapped and lost her temper when he made a comment about needing to lose weight. She grabbed the nearest object to her which happened to be an Egyptian statue and hit him in the face before she grabbed the kitchen knife he had left lying around after dinner and killed him. She panicked and hid out in a holiday cabin her sister owned before she decided to try and leave the country. Jane was just glad she didn't try to deny the murder to make it got to court; she finally had a full confession that matched the evidence.

In these past two months, Jane found she didn't need to avoid the Doctor as she was surprisingly avoiding Jane. The Italian was glad she finally got through to the Doctor but couldn't help feel she was pushing a rift between Frost and Korsak's relationship with her. They had mentioned why Jane never went down to the morgue or why she never invited the Doctor for lunch or drinks, after all she was a part of the team now but Jane just brushed it off and came up with an excuse each time.

Jane was surprised that Hope hadn't come and visited yet, she wondered if Maura had told Hope she couldn't after Jane left but decided against it. She really wanted to see the two kids but didn't know how to get hold of them. She didn't want to ask Maura and she didn't want to turn up at their house because Maura was still with Ian and if Jane ever saw the prick again, she was certain she'd punch him.

Things with Riley were going great and Jane found the perfect way to relieve all the stress she had with Maura and the case, sex. The two women had recently been having passionate, hot, fucking on the kitchen counter sex and Jane didn't know what had come over her but each time she came home she found herself pinning Riley up against the counter or wall, her pants at her ankles by the time the door had just shut. Jane didn't know what was happening, but she knew she loved it.

* * *

Two months into her new job and Maura had settled in well and got on with the majority of staff, she rarely left the morgue or her office as she didn't want to get in Jane's way. The Italian told Maura to stay away from her and Maura had done just that. She'd start work early and work late, she'd bring in her own lunches so she didn't have to go up to the café and she'd either text Frost or Korsak to come for the evidence and results or she'd send Susie up. The only time the two women had seen each other was in the toilet and if they were at a crime scene, which wasn't much these past few weeks as Jane had been told to concentrate solely on the yeager case.

Hope had come by here and there but she usually just sat in her mother's office reading a book. Although Jane had said she could come and visit her whenever, the younger blonde didn't like to get in the way. Charles hadn't come to visit Maura at work as he was always busy with soccer practice much to the older woman's relief. She knew her son would ask questions and if he found out Jane was working with her; he'd want to know why his mother hadn't mentioned it.

Maura was okay with the way things were, although she did wish she and Jane could be civil as it affected her work relationship with Korsak and Frost. The two men could sense something between Jane and Maura but they knew better than to bring it up, however the Doctor did want to get to know them better.

Ian and Maura had been emailing regularly and he informed his wife he couldn't get a flight back at the moment due to terrorist threats on the Asian airport much to Maura's annoyance. She wanted her husband back as she was feeling lonely and needed a companion to keep her busy especially with Jane being around, Maura missed the way she used to hold her. However, she was terrified of Ian finding out she worked with Jane, if he found out it was the same Jane she'd had an affair with, she didn't know what he do. Although the two barely talked about work before so she didn't know why they would start now.

The two had never really spoke about Maura and Jane since that night. He never asked how it started, how long it had been going on or how many times they had been intimate. Once they arrived in France, it was like it never happened. The two and spent a few months getting to know each other again and it was bliss, it was family time. It was one of the last times Maura could remember them all getting along to well. That was until reality set in and Ian was offered a job working in Asia and Maura needed to look for a job.

Two whole months working as the Chief Medical Examiner and Maura hadn't even tried the café in her work place. Maura had woken up late this morning and didn't have time to make a healthy snack for lunch so she decided to try the café upstairs. She had avoided Jane for two months if she saw her this afternoon the Italian would just have to deal with it, she couldn't get mad at Maura for needing to eat.

* * *

Maura made her way out of the elevator and to the small café where she noticed a small, rather plump middle aged woman with dark brown hair behind the till. Maura notice the café was small but had a lot of customers, she couldn't help but smile, it looked cozy for a police station café. Maura was standing to the side of the small queue looking at the menus on the wall; she cringed when she noticed absolutely nothing healthy on the menu and began to think if she should go out for lunch.

"What are you looking for sweet heart?" The same woman Maura was looking at earlier asked.

"Nothing in particular, just something healthy." Maura smiled.

"Oh you won't find that here, believe me. I've tried thousands of times to ask Stanley to add something health on the menu but he refuses." The husky voiced woman said.

"Oh, well I'll just go out for lunch then, I prefe-" Maura tried before she was cut off.

"Honey, you tell me what you want and I'll make it." The woman said as she glanced around.

"Stanley's taken the afternoon off. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." The dark haired woman said as she winked at Maura.

"Honestly, it's no trouble; I wouldn't want you to go out of your way to make me something." Maura reasoned.

"It's no trouble, the rush hours over. Anyway it'll keep me busy while I wait for my daughter." The woman said.

"Well if you insist….Mrs?" Maura asked as she took a seat on one of the breakfast bars.

"Oh honey please, call me Angela." The smaller woman said.

"I haven't seen you around here before." Angela said as she walked back over to Maura.

"Oh, I apologize; I get so into my work I don't tend to socialize." Maura said smiling.

"You're a Detective?" The older woman said as she looked Maura's attire up and down, starting from the four inch heels to the perfectly done hair.

"Oh heavens no. I'm the medical examiner. Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner." Maura said holding her hand out.

"A Doctor?" Angela said her eye brows in her hair.

Maura nodded.

"Wait Isles? As in Constance and Richard Isles?" Angela said her mouth hanging open.

"Yes, why do you know my parents?" Maura replied, forgetting she had just the one parent.

"Oh no. I've just read a lot about you. You're always in the newspapers, especially recently. Since you've come back to Boston?" Angela said as she took a seat next to Maura.

"Yes, from France actually." Maura said, surprised someone was so interestred in her life.

"I love your mother's art work. Last time she held an event here in Boston, I'd often give my years pay check to attend but when you have children, it's difficult." Angela explained.

Maura thought back to the last time her mother held an exhibition in Boston, it was when her Jane had picked her up from the event and the two had spent the New Year's Eve making love.

"Thank you. Next time she's in town, I could introduce you if you'd like?" Maura asked, smiling as the older woman's eyes lit up.

"Would you?" Angela said not believe it.

"Of course." Maura replied grinning.

She smiled as the older woman practically ran off into the kitchen.

No more than ten minutes later did Angela return with a salad.

"Here you go darling. Do you want some coffee?" Angela asked as she placed down the plate of salad.

"This looks wonderful Angela. Thank you." Maura said amazed someone had actually gone out of their way to make Maura something.

"Milk, no sugar." Maura continued about the coffee.

Once Angela came back with a jug of coffee she poured two cups, one for Maura and one for herself before she sat down opposite the Doctor.

"Oh it's been a long day." Angela huffed as she took a seat.

Maura shared a small smile to sympathize. She couldn't help this lovely feeling developing inside her, someone actually wanted to sit with her at lunch. All through her childhood, she was always sat on her own, all threw College was alone, even when she met Ian, she still sat on her own and now as a fully grown woman, all throughout her career she'd been sat on her own at lunch.

"Oh here's my girl now." Angela said as she looked behind Maura.

"Janie gets in here and come see your mother." Angela demanded.

"Jeez Ma, you don't need to shou-oh, Doctor Isles." Maura suddenly heard Jane stop as she turned around and met hose dark brown eyes.

* * *

Jane had intended to go to her joint apartment during her lunch hour to get changed as the day was hot and she felt like a change of clothing and make some lunch, however when she got home, she didn't have a lunch per say, Riley had her for lunch.

The second Jane got her and saw Riley's car, she smiled, she must be spending a day working at home. When the Italian entered the house, she was greeted by her lover just in Jane's Red Sox Jersey with nothing underneath.

"Well hello." Jane teased as her lover was reaching up for a mug, making the top rise and show off a perfectly toned, tanned ass.

"Mmm. Hello baby." Riley greeted as she bounced over to Jane and kissed her softy.

Jane licked her lips as her partner swayed her hips as she walked off.

"How long are you staying?" Riley asked as she leaned against the back of the couch.

"Erm, it's a slow day, so a while I guess." Jane said, her eyes never leaving those tanned legs.

"Come and sit down." Riley said with a wink as she walked around to the front of the couch.

Jane practically ran over and slumped down on the couch.

"God, I've wanted you all day." Riley said happily as she got on her knees and began to unbuckle Jane's belt.

"I was sad you left this morning, when I was so…so turned on." Riley teased as she pulled down Jane's pants, leaving them pooled at her feet.

Jane smiled down at her lover and pushed some of her hair back before she rubbed her thumb along her cheek.

"Take off your top." Riley said as she makes short work of pulling Jane's panties down.

Jane quickly shoved her grey shirt off her body and smiled down at Riley grinning at Jane's wet pussy.

"You're so wet." Riley husked as she reached Jane's center.

Jane nodded and lifted her hips up slightly urging the darker woman to take her.

Riley smiled as she parted Jane's wet lips and ran her tongue through her folds.

Jane moaned and tried hard not to buck up into her lovers face as she grabbed a fist full of black hair.

Riley continued to fuck Jane with her tongue as one of her hands slid up and grabbed a bra clad breasts, palming it roughly.

Jane was panting and trying hard not to tug too hard on Riley hair, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as the other woman flicked her tongue against Jane's clit.

"Oh fuck…Ri-riley…shit." Jane moaned as her lover sucked on her clit.

"You taste so fucking good." Riley said seductively as she looked up to grin at Jane.

Jane's hand tightened in rough hair and pushed her back to her sex.

After a few more well placed licks and flicks, Jane tensed around her lovers tongue and came undone in the darker girl's mouth.

"Oh-fuck-f-rile-shit-uhhhh." Jane panted as her orgasm hit her.

Once Jane released her death grip on Riley's hair, she got up off her knees, wiping her mouth and sat in Jane's lap holding her closely.

"I'm glad you came home for lunch." Riley said laughing as she cuddled up into Jane.

"Me too." Jane said kissing her messy hair.

"I don't know what's gotten into us recently but I love it. The sex has never been better." Riley said as she kissed Jane's neck.

Jane released a throaty laugh, she was right, the sex had never been better.

"I love you Jane." Riley said as she looked up and pecked Jane's lips.

"I love you too." Jane replied as she pulled back from the kiss.

* * *

After an hour of relaxing with Riley, Jane decided to head back to work. Arriving at the prescient, Jane knew her mother was going to go mad at her for not coming up to see her for a while. As Jane tried not sneak past the café, she heard her ma's voice.

"Janie, get in here and come see your mother." Jane heard the elder Rizzoli shout.

Jane sighed; her mother had eyes in the back of her head.

Dragging herself into the café, she hated who ever decided on see through doors and windows around this place.

"Jeez Ma, you don't need to shou-oh, Doctor Isles." Jane said shocked as to why her mother was sat with Maura.

By the look on Maura's face, she hadn't a clue that was Jane's mother.

"Janie, why didn't you tell me you worked with such a beautiful woman that happens to be no other than Doctor Isles?" Angela snapped as she slapped her daughter arm.

"Ma!" Jane shouted rubbing her arm dramatically.

"I didn't think I had to tell you who I worked with Ma." Jane replied under her breath.

"You know how much I love Constance Isles' art work Janie." Angela said annoyed her daughter hadn't mentioned Maura sooner.

"I know Ma." Jane sighed; they'd had this conversation so many times.

Jane remembered back to how difficult it was to get over Maura as her mother kept going on about Constance. Jane never really listened to this woman her mother adored as Jane had no interest in art. When she met Constance, she had no idea the snobby, stick up her own ass woman was the person her mother adored, let alone the person's daughter Jane was sleeping with. It wasn't until after everything had happened with Jane and Maura did Jane find her mother reading an art magazine and see Constance's picture did she put all the pieces together.

"And stop calling me Janie." Jane snapped, suddenly annoyed at the memory.

"You should come around one Sunday and have dinner with us." Angela suddenly said as she turned back to Maura.

"NO!"

"NO!"

Both Jane and Maura shouted simultaneously.

Angela eyed both women suspiciously.

"I mean D-doctors Isles is a busy woman and-and-she-well she"

"I mean, I couldn't, i-it-it wouldn't be proper I mean well"

Both women continued to talk over each other coming up with a reason not to attend the Rizzoli family dinner.

Angela looked between the two women and raised her eye brow, she was about to speak when Jane decided to escape.

"Oh would you look at that, I gotta go, bye Ma, I love you." Jane rushed out as she backed away looking down at her phone.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli." Angela said her tone warning.

Jane shot a glare at Maura, knowing the women would laugh. Maura kept it in well, she remembered the first time she found out Jane's middle name and practically giggled for an hour.

"Where are your manners?" Angela questioned as she nodded towards Maura.

"Doctor Isles, always a pleasure." Jane gritted out as she walked off.

Before the Italian could leave the café, she heard her name being called.

"Jane."

As Jane turned around, she was greeted with a big kiss on the lips from Riley.

"Ri-riley, what are you doing here?" Jane stuttered, she could feel Maura's intense gaze on her and frankly it made her uncomfortable.

"Well hello to you too baby." Riley teased as she sorted out Jane's shirt collar.

"Sorry, hey." Jane said with a small smile as her girlfriend began to groom her like a dog.

"How have you managed to get so messy when you left me just an hour ago?" Riley questioned laughing. Jane's hair was wild, her shirt was untucked and her collar was crooked.

"I had the car window open." Jane said shrugging.

"You know, it's a good thing I love you." Riley said shaking her head.

As the darker tanned girl turned to look around, she spotted Angela.

"Oh woah. Who is that sitting with your mother?" Riley asked, mesmerized by the honey blonde.

Jane cringed and felt terror fill her. Surely Riley wouldn't remember Maura? She never had her for any lessons just that one detention…and that time Maura caught them having sex. Then again Riley did had a really bad memory, when they first moved in together, Jane quickly learned not to let her do any of the cooking as she forgot she had something in the oven and nearly burnt the house down many of times.

"That's Doctor Isles…the new chief medical examiner." Jane muttered.

"You never mentioned you got a new medical examiner." Riley said, her eyes never leaving Maura.

"Mmm." Jane mumbled.

"She's really pretty…is she married?" Riley asked, as she inspected every inch of Maura.

"Yes." Jane said rolling her eyes. Riley always was one to be distracted by a pretty face.

"Huh…do you reckon she'd be up for a three some?" Riley teased turning back to Jane.

"You and her together would be so hot." Riley husked down Jane's ear.

The smile dropped from Riley's face when she noticed Jane wasn't smiling.

"Oh come on. I was joking! It was a joke!" Riley defended.

Jane rolled her eyes and began to play with her shirt.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jane asked, realizing Riley hadn't said why she was here.

"Can't I come and see my lovely lady?" Riley asked grinning.

"Not when you just spent an hour fucking her." Jane whispered.

"I did, didn't I?" Riley said smiling as she leaned in for a quick peck.

"No but seriously, you left your house keys at ours and I came to drop these off for your Ma." Riley said indicating to the bag she had over her shoulder.

"What's in them?" Jane asked.

"Just some magazines." The dark haired woman responded.

Jane nodded in understandment.

Riley smiled and walked over to Angela and Doctor Isles smiling.

"Riley honey" Angela greeted as she got up and pulled the woman into an embrace.

"Hey Angela." Riley replied before turning her attention to the fashion goddess.

"And you must be Doctor Isles? I'm Riley Cooper. Jane's told me all about you?" Riley said holding her hand out.

Jane cringed when Riley introduced herself and said that. She hoped Maura didn't think she'd told Riley who she was.

"Has she now?" The honey blonde replied nervously. Jane's eyes widened and she stared at Maura.

Riley was smiling at the honey blonde and was about to talk to Angela when she noticed Jane was walking off.

"Jane sweetie, where are you going?" Riley said smirking.

"Erm…to-to do my job?" Jane tried, feeling as though she was in trouble.

"Don't you want your keys?" Riley asked tilting her head. She couldn't work out why Jane was acting weird.

Jane needed to pull herself together, if she carried on like this Riley would figure out something was up.

"Oh-oh yeah, duhh." Jane said laughing as she took her keys.

As Jane took her keys and was for the third time about to walk off, Riley grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Jane recoapted the kiss but felt nervous kissing Riley in front of Maura. She could see from the corner of her eye Maura taking a long drink of her empty coffee cup, avoiding looking at the two women.

"Have a good afternoon." Riley said as Jane walked off.

* * *

Jane practically ran up to the bullpen, that was intense, three women who would kick Jane's ass if they realized who they were to each other. Gulping she shook the feeling off and collapsed in her chair.

"What an afternoon." Jane whispered.

* * *

Maura gave Jane a small smile when she walked off. She could feel the tension between the two when Jane saw them and when Maura recognized who Angela was. The elder Rizzoli didn't miss the awkwardness between the two.

"She's so into her work, she rarely has time for family." Angela said shaking her head.

"I can understand that." Maura replied as took a bite of her salad.

"Riley honey." Maura heard Angela say as she got up and hugged a rather tall tanned woman.

"Hey Angela." Maura watched as she women known as Riley pulled the older woman into a small embrace.

"And you must be Doctor Isles? I'm Riley Cooper. Jane's told me all about you?" Maura was surprised that the women was talking to her. She looked up and noticed the extended arm.

"Has she now?" Maura replied on edge, she was waiting for the younger girl to elaborate but she never did. However, she did see Jane's eyes widen behind the woman.

Maura continued to smile at the other woman until she turned her attention to Jane.

"Jane sweetie, where are you going?" Maura watched as the two women spoke.

Maura began to look at this woman who she guessed was involved with Jane somehow and sighed. She was so young and beautiful compared to Maura. She couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she was. She was taller but slightly smaller than Jane. She had long black hair with brown streaks that was curled messily but looked sexy. She had tanned skin, much darker than Jane's. She had perfectly shaped thick black eye brows that rounded these dark brown eyes, much darker than Jane's. She had high cheeks bones that defined her face when she smiled and a small nose. Maura was surprised at how straight her teeth where. She had a strong jaw and chin and a wonderful body. She was thin, toned and slightly muscly. Maura couldn't help but compare herself to the younger girl; she wished she looked just like her.

Maura looked down at her attire and smiled at the obvious rebellion streak in the girl. She had a black waist coat on that showed off little boob and a lot of stomach. She had a black jacket on that she had the sleeves rolled up with a small bag over her shoulder. She had black slack pants on, with a brown belt and these long black just below the knee Doc martens.

"Erm…to-to do my job?" Maura heard Jane say, pulling her out of the trance on the young girl. She noticed Angela was watching the two with a big smile on her face.

"Don't you want your keys?" Maura watched the darker girl say as she held up the keys.

"Oh-oh yeah, duhh." Maura heard Jane say laughing as she took her keys.

Maura guessed the Italian was feeling nervous as Maura, her mother and her friend where all sat together.

Maura happened to look at Jane just as Riley pulled the Italian into a heated kiss. Maura suddenly felt embarrassed and why, she remembered when she used to kiss Jane like that. Maura noticed Angela was looking at her, not knowing what to do to hide her blush; she began to take a sip of her empty coffee cup.

"Have a good afternoon." Riley said as Jane walked off. Maura didn't know where to look.

Riley turned back to the two women sat at the table and smiled happily.

"Oh, Angela, here before I forget." Riley said as she pulled her bag off her shoulder.

"Oh, a female Koi fish." Maura said as she noticed the tattoo on the younger girls arm.

"Beautiful. They symbolize independence and freedom." Maura continued as she examined the tattoo. It was in that moment, when Maura realized she'd seen that tattoo before. This was Riley Cooper, Jane's high school lover. The girl she walked in on while she was riding Jane. Maura swallowed harshly, she wondered if Jane had told the girl all about her.

"Right…" Riley said as she smiled and looked towards Angela. "How cool you know that?" The darker girl continued.

Riley grinned at Maura and continued to pull the magazines out of her bag.

"I've folded the pages I like. Let me know what you think." Riley said smiling before she looked at her watch.

"Right I need to get back. I'll see you on Sunday Angela…." Riley said as she hugged and kissed the older Rizzoli's cheek. "…Doctor Isles, it was nice to meet you." Riley continued as she patted the older woman's shoulder before she headed out of the café and out of the door.

Angela smiled at Maura before she looked down.

"I-I didn't know Jane had a girlfriend." Maura said brushing a stand of hair behind her own ear.

"She doesn't." Angela replied still looking down at the magazines.

"But they just kiss-" Maura said before Angela cut her off.

"Riley is Jane's fiancé." Angela said looking up from the bridal magazines.

* * *

Thoughts?


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Most of the characters in this story belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT.

I would like to thank **Sammiee** for beta reading this chapter.

Hey, guys! So you can all thank **luvtocook** for the update as they requested an update and as it was their birthday recently! Happy Birthday and I hope you had a lovely day.

**ALSO I've recently started a new job and I will be working all the hours under the sun for Christmas so I won't have any time to write. Don't hate me!**

I would like to thank all my readers who have stuck with me throughout my slow burn of a story! I really appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three**

_"__I-I didn't know Jane had a girlfriend." Maura said brushing a stand of hair behind her own ear._

_"__She doesn't." Angela replied, still looking down at the magazines._

_"__But they just kiss-" Maura said before Angela cut her off._

_"__Riley is Jane's fiancé." Angela said looking up from the bridal magazines._

Maura spent most of the afternoon thinking about Jane and Riley. She couldn't believe Jane was engaged. Although the thought had crossed Maura's mind before, there was difference between considering the idea and it actually being true. Maura had to admit she was surprised that Jane had settled down all together, let alone with Riley Cooper. From what Maura could remember about Riley, she was a free spirt and was obsessed with Jane. Maura couldn't count the times Jane used to use going to see Doctor Isles on her lunch breaks and after school as an excuse just to avoid the girl. However, now, they looked perfectly happy together, after all they both looked professional and grown up. Maybe after Maura left all those years ago, the two women got back together? Maybe they met again later on? Either way, Maura was shocked.

Jane being engaged was playing on Maura's mind all night. When she got home, she couldn't concentrate on anything but Jane. She wished the two could be on talking terms as Maura had so much to ask Jane. She wanted to know about the scars, about Riley, about why she doesn't wear a ring on her finger. There was so much Maura wanted to know but knew she had no right to ask any of them.

The next morning, Maura was busy walking in the precinct and past the café when she saw Angela banging on the glass window and waving at her. Maura smiled and walked into the small shop.

"Morning Doctor Isles." Angela greeted the honey blonde.

"Good morning Angela, and please call me Maura." The Doctor replied with a small smile.

"Come, I have coffee." Angela said as she linked her arm with Maura's.

Maura was smiling at the older woman until she looked towards where she was being led. She saw the back of Jane and cringed.

"Janie, look who I found." Angela said to her daughter as she tugged on Maura's arm.

Jane turned around and looked at the Doctor. She pulled no expression nor did she say anything, she simply just turned back around and continued putting sugar and milk in her coffee.

"Don't mind Jane. She's not very talkative without her morning coffee." Angela said as she patted Maura's arm.

Maura gave a small smile of understanding and stood next to Jane.

"I'll be right back, let me just serve this customer." Angela said as she walked off to the till.

Jane and Maura stood next to each other, both avoiding looking at the other as they continued to make their coffees.

Maura began to wonder if she should make small talk to completely ignore her. However the Doctors over active mouth spoke for her before brain could process when she was saying.

"I didn't know you were engaged." Maura said as she chanced a look at Jane.

Jane didn't look at Maura but she stopped stirring her coffee.

"Why would you?" Jane replied bluntly as she continued stirring her hot beverage.

Maura smiled a tiny smirk. It wasn't the answer she was hoping for but at least she was talking to her.

"Con-congratulations." Maura said, trying to sound pleased.

"Yep." Jane replied, as she began to place her rubbish in the bin.

"Have you set a da-" Maura's words died in her throat as she tried to make a conversation but Jane just walked off.

Maura just nodded to herself, at least she tried.

"Where did Janie go?" Angela asked, announcing her presence.

Maura shrugged, she had no idea.

"Oh, that girl." Angela said bringing her hand to her hip as she shook her head.

"Hey Angela." Riley said as she walked into the café holding a large folder.

"Hey sweetie." Angela said with a huff.

"Where's Jane?" Riley questioned, she arranged to meet the Italian in the cafe.

"She's disappeared." Angela said with an expectant look.

"Trust my daughter to gallivant when we're looking at wedding dresses." Angela said shaking her head.

"Angela, you didn't expect anything more? It is Jane." Riley said laughing.

Maura felt out of place and awkward with all this conversation about Jane's wedding, she did however smile at the fact the Italian didn't want to look at dresses.

"Thanks for the coffee Angela." Maura said as she was about to walk off.

"Oh no you don't, Doctor Isles. You're fashionable. I need you to help me pick a dress for me and Jane." Riley said as she linked her arm with Maura's.

"What? I-I erm-I need to get to down to the morgue." Maura said hoping to escape.

"Come on, it won't take long." Riley said attempting puppy eyes.

"I-I-Its more of a family thing." Maura said struggling to find an excuse not to stay and look through bridal magazines.

"Pretty please Doctor Isles. I need someone who has an amazing fashion sense to help me. I need a proper girly girl talk for once, I mean have you seen my fiancé?" Riley charmed as she joked about Jane.

"I have." Maura said, giving in as Riley led her to a table.

Maura sat with the tanned girl and began to flick through wedding magazines she was handed. The Doctor cringed at the first few dresses she saw.

"The ones with the pages folded inwards are some I thought Jane might like and the one's folded outwards are some dresses I'm considering trying on." Riley said as she pulled out more magazines in a folder that she and Angela had gone through.

As the two sat in silence, Maura began thinking about making small talk but found it difficult to find something, anything to talk about.

"I didn't actually realise you and Jane where engaged until recently. I hadn't noticed an engagement ring on her finger." Maura said, finding herself wanting to know what that was about.

"A lot of people don't. She wears it as a necklace…." Riley trailed off, flicking the next page of the magazine and going over her dress choices.

Maura was trying to think of something to say before the young girl continued.

"It's actually pretty annoying and irritating when people have a shocked look on their faces when they find out we're engaged." Riley said, shaking her head.

Maura couldn't help but notice the small diamond ring on her finger. She sighed, imagining how Jane proposed.

"I couldn't tell you how many times I've begged her to wear it on her finger. So many people flirt with her and it annoys me as she's too nice to tell them she's taken. She waits for me to step in and look like the bad guy. I just don't get why she can't wear the damn thing on her finger, I mean I spent enough on it." Riley said in a defeated tone.

"I-I imagine it's because she doesn't want any attention drawn to the-the scars on her hands...I guess if people looked at her hands, they'd notice the scars rather than the ring. Knowing Jane, she probably doesn't want people to ask questions." Maura said shrugging. That's how she'd imagine the old Jane, but it was Riley's scoff that made Maura worry and look up.

"Jeez." The darker women said, exhaling.

"That's Jane alright. It's hard to believe you've only known her a few weeks…" Riley said with a smile, whereas Maura bit her lip to keep her mouth shut.

"It's funny, when I asked Jane to wear her ring a couple of years back, she said something along those lines…" Riley said as she looked up at the Doctor. "You two are perfect for each other. It's a good job you're married and I'm with Jane otherwise I know she'd snap you right up." Riley said with a laugh as she continued on looking at the magazines.

Maura felt guilty, but slightly relieved when she realised Riley mustn't have any idea who she was. Jane had either not told Riley about Maura, or she never mentioned her name. Either way, Maura was glad.

"I find that hard to believe." Maura said smiling.

"How did you and Jane meet?" Maura asked, wanting to change the subject.

"We dated in High School for a while and ended on bad terms…I-I treated Jane awfully and didn't deal with our relationship ending very well." Riley said with a shrug. Maura remembered Jane ending things with Riley and once again felt guilty.

"Then three years later, she was attending a wedding from one of her friends in the Academy and I was a bridesmaid. We started talking and reminiscing at the wedding as we didn't know anyone else and well ended up, you know..." Riley trailed off, winking at Maura.

"…Then next thing I know, she texted me asking me out on a date." Riley said with a smile on her face. "It was nice getting to know Jane again. There was no pressure on the date as we'd already had sex. It was weird. We had both completely changed, grown up in fact and it was like getting to know a completely different person than the Jane I knew in high school. She was concentrating on her career, as was I. We didn't have time for childish games, it was just relaxed you know?" Riley explained as she played with her engagement ring, smiling to herself.

Maura sat and listened to everything Riley said. She was interested to know how the two ended up back together and although she felt a tinge of jealousy; she couldn't help remember how good getting to know someone again felt.

"Things weren't too serious, we were going at a steady pace for four years and before I knew it we were both twenty five and she got her gold shield and was known as Detective Rizzoli. I was so incredibly proud of her, she'd worked so hard to be detective and she deserved it. But then a year later, Hoyt came along and completely destroyed everything we'd built. It was bad, really bad. Jane was in a bad place. I couldn't get through to her, she wouldn't see me, speak to me, open her door to me and she wouldn't even answer her phone. _Nothing_. I totally understood and was there for her through her nine months of therapy but not much changed and I thought we were over." Riley said with a distant look as she replayed the memory in her head.

* * *

_It was two years ago, December the second and Boston was experiencing one of the worst recorded winters in the past decade._

_"__Jane, open the door." Riley said as she banged on the wooden door._

_"__Jane, come on. I know you're in there." Riley begged. She knew her girlfriend, maybe ex-girlfriend, was in there as she saw her lights on._

_"__Jane, for God sake. It's been nine months." Riley pleaded. _

_It had been nine months since Hoyt had kidnapped, tortured and nearly raped the Italian. Nine months of Riley bringing food over only to be ignored. Nine months of declined calls and unanswered texts. Nine months since she last stepped foot in Jane's apartment. Nine long months of not knowing whether she had a girlfriend or not. It had been nine months of hell for Riley Cooper._

_"__Jane, I saw your lights on and I just heard you shush Jo." Riley said shaking her head on the opposite side of the door._

_The darker girl was about to walk off when she heard the hatch unbolting and the lock being undone. Turning back around, she was face to face with Jane._

_"__It's about time." Riley said as she was about to walk into the apartment._

_"__What do you want?" Jane said, bringing her hand up to lean against the threshold blocking Riley from entering._

_"__To see my girlfriend of five years, who I haven't had a proper conversation with for nine whole months." Riley said as she tried to walk into the apartment again._

_Jane never said anything, she just body blocked the woman from entering._

_"__Jane Clementine Rizzoli I am getting sick of this shit! You're going to speak to me and you're going to do it now. I know you've been through a lot and I've tried being there for you, giving you space, fussing over you and just talking to you but you won't have any of it. Just ple-" Riley tried only to have the door slammed in her face. _

_Sighing the darker girl left Jane's apartment and decided to give it another go in a few weeks._

Maura never said anything, she assumed this 'Hoyt' was the one who did that to Jane's hands. Looking at Riley she urged her to continue.

"Anyway, one evening, I'd be working late to distract myself and it-sorry-it…" Riley said, laughing as she struggled to explain the memory to Maura.

_It had been three weeks since Riley had last spoken to Jane and Christmas was only days away. She decided to give the Italian the silent treatment to see how she liked it. The darker girl has been working late in order to stop herself texting or ringing Jane. Riley had been walking home from work, in the pitch black and pouring rain. Although it was early evening due to a bad winter, it had been getting darker earlier. _

_Pulling her keys from her handbag as she approached her house, she noticed a figure sat on her steps that looked strangely like Jane. Taking a deep breath she approached the Italian, guessing this was the break up talk. She knew it was coming but couldn't bring herself to accept it but seeing Jane sat there with a blank look on her face, she knew this was it for their five year relationship._

_"__Hi." Riley said as she stood in front of Jane, holding her umbrella to avoid the rain._

_"__Hey." Jane replied. Despite the circumstances, Riley had to smile at the image in front of her. Jane was sat on the third step up from the floor, her long hair back out of her face, completely soaked from the rain. She was dressed in a long black trench coat that was useless to her as it was completely drenched along with all her clothing._

_"__Do-do you want to come in?" Riley said, key in her hand._

_Jane shook her head no. Riley nodded and looked around, waiting for Jane to say what she was here for. However when Riley turned back to face Jane, the Italian was holding up a small black box._

_"__What's that?" Riley asked. Her mind instantly went to a chain she bought for Jane for their second year anniversary, Jane always said if they ever broke up, she'd give back all her things._

_Jane ignored the question and shook the box, indicating for Riley to take it. Sighing she opened it and was confused as to why there was a small key in there._

_Riley's confused look didn't escape Jane as the Italian inhaled a deep breath._

_"__I know I've been such a douche these past few months and I have no excuse for the way I've been acting. I've had a lot going on and after-well after everything, I needed space…" Jane started as she took a breath._

_"__Ev-ever since that-that night, I realised when I thought I was about to die, that I had nothing to show for my life except my career…it got me thinking, if I had died, what did I have? You know, all my life I've been terrified of commitment but when I lay there, naked, with those scalpels through my hands and Hoyt-" Jane began to cry softly. The Italian had tried so hard not to cry but she needed to get this out. _

_"__When Hoyt started undoing his pants and I saw his erection through his boxers, I thought I was going to be raped. I knew I needed to stop being so scared. In my job, I could die at any moment and I need to show the people-people who mean everything to me that I-well-I love them…I love you Riley and I want to spend my life with you. I want to live my life to the fullest because God knows it could be taken away from me like that." Jane said as she rubbed the scars on her palms with her thumbs._

_"__So-so what I'm try'na say, well ask, is well…will you move in with me?" Jane said as she looked up at Riley, her cheeks stained with tears and rain, her nose red._

_Riley didn't say anything, she was frozen to the spot. She thought this was it for her and Jane. She was bracing herself for __**that**__ talk, the one that was going to destroy her, yet here she was…Jane saying she loved her for the first time and asking her to move in with her._

_"__If-if you'll still have-if you still want me, that is." Jane stumbled over her words, afraid she was going to be rejected._

_"__Yes. Yes of course I will. Yes, I'll move in with you." Riley said as she dropped the umbrella and collapsed into Jane's arms, the rain instantly soaking her hair._

_"__I love you, Jane…I really do but don't you ever, __**ever**__ shut me out like that again. I can't handle you not talking to me. If we're going to work, you need to talk to me. Okay?" Riley said as she wiped the tears from Jane's face._

_"__Yes." Jane replied as she pulled her partner in for a long kiss._

"That was all she said. Nothing else. No apology, no I'm sorry, no chocolates…just those words and a key. In that moment, I knew this was Jane's way of making it up to me, of loving me. She loves me." Riley said with a smile as she continued on with her story, her eyes bright.

"So we decided to do it. The whole Hoyt disaster was horrible for everyone around her let alone Jane but in a way I'm glad it happened…it changed her, she wasn't so closed up or scared with me. Before we moved in together, I suggested waiting a while to buy a bigger place together, you know in case-in case we got married or started a family. But I never said that to Jane. I didn't want to rush her." Riley said, laughing. Whereas Maura felt her stomach clench at the thought of she and Jane having children.

Maura was surprised with herself at how much she'd sat and listened about the once love of her life being happy with someone else.

"Anyway, we moved in together and it was great. We became even closer and I really got to re-know Jane and all her messy ways. Then a year later, she asked me to marry her. It was nothing big or dramatic. It was actually rather sweet." Riley said, grinning as she exhaled looking down at the wedding magazine. She loved telling this story.

* * *

_It was a Sunday afternoon and Riley was up, sat in bed doing a crossword puzzle. Jane was curled up in a ball, her face hidden in the pillow, just her messy hair sticking out. The darker tanned girl smirked at her girlfriend and her crankiness in the mornings. _

_"__Morning baby." Riley cooed as she ran her hand through Jane's wild mane._

_"__Why are you up so early?" Jane whined from under the covers._

_"__It's nearly twelve Jane and you know I like to do the crossword from the Sunday paper." Riley grinned down at her lover._

_Jane wriggled around and made a soft 'hmmpf' sound as she tried to get comfortable again. The Italian huffed and puffed and kicked her feet as she was unable to get comfortable._

_"__Stop wriggling baby." Riley warned as she found it difficult to write on the crossword._

_"__Stop wriggling, huh?" Jane said as she slipped under the covers and pulled Riley's legs down the bed._

_"__Jane...J-Jane stop." Riley laughed as she slid down the bed._

_"__Stop wriggling."_

_"__Stop wriggling." Jane mocked as she tickled the tanned girl under her ribs._

_Riley was pinned to the bed by her girlfriend and was in hysterics as Jane tickled her to the point where she was crying with laughter._

_Once all the laughing died down, Jane was still straddling the darker woman and was looking down at her, smiling warmly._

_"__I love you." Jane said as she pushed some of Riley dark hair out of her face._

_"__I love you too." Riley replied as she watched her girlfriend's expression turn serious._

_Jane leaned down and gave her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips before she rolled off of her. Riley smiled to herself, rearranged her pillows and leaned back against the head board, the crossword at the ready._

_The darker of the two was busy struggling to find the right word on her puzzle when a small red velvet box appeared on her page._

_"__What's this?" Riley said placing her pen and book down on the bed side table as she took the little box in her hand._

_Jane never replied she just smirked at Riley and got back on the bed._

_"__I've thought about how to do this a thousand times. I thought about going to a fancy restaurant that serves oysters and plays violins. I was going to get down on one knee in front of a room full of people but I thought why blow a year's wage on one meal when I can do it right here without all that fancy shit? Just you and I…" Jane said smiling as tears began to wet her eyes._

_Riley's eyes widened as she realised what Jane was doing._

_"__Riley Cooper, will you marry me?_' _Jane said grinning widely as she got up on one knee on the bed. _

_"__Oh my god yes. YES!" Riley said crying with happiness as she looked down at Jane slipping the diamond ring on her finger._

_"__I love you." Riley said as she pounced on Jane and kissed her with all she had._

_"__I love you too…my fiancé." Jane said as she kissed her future wife's head._

"Anyway, obviously I said yes and well, here we are." Riley said as she couldn't stop the grin that was on her face.

Maura felt her eyes water. That sounded so simple but romantic. Jane must have been so happy with Riley and Maura felt horrible for waltzing back into her life. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Maura gathered herself before she spoke.

"That sounds incredibly romantic." Maura whispered.

"It was…you know, for years I hated myself for messing up with Jane but when I saw her at that wedding, I knew I was going to marry her. After everything we went through, after all those years, seeing her again…I knew there was a reason she appeared back in my life. " Riley replied before sighing happily.

Maura felt her heart skip a beat at Riley's words. Maura truly hoped there was a reason she'd walked back into Jane's life.

"Enough about me. How did the great Doctor Isles fall in love?" Riley asked as she crossed her arms and leaned on the table.

Maura's mind instantly went to Jane when Riley asked how she fell in love. Shaking her head, she began to think back to the many, many years ago she got married to Ian.

"I was twenty one and dating a suitor my parents arranged, he was called Garrett Fairfield. He came from money, he was sweet, smart and kind but I never felt anything more, it just never clicked." Maura started as she remember back to her younger days.

"We'd been dating for about two years, he was busy learning to start his own business whereas I was working with a small charity to help supply aid for small communities in Africa. I was asked to work late one night much to Garretts dismay. Anyway, some of the people who worked in Africa had come to the states to gather the supplies we'd collected to take back and well, that's how I met Ian, my husband." Maura continued as she remembered meeting the much younger, kinder and sweet boy he used to be.

"He looked so handsome, strong, but young - and his accent. My god, that accent used to make me smile every time I heard it. He was the complete opposite to Garrett. He thought I was odd but he never made fun of me. Anyhow, I was spending more time at work with Ian as he decided to stay in the states a while longer. Garrett was getting increasingly annoyed as I was always working late, until one night...Ian kissed me. I decided right there that I needed to end things with Garrett. That I couldn't be _that_ woman. I-I couldn't cheat." Maura said as she shook her own head, knowing full well she'd already done it.

"I ended things with him and started dating Ian. My parents despised him which obviously made me want him more and then strangely enough, one day Garrett turned up at my house and asked me to marry him. I was so shocked and annoyed as my parents were obviously in on it. They said it would have been great for business, the Isles' and Fairfield's coming together as a family. I remember running to Ian's hotel that night and the next day I found myself on a plane to Africa."

"Whoa, that's pretty impressive and rather romantic." Riley commented. She was so interested in Maura's love story. Riley adored the idea of love and she longed to hear real love stories. Not the typical story of Angela and Frank dating for two months and falling pregnant before he ran off with a younger woman. The kind where you beat all the odds.

"It was. We ended up spending a few years together in Africa until I knew I needed to return home. It wasn't right, the way I left things with my parents and I wanted to continue my study in medicine. I had grown up you know and realise just how unacceptable my actions where. By this time I was twenty three and when I got home, my parents were furious to know that I'd not only declined Garrett's proposal but I'd got married to Ian a few months before." Maura said cringing as she remembered all the Isles family lawyers at the house laying into her about not signing a prenuptial agreement. In hindsight, Maura could see that she had made a huge mistake getting married without a prenuptial agreement. She was so young and naïve and at the end of the day, it wasn't her money to gamble.

"Fortunately for me, a divorce would have destroyed my family's reputation so they allowed me to stay married to Ian, although they still to this day despise him. I got Ian to move to America and we bought a house together. When we finally managed to find a job and settle in, Ian managed to find a supplier job, similar to what I was doing when I met him and I got a job as a medical examiners assistant. Life was perfect but before I knew it, I fell pregnant and well, here we are." Maura sighed.

"That sounds like something you'd see on television!" Riley grinned.

"I guess it sounds a little bit like a fairy-tale, being stuck in a loveless relationship and then meeting prince charming, running off and getting married to him." Riley continued.

Maura just laughed in response.

"What? Are you not in love anymore?" Riley said, her brows furrowed.

"Honestly, Riley?" Maura questioned.

When the darker girl nodded her head, she continued.

"I've never known love like the way I love my children." The honey blonde shrugged.

Maura watched as the darker girl's face turned into a big smile.

"God, I love children…they make me all mushy inside." Riley said, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

"It does break my heart, children won't ever be for me and Jane." The younger girl said, her posture slumping.

"Wh-" Maura started but she was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Doctor Isles." The Doctor answered her phone before giving Riley an apologetic smile.

"Yes, mmm-hmm. Okay - no leave the body as it is." Maura said before she put down the phone.

"Duty calls, huh?" Riley said with a smirk.

"I'm afraid so." Maura said as she gathered her things together.

"It was nice talking with you, Doctor Isles." Riley said as she smiled up at the older woman.

"It's a pleasure. I'm sorry we didn't get to look at any dresses. We got caught up in the moment, didn't we?" Maura smiled as she pulled out her car keys.

"I'll have a look some other time?" She didn't particularly want to but Maura knew it was the polite thing to do.

Riley nodded in response, her eyes never leaving the folder on the small table.

* * *

Jane and Korsak were busy stood talking in the elevator about finally getting a case. The day had been slow and Jane was avoiding her fiancé and mother, knowing all they wanted to talk about was wedding dresses.

"Angela's gonna be so mad at ya." Korsak teased his ex partner.

"Shut up." Jane replied punching him in the arm.

The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"She's gonna be so mad isn't she?" Jane laughed.

"Mm-hmm. Remind me not to be caught in the crossfire." Korsak replied with a chuckle as he held his hand out politely for Jane to walk out of the lift first.

"South Boston murder, huh? Drugs?" Jane suggested.

"Or sex." Korsak replied. Most murders in south Boston where linked to either sex or drugs.

Jane tilted her head side to side.

"I just hope-" Jane started before she was cut off.

"Doctor Isles." Korsak yelled as he noticed the honey blonde walking out of the café and towards the entrance.

"Oh, hello Sargent Detective." Maura replied.

"Detective Rizzoli." Maura acknowledged.

"Please, call me Vince." Korsak smiled at the beautiful woman before he looked towards Jane.

The Italian looked between the Doctor and her boss and rolled her eyes.

"Detective Rizzoli is fine." Jane said as she walked ahead.

Korsak pulled a face at Jane's behaviour towards the new medical examiner, whereas Maura seemed used to her behaviour now.

"Heading to the crime scene?" Korsak said making conversation as he walked beside the younger woman.

"Yes." Maura replied, smiling.

"Oh, why don't you hitch a ride with us?" The greying man suggested.

"No." Jane snapped as she reappeared. She had practically sprinted to the door of the bullpen only to notice her partner was taking forever.

Korsak, again, gave Jane a weird look and raised his eyebrow at the Italian.

"I mean-you know-the Doctor-she-well, she can meet us there." Jane tried, unable to come up with an excuse.

"You know, Detective Rizzoli is right. She doesn't want too many people in her car, plus I can meet you there." Maura tried.

"Hmmm. It's a good job Detective Rizzoli isn't driving then." Korsak spoke, shooting Jane a glare.

"Well-I-I guess it would be more efficient for the environment." Maura said, unable to find a reason to disagree.

Jane just rolled her eyes and headed out towards the car.

"I call shotgun." Jane said glancing at Korsak. Although she meant it for Maura.

"Oh I wouldn't." Korsak commented, laughing.

"What? Why?" Jane asked.

"Mr Snubbs had an accident." Korsak said holding in his laugh.

Jane pulled a disgusted face.

"You've been driving around in a car full of dog piss?" Jane didn't believe what she was hearing.

Korsak grinned, whereas Maura cringed at the swear word.

* * *

Once the three of them arrived at Korsak's car, the older man hopped in the front whereas the two women sat in the back.

"Jeez what is all this crap?" Jane hissed at the boxes of paperwork on the back seat.

"Paperwork." Korsak smiled.

"You don't have a filing system?" Maura asked horrified.

Vince looked at Maura in his mirror and shrugged.

Jane couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her mouth at the Doctors look.

"We don't all have fancy pants filing cabernets with special filing systems." Jane mocked, earning a smirk from the older man.

"Organisation is hardly 'fancy pants', Detective, it's purely common sense." Maura snapped, her expression equally challenging.

"Yeah, well my common sense is currently balancing out the legs on my coffee table." Jane said, again mocking and earning a chuckle from the front seat.

"Your paperwork is under your coffee table?" Maura asked, her eyes wide.

Jane grinned and nodded before she looked away from those eyes. Maura bit her lip to stifle a laugh, she couldn't remember the last time Jane looked at her like that and smiled. It was nice while it lasted, before the Italians' face and body language turned tense and serious again.

As an awkward silence developed in the car, Maura began to look out the window, not wanting to make Jane feel more uncomfortable than she already did and the older man could feel the tension between the two women so decided to concentrate on driving.

The Italian was busy looking anywhere but the Doctor until she noticed the honey blonde was occupied looking out of the window. Jane began to look at the Doctor, she really hadn't changed much in the ten years; sure she looked older, they both did but despite everything, she was still as stunning as the day Jane first banged into her and dropped her things.

Jane wished things had ended differently. She was still so mad at the woman for everything she did but they were working together now and could be for a number of years. Someone was bound to pick up on the friction between the two of them. Shaking her head, she dismissed the thought, she had a job to do and she was going to remain professional throughout her career.

However, as she was looking away from the Doctor, she couldn't help when her eyes travelled lower, to the woman's legs. Maura was sat with her legs crossed but due to the position, her tight skirt had ridden up. Jane could remember a time those toned, pale thighs would clamp around her head in pleasure. Jane suddenly had a dry mouth at the thought and a warmth feeling within started to develop. The nights the two where intimate together flashed through Jane's mind; although the sex with Riley was fantastic, she'd never experienced better sex than she had with the woman seated next to her. Those nights the two spent pleasuring the other with fingers and tongues, the nights they _made_ _love_, the nights they fucked each other and the nights the two used toys. Jane shivered as she remember the night they first used the strap on, how hot it was and how- _'no stop it'_ Jane thought to herself as she shook her head and opened the window slightly, attempting to push the memories from her mind. That was a long, long time ago. A different time.

* * *

Arriving at the crime scene, Jane sighed. The body was of a young girl who, by the way she was dressed, was most likely a prostitute. She looked down at the young girl, not much younger than herself and instantly felt sorry for the lost soul. How could people be so desperate to turn to something like prostitution just to get by? There was always, **_always_** other ways. The body was in the corner of an abandoned warehouse and had been discovered by a homeless man. Jane already knew this wouldn't be an easy case, from the blood around the body and splattered on the walls, there wasn't a doubt in the Italian's mind that she had been killed here.

"Time of death?" Jane asked as she looked down at the honey blonde hovering over the younger girl's body.

Doctor Isles was quiet for a moment as she read the liver temperature and continued to think, trying to work out the best estimate for the young girl's time of death.

"Sometime today." Jane huffed.

"This job can't be rushed, Detective." Maura snapped as she looked up at the taller woman.

Jane rolled her eyes and held her hands up in surrender.

"It doesn't take a genius to read the temperature and guess a time of death." Jane mumbled.

Maura heard the comment but ignored the woman, not willing to take the bait that the Italian was so desperate to offer.

A silence developed and Maura was still busy thinking whereas Jane was huffing and puffing.

"Jeez, Pike was quicker than this and that man can't tell his elbow from his ass." Jane mocked as she looked towards the older detective, who much to Jane's annoyance didn't laugh at her joke.

"Detective, would you like to do this job?" Maura said, once again looking up, ensuring to make eye contact.

The Italian opened her mouth to speak, but the older woman cut her off.

"No, I'm sorry - would you be able to do this job?" Maura asked as she stood up, only to be a few inches shorter than Jane. The mock of the darker woman's intelligence wasn't missed by Jane.

"Of course you wouldn't. I doubt you've had the sufficient training to cut open a body, let alone move it correctly. You continue to insist I hurry up and make _'guesses'_ when doing my job. May I remind you Detective, that this is someone's life, someone who has been murdered? This is someone's partner, daughter, sister and friend so I will not make guesses that could lead to an incorrect outcome of my work. If you carry on speaking to me the way you have throughout my time at BPD, I will freeze you out on all cases that end up on my table and you won't get near a homicide case for months. One of Boston's best detectives or not, I am the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and if I refuse to work with you, my word is the final word. I was hired for a reason **_Detective_**_**Rizzoli**_." Maura said as she stared into those dark brown eyes throughout her rant. Straightening out her blouse, the older woman walked past the gob smacked woman and walked closer to Korsak.

"Detective, I will keep you up to date with this case and I will personally come and find you if we find anything during the autopsy." Maura said professionally to Korsak before walking over to the morgue assistants. Usually Maura would message or send Susie up to the detectives if they ever had a break through on one of their cases but the Doctor wanted to prove her point.

"What the hell was that, Rizzoli?" Korsak asked, annoyed. He was sick and tired with Jane's attitude to the older woman, he was surprised at how she was speaking to the Doctor.

Jane didn't reply to Korsak, she had her eyes trained on the honey blonde Doctor who was busy talking to a young looking boy. Jane was completely stumped when Maura all but shouted at her. After everything, she couldn't believe that the Doctor spoke to her the way she did…after everything she did to Jane. The Italian clenched her jaw as she thought about it. How dare Maura speak to her like that? Although Jane knew she was out of order speaking to Maura the way she did, not to mention challenging her professional judgement, however she would never admit that.

"You need to sort your shit out with her Rizzoli." Korsak warned.

"Damn women." Jane heard the older man mutter as he walked towards the honey blonde.

Maura was so annoyed at the younger girl and the way she provoked Maura to snap at her. There was no way she'd be able to stay in the same room as her for a few hours, let alone a car. She shook her head and decided to ride back with the body.

"Doctor Isles." Korsak said as he approached the flustered woman.

"Yes sergeant?" Maura replied.

"I'm sorry about that…about Rizzoli. Sh-she really is the best Detective BPD has ever seen." Korsak started, however when Maura's expression never changed, he continued.

"She's a little rough around the edges but she really is a nice girl once you get to know her. She's just try'na work you out, there's never been many women on our squad so I think she's just marking her territory but, obviously, I think she's met her match." Korsak said with a laugh, hoping to add a little humour to the situation.

"I am not judging her ability to be one, if not the best, homicide detective BPD has ever seen, but I am judging her attitude towards me. I am aware of how _'rough around the edges' _Detective Rizzoli is and I've allowed her to treat me the way she has for nearing on three months now, but when she mocks and interferes with my job, I will not allow it. It may be her territory but without me, she wouldn't have much to show for it." Maura said, making her point clear.

Korsak nodded in agreement, surprised at how vocal this quiet woman would be when she wanted to.

"I understand and totally agree but just try to go a little easy on her Doc…" Korsak trailed off. "She's come face to face with the devil himself and survived." Korsak said with smile of empathy and sadness.

Maura never said anything as she noticed the look of sadness and fear on the older mans' face. She wondered what the older man meant by that statement, however Maura had a feeling it had something to do with those mysterious scars on Jane's hands. Staying quiet, sensing not to ask or question the grey haired man, Maura said nothing. Korsak simply patted her lightly on her upper arm and walked off back towards the crime scene.

* * *

When Maura arrived home at ten o'clock, she was glad to be home relatively early. She had finished the autopsy on the Jane Doe prostitute and was running some tox screens that were going to take a few hours, so she decided to leave it there for the day. Maura, for once, was glad she hadn't seen Jane since the crime scene this afternoon, she was in no mood to argue with the woman, especially during work.

"Hey babies." Maura said, setting her keys and bag down on the kitchen counter as she walked to the back of the couch.

"Hey mama." Hope and Charles said simultaneously.

"What are you watching?" Maura asked as she played with her daughter's pony tail and ran her other hand through Charles' hair.

"Scream." Charles mumbled into his root beer.

"Hmmm." Maura replied. She disliked anything which wasn't educational but allowed her children to make their own choices.

"Wanna join us?" Charles said, his eyes looking up at his mother.

"No thank you baby. I've got some emails I need to go through before bed." Maura huffed.

"How was work mama?" Charles asked as he twisted his body to watch his mother turn the tap on and put the empty plates and cups in the sink.

"I-It was okay…thank you." Maura said, remembering the argument she had with Jane.

"Did you get to work with Detective Rizz-" Hope began before her mother cut her off by dropping a plate in the sink, the noise of dishes clanking rattling the room.

"Er, yes, I did." Maura rushed out. "I'm going to get a shower then get in bed and read my emails okay?" Maura said as she wiped her hands on a tea towel. She smiled to herself as both children nodded, their eyes not leaving the television.

"Clean your mess up and try not to stay up too late." Maura warned both children before she headed off upstairs.

* * *

Half an hour later, Maura was changed into her pyjamas, had her laptop open and was laying back against a heap of pillows, scrolling through her emails. She was replying to a few works related ones from Chicago - Maura was helping out on a case as the medical examiner there needed a second opinion on a case. The Doctor had just finished up writing out her recommendation on a few case files when she opened a new email from the human resources department at BPD. Maura opened the email about picking up extra work hours and noticed Jane's name in the contacts that the email had been sent to. Clicking on Jane's name, it opened a new tab with the Italian's work profile. Maura sighed as the profile was blank, only the Italian's name and email address.

Maura began to think about what Korsak had said. _"She's come face to face with the devil himself and survived."_ The Doctor's mind went back to the scars on her hands and she began to wonder what had happened to the girl she used to know so well. Sitting there, curiosity began to get the better of her. Sitting up straight, Maura typed in _'Homicide Detective Jane Rizzoli for Boston Police Department'_ and clicked on the first search that came up, which just so happened to be a news website. The headline on the website filled up the start of the page and said **_"TWENTY FIVE YEAR OLD DETECTIVE JANE RIZZOLI FAMOUS FOR THE CAPTURE OF NOTORIOUS SERIAL KILLER CHARLES HOYT."_** Maura scrunched her nose up. She had never heard of this Charles Hoyt before but she was slightly worried about reading that he was a serial killer. As Maura continued down the page she was reading how this Charles Hoyt was a serial killer who had targeted couples and had killed seven couples that the police were aware of. Maura was shaking her head, the man sounded like a monster and Maura had to admit, she was proud of Jane for catching this man and locking him up. However, it didn't explain the scars on Jane's hands. As the Doctor continued down the page, she came across a black and white picture. Maura's breath hitched; she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Looking at the screen, there was a picture of Korsak stood by the stairs looking down at the small, broken woman. Jane was sat down on the second step from the bottom with a large blazer around her shoulders. Maura's heart broke when she saw Jane was facing the camera putting her blood covered hand up to the lens with a scalpel sticking out. In the background, Maura noticed Jane's other hand was in Korsak's, another scalpel sticking out.

"Oh god, Jane." Maura whispered, silent tears streaming down her cheeks as she closed her laptop, unable to look at the image in front of her any longer.

"I'm so sorry." Maura mumbled.

"So, so sorry." Maura cried into her pillow.

The Doctor curled up in her bed and brought the pillow as close as possible to her body as she sobbed into it. She couldn't believe something like that had happened to Jane, she couldn't believe she wasn't there for her. Maura didn't have a clue what actually happened and she found herself not wanting to know. Maura wanted to She hear the story from the girl who was the victim, the woman who was from her past, the person she fell madly in love with.

* * *

Thoughts?

Again, I'm working all the hours under the sun, so I won't be able to write much, please don't be mad that I won't be updating that often.


End file.
